A Pair of Cherry Blossoms
by Shanghai Honey
Summary: Collection of THREEshots. Three chapters for each pair. SakuraKakashi, SakuraNeji, SakuraNaruto, SakuraGaara, SakuraItachi, and SakuraSasuke.
1. The True Fact: Men are Idiots

_**Title:** Men Are Idiots_

_**Pairings: **Sakura/Sasuke-Sakura/Neji-Sakura/Naruto-Sakura/Gaara-Sakura/Kakashi-Sakura/Lee-Sakura/Chouji-Sakura/Kiba-Sakura/Shikamaru-Sakura/Kankuro-Sakura/Shino-_

_**Summary: **Konoha's finest ninjas are after Sakura! But why? And what does our favorite, lovable fifth Hokage have anything to do with it?_

_**Length: **3,000 +_

_**Genre: **Comedy/Slight Romance...not really..._

_**A/N: **Don't worry, this is only an introduction. The real stories will be coming up in the next chapter. And trust me when I say, it's not as silly as the introduction. There will be drama, comedy, and hopefully much more. And if you have a problem with my grammar and spelling, then I am sorry to say that I have no talent when it comes to english. So please bear with it and enjoy!

* * *

_

**_Introduction: The True Fact: Men are Idiots_**

* * *

Being the apprentice of a Hokage isn't as easy as it looks. Sure you'll become stronger than ever, and have rights to do practically anything you want. But when it comes to errands, Sakura couldn't be any weaker. 

" Sake again," she grumbled carrying four boxes of empty bottles of alcohol wasn't exactly the best thing to do when walking the streets of Konoha.

People were staring, thinking Sakura, SAKURA, was a crazy alcohal maniac! Sakura sighed. This happens every single day. If only they knew their precious Hokage was the drinking adict.

" SAKURA-CHYAAN!" she sighed again.

Naruto bounced up and down trying to get Sakura's attention. " What?" she moaned.

Naruto gave Sakura a look that wasn't exactly the happiest one. " Have you been drinking again?"

Sakura was in a rage, " It wasn't me!" she managed not to beat Naruto into a living pulp.

" Hehe," Naruto nervously backed away, " It's just, Tsunade baachan's been mentioning a lot lately about your bad drinking habits, and well...," he kept backing away while watching Sakura turn into a red crazy woman.

" Tsunade-sensei...," she growled holding a tight grip. " Are you seriously...taking...her...words...over...mine?" she bit out.

Naruto nervously laughed, " Okay, okay!" he put his hands up just incase...

Sakura kept walking towards him until Naruto felt the wall right behind him. " Now, why are you bothering me?" she eyed him.

Naruto gulped, " Y-You wanna go on a date?" he looked terrified.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. " What about Hina-,"

" Okay! Meet me at Ichiraku's early in the morning! See ya!" he ran off.

Sakura was way beyond confused. " I am so not meeting him at that stupid ramen stand," she snorted and threw the boxes of empty bottles away.

* * *

That night, the weirdest thing happen. 

Sakura was just about relaxed and she sighed, dozing off on her comfortable bed. She was just about out of it until something appeared next to her bedroom window. " AH!" she backed away clutching her sheets against her half naked body.

" Yo," a muffled voice from outside muttered.

Sakura gaped and slowly opened her window, " K-Kakashi-sensei," she gasped.

" Wanna go out?" he casually asked.

" NO!" Sakura shut her window down.

" But-!"

" NO!" she closed the window curtains.

A few minutes later, Sakura peeked through her curtains to see if Kakashi was still there. Sighing, she finally had her nights peace without any interuption.

" What was that all about?" she dozed into sleepland.

* * *

The next morning: 

" Ohayo Sakura!" Kiba jogged his way towards Sakura.

" Mm...ohayo Kiba," she smiled.

Kiba had a flushed look on his face. Sakura noticed this and frowned.

" Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Kiba nodded his head and nervously laughed. " Yeah! Of course!" and then he backed up and whispered in Akamaru's ear. " Don't ruin this for me," Akamaru barked.

" Kiba, is there something you wanted to say?" she tilted her head.

" YEA!" his hands started to sweat. " Ummm...do you want to spar?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at the clouds and thought, " Sure!"

Kiba smirked, " Yes, our first date," he muttered to himself.

But Sakura happened to hear and she had a panicked tone in her voice, " AH!" she looked at her watch. " I totally forgot! I have to...tie my shoes! Ja ne!" she quickly ran.

" W-WAIT!" Kiba shouted after her. He kicked the dirt scornfully, " This is all your fault, Akamaru!" he muttered at the dog which sat on Kiba's head.

' _This is your own damn fault,_' Akamaru thought in dog talk of course.

* * *

That afternoon: 

Sakura was found in the Hokage's personal training grounds working out, and building muscles for her petite body. Going on her four hundredth push up she had a strained look on her face.

" Four hundred and two!" she kept pushing herself.

This kept going until.

" Five hundred!" she fell on the ground but before she ever got a chance to fall on her perfectly shaped face, an enormous amount of sand caught her from falling. This could only mean one thing, " Gaara?" she turned around.

And there was the cold hearted Kazekage himself. But this time, his face had no hint of coldness at all. Instead, he wore a worried look.

Sakura's eyes thinned. '_That is the fakest worried look ever,_' she thought as Gaara walked closer.

" You look tired," his voice was strained. Probably from nervousness.

" Umm...yeah," words weren't so common when you're around Gaara.

" You look good in sweat," his arms were crossed,

Sakura gaped, " Thanks...?" she gave Gaara a look.

" I like your...way of training," he paused for a while.

Sakura sweat dropped. Gaara wasn't the best on giving people compliments. " I...appreciate that?" she inwardly shrugged to herself. What's going on with men nowadays?

" So...," his eyes went back to normal...cold. " since I said that, do you want to go out?" Sakura blanked out.

" What?"

" Go...out...," he bit out.

" Sorry-,"

" Please,"

Sakura continued to gape. Since when was Gaara the one to...beg?

" I'm busy...," Sakura nervously backed away.

" So? Take a break,"

" I-I...I have to go!" she made a move to run for it! Then sand squeezed around Sakura's ankle to prevent her from running away. Sakura's mouth opened, " Oh no he didn't!" she made a fist.

Running up to Gaara, she lifted her fist, and with all her strength...

* * *

Sakura successfully got away. Gasping for air, she wandered off at Konoha's finest fields of green and sighed. She sprawled across of the grass and smiled. 

" Finally, some peace and quiet," she turned to her side and gasped loudly, " Shikamaru?" her eyes popped out of her sockets.

Shikamaru gave her a bored look and laid on his arms. " What's up?" he looked boringly into Sakura's amazing green eyes.

Sakura kept herself as far away from Shikamaru as possible. '_Please let him be normal!_' she constantly thought to herself. " H-Hi," she smiled nervously." what are you doing here?" she innocently asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, " Looking at the clouds," he simply responded.

Sakura sighed with relief. '_He's normal,_' happily looking up at the clouds,

It was quiet for a while, until Shikamaru asked,

" You want to you out with me?"

" AH!" Sakura punched the lights out of the poor Nara boy.

* * *

The same afternoon: 

Sakura stomped furiously down the streets of Konoha. What's gonig on? Why is everybody being so...weird? It has to be the evil work of Tsunade...probably not. She dropped to the ground and crossed her arms.

It was awkward for the pink-haired kunoichi to be sitting in the middle of the streets. People were looking at her and she couldn't care less.

She was about to scream with fury, but a certain raven haired boy walked up to her. " Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura looked up and her eyes went into sparkle mode.

Now there was one guy who would never dream of going out with Sakura. " Sasuke-kun!" she had a look of relief. " I'm so glad," she sighed.

Sasuke gave her a weird look and crossed his arms, " How about I treat you to some ice cream, maybe that'll calm you down," he almost had a look of regret. Sakura mouth opened. " C'mon, I'll take you on a dat-,"

" NO!" Sakura snapped and ran away. When she was about a good twenty feet away from Sasuke she stuck out a tongue. " BAKA! I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended on it!" she continued to run.

Sasuke sweat dropped. " There goes my back rub," ?

* * *

Sakura really wondered what was going on now. This is getting really serious, was the whole town struck with love potion? Sakura nodded her head, that had to be it. 

Walking her way up to the Konoha's public training grounds, she saw Lee running up to her with a hand full of beautiful flowers. " Sakura-san!" he had stars in his eyes.

Sakura sighed, " Well, this is normal...but isn't Lee dating-,"

" Sakura-san!" Lee finally reached her. " Flowers for you!" he handed Sakura the flowers.

" Umm...," Sakura hesitantly took it thinking it might be poisoned. " thanks...," she muttered.

Lee did a thumbs up. " And about our date! I was thinking-,"

" Idiot," Neji appeared from behind. " she's not going out with you,"

Sakura was about the mouth Neji a thank you, until...

" She's going out with me,"

Sakura's reaction? Let's just say she's been gaping a lot lately. " A-Are you guys crazy?" she mumbled.

" I knew it!" Lee made funny gestures with his body. " You betrayer!"

" Shut up," Neji's voice was emotionless.

" I can't believe you'd betray your best friend like that!" he pointed at Neji, his finger shaking. " The spring time of youth will never be on your side!"

By the time Neji finished throwing insults at Lee, Sakura had already been running, leaving the dust behind her.

* * *

Sakura wrapped a thin piece of towel around her body and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Sakura was having a real problem: dealing with the idiots in this town. 

" Even Sasuke's acting a bit strange," she grumbled, drying her hair with the hair dryer that sat next to the sink.

Sakura was about to groan a loud groan until the bathroom door flew open.

" AH!" she clutched the towel that kept herself from revieling anything. " S-Shino!" she had a questioning look on her face.

Shino held a tiny smirk on his face, but that soon ended when he saw the half naked Sakura, shocked with horror. He turned around with a blush on his face and nervously coughed. " Umm...I see you're busy,"

" I'm naked for crying out loud!" Sakura shrieked.

" Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sakura turned Shino towards the bathroom window and kicked him, sending him flying. " AND STAY OUT!" she waved a fist. And when she turned around...

" KANKURO!" she gasped in terror.

" You want to date me-AHHHH!"

Sakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the window. " ALL OF YOU!" she shouted from her window making sure the whole world could hear her. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shut the window.

* * *

Then ten desperate men of Konoha gathered in a circle and glared at eachother. 

" So, I heard you guys were bothering Sakura-chan?" Naruto crossed his arms

" That goes for you too," Sasuke gave him a deadly look.

" She'll never date you!" Lee pointed his finger at Neji.

" Shut up," Neji was once again, held no emtion.

" Gaara, what happened to your face?" Kankuro gave Gaara a weird look.

" Shut up," It was Gaara's turn to be emtionless.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and so far, everyone in Konoha were giving Sakura weird looks. Trying to ignore the stares people were giving her, she quietly walked herself down the empty streets of Konoha and found herself in the presence of ten desperate men. 

" W-What are you guys doing here?" Sakura backed away.

Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Kankuro stood right infront of her and crossed their arms. " Sakura, you have to pick one," Kakashi spoke.

" Which is it going to be?" Shikamaru spoke.

Sakura was totally confused. " What are you talking about?" she backed away until she stood leaning on a pole.

" Out of all ten of us, which one are you going to date!" Lee's fist tightened, in hope.

Sakura's mouth opened, preparing to say something, until something yelled, "SAKURA!" from the skies. Sakura along with the boys looked up and saw Chouji falling hundreds of feet into the sky. A parachute opened, spelled with the words...

DATE ME

But all of a sudden a plane came crashing towards Chouji, causing him to smash! And then a puff of white smoke appeared.

" A shadow clone," everyone muttered.

Chouji came from behind with his hands shoved in his pockets. " Figures that wouldn't work," he sighed.

Major Sweat drops.

" Now all of you! I want an explanation-," she happened to be leaning on something rough. A piece of paper?

Sakura turned around and tore the paper that was glued to the pole. She gasped, noticing a picture of her in a bikini. " Uh oh," the eleven menmuttered looking in different directions and whistled nervously.

" What the heck is this," a deadly growl escaped from her pink lips.

**_FREE PRIZE IF YOU WIN A DATE WITH SAKURA HARUNO!_**

The flier was written in big bold words. " Is this the reason why you wanted to go out with me!" she scowled at the pathetic bunch that stood nervously infront of her.

" Keep reading," they mumbled.

_**FIVE DOLLARS!**_

" YOU WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE JUST TO WIN FIVE STINKIN' BUCKS?" she shouted with fury.

The guys looked down with shame, " Keep reading," the repeated.

Sakura gave them all a bitter look and continued to read...

**_PLUS! A HEALTHY MASSAGE FROM THE ALMIGHT, HIGH RANKING HOKAGE HERSELF!_**

A picture of a smirking Hokage at the bottom of the flier in bright colors stood out the most. Watching her peace sign really made Sakura frown. **_'So, it was Tsunade-sensei's doing! Hell NO!' _**Inner Sakura waved a fist in the air.

" This is pure idiotic!" the men backed away from the crazy fiery kunoichi. " Five dollars, you could find on the streets!" she scolded the men. " Besides, when she hands you the five dollars, she'll probably expect you to buy her a glass of sake,"

She shook her head at the poor excuses for ninjas and said,

" I knew something was wrong, most of you are in relationships," she sighed, " Naruto, aren't you dating Hinata?" Naruto bowed his head with shame, " and Kakashi-sensei, you're married aren't you?" Kakashi flushed behind his mask, " Shikamaru, you have a good relationship with Temari, and Chouji, you're doing fine with Ino," Sakura told him. " Kankuro, you don't even like girls," Kankuro nodded his head,

" That's true,"

" Lee, you have a good thing going on with Tenten. Shino, you're having a long distance relationship with a girl from Suna, Kiba, so are you, right?" Shino and Kiba nodded their heads. " Neji, Sasuke, Gaara," she finally came across the three. " you three once told me you were too good for women," the three looked at eachother and shrugged.

" And about the massage," she muttered.

The eleven boys looked like they were about to go to heaven, a massage from the Hokage, they never experienced, but after long, hard, and tough missions, they wouldn't mind a relaxing massage.

" Kiba, isn't your sister a medic-nin?"

" Veterinarian," he corrected.

" Whatever," Sakura muttered. " get her to massage your back!"

Kiba laughed nervously.

" And Gaara," the red head gave her a look. " you're Kazekage for crying out loud! You're at the same rank as Hokage, massage your own damn self!"

Gaara looked away and crossed his arms.

" As for the rest of you," she walked closer to the crowd of terrified ninjas. " getting a massage from hokage," she warned them in a frightening voice. " means breaking your back,"

The eleven men looked at eachother and fell to their knees. " WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!" the cried.

Then...they heard something they didn't really want to hear and saw something they didn't really want to see. Sakura cracked her knuckles and gave the boys a deathly glare.

" Uh oh," Naruto knew that glare too well. " that look...," he choked,

" What?" Sasuke crossed his arms, " the look of pink?"

" The look of a girl wanting to get naked?" Kakashi.

" The look of murder?" Gaara

" The look of ten years of training?" Neji

" The look of a castle made of chips?" Chouji.

" The look of youth?" Lee

" The look of dogs sniffing other dogs butts?" Kiba

" The look of...nothing?" Shikamaru

" The look of ants crawling in your pants?" Shino

" The look of a water filled with sharks, wanting to rip the guts out of a bunny rabit? Or could it be a Neji, disco dancing with bell bottoms! Or how about Sasuke wearing a pink tutu. Ha! That would've been a funny sight," Kankuro laughed.

Everyone stared at the make up wearing loon with question marks above their heads, especially Neji and Sasuke.

" I...was...forget it," his head tilted down.

" No," Naruto looked at the pink Kunoichi with terror, " although Gaara was pretty close," Naruto grinned.

Sakura walked slowly towards the frightened boys. " I'm gonna...,"

" RUN!" Naruto yelled.

" AH!" the boys ran, ran as fast as their legs could possibly take them.

Kiba stumbled and hit the ground hard. " Go onwithout me!" he shouted.

" Gladly!" the ten terrifiedmen yelled.

" So much for team work," Kiba muttered.

Then he saw a shadow hovering over him and slowly turned his head. " AH!"

And this kept going, until Sakura took her revenge on every single boy who ever had the guts to ask her out. " Idiots!" she threw their unconsious bodies in the dumpsters.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, that was a little weird for an introduction, but there it is! And please vote for a pairing for the next chapter! I was thinking of making four chapter stories about six pairings. And that would be, Sakura/Sasuke-Sakura/Naruto-Sakura/Neji-Sakura/Gaara-Sakura/Itachi-Sakura/Kakashi. Somultiply that with four and you get? That's right people, twenty-four chapters! _

_So when twenty four chapters come up, that means the end. I was actaully thinking of doing it in order from the most unpopular pairing, to the most popular pairing. So it wouldn't been in this order._

_**Sakura/Sasuke, Sakura/Naruto, Sakura/Kakashi, Sakura/Itachi, Sakura/Gaara, and Sakura/Neji.**_

_But then I realized it would be much entertaining if the reviewers voted. So that's what I have finally decided. I want all of my reviewers to vote for the next pairing! So please choose wisely. And might I add, if you have a favorite pair, then save it for last. _

_VOTE: (in alphabetical order)_

**_Sakura/Gaara_**

**_Sakura/Itachi_**

**_Sakura/Kakashi_**

**_Sakura/Naruto_**

**_Sakura/Neji_**

**_Sakura/Sasuke

* * *

_**


	2. The Great Haruno Returns

_**Title: **Tsuki ni Saku Hana no You ni Naru no_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Kakashi _(Brother Bashing!)

_**Summary: **It's Kazuya Haruno! Sakura's older half brother visiting Konoha to see his little sister's get married. He meets up with Kakashi, his good old friend, and at first, it seems like they're having a really good time. When Kazuya finds out his good old friend is Sakura's groom, he freaks! Will he accept Kakashi as his brother-in-law? Or will he find a way to break the relationship between the two lovers? This calls for Team Kazuya!_

_**Length: **3,000 +_

_**Genre: **Silly Comedy/Romance_

_**A/N: **I know the introduction sort of confused you, and the summary probably wasn't the best. And the votes are in! Kakashi/Sakura wins! Everyone enjoy and no flamers! I'm really sensitive... _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: The Great Haruno Returns_**

* * *

The battle with ninjas from Sound, wasn't so easy. People were injured, wounded, and many of lives were taken. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, were allies. Otogakure no Sato were allied with Kirigakure. And Kumogakure was left out of the horrifying battle. 

Ninja's from every direction were clashing swords, even the ANBU joined in. Many lives were taken away.

Kakashi appeared to be seriously wounded. He clutched the kunai that sank into his chest and hastily pulled it out, throwing it at the person who threw it at him in the first place. Kakashi dropped on his knees and his hands sank into the dirt. " I...can't...go on," he bit out, feeling great pain in every part of his body.

" Kakashi-sensei!" a voice came near.

The last thing Kakashi saw was the angelic color of pink. And he fainted.

* * *

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his hands to feel his stomach. Bangages were wrapped around his body, but it didn't hurt as much when he touched it. " Where am I?" 

His ears and nose perked up, hearing cheers and smelling booze. Sitting up, he found himself in a small tent with the smell of medicine and medical tools.

" Did we...win?" he quirked an eyebrow.

" You know it!" a voice from behind him cheered.

Kakashi turned around and his eyes widened. " Sakura," he was quite surprised. " I haven't seen you in years," he had a hint of sadness and happiness in his voice.

" I told you," Sakura wagged a finger at the copy ninja, " that I would come back, it's only been five years!" she wrapped her slim arms around his neck. " I missed you, Kakashi-sensei." she sighed.

Kakashi's eyes twinkled and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. " I'm not your sensei anymore," he laughed, " call me Kakashi,"

"Mm!" Sakura giggled, " I missed you, Kakashi!"

" So Sakura," Kakashi pulled an icha icha paradise book from out of thin air. Sakura muttered something under her breath.

" Still reading that book?" she gave a light mutter.

Kakashi smirked, " Tell me, Sakura?" he said, " Where have you been for the past five years?" he examined her body. One word..., " Sexy," he muttered making sure she didn't hear him.

And thank goodness she didn't. " I transfered to Iwagakure," she unwrapped the bandages around Kakashi's chest. " they needed a highly professional medic-nin, and for some reason, the Tsuchikage picked me," Kakashi shook his head and once again examined Sakura's appearance.

'_I can only wonder,_' he inwardly rolled his eyes.

Sakura had just finished unwrapping the bandages, " There," she gave him a warm smile. " Kakashi, come celeberate with us!" she took his hand and pulled him out. But not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

'_Damn this wretched mask of mine,_' Kakashi cursed, wishing he could feel those soft lips against his rough skin.

And from there on, Kakashi and Sakura became Konoha's favorite couple.

* * *

**_A few years later:_**

" Naruto! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Sakura pounded on the poor fox boy's head. " You're ruining everything!" her poundings switched to stomping.

Naruto put his arms up in defence. " You...shouldn't...be...marrying...OW!...Kakashi-sensei...anyways!" the poor blond cried.

" I said _white _roses! Not _dead _roses!" she gripped onto the brown roses that was placed in her hands and smashed it. " you got this out of the dumpster, didn't you?" she gave a deadly growl.

Naruto ignored her, " Kakashi's an old man, he should fine someone his own age," he pouted.

" Naruto! Are you listening to me?"

" That old man thinks he's so cool marrying a girl fourteen years younger than himself," he snorted.

" Naruto! Pay attention!"

" That's so typical-OW!"

" LISTEN!" Sakura kicked Naruto's side.

" Okay! okay!" Naruto backed away.

Sakura sat next to Naruto and sighed, " I know...you still have feelings for me," she laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto quickly shook his head, " It's not like that!"

" Naruto," Sakura gave a low growl.

Naruto sighed, " Maybe a little," he eyed her.

Sakura smiled, " You'll meet someone," she reassured him, " just let me go,"

Naruto groaned, " But you're the only one who makes a mean ramen!" he whinned.

Sakura's eyes twitched, " Is that what it was all about!" she lifted her fist.

" Hehe...," Naruto waved his hands infront of him, " don't hurt me!" he squeaked.

* * *

" Ah!" a man with midnight black hair groaned. " I'm-lost-again!" he stretched his arms out. " Where's the freaking bathroom!" he jumped. 

A puff of smoke appeared out of no where, " Yo," the smoke cleared and a guy with a mask appeared.

" Kakashi! Isn't there a bathroom around here?" the man with black midnight hair jumped up and down.

" This is the greeting I get?" Kakashi sighed, " that way-," he pointed to an anonymous direction.

" THANKS!" he was off. " Wait here!"

Three minutes later:

" That was a dirty trick, Kakashi." he man muttered.

" Ah! Did I point in that direction, I meant to point at the other," Kakashi looked at the opposite side.

" I almost peed my pants!"

" Kazuya," Kakashi's voice muffled from under his mask, " you always pee in your pants,"

" That's not true," Kazuya stuck a tongue out, " Ladies! Don't listen to him!" girls from every direction gave him a sick look. " I'm still a cool guy!" he nervously laughed. " thanks," he muttered towards the famous copy ninja.

Kakashi smiled and patted his old friend's back, " What are you doing here?"

" I'm here for my sisters wedding," he leaned on the brick walls, " I hear she's getting married to an older man,"

Kakashi coughed, " Oh...about that-,"

" I swear, if that guy is older than me...," mumbled Kaazuya.

The copy ninja gulped, " You know, I hear the wedding is moved to next year! You should come by then," Kakashi told him.

" No, I think I'm going to visit Sakura-chan," Kazuya lifted himself up,

" NO!" Kakashi panicked, " maybe you should go home," he gave Kazuya a nervous look.

" Eh?" Kazuya eyed him, " What's the deal buddy? I'm just gonna give her a visit," he smirked. " You know, if you were marrying my sister, I don't think I would mind." Kakashi sighed with relief, " But you're not, so I guess...I'll just have to live with it," he said in a dramatic voice.

Kakashi nodded his head, " C'mon, I'll take you to Sakura."

" Yo,"

" Yo!"

* * *

" Are you serious?" a crowd of girls huddled around. 

" Kazuya Haruno's back in town? It's been so long!" older girls, in their twenties or thirties shrieked.

" He's such a hottie!"

" It's true that he has the intelligence of a vegetable, but who cares! He's hot!"

" Too bad I'm married,"

" I can't wait to see him!"

Naruto, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

" Haruno?" Naruto was in a trance, " Could he be related to Sakura-chan?" he wondered.

" I never heard of him," Shikamaru continued to look up in the sky.

" I wonder if he likes chips?" Chouji munched on a bag of death.

Lee stood up, " I wonder," everyone nodded their heads,

And Neji spoke up, " Don't you people know anything?" the five ninja's looked at him. " he used to be a famous ninja of Konoha," he said boringly, " he's famous for his super strength," Neji mentioned, " I think he has a half sister,"

The five nodded their heads, " That pretty much sounds like Sakura," Naruto rubbed the bruises on his body.

" I can't wait to meet my future brother-in-law!" Lee tightened his fist, " The spring time of youth is on my side!" Gai-sensei will be so proud.

Chouji sweat dropped, " Isn't Kakashi marrying Sakura?"

Lee ignored him, " I have to meet him!" he ran into the dust.

" W-Wait! I wanna meet him too!" Naruto followed.

* * *

" You know where Sakura-chan lives?" Kazuya eyed him. 

Kakashi nodded his head, " Of course I do, she was a student of mine," Kazuya's mouth opened,

" Oh yeah!" he laughed, " I was the one who recomended you to Sakura, wasn't I?" he had a proud look on his face.

" Mm," was Kakashi's only reply.

They finally came to a halt and there was Sakura's apartment building.

* * *

" LEE! You're too fast for your own good!" Naruto just couldn't keep up with the persistent fuzzy brows. " WAIT!" Naruto kept shouted. 

" Gai-sensei! You will be so proud of me!"

But then the green and orange blur came to a halt. Silence filled the air for quite a while. One minute...five minutes...ten minutes...fifteen minutes...

" You don't know where Sakura-chan lives, do you?" Naruto turned to face him. '_Cause I don't know either,_'

" Gai-sensei!" Lee dropped to his knees. " I failed you!"

* * *

" Oniichan!"Sakura wrapped her arms around Kazuya and shrieked. " I missed you!" 

Kazuya chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, " Okay, okay," he rolled his eyes, " Geez, even my little sister can't resist the urge to touch me,"

Sakura punched his arm," You're sick!"

" Hehe...oww...," he rubbed his arm. " So where's the guy?" he searched her apartment.

" He's standing right next to you," Sakura smiled.

Kazuya turned to see Kakashi, " I only see him," his voice was dull.

" Oniichan," she stood next to Kakashi, " This is Kakashi. We're engaged!"

Kazuya froze.

" Yo," Kakashi's eyes sparkled. "...brother-in-law,"

" AHHHH!" Kazuya shrieked.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere: 

" Did you hear that?" man #1 replied.

" Eh? You heard it too?" man #2 spoke.

" It sounded like a little girl, screaming with complete and utter horror,"

* * *

" Oniichan!" Sakura pressed her hands against her ears and looked at Kakashi. 

Kakashi shrugged, '_I guess shrieking really loud runs in the family,_' he thought.

" Y-You...," he shakily pointed at Kakashi. " No...way...," he bit out.

Sakura closed the gap between Kakashi and her and held his arm. " We're getting married," she frowned, " I thought you'd be happy, he is your friend after all...," Sakura gave him a look.

" B-But...," Kazuya stuttered, " he's...,"

" What?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

" NO!" Kazuya howled, " I won't allow it!" he gave Kakashi a wicked glare.

" Wasn't it just a few minutes ago, you told me that you'd rather have me marry Sakura than anyone else?" Kakashi's voice was calm.

Kazuya looked away, " I say a lot of things...!"

Sakura's fist tightened, " Get used to the idea Oniichan! Cause Kakashi and I are getting marr-,"

" Lalalalalala!" Kazuya pressed his hand against his ears and danced around Sakura.

" I'm getting-!"

" Blah blah blah! I can't hear you!" he stuck his tongue out.

" Kakashi and I are-!"

" Ladi ladi la!" he flicked Sakura's tiny nose making her shriek with frustration.

"SHUT UP!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, '_This is the family I'm marrying into?_'

* * *

" That's not fair!" Kazuya constantly grumbled. 

Kakashi watched the baby whine into his pillow and shook his head, " Ladies actaully dig him?" he continued to watch Kazuya pout and curse loudly.

" Kakashi!" he pointed a finger at the white-haired ninja. " You will regret marrying my sister! We are now enemies!" and two seconds later, he peacefully slept.

Kakashi sweat dropped and went back to his Icha Icha Paradise book. But then all of a sudden, it was snatched away.

" And no adult books," Kazuya held the orange book in his hands and walked off to the couch, " leave this to me," he turned the first page.

Kakashi's face blanked as he stared at the green eyed weirdo.

" Hehee," Kazuya's face turned red. " my new favorite book...," he turned to the next page.

" That guy has some issues...,"

Kakashi fell onto his bed.

" I can't...live without...Icha Icha Paradise," he gritted his teeth. Maybe he was the one with the issues?

This was the worst night of his life.

* * *

Kakashi slipped out of his covers and tip toed his way to Sakura's room. It was late at night, too dark for him to see, but he managed to make his way to the living room.He grinned when he saw a figure lying on the couch. 

He slowly opened the door to Sakura's room and smirked, " Sakura," he whispered.

The copy ninja slowly slipped under Sakura's covers and a wider smirk appeared on his face. " ah...," he finally felt at peace.He was about to take his mask off, when...

" What the heck are you doing?" a black haired imposter appeared beside him.

" AH!" Kakashi jumped out of bed.

Kakashi clutched his heart.

" Kazuya! What are you doing in Sakura's bed?"

" What were you going to do?" Kazuya eyed him. His green eyes widened with realization. " You were gonna sleep with her, weren't you?" he gasped.

Kakashi waved a hand in defence, " Of course not," he nervously laughed, " I was just gonig to give her a midnight snack," and out of thin air, appeard a box of cookies.

" I don't believe you!" Kazuya pointed a finger at him.

" What's going on!" a voice from the behind shouted. " I'm trying to sleep!" she shouted.

" Sakura? Were you sleeping on the couch?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura grunted, " Oniichan doesn't feel safe when he's not sleeping on a comfortable bed," she glared at her older brother. Kazuya looked away and whistled. " So we had to switch," she mumbled,

Kakashi gave Kazuya a look, " You're such a baby...," he muttered.

" Oh! And I suppose you're the big grown up? I guess so since you were going to sleep with my sister!" he barked.

" That's enough!" Sakura pushed Kazuya down. " You take my bed, you used up all of my toothpaste, GO TO SLEEP!" she shouted.

Kazuya's eyes thinned, " I'm not afraid of you," he shook under his covers.

" SLEEP!" she screamed.

" You could've said _PLEASE_," Kazuya rolled his eyes.

Sakura crossed her arms, " Such an annoying brother...," she mumbled. " Let's go Kakashi," she held onto Kakashi's arm.

"Oh sure," Kazuya spoke, " give him the special treatment!" he mumbled. " I just got here!"

"Go to sleep!" Sakura glared at Kazuya and smiled sweetly at Kakashi.

"Now that's what I call favoritism," he muttered under his covers.

* * *

It was a beautiful green day in Konoha, one of the most happiest days ever. But Kazuya would think otherwise. 

" I can't believe she kicked me out," Kazuya rubbed his hands together. " It's...so...cold," he dramatically sighed.

The blond kid slurped on his noodles. " Are you kidding? It's a hundred degree weather," he responded.

Kazuya gave the kid a simple glare. " And I suppose I can't think it's cold anymore?" he sat next the blond kid and sighed. "I can't do anything in this stupid town,"

He gave the stupid blond kid a warmer look.

"My sister kicked me out," he sighed, " she gave me a few bucks and told me to find a hotel," his lips quivered. " is it cold out here or what!" he wrapped his arms around himself.

The blond gave him a look,

" Why would my little sister throw me out! I only arrived yesterday! WHY!" he waved a fist in the air.

The blond gave him another look, "I can't possibly figure that one out," he rolled his eyes.

Kazuya glared, "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

The blond snorted, " Kid? I'm twenty-two, far from being a kid!" he shouted. "Sure, people think I'm stupid! But that doesn't mean I'm a stupid kid! What could they possibly be thinking! Old man, one more bowl of ramen!" he accidently slammed his head on the table. " Oww...," he gave Kazuya a stupid grin.

This guys reminded Kazuya of someone he knew...stupid...idiotic...weird...who could it be?

"By the way," the blond 'man' responded. " I'm Uzumaki Naruto, don't you forget it," he grinned.

Kazuya snorted, "My name's Haruno Kazuya, don't you forget it," he ordered a bowl of ramen himself.

Naruto choked on his noodles, "HARUNO!" he shouted.

"Hn," he responded, "you've heard about me?" he seperated his chopsticks.

"Are you...," Naruto gulped. "Do you happen to know a Sakura Haruno?"

Kazuya looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Mm, she's my sister," he slurped on his noodles. "you know her?" his eyes were dull.

"Everyone knows her!" Naruto shouted, causing Kazuya to choke from the sudden outburst. "she was...hehe," Naruto flushed, "actaully my first crush," he went into shades of red.

Kazuya smirked, "Now you're the guy she should be marrying!"

Naruto nervously laughed.

"A young, strong shinobi,"he could tell just by the way he looked,"did I mention young?"

Naruto continued to laugh.

"So, are you the only one?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto calmed down.

"Are you the only one who doesn't want my sister to marry?" he casually replied.

Naruto shrugged, "Ano...I don't know about that. I want Sakura to be happy."

" Yeah...happiness, whatever...," Kazuya brushed that subject away. "But the important thing," he said, "Is to break up the relationship with that old man and my little sister! What do you say Naruto?"

'_This guy's crazy,_' Naruto thought. " I don't know, but there are deifinetly people out there who doesn't want Sakura to marry, not just yet...," Naruto replied.

" Great," Kazuya wickedly grinned, " Take me to them!" he stood up and laughed evily. " Hahahahahaha-after I finish my ramen," he quickly seated himself.

" Greatly understood!" Naruto stuffed himself with noodles.

'_This calls for Team Kazuya! Mwahahahahaha-,_' Kazuya choked on some noodles. "(cough) (cough)!" he coughed loudly. " I'm...okay,"

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay, this story is a little silly. But please read it anyway! Good day to you, and please update! 

Bye Bye!

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Hehehehehehe

* * *


	3. The 'Team Kazuya' Assembled!

_**Title:**_ _Tsuki ni Saku Hana no You ni Naru no_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Kakashi_

_**Summary: **It's Haruno Kazuya! Sakura's older half brother is visiting to see his little sisters get married. He meets up with Kakashi, his good old friend. And at first, it seems like they're having a really good time. When Kazuya finds out his good old friend is Sakura's groom, he freaks! Will he accept Kakashi as his brother-in-law? Or will he find a way to break the relationship between the two lovers? This calls for Team Kazuya!_

_**Length: **1,000 +_

_**Genre:**Comedy/Romance_

_**A/N: **Hahahaha! Second chapter up! Get ready for laughs and tears...tears of laughter!

* * *

_

**_Chapter Two: The 'Team Kazuya!' Assembled!_**

* * *

Kazuya and Naruto decided to meet up at the ramen stand, six in the morning, don't be late. 

"You're late," Naruto crossed his arms. "and you pestered me on and on about showing up early 'or I'll kick your ass'," he snorted.

Kazuya's eyes twitched, "Let's just get on with this." he gave the idiot blond a look.

Naruto pouted and pointed to an anonymous direction, "First of all!" he bounced. "Rock Lee!"

Kazuya lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not looking for a rock named Lee, I'm looking for people who wants to ruin Sakura's wedding!" he crossed his arms.

"Baka!" Naruto flicked Kazuya's head, "Lee doesn't want Sakura to marry, so we need him on our team...besides...he has a lot of instant ramen," he coughed.

Kazuya twitched again, "Weirdo," he muttered, "are you in love with my sister or stupid ramen?"

Naruto's eyes burned, "It's not stupid!"

"Let's just get moving...,"

* * *

Kazuya looked at the boy with shock, "W-What...amazing eyebrows...," he kept staring. 

Lee nervously laughed and scratched his head, "Isn't it?" he kept laughing. His spirits were high that day. '_I like this guy!_' he thought.

"Furry...," Kazuya was in a trance. "enormously fuzzy...and ugly...," he mentioned.

Lee nearly fell, '_How rude...,_' he thought.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto stepped infront of Kazuya. "So are you in or what?"

Lee had waterfall tears and lifted his fist, "Sakura-san's youth will be taken away if she marries an old man! Of course I will help!" he cried, "FOR YOUTH! HIP HIP! HORRAY!"

"He's a weird one," Kazuya whispered.

"It get's weirder," Naruto groaned.

* * *

"No," a raven haired block of ice mumbled. "that's just stupid," he crossed his arms. 

"But Sakura-san's youth is in danger!" Lee made a reply.

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "Does it look like I care?" he gave him a deadly glare.

"Sasuke-teme! You have to!" Naruto pouted. "Sakura-chan's not ready to marry yet!"

"I agree, I agree," Replied Kazuya.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke rudely asked. "Nevermind, I don't care." he grunted. "Get away from my property," he was about to close the door on the three goofs, but a voice reading something out loud stopped him.

Kazuya cleared his throat. "_July 23, Sasuke's nineteenth birthday. Dear...journal? Today was Sasuke's birthday. He told me not to throw him a party...so I didn't. Instead, I threw him a strip party! Yea, that was me. I didn't mention it to him, because I knew he'd kill me afterwards, but that was all me. In Sakura's words (My beloved),_" Kazuya's eyes twitched. '_Hell yeah!'_

Sasuke froze and his fist shook, "So it was him...," escaped a deadly growl.

Kazuya kept reading, "This is getting interesting," he laughed, "_Sasuke yelled, 'Who planned this! Who planned this!' Oops, guess I didn't hear him! Hehehehehe,_" Kazuya read,

Sasuke turned around with stars in his eyes, "Let's ruin his wedding," he mumbled.

* * *

Kazuya, Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke sat around a round table outside of a restaurant and discussed other things that might have anything to do with Kakashi... 

"Whoa! Did you see thetits on that chick!" out of no where appeared a pair of binoculars. Kazuya drooled.

And Naruto snorted, "No way! Sakura's breast are way...uh...I mean...," Kazuya gave him a deadly look. "I think your sister's breast are normal...," Kazuya kept his glare. "I mean...they're tiny...," the same glare. "I don't even wanna think about Sakura's tits...," glare glare glare. Naruto looked the other way. "can we talk about something else?" he scooted faraway from the glaring green eyed man.

Sasuke crossed his arms and made a simply respond, "Hn," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Kazuya kept glaring at the blond idiot, "Is there anyone else? We need more than four people to form Team Kazuya," he said.

A few seconds later, Lee raised his hand.

"What?" he gave the thick eyebrow's a bored look.

"I have a question,"

"Shoot,"

"How did you get Kakashi's diary?"

Kazuya smirked, "That my friend...is a secret," he winked, "I had to go through traps, kunai's, shurikan's, to get get Kakashi's precious diary," he laughed evily. '_Or I snatched it from Kakashi's underwear drawer when he wasn't looking...,_' he just kept laughing. "Team Kazuya will be unstoppable! With the help of Kakashi's diary," he rubbed the thing against his cheek.

Then Naruto raised his hand.

"What?" Another bored look appeared on Kazuya's face.

"Why does it have to be 'Team Kazuya'?" Naruto muttered. " Team Naruto fits much more," he crossed his arms. "Why do we have to have a stupid name like Team Kazuya anyway, why your name?"

"Why have a name at all?" Sasuke turned the other way.

Kazuya's mouth opened, "Because...Team Kazuya...that's just how it is!"

"NO!" Naruto protested. "Team Naruto! Team Naruto!" he chanted.

Lee also protested. "I do not agree! Team Lee! Team Lee!"

"Now that just stupid," Naruto and Kazuya muttered.

"Bunch of idiots...," Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

"I don't care," Neji continued with his training. 

Naruto whinned, "But you used to like Sakura-chan, right?" he grasped onto Neji's shoes. And Neji only dragged him throught the dirt.

"Get...off...," he bit out.

Naruto kept grasping. "You had a crush on Sakura-chan! Don't you want to stop her wedding?"

Neji frowned, "I never liked Haruno,"

Yep, Naruto made the whole thing up. "But you think of her as a friend don't you?"

"No, not even a friend."

"Well that's just wrong, because Sakura-chan thought of you as a friend." Naruto got up and gave Neji a huge frown.

Neji froze, "She...did?" he turned around.

Naruto lied again, "No, but you have to help out!" he begged.

Neji deepened his frown, "NO," was his reply.

Kazuya cleared his throat, "Ahem," he took out the diary and flipped through a few pages. "_Dear Diar-...journal, Neji Hyuuga's getting on my nerves again. So quiet, so freaky, especially those weird looking white eyes,_"

Neji froze and slowly turned his head with his eyes twitching.

"_I couldn't believe it. I wasn't thinking then, but I realized it would be a funny prank. Yep, I was the one who wrote the letter...on that special day. It was valentine's day, and Neji was all alone. This happened a while ago. How old was he? Fifteen? Fourteen? Anyway, Sakura and I were still friends then, so I had a plan. I wrote a letter signing it 'From Sakura, To Neji', sending it to Neji, and another, 'From Neji, to my lover', I ended up sending that letter to someone else. Neji was forced to go out with a seventy-year old lady that day...quite funny._"

Neji's face turned beat red, "So it was him...," he growled.

"_He yelled, 'Who did this? Who did this?. Oops...guess I didn't hear him...hehehehehe,_" Kazuya shut Kakashi's diary close.

Neji's hands rolled up into a fist. "Let's ruin his wedding," he mumbled.

"YOSHI!" Kazuya grew sparks in his eyes. "Team Kazuya! Completed!" he laughed and placed his hands on his waists.

Neji gave him a look, "Team Kazuya?" he frowned and scoffed. "Team Neji is much more suited," he snorted.

Kazuya gave Neji a look, "Don't make me kick you off of the team,"

* * *

Sakura lay in bed with Kakashi and smiled. 

But that smile soon turned into a frown and she sat up. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Kazuya...," she muttered. "I have a bad feeling...,"

Kakashi pulled her against his bare body. "What about?" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura frowned, "He's up to something, I can feel it."

Kakashi smirked, "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear.

"But still!" Sakura sat up again. "I think he's up to something,"

Kakashi smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing," he reassured his pink little cherry blossom.

Sakura sighed and fell on Kakashi's chest. "I guess you're right," she thought. **_'Kazuya, if you ruin my wedding...I kill you!'_**Inner Sakura shook her fists furiously.

* * *

Kazuya gulped. "I...I just felt inner Sakura...," the four men looked at him. 

Neji spoke, "Inner Sakura?"

Kazuya continued to gulp, "She has two evil sides," he explained. "The Sakura you know today," Everyone rolled their eyes, "And Inner Sakura...the most evil...," he shuddered. "scary,"

* * *

_**A/N:** That was a little short, waaaayy too short. And sorry for that! Right now, I'm concentrating on my new fic, **A Game of Gold Fish**. It's a new story, just got out. A romance/Humour high school fic. Check it out when you get the chance. It's a Sakura? fic. Still have no idea who I should pair her up with. Neji? Sasuke? Or Gaara?_

_Oh! And if there's any grammar or spelling errors, I don't have time to correct them. I'm in a hurry! I have to leave! So BYE!

* * *

_


	4. The Time has Come: Sakura's Wedding!

_**Title: **Tsuki ni Saku Hana no You ni Naru no_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Kakashi_

_**Summary: **It's Haruno Kazuya! Sakura's older half brother is visiting to see his older sister get married. He meets up with Kakashi, his good old friend. And first, it seems like they're having a really good time. When Kazuya finds out his good old friend is Sakura's groom, he freaks! Will he accept Kakashi as his brother-in-law? Or will he find a way to break the relationship between the two lovers? This calls for Team Kazuya!_

_**Length: **2,000 +_

_**Genre: **Comedy/Romance_

_**A/N: **I know I said I would be making this a four chapter thing, but I'll have to cut the Kakashi/Sakura to three. So this is the last chapter! YAY! I'm concentrating on the other fic right now. But I will still continue with this! So please enjoy the last Kakashi/Sakura! Last chapter..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: The Time Has Come: Sakura's Wedding!**

* * *

Kazuya kept his sly smirk to himself and continued to knock on Sakura's door. The sly smirk just kept coming, and he inwardly giggled to himself.

And to his disappointment, Kakashi answered the door. "Ah, Kazuya...what brings you here?" his dull eyes bored into Kazuya's.

Kazuya faked a smile. Oh well? "Kakashi," he couldn't help but chuckle. "I was just wondering," Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe we should go to a hotspring tomorrow...," he eyed the copy ninja.

Kakashi stood there, "I...can't." he had a look of disappointment.

"Why not?"

"Sakura thinks I'm most perverted when I'm at a hotspring."

'_So true...,_' Kazuya smirked, "Aw! Come one!" he nudged Kakashi's shoulder. "Don't let her push you around! Just one trip to the hotsprings. It won't kill you." he winked.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright,"

Kazuya's eyes twitched, "That was easier than I thought."

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! You remember the plan!" Naruto whispered from behind the bushes. 

Sasuke and Neji frowned, "Would you shut up?" they mumbled.

From the bushes, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee watched Sakura sit out in the open, next to Ino's shop. Sakura along with Ino giggled as they constantly examined Ino's newly planted flowers.

"Perfect."Sasuke smirked.

He jumped out of the bushes and walked lazily towards the two giggling girls. "Hey," he simply replied.

Sakura gave him a weird look, but Ino's eyes budged out noticing Sasuke-kun was noticing her! "Ah!" she pushed Sakura away. The pink-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. "What brings you here?" she clasped her hands together.

Sasuke's lips pouted, "I was just...," he looked at the bushes.

Naruto and Lee were gesturing him to go on, and Neji just sat there and watched.

"passing by," he sighed.

Ino had stars in her eyes, "By my shop?"

"Yeah," Sasuke rubbed his head. "anyway, I was hoping...Sakura?"

Ino's eyes dulled and Sakura shot her head up. "What is it?"

"Here," he simply threw a piece of paper which landed gracefully into her hands.

Sakura stared at it. "A free ticket to the hotsprings?" she had a questioning look.

"I had an extra ticket, thought maybe you wanted to go," he lacked enthusiasm.

Naruto slapped his head, "That guy...he's horrible in acting...," he groaned.

"I could've done better," Neji scoffed.

"Sasuke holds absolutely no youth at all," Lee sighed.

Sakura gave Sasuke another weird look, "I...don't know what to say," she honestly replied.

"Just take it will you," Sasuke crossed his arms. He could hear a loud groan coming from the bushes.

"what was that?"

"Nothing," Sasuke quickly replied. "you better be there," he eyed her, and left.

"That was weird." Ino replied.

Sakura nodded her head, "Well!" she grasped onto her ticket. "I guess I'm going to the hotsprings!" she smiled.

* * *

Kakashi and Kazuya slowly entered into the waters and sighed. It was a relazing day. Clear skies, nice weather, and the perfect time to frame Kakashi! "Mwahahaha...," he silently laughed to himself. 

Kakashi gave him a look, but shrugged it off. '_He's definitely up to something,_' he thought.

Five minutes had already passed and Kazuya constantly looked at his watch. "What's taking so long?" he said to himself.

* * *

"Remember the deal?" Sasuke and Neji eyed the crazy crowd of hyper love sick girls. 

"HAI!" the giggled.

Naruto and Lee rolled their eyes. "Typical," Naruto muttered, "only the good looking guys can reach to a bunch of shallow, low lives...," referring to the girls.

"After, we'll treat you to dinner." Neji replied.

"HAI!" the girls continued their giggling.

* * *

"Kakashi-kun!" a bunch of teenage girls quickly huddled against Kakashi. 

"Finally," Kazuya slowly stepped out of the water

"A-Ah!" he fell face down into the water. "What's going on-!"

"Kakashi-kun! You're so cute!" one of the girls giggled.

"Well that's obvious," he stated as if it was a clear fact. "But what are you young ladies doing-,"

"Kakashi-kun, such strong arms," another girl seductively began rubbing his arms.

"I know," he said, "but that's beyond the point-,"

"AH! Kakashi-kun! You have such nice hair!"

"Of course, but why are you here?"

"These hotsprings are coed,"

The five men watched from behind the fence and smirked. Kazuya, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji watched, and observed.

"Coed?" Kakashi slowly turned his head. "he's gone...I should've known...,"

Just then, Kakashi spotted pink hair.

"Eh? Kakashi?" she pointed crazily at the silver haired pervert.

"EH? Sakura?" he copied her move. "Ano...this is just an illusion...," he moved his arms around. "What you are seeing is not real...," he said in a ghostly voice.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "I guess we're even,"

"Eh?" Kakashi replied.

"EH!" the five pranksters shouted.

"I threw your perverted books away, and you hang out in a hotsprings with a bunch of girls. We're even," she sighed.

"EH?" the five continued to shout.

"That book meant a lot to me." Kakashi's lip quivered.

Then it just hit Kazuya...no, it actaully did hit Kazuya. Kakashi's diary, out of know where, came flying to his head. "Oww...," he rubbed his head and opened the diary. "let's see...," he flipped through a couple of pages. "Ah! Yep, Sakura burned his Icha Icha Paradise books." he sighed.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee lowered their heads. And a dark aura appeared.

"Let's go!" Sakura held out her arm and smiled brightly.

Kakashi happily shoved the girls away and made his way towards the pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

"Plan B," Kazuya muttered. 

Team Kazuya sat around a round table holding newspapers up to their faces, wearing sun glasses and mysterious rain coats. "This way, no one will be able to spot our youths!" Lee snickered.

"Hey, Lee!" Tenten waved at the group. "Nice coat!"

The five sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should have gotten a better disguise?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yoshi!" Kazuya replied. "According to Kakashi's diary." Kakashi's diary suddenly flew to his head. "Oww...," he rubbed his head gently. He flipped the pages and smirked, "Sakura comes here every Friday nights to 'hang' with her girlfriends...interesting...," he laughed.

Naruto spoke, "So what's the plan?"

A few minutes passed by. "I...don't...know...," major sweat drops. "anyone up for ideas?"

No one answered.

"Fine, I'll just sing my way to her!" he flung his coat aside and placed his foot on the table. "My sister's a sucker when it comes to a song," he laughed evily. "Okay, here I go...," he snickered and made his way to the stage.

Sakura sat with a bunch of friends and happened to turn her head towards the karaoke machine. And that's when she gaped with complete horror. "Kazuya...?" she made a face, priceless.

"Is this thing on?" he tapped on the microphone. "Sakura! Hear me out!" he said. "This song is for you!"

_Anata dake anata dake ga ireba  
Kurushimi wa umarechai nai no sa_

_Subete ga ima hajimaru no naraba  
Sore o eien to yobu no_

_Kotoba dake kotoba dake de ii kara  
Kono boku wo yurushite wa kurenai ka_

_Yokaze ga nani ka wo tsugeru no naraba  
Anata to watashi no subete ga eien ga hajimaru no_

_Yume ni mita keshiki ga uso naraba  
Bokura tabun aware na kageboushi  
Doko kara ka namida ga nagare dete  
Tsuki ni saku hana no you ni naru no_

_Kimi no na wa kanarazu sakebu kara  
Boku no koto shinjicha kurenai ka  
Afure dasu namida no hibi wa tada  
Tsuki ni saku hana no you ni bokura okurou ze_

_Yume ni mita keshiki ga uso naraba  
Bokura tabun aware na kageboushi  
Doko kara ka namida ga nagare dete  
Tsuki ni saku hana no you ni naru no_

_Kimi no na wa kanarazu sakebu kara  
Boku no koto shinjicha kurenai ka  
Afure dasu namida no hibi wa tada  
Tsuki ni saku hana no you ni bokura okurou ze_

_Tsuki ni saku hana no you ni warau no  
__Hajime you ze!_

After the music faded, Kazuya lifted his head to see a very bright eyed Sakura. "Hehe," he smirked. '_She's such a sucker...Mwahahahaa!_' he laughed to himself.

"That was...," she was speachless. "so...go-,"

"Yeah, yeah," Kazuya waved his hand, "I'm awesome, I'm cool, but the real reason I went on stage is...FORGET ABOUT KAKASHI AND FORGET ABOUT THE WEDDING!" he dramatically posed for his audience.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Lee slapped their heads.

Sakura's eyes twitched and her fist grew twice the size of Konoha. "TAKE THIS!" she punched him a hundred feet into the air.

"What happened...to the weak little girl I always liked...?" he muttered while flying in the air.

* * *

"Plan...C...," Team Kazuya sat at their meeting place. Ichiraku's famous ramen stand. 

"You look...," Naruto eyed him. "horrible...," he had a look of disgust.

"See this?" he pointed at his face. "This is what happens when you have a sister. Team Kazuya, I hope you will never experience my pain," the four nodded their heads.

"Okay, so what's plan C?" Lee spoke.

A few minutes passed by. "I...don't...know...?" Kazuya sheepishly shrugged.

Huge Sweat Drops.

"Well, you better start thinking, Sakura's wedding is tomorrow." Neji replied.

"WHAT?" Kazuyapanicked. "Where's that diary?" the diary came flying straight to his head. "Oww...," he rubbed his head and flipped through the pages. "Guess what? Blah, blah, blah. I'm getting married tomorrow-yeah he's getting married tomorrow...," he sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto also panicked.

Kazuya regreted saying this, but...

"Team Kazuya," he sighed. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee gave him a look. "I guess I have no choice but to give in...I hope Kakashi's life with Sakura will be ruined." he secretly replied. "RUINED!" he laughed evily.

Naruto's eyes glowered. "You're just gonna give in like that?" he shouted. "What ever happened to 'Never give up!'" Kazuya sighed.

"I never said that...," he muttered.

"But I say-!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, at the wedding...," he walked away.

* * *

Former Team Kazuya sat in the second row and glared at the groom standing lazily in the front. "I'd like to wipe that stupid smug look off of his face...," Naruto muttered. 

"That could've been me!" Lee wailed.

"Get real." Neji mumbled.

"Look on the bright side," Sasuke replied. "Everyone wins,"

"What do you mean?" Lee replied. "Are you crazy? We lost!" tears fell from his face.

"We get to see his face when he kisses the bride," Neji smirked.

"Ah...," the four snickered.

The wedding theme song played and Sakura stood straight and tall, facing everyone with a lively look. Her arm comfortably slipped around Kazuya's arm and he whispered in her ear. "You look nice," he gave her a genuine smile.

Sakura flushed, "Thanks!" she whispered back.

Then his attention was on Kakashi. _'I'd like to wipe that smug look off of his face_...,' he pouted.

Kazuya took his seat next to'Former Team Kazuya!' and crossed his arms.

_'Talk, talk, talk, blah,blah, blah...,_' Kazuya rolled his eyes through out the whole ceremony. "Boring," he yawned.

"Okay," the paster spoke. "Is there anyone who objects to this marriage?"

Sakura and Kakashi turned to look at the happy crowd. Kazuya looked from side to side and slowly raised his hands. "Grrr...," Sakura growled, giving Kazuya the deadliest look he could possibly ever recieve.

There was a slight hint of tension between the two at that exact moment. And Kazuya slowly lowered his hands. "Just stretching!" he nervously laughed.

_

* * *

_

It was finally over! Kakashi and Sakura are finally the greatest married couple in Konoha! Kazuya sighed and decided to let it go.

"Kakashi," he gave his new brother-in-law a nervous look. "Ano...sorry?" he laughed.

Kakashi's eyes twinkled. "I forgive you." he patted his friend on the back and offered him some cake.

Kazuya happily took the offer. "Thanks!" he stuffed his face into some cake. "Oh, and have a good life with Sakura-chan!" he smiled.

"Thanks,"

"And good luck...," he slowly turned away. "you're going to need it,"

"...What do you mean by that?"

Kazuya kept walking.

"W-What do you mean by that!"

* * *

_**Song: Tsuki ni Saku Hana no You ni Naru no  
By: Sambomaster**_

_**A/N:** Ah! I finally finished the Kakashi/Sakura fic! Sorry if there's bad grammar or spelling. I don't have time to check it or...I'm too lazy...yeah, that's it. Anyway, I know I said I was going to make this a four chapter kind of thing, but like I said before...I'm lazy. I'm sort of a...Shikamaru type. Really lazy.So forgive me. I'm going to make this a three chapter thing. Except for Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Sakura. I already created a four chapter story for those pairs. I just haven't updated yet._

_So that's all folks! Sorry if the story was a little rushed and try to ignore the horrible grammar._

_OKAY! Kakashi/Sakura fic is over! It's only been a few days since I've updated, but it's finally over! Now it's time to get serious...which are you gonna vote for this time?_

_VOTE: (In alphabetical order)_

_**Sakura/Gaara**_

**_Sakura/Itachi_**

**_Sakura/Neji_**

**_Sakura/Naruto_**

**_Sakura/Sasuke_**

_Make the right choice. And remember what I said before, If you have a certain favorite pairing, then save is for last...

* * *

_


	5. The Arranged Marriage

_**Title: **Shanghai Honey_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Neji_

_**Summary: **The Hyuuga's, Uchiha's and Haruno's has been the three most strongest clans of Konoha's village. Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura are the children of the successful clan leaders and arranged marriages were set. But who will capture Sakura's heart? Uchiha Sasuke? Or Hyuuga Neji? _

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy_

_**Warning: **Characters could be OOC. And another important thing...Kazuya's back!

* * *

_

**Chapter One: The Arranged Marriage **

* * *

_Fifteen Years Ago:_

" I only want what's best for my daughter," The most feared and respected leader of the famous Haruno clan responded in a strained voice.

His sickness was spreading through his body, his illness would take him to the afterlife sooner or later, and he would much rather make it sooner.

" Sakura is my only child," he continued,regardless of the worry stares he recieved. " I want what's best for her, and my clan," said the green eyed leader.

The leaders of the Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan looked at eachother. " I don't have a son," Replied the leader of the Hyuuga clan. " but I am sure my nephew would be honored to marry your daughter," he bowed repectfully.

" Or perhaps my son," proclaimed Uchiha. " Haruno's are known for their ridiculously great amount of strength, and I want my son to have a strong woman by his side when he decideds to wed," he imitated the bow Hyuuga gave him.

Hiashiglared at him, " I'm sure my nephew would be much suited for Sakura,"

" I think not,"Fugaku muttered.

" What are you implying?"Hiashi gave him a look.

Fugakulooked away, " Nothing, nothing," he casually spoke.

" It's not like your son has any interests in girls," Hiashi scoffed.

" I should hope not!"Fugaku crossed his arms, " he's only five,"

" I'll have you know that Neji-,"

" Also has no interest in girls,"Fugaku pointed out.

Haruno watched as the two kept the arguement going, banters, banters, banters, " I'm dying here, and all you two could talk about is which boy is better suited for my daughter?" Haruno coughed. " How rude," he mumbled.

The two fighting competers let off a guilty look, " Sumimasen," the bowed respectfully.

" But the obvious choice is to have my son-,"Fugaku was interupted.

" What do you mean by 'obvious choice'?"Hiashi eyed him.

" Don't stare at me with those freaky white eyes,"Fugaku backed away, " or I might stare at you with my freaky red eyes!" he activated his sharingan.

" I'm shaking in my boots,"Hiashi muttered.

" I am too, it's getting pretty cold in here," shivered Haruno. " but anyway, back to business, who will marry my daughter?"

The other two clan leaders looked at eachother and smirked,

* * *

_Fifteen Years Later:_

Neji was tyring to prove himself worthy again as he continued to train outside of his uncle's training grounds. The head family did nothing but give him a simple glance, not even greeting him properly as he entered the Hyuuga mansion.

He tried making himself the best he can by sucking up to the old Hyuuga leader, but everything he did lead to nothing but a simple nod. Neji became captian AMBU and one of the well skilled Jounin in Konoha, but it still wasn't enough.

He was tired to letting everyone down, and gave up. And till this day, he couldn't care less about the Hyuuga's and the head families. He would only care for himself and his acomplishments. That is until, he was finally spoken to by the head of the Hyuuga's.

Hiashi sat his nephew down on the wooden floors and slowly shut the shoji doors making sure a sound wouldn't escape from the room. " I have something very important to tell you, Neji," Hiashi got on his knees and in his sitting position.

Neji's eyes almost widened. He kept himself from doing so, trying not to look so surprise.

" It's about...my acknowledgement towards you," Neji leaned in closer, quite amused with the conversation,"

Neji spoke, " What is it, Hiashi-san?"

"I haven't been thehappiest around you," he admitted, " but I would like that to change,"

" I'm listening,"

" I will give you high acknowledge, if you win,"

Neji slowly quirked his eyebrow.

* * *

" Sasuke!" called a voice from the Uchiha mansion. 

Sasuke wiped the sweat that traveled along his forehead and sighed. Famous for his 'good looks' and his incredible ninja skills, Sasuke took pride in acompishments and treasured it dearly. But at times, his father would ruin it by telling stories about Itachi and his wonderful accomplishments.

Turning his slowly towards the loud, commanding voice shouting at him, his sigh deepened. The conversation he had with his father yesterday wasn't something he would forget. The day he outsmarted his father.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Sasuke, I trust you know about the 'arrangement'?" Sasuke's father spoke._

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow._

_Uchiha grunted, "We have beendiscussing this for quite a while now, I'm surprised you haven't been listening," he scoffed. "If it were Itachi, then-,"_

_"If it's about the arranged marriage," Sasuke's voice grew louder, " then I've told you before, I'm not going through it,"_

_Uchiha's nose flared with rage, "If you want to make me proud-,"_

_"I've tried making you proud before, it never seems to work...," Sasuke muttered sipping the tea that sat infront of him._

_The conversation between son and father wasn't going so well, "Haruno is going to be your wife, she's strong, beautiful, and might I add, Godaime's finest apprentice," Sasuke snorted,_

_"How would you know that?" he crossed his arms, " you haven't even met her before. As a matter of fact, I haven't even met her," he backed sassed._

_With every minute passing by, Uchiha felt frustration and irritation towards his youngest son. And he finally spoke, "How dare you speak with a tone like that towards your father!" his eyes narrowed._

_"Hmph," Sasuke looked away. And then something unexpected showed up. A tiny little smirk appeared on his lips. "Fine, I'll marry her," Uchiha sat there, confused with his son's actions." But only...,"_

_Uchiha sighed.Somehow, he just knew there was going to be a catch._

_"If I take my place as the next Uchiha clan's Leader," a sly grin took place._

_Uchiha rolled his eyes and told him, "You know very well Itachi is-,"_

_"Take it, or leave it,"_

_Uchiha's face turned serious, "I created a monster," he sighed._

_**End of Flashback:**_

A small smirk appeared on the future leader's face. " I didn't know he'd actaully agree to it," Sasuke chuckled lightly.

" Sasuke!" his father called again.

" Coming," Sasuke mumbled,

Today was the day he would finally meet his future wife.

* * *

Neji made sure everything was in perfect arrangement. He fixed the obi around his traditional men's kimono and combed his hair with great care. He wanted to look good for his future wife, and get over with it. 

Once he marries the broad he'll be the most respected Hyuuga in the head's household, and hopefully, the clan's leader. He inwardly smirked to himself and thoughts raced through his mind.

He didn't care if she was ugly or bad at everthing she does, he would marry her and finally havethe acknowledgment he always dreamed of. But secretly, he didn't want to marry a woman with a sore face, his hopes were high.

Finally coming across the Haruno mansion, he stopped to enjoy the scenary. Loads of flowers and plants covered most of the grounds. It was like a huge green house, a green house that'll probably never end.

" Sakura grows herbs for her patients," Hyuuga lightly spoke, " she's the most successful medic nin in Konoha, never lost a patient once," Neji nodded his head slightly, breathing in the smell of the plants which he came across of.

Neji and Hiashi finally walked towards the mansion and slowly turned the knob. Walking inside and seeing what appeared to be a traditional japanese home didn't really surprise the two visiters. Shoji doors and tatami mats along with tea tables were seen everywhere.

There were a few modern day furniture here and there, but only a few. It wasn't very surprising seeing how it looked like the exact replica of their home, but what did surprise Neji was the faces of Uchiha and his son, Sasuke.

The nephew of Hyuuga growled. Looking at Sasuke really made him want to flip him over and the stupid little smirk he always seemed to be carrying. But this time, he actaully succeded.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown when he saw Neji and Hiashi step into the room. " What are you doing here?" he tried to cover the shock and disappointment on his face.

The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's faced to face, the older ones peircing their eyes at eachother and the same with the younger ones. "I could ask you the same question?" Neji twitched with irritation.

HiashiandFugaku sweat dropped. " Anou...,"Fugaku spoke. " I thought we agreed that my son-,"

" No, I don't think we did,"Hiashi interupted.

" Ah,"Fugaku scratched the back of his head. " then I guess both of our son-,"

" Nephew,"Hiashi coughed.

" are engaged with Haruno-san,"Fugaku sighed,

" NANI?" the boys couldn't hold their loudvoices back.

Neji's good demeanor instantly went to a halt and gaped. The same goes for Sasuke.

" But...I engaged to her at five years of age! You can't just give her away to him!" Sasuke scowled at Neji with disgust. Neji only returned the look and his attitude changed greatly.

" Guess you two will have to compete with her attention," Hiashi shrugged.

That comment only aggravated Neji's attitude.

" Forget it,"Sasuke and Neji weren't far from the door.

" Remember the deal, Sasuke?" Fugaku smirked.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, unsure about everything.

" Neji, about the talk we had yesterday...,"Hiashi'ssmirk was even bigger.

And just like Sasuke, Neji stood there, his head was spinning and his hair went into black tangles. Loathing the time they were spending here with every minute really ticked the two prodigys off.

" What do you say?" the room echoed with the sound ofFugaku's voice.

The two boys looked at eachother and growled, " You're on,"

Hiashi patted Neji firmly on the back with a look of pride, something Neji has never seen before. " I'm sure you'll win her heart," her, meaning the Sakura broad. " I'm betting five bucks on it,"

" You're on!"Fugaku's eyes sparked with excitement.

Neji sweat dropped. " Is that all my future's worth? Five dollars?"

Hiashiwhispered in Neji's ear, " That Uchiha kid is pretty popular with the ladies," that really lowered Neji's compitition spirit. '_Besides, it's not everyday you see Neji getting close to a woman,_' Hyuuga seemed a bit unconfident about the whole thing, himself.

He shook his head,

" No, I must have confidence!" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

The four glared at eachother across of the small table that kept the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's apart. Silence fell upon them, waiting patiently for their bride to come and meet her potential future husband. 

The maids carried a plate with four cups of tea in it and announced. " Haruno-san will be coming through that door any minute," she stuttered a bit, loving being in the presence with two handsome young men,

They nodded and watched the door closely, never keeping their eyes off the the shoji door once. With a sudden startle, the four saw a shadow and the door slowly slid open. Bright green eyes appeared lovingly into-wait...

Neji looked at his uncle and muttered, " I didn't realize I'd have to marry a man," Hiashi sweat dropped.

" You are not Sakura," he casually spoke.

" Thanks for pointing out the obvious,"Fugaku scoffed and the Hyuuga's glared.

" Of course I'm not!" the man bowed with respect.He had a certain look to him, his eyes were magnificent green, and his hair was pitch black. In his hands, he clutched the second volume of Icha Icha Paradise. " my favorite book," he noticed the stares they were giving him.

HiashiandFugaku gave the boy a frown. " Who are you?"Fugaku asked out of the blue.

" Kazuya Haruno," a playful smirk appeared on his lips. " I am the newest leader for the Haruno clan, nice to meet you," he bowed to each of the four visiters, " So, who's marrying my sister?" he eyed the two young jounins.

" Haruno never mentioned a son," Hiashi whispered to Fugaku.

" That's because he was embarrassed," Kazuya came from behind and whispered inHiashi ear.

Hiashiwas startled and clutched his heart.

" Yea, father didn't like me, he always favored Sakura-chan, I still don't know why? She's so bossy," Kazuya rolled his eyes with boredom, " But I kept strong!" he made a dramatic stance, " and kept my chin up, because I would be leader some day and he'll be there on his knees begging for an apology! Hahaha!" he laughed. All four visiters kept staring.

" But too bad he died," he casually replied, shrugging as if it wasn't anything tragic. " I really wanted to see him go no his knees," he sighed.

Sasuke and Neji nodded undertanding his situation and gave Hiashi andFugaku looks.

" Oh, and by the way, I'm single, soon to be twenty-six, and really hot. When you see pretty girls walking on the street, tell them the exact thing I just told you," he whispered towards the two boys.

Hiashi andFugaku once again exchanged looks and shrugged. " He does have a lot of Takuya's traits," Uchiha mentioned.

" Black hair, green eyes...weird personality...,"

And while the two men kept exchanging conversations over Kazuya's weird apperance, Kazuya walked lazily up to Neji and Sasuke. " Oi!" he whispered a loud whisper towards the guys. " If you want to meet my sister, then I suggest you take a trip to Miyazaki's," he gave a thumbs up.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged looks, " You mean, the commoner's bar?" they cringed, faces looking like they touched something really dirty.

Neji and Sasuke, being raised as spoiled, rich shinobi's they are, has never actaully been out to talk to commoners. A few people from their team, and the ANBU squad, but they never actaully had the time to...'hang out' as normal people.

" Maybe I'll come back tomorrow," Neji backed away.

" No!" Kazuya sneered. " she leaves to Miyazaki's everyday when I'm having an important meeting, especially if it has anything to do with her marriage, she always leaves me hanging...," Kazuya whispered the last part and shook his head.

Neji and Sasuke sighed. They would have to meet her sooner or later, it might as well be today. The two walked to the door ready to leave until Kazuya made a comment.

" Don't get her angry," his voice was dead serious. " her temper is lethal," he almost whimpered. " and afterwards, she'll just take the whole thing out on me, so if I die, it'll be all your fault!" he warned.

Neji didn't have much of a choice but to listen to his warning. If he was going to marry this girl, then he might as well get every single information about her. '_I just hope her looks doesn't match her temper,_' Neji inwardly groaned to himself.

* * *

" Sakura-chan!" the loudest mouth in one of Konoha's famous commoner's bar shouted with complete joy. " you look really nice today," Naruto blushed, " but, I have to keep myself away from you, because I'm taken," he forced himself to look the other way, 

Sakura giggled and patted the blond's head, " Naruto! You're such an idiot," her voice changed into a serious one.

Ino and her lover, Shikamaru snuggled close together and held eachother in their arms. " I love you," Ino stared dreamily into Shikamaru's eyes,

" You're troublesome, woman," Shikamaru replied.

Completely ignoring his comment Ino lunged forward and wrapped her thin arms around Shikamaru's neck, " You're so sweet!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

" Do you see her?" 

Neji and Sasuke arrived at the bar a little later than they had planned. The place was crowded with ANBU, jounins, and a few chuunins. The two spies decided to check up on Sakura, only, they have no idea what she looks like!

Neji quietly took his seat at a vacant table followed by Sasuke.Both held newspapers infront of their faces to cover their identity. They didn't want people to know they actaully hung out at a commoner's bar? Much less being in the same presence with filthy commoners.

" Hey cutie," the waitress appeared from behind Sasuke and Neji.

The two slowly turned their heads. And to their horror, the waitress threw herself at Sasuke and began hugging him to death. Neji slowly scooted away from the 'darling' couple and continued to pretend to read his newspaper.

" Help...me!" Sasuke choked to death.

" Help yourself," Neji ignored the deathly glare Sasuke was giving him.

" Ino!" a girl, Sasuke and Neji weren't really paying attention, pulled the drunk lady off of Sasuke and wagged her finger. " No harrassing the costumors!" she laughed.

Ino snorted. " I can hug as much as I want!"

" Shikamaru's gonna be pissed,"

" Let him! He doesn't care about me!" Ino replied.

" Leave these two out of this," she laughed.

Somehow, this girl's laugh really comforted Neji, but he kept his eyes on his newspaper.

" Sorry about her," she patted Sasuke on the back and helped him up. " did she touch you? she can be perverted sometimes," the girls whispered, making sure Ino hadn't heard her.

Sasuke sweat dropped and gave the girl a look. "I'm okay," he simply replied.

The girl smiled at him and Sasuke couldn't help but stare. " C'mon!" she patted Ino's back. " Let's Karaoke!" the girl threw her fist in the air.

" Sakura-chan, you're the life of the party!" Ino put an arm around her shoulders.

Neji instantly threw the paper away from his face. " S-Sakura?"

Sakura didn't quite hear him and put an arm around Ino's shoulder. " Alright!" the whole bar turned to stare at the pink-headed beauty. " Who's ready to karaoke!" she announced. The crowd cheered her on as she made her way to the stage.

Neji examined her thoroughly and gaped. Hiashi-san made her sound like a saint. A good girl with traditional japanese taste. But what Neji saw was the exact opposite. She looked like a regular modern japanese girl.

Her outfit was somewhat...very revealing. A black mini skirt, a simple white tank top, really tight black boots, and a faded colored piece of cloth around her neck, a scarf most likely, it wasn't the warmest time of year in Konoha, she had to have something warm.

Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and her bangs were pushed aside showing off her beautiful green orbs. And Neji had to admit. She certainly is easy on the eyes.

Guys, old to young, whistled in her presence and gathered around her. " Okay, okay!" she smirked. " who's gonna sing with me this time?" her voice, seductive and charming, made the guys wanna go crazy! Ino tied a blind fold against her eyes and Sakura spun.

Until she finally stopped she grabbed a hold of a silver haired jounin and hugged him tight by the waist.Sakura lifted her blind fold and smirked. " Kakashi-sensei!" she pulled him up to the stage.

" Ah, Sakura Haruno," the silver-haired man sighed. " after this, how bout' you and I have a little fun in the bedroom?" Kakashi gave her the most perverted look a guy could possibly give.

Sakura lifted her eyebrow slightly. " Hentai," she poked his chest. " okay! what song should we sing! Eh? Eh?"

Neji and Sasuke watched her every single move and gaped. '_This is the girl I'm supposed to marry?_' Neji had an unsure look on his face. Sasuke's face was quite similar to Neji's look, but he was looknig at the pink kunoichi with many affects of disbelief.

" Is she...," Sasuke gulped lightly. " a hooker?"

Neji nodded his head, " It can't be," he softly spoke, watching the girl dance circles around the famous copy ninja and singing in her soft sweet, angelic voice. " she come's from a honorable family," he shook his head, hoping what he was seeing wasn't real.

Although, it was amusing to see her being so carefree without a worry in the world, Neji had to admit. Neji and Sasuke continued to watch her from the stage. For some reason, Neji couldn't stop looking at her, he had to keep his mind away from her. So he examined the bar.

" Really ugly," he muttered.

Sasuke gave him a look, " If you're not going to take her, then I'll gladly-,"

" I wasn't talking about that," Neji growled.

He saw some of his old teammates watching Sakura sing and other famous Jounin he's never met before. Tenten, his former teammate, sighed at the sight of Sakura, almost with envy. Lee, another former, had stars in his eyes and kept mouthing the words 'Sakura-san'.

Was she this popular? Sure she's pretty but she must have some sort of attitude problems, at least a bit. Her style was a bit inappropriate, but what was so flawless about her? Neji could even tell that Kazuya, Sakura's half brother, was a little envious of the kunoichi herself.

Neji smirked. '_I guess this marriage will be better than I thought,_' but then his gaze fell upon Sasuke. He'll probably ruin the whole thing, and he sighed. There's a seventy percent chance Sakura would choose Sasuke over him.

The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's basically had the same cold attitude, good looks, and great fortune. Girls would usually fawn over Sasuke more than himself because of his 'charming' looks. And Neji had to admit, he didn't feel so hot whenever he was around Uchiha.

And for the first time, Neji wished Sasuke would suddenly fall off of a cliff...actaully, he'd wished for it everyday, but this time, he really wanted to Uchiha to fall off of a cliff...a really high cliff. Neji grinned. If only his imagination was bigger, he wouldn't be wishing the same thing everyday.

" I think I've seen enough," Neji replied, getting up from his chair. And this his gaze fell on a certain raven haired woman and a blond goof. " What the hell is Hinata doing with Uzumaki!" he bursted into rage.

* * *

" Neji's definitely going to win,"Hiashi had much confidence. 

" Sasuke's better looking, I don't think Neji has a chance,"Fugaku replied truthfully, and honestly, he liked replying the truth, escpecially in Hyuuga's face.

Kazuya watched the arguement jump from one person to the other and sighed. " When is this ever going to end?" he bored into their eyes. " I really wanna go home!" he whimpered.

" Boy, we're having a meeting!"Hiashi slapped Kazuya's head full of thick black hair.

" You can't do that to me!" Kazuya rubbed the bump that appeared on his head. " I'm the Haruno clan leader!" it just had to be reminded, and for the fifty hundredth time...

Uchiha and Hyuuga finally joined forces. " There he goes saying he's leader again,"Hiashi whispered, putting a hand near his mouth.

" Maybe we should...teach him a lesson?"Fugaku whispered back.

" I'm still here," Kazuya eyed them both. " I can hear you, you know?" he looked from Hyuuga to Uchiha.

The two full grown men sweat dropped. " Do you think he's joking?"Fugaku whispered.

" I can hear you! I can hear you!" Kazuya chanted over and over again.

" I wonder if Sakura's crazier than this kid?"Hiashi whispered.

" No," Kazuya sighed. " she's meaner," he shuddered as if a really cold breeze just passed by. " meaner than a person squeezing lemon juice in your eye,"

Fugakuwhispered. " he says the weirdest things,"

Hiashinodded with agreement. Weird indeed...

* * *

Sakura arrived home, late as usual, and relaxed herself on the white sofa in the living room " Oniichan!" her voice was strained. She felt a bad headache rushing through her head, and graoned, " Oniichan!" she spoke even louder. 

" Hehe," Kazuya slowly stepped into the living room " S-Sakura-chan!" he pretended to be excited, Sakura guessed he was over doing it. " I didn't know you were home," he nervously laughed.

Sakura groaned louder, which startled Kazuya greatly. " Liar," she muttered. " you knew I was home all this time, you were just ignoring me when I came in," she rubbed her head in pain. Biting her lower lip, she sat up and asked, " Get me some asprin," more likely demanded.

" AH!" Kazuya looked horrified. " for some reason I'm seeing bigger boobs!" he looked away from his sister. " Did you get a boob job?" he pushed the wrong buttons, the wrong buttons.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura ran towards her half brother at full speed ahead. " PERVERT!" she lifted her fist.

" AH!" Kazuya raised his arms in defence.

* * *

Uchiha and Hyuuga laughed at the boy who sat infront of them, in an arm cast and very noticable bruises. " You were beaten by your little sister?" they laughed some more. 

Kazuya ignored their comments and glared at the wall. " Curse my father for telling me 'Never defend yourself against crazy women'" he continued to pierce a hole through the wall.

The three leaders of their clans had yet, another meeting invovling Sakura, much to Kazuya's horror, and her suitable husbands. " I still think Sasuke's a better choice,"Fugaku pointed out for the last time.

" Neji's will protect your sister,"Hiashi reassured him. " he is willing,"

" I don't think he needs to," Kazuya examined his bruises and cuts from yesterday. " my sister once flew an elephant in the air with one pinky," he casually replied. " I think she can take care of herself,"

Hiashisighed. " Boy, a woman needs a man-,"

" And what's with calling me 'boy' every time we arehaving a meeting?" Kazuya mumbled. " I'm a man! The least you could do is call me man!"

Hyuuga and Uchiha looked at eachother. " Okay...man?" the two couldn't help but chuckle.

" I'm not the same boy you kicked into the lake years ago!" he waved a fist.

" What do you mean?"Fugaku spoke. " We just met you yesterday,"

Kazuya was seated. " When I was seven you two pushed me in the lake for being a lousy servant," he muttered.

" That...that was you?"Hiashi pointed at the boy.

Hyuuga and Uchiha looked at eachother shocked in the eye, and laughed.

" That's not funny," Kazuya pouted.

" why would your father tell us you were his servant boy?" they laughing kept coming.

Kazuya's eye twitched, hearing them laugh really wanted to make him...

* * *

" What happened to you?" Sasuke looked boringly at his father. 

Noticing the bruises, Fugaku snorted, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " I guess that kid really is Haruno's son,"Fugaku rubbed his black and blue bruises.

And at the Hyuuga household:

Neji couldn't stop staring at his uncle. What was with the huge bruises? " Hiashi-san," he kept staring. " Were you on a tough mission?" he asked.

Hyuuga looked at his nephew and turned his back on him, " Ummm...sure," he slightly flushed. '_This is embarrassng!_' he thought dryly. '_I was beaten by a guy with a broken arm,_'

Well, the two clan leaders learned something new today. Never underestimate stupidity.

* * *

The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's set up another meeting to meet the Haruno's. And this time, they were actaully going to see the daughter of the famous Takuya Haruno...although there was a really good chance she won't show up and head towards the karaoke bar. 

Sakura's head throbbed. " I should've laid off the drinks," she groaned. The maids wrapped a red, decorative obi around her pink Kimono and Sakura gasped, feeling the great pressure on her waist. " I think that's good," she choked.

The maids left her room quietly and Sakura looked at herself. " The perfect bride," she sighed. Her hair was put into a lose bun and part of her bangs swept her face. Blowing them aside she frowned.

" Sakura-chan!" the man she called her brother, shouted.

Sakura turned to face Kazuya and smiled. " How do I look?" she sweetly smiled.

Kazuya quirked an eyebrow. He gulped knowing her smile might lead him to trouble. " Y-You...," what should he say? If he said the wrong word, one wrong word, he would die...painfully. " You look...nice," he nervously tried to keep the grin on his face.

" What's wrong?"

Kazuya instantly put his arms over his head, " Don't hurt me!" he cringed, waiting for the beating his sister was about to give him.

" I'm just trying to be nice!" Sakura laughed at his silly posture. " I mean, you are making me go to this thing! The least I can do is be nice! Hahahaha!" she laughed in a somewhat...evil laugh.

" Eh?" Kazuya slowly put his arms down. " OH!" he laughed with her. '_She's just trying to be nice!_' he laughed again, but then a frown slowly made it's way to his lips. '_That's never the reason,_' Kazuya backed up until he hit the door. " I-I think I should be leaving, hehe," he nervously slid the shoji door and quietly walked out.

Closing the door behind him, he mumbled,

" She's gonna kill me,"

Sakura looked at her reflection, " I'm gonna kill him," she gripped onto a huge five-pound book and ripped it apart. Now that's what I call strength...

* * *

The Hyuuga's arrived at the same exact time as the Uchiha's and the four glared. " Sasuke, make sure you throw that Hyuuga into the dirt,"Fugaku whispered to his son. Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face. 

" Neji, make Uchiha eat dirt,"Hiashi whispered to his nephew. Neji nodded his head, glaring at the smirking idiot infront of him.

At the huge steel gates stood a woman in a pink kimono and a man scooting away from the woman in the pink kimono. Neji and Sasuke smirked, seeing a girl in pink hair. She was elegant and traditional, unlike the girl they saw at the karaoke bar.

" Ohayo," she bowed with grace. " my name is Sakura Haruno,"

Hyuuga and Uchiha bowed with smiles on their faces. Neji stood behind Hyuuga, crossing his arms. And Sasuke stood behind Fugaku, doing the exact same. " My son's a little shy," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Neji, introduce yourself!"Hiashi whispered loudly and nudged Neji's in the gut.

Neji held his stomach and glared at Hyuuga. Slowly making his way towards the famous pink kunoichi, he bowed in respect and slowly lifted his head.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes, watching the guy bow. He was in that position for quite a while and Sakura just wanted to yell, 'Hurry the heck up!'. But being a 'patient' woman she is, she waited. 

The guy finally lifted his head! FINALLY! But there was something wrong...what was it? Has she seen this guy before? And then it hit her! Sakura examined his face and gasped.Tilting her head to see who the other guy was, her gasp grew louder.

Fugakumoved away from his spot, and there stood the guy Ino harassed! " YOU!" she shouted, ringing Kazuya's neck without even realizing it.

"OWW!" Kazuya had swirls in his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry if the grammar and speeling sucks. I'm just not really in the mood today. I don't know why? So that's about it. Here's the Neji/Sakura fic everybody has been waiting for! The next chapter...will come shortly...

* * *

_


	6. The Special Reunion

_**Title: **Shanghai Honey_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Neji_

_**Summary: **The Hyuuga's, Uchiha's and Haruno's has been the three most strongest clans of Konoha's village. Neji, Sasuke and Sakura are the children of the successful clan leaders and arranged marriages were set. But who will capture Sakura's heart? Uchiha Sasuke? or Hyuuga Neji?_

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy_

_**A/N: **Chapter two! ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Two: The Special Reunion_**

* * *

This was the tenth time Sakura bashed Kazuya on the head and she really didn't have a reason to stop. Kazuya took the pain, he didn't deserve it, but he took the pain. 

" Sakura-chan! It's not my fault!" Kazuya used one of the living room pillows as a shield while Sakura aimed and threw water balloons at his head.

And trust me when I say that those water balloons weren't really filled with water. " I honestly don't care!" she kept throwing deadly glares at the poor green eyed man.

" If you had to take it out on something, take it out on dad's grave, not me!" Kazuya ran around the living room couch in circles and circles, while Sakura followed. " and what are you doing throwing balloons at me?" he came to a halt, and soon Sakura stopped too. " I'm older! You should give me some respect!" he scolded.

Sakura gave him the deadliest glare.

"Or not...," Sakura continued to throw water balloons at Kazuya and Kazuya continued to run.

* * *

" I still don't see what the problem is," Kazuya rested his head on the dining table. 

Sakura ignored his comment and continued to sip on her soda while Kazuya complained.

" They're good looking," he muttered. " I'd guess they're smart, strong...," Kazuya muttered whlie looking at his sister, " willing to marry you," Sakura gave him a cold glare and Kazuya went into a fighting stance. " I know how to defend myself," he warned.

Sakura hesitantly laid her fists down.

" I was just wondering," he coughed, " what's wrong with you?"

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed, " They're jerks," she simply replied.

" Ah, that makes sense," Kazuya looked at her with disbelief. " after spending five minutes with them, you figured it's all right if they're jerks," he rolled his eyes backing away from Sakura knowing he'd get his punishment for making such a comment.

Sakura thought long and hard about those five minutes

**_Flashback:_**

_In a small room, Sasuke and Sakura were forced to talk for a couple of hours and have a discussion on whatever was on their minds. Sasuke kept his eyes locked with Sakura's and both sat on the floor. _

_The small table, made for drinking tea, was keeping them apart. Sakura was the first to talk,_

_"So...," she spoke. Before she knew it, a minute passed by._

_"Is that all you have to say?"Sasuke rudely replied. "If so, then I'm really going to regret having you as my bride," Sakura gaped at him. " you sure had a lot to say when you were at the karaoke bar," he snorted._

_Sakura continued to gape and got up from her seat. Standing next to the wall and sliding the shoji door open, she yelled, " Next husband!"_

_

* * *

It was Neji's turn and their conversation went just as bad... Sakura sat him down and sat herself across of him. " Do you want some tea?" she gently held the tea cup in her hand and lifted the kettle with her other._

_"No," Neji simply replied. " I'd much rather have beer," remembering the tons of alcohal Sakura drank at the karaoke bar._

_Sakura caught on and forcefully placed a smile on her face. Her lips twitched as he looked boringly into her green eyes. "Hahaha," she grabbed a kunai from out of her long sleeve._

_Neji quirked an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked, watching her constantly abuse the wooden table with her pointed knife._

_"Nothing!" she growled angrily at the table. "I...just...hate...this...table!" she stabbed a certain spot imagining it was Neji's face._

_Sakura finally calmed down and slowly threw her kunai out of the window. "OUCH!" A cry was heard, much like Naruto's voice. "Okay, let's start our conversation, shall we?" she nervously laughed._

_Neji frowned, "I honestly have no interest," Sakura ignored his comment._

_"What was your first impression on me?" she chirped, forgetting about the night at the karaoke bar._

_The answer he gave her wasn't one she was hoping for. "First impression on Sakura Haruno...hooker," once again, Sakura grabbed a second kunai out of her sleeve._

**_End of Flashback:_**

Kazuya looked at Sakura, " I'd really hate being in your position," he looked unconcerned, almost...bored. " still, you have to marry one of them," Sakura growled with frustration.

" Why?" she cried stuffing her face into her hands. " I don't deserve this!"

Kazuya snorted.

" Why can't I get out of this!" she continued to complain.

" You know very well it was father's last wishes," he told her.

Sakura pouted, " You never went along with your arranged marriage," she slumped into her seat.

" Otosan didn't really care," he replied with a light smile. " he cares about you, that's why his last wishes were for you to get married to either Hyuuga or Uchiha," he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. " you were the kind of kid he always wanted," he slid his fingers down soft, silky, pink hair.

Sakura looked up at her older brother with deep sorrow, " I'm sorry," her lips quivered. It was almost as if she were about to cry.

" For what?" Kazuya asked,

" For being incredibly insensitive!" she cried,

Kazuya rolled his eyes and pulled her into an embrace. " Don't worry about!" he reassured her, " I can take your insensitivity," he casually replied, " I'm your older brother, I should've been used to it by now," he winked.

Sakura playfully punched his shoulders, which actually sort of hurt,

" Oww...," he rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

" Haruno, spill," Hyuuga and Uchiha were having their meeting again. 

Sitting as far away as possible,Hiashi andFugaku stared at the green eyed man and waited for a response. " Actaully," he cupped his chin.

Hyuuga and Uchiha leaned closer.

" She think's...,"

And leaned closer...

" of them...as...,"

And closer...

" Womanizers...oh, hahaha!" Kazuya laughed nervously. " I mean jerks, yep, that's what I meant!"

Sweat drops.

" Those are two different things,"Hiashi muttered, " how can you get womanizer mixed up with jerk?"

Kazuya shrugged, " Beats me!" he peace signed.

Bigger sweat drops.

* * *

Ino and Sakura happily had their lunch at Ichiraku's and slurped on their ramen joyfully. " I love ramen! Naruto really knows what he's eating!" Ino wolfed down two bowls. 

" Mm! Mm!" Sakura's mouth was stuffed with noodles.

Laughing with her best friend by her side, she looked away for one second and saw a long haired man walking her way. Sakura choked and hid behind Ino. " S-Sakura! What are you doing?" Ino was struggling to get out of Sakura's tight grasp.

" Hide me!" she whispered loudly.

* * *

Neji walked through the streets of Konoha, caring not, if he had a huge bug on his head. People seemed to have a knack of staring at the lonely Hyuuga prodigy. It was either something in his nose, or something in his hair. 

Neji dusted his head, " No bugs," he said. And he looked at his reflection in a puddle. " nothing on my face," he shrugged. Whatever it was, it really bothered him.

He heard familiar giggled coming from a small ramen stand. 'Ichiraku' the sign up above hung low. Neji frowned and saw the pink kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, laughing next to a blond. Neji looked at his hand covered in bandages and his frown deepened.

The day Sakura and Neji had their 'alone time' was the worst, probably the worst day of his life! From now on, he will never trust Sakura with a kunai, and he will keep away from her whenever sharp objects are laying around...in her sleeve.

It cut on his hand still hurt. Sakura 'accidently' slipped, and her kunai came rushing towards Neji's hand. Everybody denied that Sakura did it on purpose, but Neji knew otherwise. A tiny growl escaped from his lips.

Neji and Sakura's eyes met for a second and she had a panicked look on her face. " Hide me!" her voice squeaked with horror. Neji smirked and decided it was the perfect time to have a little visit.

* * *

Sakura kept herself hidden behind Ino and heard foot steps coming her way. " Maybe if I stay like this, he'll turn around and go away," she prayed it would work. 

" No quite," a low voice rang through her ears.

Sakura shot up and rubbed the back of her head, " Oh!" she nervously laughed. " And who might you be?" she continued with her nervous laugh.

Neji glared at her and held his hand out. " I heard you were a medic nin," his eyes pierced through hers.

" Ah...hehehe," Sakura kept rubbing her head.

" If so, then you could've healed my hand easily than put a simply bandage around it," he frowned.

" Is that so!" she laughed. " I had no idea-,"

" Cut the act and heal my hand," he sat next to her unwrapping the old bandage he recieved a few days ago.

Sakura stuttered, " B-But...I'm...NO!" she sprinted away from the ramen stand.

Neji's eyes widened and he yelled, " O-Oi!" getting up to catch up with her. " Come back!" he glared holes in her back.

" Heal your own damn hand!" she looked back and stuck out her little pink tongue. " Mwahahaha-ITAI!" she rammed herself into a wall. " Oww!" she rubbed her forehead.

Neji hovered over her body as she was sprawled helplessly on the ground.

" I hit my head," she mumbled.

Neji muttered something under his breath and helped her up.

* * *

Unwillingly, Neji bought Sakura an ice cream cone hoping it'll get her to shut up. To his disappointment, it didn't work. Sakura licked her ice cream happily and gave Neji a cheerful smile. 

" You should've bought one! It's really good!" she continued to wolf down on her strawberry ice cream. Neji could only watch her with disgust as she did so.

" I...nevermind," he brushed the subject off.

" What?" Sakura took a bite out of her cone. " What were you going to say?"

Neji shrugged, " It's stupid,"

Sakura shook her head, " I promise, whatever you say, it isnt' stupid," she held out her right hand.

" I know that," Neji snorted, " everything I say is brilliant," he boasted. Sakura rolled her eyes, thinking it was hopeless talking to a guy like him. " It's just," he paused. " talking about ice cream makes me feel...childish," he cringed.

Sakura giggled, " I talk about ice cream all the time! Does that make me childish?"

Neji gave her a look, " Is that a trick question?"

Sakura pouted and finished the last piece of her cone.

It was early in the afternoon and the sun still shone through Konoha's biggest trees. Birds were chirping, the sky was blue, shinobi's trained hard, and Naruto was somewhere eating twelve bowls of ramen. It was a fairly good day.

Except for the fact that Neji still hung around Sakura.

" I don't care what you say! Hyuuga's are not perverts!" a low growl escaped Neji's lips.

" Yes they are!" Sakura protested. " with those freaky eyes, they can see anything! Even naked woman taking a nice hot showers," she smirked, " You're getting horny, aren't you?"

Neji flushed. " Get away from me, woman!" he walked away.

But Sakura followed him, trying to annoy the wits out of him. Then maybe he'll reconsider about the whole marriage deal. " And you know what? I saw you staring at a glass window outside of the porn shop," she whispered.

Neji tried to swallow his anger, " You did not," he uttered, " I was never caught at Konoha's Pleasure, not once," Sakura looked at him,

" You know the name of the store?"

Bad move.

* * *

" Thanks for the ice cream," Sakura smiled. 

Neji simply gave her a nod.

" Well, I'm off!" she began to run.

Neji watched her leave and just realized something. " You forgot to heal my hand!" he held his hand out in the air.

Too late. She was gone...

* * *

Neji and Tenten muttered something under their breaths as Lee and Gai dramatically threw compliments at eachother. 

" No Gai-sensei! You're are the sorce of youth!"

" No! No! No!-okay, you're right! I am the true sorce of youth!" Gai had tears in his eyes. " Hahahaha!" he laughed. " Kakashi may be hip and cool, but he never takes his youth seriously! I AM YOUNG!" he fell into Lee's hands.

Lee nodded, " YES! Gai-sensei! That's the way to go!"

Neji sweat dropped. " Who's Kakashi?" he turned his head towards Tenten's.

" Some rival?" she shrugged.

Today was their teams reunion and so far, it was just as bad as Neji imagined. Many teams in Konoha had their reunions today and it was mandatory. Meeting by the famous training grounds, their first mission as of today is to go door to door selling...chocolate chip cookies?

" No way," Neji crossed his arms.

" C'mon Neji!" Lee nudged the arm of an angry Hyuuga. " this is our chance to show people how youthfull we really are!"

" By selling cookies?" Neji snorted. " I'm not doing it,"

Gai turned his head, seeing Tenten stuff her face with cookies. " Those are for the costumers!" Gai jumped.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto had their big reunion today and waited with less patients for the famous copy ninja. Glancing at her watch twoor three times, she grasped onto her kunai. 

" He's late," she growled.

Naruto stepped away, remembering the kunai that came flying to his head. " Anou...Sakura-chan?" he gave her a suspicious look.

Sakura looked at him and asked, " What?"

" Umm," his voice had a hint of nervousness in it. " I was passing by at your house a few days ago, and...," the bandages that where wrapped on his head really stuck out. " did you...happen to throw a kunai out of your window?"

Sakura gasped, " Why...Naruto!" she clutched her heart. " I am truly shocked! Why would I throw a kunai out of my window, that is so unlady like!" Naruto laughed.

" Ah! That makes perfect sense!" Naruto rubbed head. " Sorry! I was out of line!" he begged for an apology.

Sakura patted his back, " Naruto, I forgive you." she said in a forgiving voice. **_'Hahaha, off the hook, HELL YEAH!'_**Inner Sakura laughed, evily.

Then a puff of smoke filled the air and out came Kakashi!

" YOU'RE LATE!" the two pointed a finger at him.

Kakashi rubbed his head, " I was stopped by a wounded animal-,"

" LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother and laughed.

" Just like old times, ne?" Sakura giggled.

Kakashi sighed with relief, **_'Off the hook, heck yeah!'_** Inner Kakashi laughed, evily. " Sakura, I hear you're engaged," his casual voice lingered in Sakura's mind.

" NANI?" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

Sakura muttered curses under her breath. " Must I be reminded," she merely nodded.

" I hear it's Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi's eyes bored into hers.

Sakura nodded her head, " Do you know him, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave her a simple nod, " Of course I do, he was supposed to be on our team, team seven," Naruto and Sakura gasped.

" Really?" Naruto shouted.

" Mm," was Kakashi's reply. " but his father didn't approve, his exact words, 'my son deserves better,' I still have no idea what that meant," Kakashi almost snorted. " I am the best," he was clearly bragging.

Sakura's eyes widened, " I had no idea Sasuke was supposed to be on our team!" she was completely shocked.

" Hai, Hai," Kakashi turned away from the subject. " now, about our mission," he smirked, " we're going to meet up with Gai's team," Naruto groaned.

" You mean fuzzy brows?" he whined. " And double fuzzy brows?"

" That's not nice Naruto," Kakashi wagged a finger, " funny, but not nice,"

" But," Sakura spoke, " what's the mission? It should be simple since it's only a reunion,"

Kakashi's eyes sparkled, " Exactly,"

He began to walk away leaving a very confused Sakura and Naruto,

" Let's go," he gestured them forward.

* * *

Sakura eyes met up with Neji's once again. " What are you doing here?" Sakura eyebrows crinkled as she frowned a heavy frown. 

"I should be asking you the same," he constantlylooked at his injured hand.

Kakashi and Gai looked from Hyuuga to Haruno. " What's going on?"

" This guy's my future husband," Sakura rolled her eyes.

" What!" Naruto gaped. " You're marrying Sasuke and Neji?" he had a look of horror in his eyes.

Sakura constanly kept her eyes focused on Neji, " No, I have to pick one," she said in her natural pretty voice. " but I don't want either of them," she added making sure no one heard her.

Unfortunately, Neji heard, " It's not like I want to marry you either," he spat.

" Fine, I choose Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pretended to have a dreamy look on her face. " He's so cute!" she sqeaked.

Neji's mouth opened, soon realizing the mistake he just made. " Don't...," words were hard to find at the moment. And just when he was about to forcefully apologize, Tenten pulled Sakura aside and had one of their girl talks.

" Sakura-chan," she whispered, " karaoke nights coming up, are you coming?"

Sakura giggled, " I'm the life of the party, aren't I?"

Tenten muttered, " You're so modest,"

* * *

Sakura and Naruto weren't so happy when they found out they were supposed to sell cookies for their mission. Naruto grumbled the whole time. 

And the pairings began.

" Okay, we don't really have an even amount of people, so Lee, you'll have to sell cookies on your own," Gai's voice went to dramatic mode, " I have faith in you my young student,"

" Please keep that faith inside of you," Lee bowed, " I will need it greatly."

Sweat drop.

Sweat drop.

Sweat drop.

Sweat drop.

Sweat drop.

"...," Kakashi watched the scene with complete embarrassment, " are you done yet?" he watched sensei and his student hug.

" I will call out the pairs!" Gai did a thumbs up.

" I trust your decision will be good," Kakashi sounded bored. Pulling his Icha Icha Paradise, he left the rest up to Gai.

" Let's see," he cupped his chin. " AH HA!" he waved a fist in the air. " Neji will work with...the goofy blond kid! And Tenten will work with the pretty pink lady! That's settled!" a bright light shone from his ridiculously white teeth.

Kakashi shook his head, " Tsk, tsk," he said, " that's not cool at all," he mumbled

" AH!" Gai pulled his hair out, " there he goes telling me what's cool and hip and what not! Kakashi! I will not lose to you!"

" Yeah, whatever," Kakashi waved him off,

" AH!" Gai continued with the hair pulling. " There he goes again!"

" Naruto, you will be paired with Tenten," Kakashi spoke, " and Sakura will be paired with her husband,"

" He's not my husband!" Sakura shouted and Neji glared.

" Settled!" And Kakashi went into a puff of smoke.

The five had no enthusiasm...Lee maybe, not no one else. Then Maito Gai came up with something that'll push their hyperness to a higher lever.

" Whoever sells the most cookies, get's a free prize!" he totally made that up...

* * *

Knock Knock 

" Ohayo! We're selling chocolate chip cookies! Please buy and I'll appreciate a lot!" Tenten recieved a weird stare from the customer.

Naruto pushed Tenten aside. " That's not how you sell cookies!" he stuck a tongue out.

Tenten pouted and looked away.

" Yo! Fat guy! Buy some cookies and you won't look so fat no more!" SLAM! the customer slammed a fist in Naruto's face, sending him flying in the air. " AHHHHH!" Tenten watched him go down.

She sighed, " This isn't working," she slapped her forehead.

* * *

DIIING DOONG! 

Lee straightened his green spandix suit and stood up straight with a box of cookies in his hands. " The spring time of youth will surely conquer," he smiled to himself.

The door opened revieling a middle aged woman.

" Hello pretty lady-!"

" I happen to be concious of my looks!" and she slammed the door.

"...?" Lee stood there with a huge amount of surprise. " I failed...I don't deserve youth!" hefellon his knees.

* * *

" Buy some cookies!" Neji grabbed the customer by his collar. " Or else," he activated his byakugan. 

" NEJI!" Sakura tried to pull him off. " It's just cookies! What the hell is wrong with you!"

It took a while, but Sakura finally managed to pull Neji away from the customer. The customer slammed the door and looked at the white eyed freak with horror." I will never buy cookies again!" he shouted before slamming the door.

" What was all that about?" Sakura and Neji were walking along the sidewalks.

" He wouldn't buy," Neji frowned.

" Geez," Sakura sneered, " get a life,"

Neji glared at the kunoichi and looked away. " I asked nicely," he muttered.

Sakura gave him a look, " You're kidding, right?"

Neji was about to protest when beady eyes met his. " I want cookies!" he smiled a toothy smile.

" Konohamaru!" Sakura growled.

" AH! Look! It's the ugly bitch!" he gasped with horror.

" What did you say?" Neji and Sakura shouted at the same time.

Sakura gave Neji a questioning look. Neji gaped realizing what he had just said. He opened his mouth to speak.

"The correct term," Neji quickly replied. "is really ugly bitch,"

"WHY YOU!" Sakura lifted her fist.

* * *

Naruto and Tenten met up at the training grounds with the rest. Tenten sighed and looked down at the box of hundreds of cookies. " Not one," she sniffled. " we didn't sell one cookie!" she cried. 

Naruto nervously laughed, " Ha...well, I guess now we know you won't ever make it as a saleswoman," Tenten gave him a deadly glare. " ano...just kidding?" Tenten was just about to give the goofy blond a beating, but loud shriek interupted.

" I didn't sell one cookie!" Lee looked down at his box filled with untouched cookies. " My youthfull ways did not work!" he cried.

Tenten sighed, atleast she wasn't the only one.

" YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she heard a cry coming from faraway. " Why do you have to be such a meanie?" It was definitely Sakura's voice.

And a low growl was heard, " It's your own damn fault! Hurting children isn't what people want to see!" Neji shouted in defence.

" Konohamaru isn't a child! He's fifteen for crying out loud!"

Sakura and Neji were found bantering over little things, such as an unsuccessful mission.They were finally standing next toTenten, Naruto and Lee, glaring deep holes in eachothers eyes.

" I guess no one wins the prize!" Naruto grumbled.

* * *

Hiashi was found training at the Hyuuga house holds and Hinata watched from a faraway distance sipping a cup of tea. " Otosan," she quietly muttered. " your tea is ready," she gave her father a faint smile. 

Hiashi returned the smile and sat next to his precious daughter. Taking a sip, he happily sighed, " Hinata, you will make a fine bride someday," he complimented her, which wasn't very often.

Hinata nodded her head and started a conversation, " Neji-niisan is really persistant," she sipped on her tea, " it seems he really wants to marry Sakura-chan," she gave her father a look. " Why?" she asked.

The man sat there in silence and smirked, " Is that so?" he ignored her question. " Is he really that persistant? He should be, marrying that girl will make him stronger,"

" I-Is that so?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Hiashi nodded his head.

Hearing foot steps coming closer, Hiashi found a head with straight black hair coming his way. " Hiashi-san," he breathed.

Hiashi smirked in his presence. " Neji, perfect timing," he set his tea down and faced his nephew.

" About Sakura...," he frowned, " I don't think-,"

" Neji," Hyuuga laid a hand on his shoulder, surprising both Hinata and Neji himself. " let me just say how proud I am of you, Sakura's a strong woman, she'll make the perfect bride for you," he gave Neji a genuine smile. " I will definitely make sure your wedding will be an honorable one,"

Neji gaped. How else was he supposed to respond? " Okay," he turned to leave.

'_That was close,_' Hiashi inwardly sighed.

* * *

" OMG!" Ino shrieked. " You are the luckiest girl in the world!" she jumped in the air. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was so...annoying. Telling her Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were competing for her attention was obviously the wrong thing to say. Ino constantly jumped giving Sakura a huge headache. When was she ever going to stop?

" I'm not that lucky," she grumbled thinking about their attitudes.

" Who cares if they're jerks," Ino finally stopped, relieving Sakura's headache. " as long as they're super hot, nothing matters!"

Ino is truly the most shollowest girl in Konoha. " You wouldn't think so if you actaully met them," Sakura held her breath knowing Ino would totally detest.

" I wouldn't mind having a husband like Uchiha Sasuke," she dreamily sighed. " too bad I love Shikamaru," she sighed.

Sakura laughed. " Isn't he having an affair with Temari of Suna?" she smirked,

Ino's face paled and she went balistic. " If he's having an affair, then I can have one too!...with Uchiha Sasuke," she dreamily sighed again.

Sakura laughed, " I was just kidding,"

Ino shrugged, " I still wanna have an affair with Uchiha,"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " That'll never happen,"

Giving Sakura an evil smirk, Ino asked, " Who are you going to pick anyway?" she looked pretty curious. But Sakura shrugged. She honestly had no idea who she was going to pick. Sasuke seemed like the right choice. But he's too cold, and hardly speaks with anyone, as cute as he might seem.

Then there's Neji. A cold one also, but Sakura has the most fun with Hyuuga for some reason. He was easy to pick on, and the expressions on his face makes you want to laugh. But Sakura had to admit, he wasn't as handsome as Sasuke.

" I have no idea," she stuffed her face into her pillow causing her voice to sound muffled." I have no idea!" she repeated, this time pouting with fury.

* * *

Sakura pondered on her thoughts. Neji or Sasuke? Hard to choose when you're on a lot of pressure. Neji's a jerk, Sasuke's a jerk. Neji's handsome, Sasuke's handsome...why can't she just pick her own husband? 

Stepping out of her property she saw a mass of black hair. " Neji?" she called out loud.

" No," the voice came closer. Sakura finally had a good view and frowned. " don't get me mixed up with that poor excuse," he crossed his arms. Sasuke's flashed a smirk.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted, " What are you doing here?" she frowned.

" I'm taking you to dinner," was his reply, which sounded more like a command. " c'mon," he turned.

" No," she frowned, " you can't tell me what to do!" she gave him the finger and made a move to run for it.

Sasuke smirked at her display of childish attitude and ran after her.

* * *

Thinking she had lost him she went to a halt and panted. " Finally...away from the jerk...," 

" What jerk?"

Sakura snapped her head up and sighed, " Neji," she went back to panting. " take me...away," she grabbed onto his sleeve.

Neji's face flushed, and he pushed her away. " What are you talking about?"

" Sasuke! I think he's...following me," her panting was getting to be quite annoying.

Looking behind her, he saw nothing, " Yeah right," he muttered.

" I'm serious!" she grabbed onto his sleeve.

But he kept pushing her away, " If you're trying to get me to buy you more ice cream, that's not going to work-,"

" Found you," a voice from behind Neji spoke.

Neji turned around and growled, " Uchiha," he kept Sakura close to him.

" Sakura, about our dinner-,"

" Too late, Uchiha," Neji cut in.

Sasuke gave Neji a look, " What?"

" I already made plans with her," he held out a hand for Sakura to take.

She gladly took it and was pulled from the ground. " Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she apologized.

" Sasuke-kun?" Neji muttered, giving Sakura a weird look.

" Mm," she pulled Neji away, " let's get some ice cream,"

Neji rolled his eyes. Somehow, he knew it was ice cream.

Sasuke watched them walking hand in hand and frowned, " They're falling for eachother," he growled. Tightening his fist, he watched his future bride smiling brightly at Hyuuga.And when she wasn't looking,

Neji returned the smile.

" I have to do something," he growled.

* * *

_**A/N: **__That's the second Sakura/Neji chapter, and I hope you enjoyed! So please wait for the next chapter to arrive and have extra patience. It won't be long, I'll update as soon as possible! And my apologies towards the Sasuke/Sakura fans. But this is a Neji/Sakura fic, so you can't really complain._

_Also, sorry if the story is going a little too fast for you, but it is only three chapters._

_Until next time!

* * *

_


	7. The Fair Thing To Do

_**Title: **Shanghai Honey_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Neji_

_**Summary: **The Hyuuga's , Uchiha's and Haruno's has been the three most strongest clans of Konoha's village. Neji, Sasuke and Sakura are the children of the successful clan leaders and are in arranged marriages. But who will capture Sakura's heart? Uchiha Sasuke? Or Hyuuga Neji?_

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy_

_**A/N: **Okay, here's the last Neji/Sakura chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy, and please don't be disappointed if it's too rushed or if everyone is a bit OOC. Hopefully, you won't be too disappointed. This is a five thousand word chapter, I definitely wouldn't be so disappointed._

_I guess that's all for now, ENJOY the last Neji/Sakura chapter!_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: The Fair Thing To Do_**

* * *

" Truth...or dare?" 

Everyone gasped.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura put a hand to her mouth. " A-Are...you serious?" she stuttered.

" Of course I am," he mumbled.

Sakura spoke, " Tru-,"

" Chicken!" Tenten coughed.

" Then...," Sakura stood up. " I CHOOSE DARE!" she laughed in a loony kind of way. " Hahahaha! I'm no chicken!" she dropped on the grass and crossed her arms, a tiny smirk appeared on her lips. " Bring it!"

Today was day two of the the special reunion that started yesterday and Kakashi's team along with Gai's team met up. The two teams were seated in a field of green grass. The air was clear, and the skies were a perfect shade of blue...the perfect day for a game.

Neji muttered something under his breath, " This is too immature...," he crossed his arms.

" Hahahaha!" Sakura continued to laugh.

Kakashi had a clear sign of evil in his eye, " I dare you...," the group leaned incloser, " to li-,"

" Anou," Sakura's laughter died, " I changed my mind, I'll go with truth,"

" so much for not being a chicken." Neji muttered.

" Too late!" Naruto spoke up, " Sakura-chan has to go with the dare!"

" Naruto! Shut up!" she attempted to pound his head.

" But-!"

" SHUT UP!"

" I'm afraid she has to go with the dare," Lee replied. " I'm sorry for betraying you, Sakura-san!" he cried.

" Lee-san...," said Sakura, " how could you...?" she bowed her head with disappointment.

Neji rolled his eyes. This is turning out to be absolutely ridiculous!

" Sakura, I dare you to lick the chocolate off of my hand," his eyes sparkled as he lifted his hand for everyone to see.

His hand was covered with chocolate from the cookies _no one_ sold yesterday.

"...gross...," Sakura and Tenten gagged.

" NO WAY!" Lee and Naruto shouted.

" This is getting out of hand!" Gai waved a fist in the air.

Neji tightened his fist.

He would have to have a little talk with Kakashi before he leaves...

* * *

Neji crossed his arms. Looking away from the girl who constantly threw up in the dumpsters, he glanced at his watch. " Are you done yet?" he muttered. 

Sakura looked up at Neji, " Just let me pretend to barf for five more minutes," and she continued.

" I don't have all day," he growled to himself.

" Okay!" Sakura skipped away from the dumpster. " All done!" she smiled.

Neji walked away from her, trying to ignore the smile that always caught his attention. " Let's go," he simply demanded.

Sakura pouted, " You're not the boss of me," she muttered, following the white-eyed man anyway. " So! How about some ice cream?" Neji quirked an eyebrow. " I'm starved!" she clutched onto her stomach.

" You are so predictable," he smiled lightly when she wasn't looking.

Sakura took his hand, walking into the sunset!

* * *

" I think he's finally cracked...," Sasuke watched his father whispering plans into his ears, titled, ' How to Win Sakura's Heart!' with an extra exclamation mark. 

" First, you confess your love! Second, you recite a love poem! Third, you take her out to a midnight stroll! Fourth-!"

Sasuke stepped in, " Father," he mumbled, " why are you...?" he couldn't really put anything in words at the moment.

" Rumors are,"Fagaku's eyebrow's crinkled. " the Hyuuga kid is getting pretty close with Haruno, we can't let him win," he imagined himself pointing and laughing at Hiashi's disappointed face. " Heh," he slightly chuckled.

Sasuke shook his head at his poor, pathetic father. " I don't need help," he simply told him and opened the shoji door.

" Pride will get you nowhere!"Fugaku scolded.

* * *

" You called?" 

A black shadowy figured appeared before Sasuke.

" What do you want?" he growled with no patience at all.

Sasuke smirked, " Let's make a deal, Hyuuga?"

Neji gave him a questioning look. " What do you mean?"

" Sakura's supposed to choose her husband by the end of next month, right?"

" That's right,"

" So I was thinking," Sasuke pulled something out of his sleeve.

Neji's eyes never left the object he held, " What's this?" he activated his byakugan.

" What does it look like? It's a schedule you idiot," Sasuke retorted.

Neji snatched the piece of paper away from Sasuke's hands and examined it. " What?" his face scrunched up.

" You take Sakura every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays," said Sasuke, " and I get her on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," he said. " we will give her space on Sundays," he finished.

Neji realized today was Sunday, " Why do you get her first?" he unexpectedly muttered.

Sasuke gave him a piercing glare, " Is it settled?"

Neji thought about it for a while.

It would be the fair thing to do?

" Fine,"

* * *

_**Monday:**_

Neji sighed. Mondays would usually be, 'take Sakura to the ice cream shop and buy her all the ice cream she wants!'

But today was Sasuke's day. Why did he ever agree to this? He sat in his living room, bored to death. He didn't really feel like training (GASP) and he had no interest in making plans with anyone else. So what was he going to do? He couldn't just sit there alone at home doing nothing at all...that's what people call pathetic...

He leaned in on his chair and put his arms under his head. " I wonder what they're doing?" he thought.

**_Tuesday:_**

Finally! It's Neji's turn.

He planned to make everything perfect, and decided for the first time, that he would willingly take Sakura to the ice cream shop. He nodded his head and stepped up to Sakura's front door.

Knocking with much enthusiasm the door opened, revieling...Kazuya-kun!

" OH! You're the other guy, right?" he pointed a finger at him.

It looked like Kazuya was covered in bruises, more than usual? " Hai," he gave him a simple nod. " Is Sakura here?" he sounded stupid at the moment, and he would never admit that he was desperate.

" No," Kazuya placed a finger on his head, " I don't think so,"

" Oh...," he simply replied.

" Well...," the two stood their in silence.

Neji was about to turn and leave...he should've a long time ago...

" Wanna see a magic trick?"

**_Wednesday:_**

This was really sad...even for Neji Hyuuga, the proudest boy in japan.

" I'm...pathetic," he sighed.

He finally decided with Kazuya-san to take up magic lessons. It wasn't something he wanted to do. But what else would he do without Sakura?.

...Did he really think that?

"Stupid...!" he threw the magical objects at the wall. " I'm not this pathetic!"

**_Thursday:_**

Okay, it was his turn.

Knocking on the door, Kazuya popped out again. " I can't believe you quit the magic force!" was his first greeting. " You left me all alone!" he cried.

" Is Sakura here?" Neji ignored his cries.

" It's always about Sakura, isn't it?" Kazuya muttered. " No, she's not." he sighed.

Neji didn't quite understand. Where was she going all this time? " Where did she go?"

Kazuya shrugged, " I don't know," he ruffled his black hair. " You wanna see another magic trick!"

He should've been gone a long time ago...indeed.

**_Friday:_**

Something was going on. Sasuke was following his part of the schedule pretty well. Neji hears plenty of rumors about Uchiha and Haruno going around town. But where was Sakura going every other day? And why does it have to be on his part of the schedule.

Something wasn't quite right.

Neji was feeling...emptiness. He'd never admit it, but he really missed that pink-haired kunoichi. Sighing, he turned to his right and grumbled into his pillow, " Tomorrow...," he muttered.

**_Saturday:_**

Sakura better be here...

The door opened and there was Kazuya. " So, you decided to finally rejoin the magic squad," Kazuya crossed his arms.

" No, where's Sakura?"

Kazuya's mouth opened, " Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," he muttered. " she went out,"

Neji's fist tightened, " Where?" his voice was shaking with anger.

" I don't know, but I last saw her walking with Uchiha," he told Neji.

Neji frowned.

And then it hit him. " That bastard...!" he ran.

* * *

'_I'm begining the miss Neji,_' Sakura sighed, leaning on the edge of the table. 

Sasuke took her out to another fancy restaurant. It was supposed to be something special, but she couldn't care less. Sasuke quietly continued to eat his meal in peace. No talk at all. .

'_He still doesn't take me to ice cream,_' she whinned.

Then suddenly, the door to the fancy restuarant slammed open, revieling a very pissed off white-eyed shinobi. " Where is he?" he shouted.

Running around Konoha, looking for Sasuke wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Sakura's eyes sparkled with worry, yet happiness. " Neji-kun!" she called.

'_So he finally figured it out,_' Sasuke smirked.

Neji's snapped his head, hearing 'Neji-kun!' and growled. Walking hastily up to Sasuke he grabbed his collar and hissed, " You really piss me off,"

Sasuke pulled himself away and straightened his outfit. " Let's take this outside," he glanced at Sakura.

Neji saw the look on Sakura's face, horror.

" What's going on?" she shouted.

Unwillingly, Neji nodded his head.

" W-Wait-!"

" Sakura," Neji spoke, looking away from her green orbs. " wait here,"

* * *

" Uchiha," Neji growled, " explain." he simply stated. 

Sasuke smirked and leaned on the walls. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he replied, " I had to get rid of you," he chuckled. " that's it," he shrugged lightly.

" That was a dirty trick,"

" I know, but I thought it would've took you a couple of days to find out," said Sasuke, " guess it took longer than expected,"

Neji held his grip, and finally calmed down, " Fine," he smirked, " If it's going to be like that...," and with that, he walked away.

Sasuke looked after him with a curious look. What's he planning?

* * *

" Tsunade-sama," Shizune stepped into the Hokage's office. " someone is here to see you," she said. "Hyuuga, Neji." she said. 

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and up at the ceiling, '_Once again, you have answered my prayer!_' she shoved her paperwork aside and shouted the words, " Bring 'em in!"

Shizune nodded his head called Neji in.

As soon as Shizune was out of the hearing range, Neji held a little smirk on his lips. " You wanted something?" Tsunade spoke.

" Hai," Neji bowed with respect. " I have a request," he said.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. " A request?" she repeated,

" Hn," Neji replied. " I want you to take Sasuke on a one month mission," Neji smirked, '_That should give me enough time,_' he thought.

Tsunade snorted, " That's more of a demand then a request,"

" As you already know," said Neji, " Sakura has little time before she could pick her groom,"

Tsunade clapped her hands together, " That's right! I forgot all about that!"

" I want her to pick me,"

Tsunade smirked, " You must really love, don't ya?"

Neji flushed, " Anyway...," he tried to ignore the comment. "please except the request," he bowed.

" No," Tsunade simply replied.

Neji snapped back into his normal position, " Why not?" he had a worried look on his face.

" I can't do that," she leaned on her comfortable, black chair. " You can't play dirty like that!" she wagged a finger at him.

Neji's eyes thinned, '_Guess I'll have to give it a little...push,_' he smirked. " I'll give you something you really want, if you agree to the request...,"

Tsunade had an insulted look on her face, " Who do you think you are!" she scolded with her loud booming voice, " I am Hokage! You cannot bribe-is that sake?" she drooled, constantly keeping her eye on the bottled filled with alcohol, swishing in Neji's hand.

" I wonder what I'll do with this?" Neji teased, " I happen to havetwenty more boxes of sake outside of your office and I have no idea where to-,"

" You got yourself a deal!"

"And remember, don't tell Sakura."

"Sure, sure!"

Too easy...

* * *

" Sasuke," Tsunade gave him a fake dramatic voice. "the mission I am assigning you to...is a very important one." her voice was way too serious, and Sasuke began to wonder. 

"What kind of mission is it?" he asked.

Tsunade paused. '_What kind of mission is it?I...don't...know?'_ she thought. "Ano...you have to...," Tsunade started to sweat.

Sasuke frowned and gave Godaime a look...and not a good one.

* * *

Neji smirked to himself. Sakura flung herself towards him and happily licked her ice cream. "Thank you, Neji-kun!" she giggled. 

The white-eyed man smiled and let the over excited kunoichi cling onto his arm. It wasn't such a bad feeling...

"Well, I'm going home." it was already late at night and the Hyuuga prodigy simply nodded. "Hinata's sleeping over, and I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama," she said.

Neji nodded, "Go ahead." If Sasuke was still here, he'd keep her occupied for as long as he could. But seeinghow Hokage is just another stupid woman, he could have Sakura all to himself...tomorrow. He smirked and nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow, Neji will finally try to confess his feelings for Sakura. He'd rather go on a mission, but he'd have to confess sooner or later. Neji sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. He's never confessed to anyone, ever! It's not like he had anyone to confess to. 

He needed lessons...lessons on how to confess. But where is he going to find someone who would be willing to do such a thing?

"Hinata-chan! You're so cool! I love you!" Neji twitched.

"Anyone but him...," he muttered.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Hinata nearly passed out. Blood rushed through her face and she almost fell flat on her face.

Neji cursed silently to himself. "Uzumaki...," he couldn't believe what he was doing! "I need your...," he gulped. "help,"

* * *

Naruto crouched into the bushes. "Go ahead." he whispered. 

"I can't believe this," Neji held his grip.

Naruto gestured him to move on. "Hurry up!"

Neji frowned and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Neji-kun?" pink hair answered the door. "I don't think today is ice cream day." she placed a finger on her chin.

Neji looked away shoved his hands into his pockets.

_YOSHI! Step one! Go to her house and tell her how much you love her!_

Neji continued to twitch. '_Naruto's advice better work._' he inwardly moaned. "I...I...Love...,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Love?" Neji Hyuuga wasn't the one to talk about love, much less say it.

"I..l-love...," he gulped.

Naruto slapped his head. "What a wimp." he groaned.

"Neji." Sakura crossed her arms. "Have you seen Sasuke around? I haven't seen him in days." Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Who cares." he snorted.

"I care,"

Neji winced. It wasn't everyday you hear your true love saying she cares about your enemy.

"So," she said, "where is he?"

"How would I know?" he scoffed.

"BAKA!" she slammed the door on him

"...," that was a little unexpected.

"Nice one, Neji!" Naruto shouted.

Then the door opened. "I know you were the one who sent Sasuke away! You liar!" and the door shut again. Oh and hey, what a surprise, the door opened again. "Tsunade-sama told me yesterday!" and the door shut closed for the last time.

Neji was in a twitchy mood. "Godaime...," he cracked his nuckles.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Neji's here to see you." Tsunade nearly choked on her sake. 

"T-Tell him to go away!" she hid under her desk.

"He...he's already here-,"

"Where is she?" Neji stepped into the room.

Shizune stepped out of the room, noticing the dark aura around the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Byakugan!"

"Damn," Tsunade cursed. "that stupid, freaky, eyed-,"

"I know you're under the table,"

Tsunade slowly stood up and scratched her head. "Ah! Neji, what a surprise!" she laughed nervously.

"I assume you forgot about our deal?" Neji frowned.

Tsunade clutched the bottle of sake obsessively. "I...she...got it out of me." she sheepishly shrugged.

Neji continued to frown. "Hokage-sama, you owe me twenty boxes of sake."

"NANI? I can't afford-,"

"You broke the deal."

"Aw! Come on! Don't be such a prick!"

"You broke the deal."

"Can't I pay you back later?"

"You broke the deal."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"So where are the other boxes of sake?" he looked around.

"I drank it all,"

"There it is," he activated his byakugan and opened the cupboard leading to the remaining bottles of alcohal.

"Damn those eyes," she cursed.

"I'm off,"

"NO!" Tsunade tackled him to the ground.

"G-Get off me!"

* * *

The three clan leaders were having their special meetings again. And this time, Fugaku had less enthusiasm. And a light appeared before Hiashi. The light of hope was definitely shining on his side. 

"Will you turn the lights off?" Fugaku crossed his arms.

"Sure," Kazuya clicked the lights out.

"I hear Sasuke's on a one month mission," Hyuuga almost laughed. "that should give Neji plenty of time...,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fugaku scoffed. "Sakura's going to pick my son anyway, he's a much better catch."

"Sasuke has the looks, he has the brains, and he's got the good status,but there's something he doesn't have that Neji most definitely has...," Hiashi said.

The room was silent for two long minutes.

"Well?" Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "What does he have?"

Hiashi's face scrunched. "I'm trying to think...,"

* * *

Day two, 

Naruto sat behind the bushes and did a thumbs up.

"This better work," Neji growled.

"It will!" Naruto did another thumbs up.

"Here goes everything." Neji sighed.

Before Neji could knock, the door was already wide open. "What do you want?" Sakura pouted.

Neji gulped and held a box of chocolate and flowers in his hands. "Here." he simply held out for her to take. But she only stared at it and crossed her arms.

"What's this?" she asked.

"What does it look like? It's candy and flowers." Naruto shook his head. "Take it."

Sakura frowned. "Is this a bribe?"

"Woman, just take the stupid flowers, take the stupid candy, say you love me, and let's hurry and get married, I don't have all day." Neji twitched, Sakura gaped, and Naruto groaned.

"Y-You...," Sakura's eyes widened. "JERK!" she slammed the door in his face

Neji stood there with an emotionless look on his face. The door opened and Sakura coughed.

"I'll take the candy," she grabbed it and shut the door.

The door slammed open again.

"The flowers look pretty good," she muttered. "I'll take them too," and she shut the door for good.

Naruto jumped out of the bushes and gave Neji a look. "That was...pathetic."

Neji just stood there.

* * *

"I am not doing...that." Neji spat. 

Naruto groaned. "Come on! She'll love you for sure if you just-,"

"I'm not doing it."

"Come on!"

"I agreed to a lot of your stupid ideas, but I won't agree to this." Neji's eyes narrowed.

"It'll be worth it!"

"No, it won't."

"Fine," Naruto smirked. "but it's the only way to get Sakura to love you."

"I won't do it,"

"Sasuke would."

"...," Neji frowned. "Fine," he almost shuddered.

* * *

"Ready?" Naruto whispered. 

Neji couldn't help but twitch. He's been twitching for days now and it wouldn't stop! STOP TWITCHING DAMMIT!

"W-What song should I sing?" he stuttered.

Naruto put a finger to his chin. "I don't know?" he thought. "I think maybe Shanghai Honey will do the trick," he nodded his head.

Neji gave him a look. "That isn't a romance song, is it?"

Naruto had a sick look to his face. "Gross! What manly man would wanna sing a pathetic romance song!" he nearly gagged. "It's a rap song, just sing it!"

Neji felt a lump in his throat. "Forget it, I'm not-,"

"WIMP!" Naruto pulled him back. "Just get on with it!"

Neji easily climbed up on a twenty feet tree and threw rocks at Sakura's window. He felt so nervous, the rocks actaully broke through the window.

CLASH!

Sakura instantly got up and opened, whatever was left of her window, up and gaped. "Neji? What are you doing!" she had a look of evil in her eyes. "You broke my damn window!" she waved a fist at him. "You owe me a hundred bucks!"

Neji began to fidget. "This better be worth it,"

And Naruto pressed an anonymous button on the stereo.

_Ii ne kaisei jan kumo hitotsu nai yo  
Makka na taiyou kimi wo shiritai yo  
Ato wa orera shidai kyou wa dakishimetai  
Namiuchigiwa no atsui ketsui  
Koushi enkyuuji sanagara no toushii  
Demo dairitsu wa kyuurin ore no SHON ni SORRY  
Masa ni Katari ii tsugareru SUTO-RI  
Hitori de asobu no wa kon'ya de owari_

Sakura could only stare...stare with wide eyes...really wide eyes.

_Shanghai honey to hamabe shakou dansu  
Mitsumebanashi tamane megami  
Shanghai honey to EIJIAN RANDEVU  
Yosete wa kaesu shitagokoro to moraru_

_Boku kimi no koto yoku shiranai keredo  
nanika tokimetsumasu_

Naruto silently laughed to himself...or at Neji...

_Yo takumi na wajutsu kanojo wo honrou  
Bousei honou kusuguru TO-KU  
__Kore ga ore no risouzou  
Demo risou wa risou mata 'yasashisou' de owarisou  
Iyaiya kon'ya koso wa GET  
Seishi wo kakete masa ni kettou  
Ima ga shun oretachi no seishun  
"Shimatta ikou!" kiai juubun_

Neji took a deep breath.

_Shanghai honey to hamabe shakou dansu  
Mitsumebanashi tamane megami  
Shanghai honey to EIJIAN RANDEVU  
Yosete wa kaesu shitagokoro to moraru_

_Nanika junai ja nai? Nante ne  
Sokka sorya_ _muri da yo na  
Datte sou boku kimi no koto  
Yoku shiranai keredo nanika tokimeitemasu_

There was a slight pause, and Neji took one last breath.

_Shanghai honey to hamabe shakou dansu  
Mitsumebanashi tamane megami  
Shanghai honey to EIJIAN RANDEVU  
Yosete wa kaesu shitagokoro to moraru_

_Nanika junai ja nai? Nante ne  
Sokka sorya muri da yo na  
Datte sou boku kimi no koto  
Yoku shiranai keredo nanika tokimeitemasu_

Sakura was speachless. Her mouth hung throughout the whole thing.

Neji wondered, "Is this a good sign...or a bad one?" he thought out loud to himself.

Sakura finally spoke, "Y-You...," she stuttered. "You're...,"

Neji smirked, seeing the look on her face. Maybe the stupid song was worth it after all?

"YOU'RE THE MOST UNORIGINAL GUY I HAVE EVER MET!" she steamed.

...or not...

Neji's smirk faded, and his mouth hung loose. "Eh?

"EH?" Naruto shouted from the bushes.

"Don't give me that look!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto told you to sing that song, didn't he?" she scoffed. "Hinata told me about the little song Naruto performed to confess his love, it happened to work for some odd reason, but it won't work on me!" she slammed the window shut.

Then it opened. "It would've been romantic if you sang a different song," and she shut the window closed for the last time.

Neji gaped and turned around, hoping to beat Naruto to his death. But by the time Neji's turned his head, Naruto was long gone, leaving the dust behind him.

"I'll...kill him." he said in a deadly mutter.

* * *

Neji walked down the dark streets of Konoha. It was near midnight and people were walking aimlessly around town. Neji sighed and kicked the dirt under him. His pride felt like it was smashed into millions of pieces, and the blame will go to Naruto...that bastard. 

"Unoriginal," Neji scoffed. "Please woman, my middle name is original!" he growled at his feet.

And at that exact moment, a few men with long hair tied at the end, with khaki shorts and white jackets came rushing by.

Neji sweat dropped. "Fashion doesn't count,"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sakura looked away. 

"I want to know." Neji leaned on a tree.

"Know what?" Sakura looked boringly into Neji's white eyes.

"Do you...," he swallowed.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. What's going on?

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Woman, marry me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No," and she walked away.

"I love you."

Sakura froze.

* * *

Kazuya looked from right to left. 

Hiashi and Fugaku were having their little 'staring contest' again. Who's gonna win this time? Fugaku activated his sharingan, and Hiashi activated his byakugan. Kazuya had no idea how activating 'weird eyes' were going to help in winning a staring contest. But he went along.

"Okay freaky eyes," he nervously laughed. "time to discuss-"

"Shut up, I'm winning!" Fugaku could feel it...he was winning the staring contest.

Hiashi's lip quivered. "My eyes...hurt...," he constantly kept flinching.

"This is interesting and all...but-" Kazuya was interupted again.

"Shut up! I'm winning!" Hiashi snapped. "His eyes are getting red," he evily laughed.

Kazuya sweat dropped. "Well...he does have his sharing-,"

"Shut up! I'm winning!" Fugaku shouted. "His eyes are turning white with pain...," his lips twisted into an evil smirk.

Kazuya's sweat drop grew bigger. "Uh...but his eyes always looks like-,"

"Shut up! I'm winning!"

"Is this ever going to end?" Kazuya sighed. "Anyway, this is about Sakura and Neij-"

Fugaku blinked.

"HA!" Hiashi laughed.

"What about Neji?" Fukagu crossed his arms. "And why can't it be about Sakura and Sasuke?" he snorted.

"Yes, Kazuya." Hiashi smirked. "What about Sakura and NEJI?" he said it loud enough for Fugaku to hear.

"Sakura's pretty pissed, she says she doesn't want to see Neji again, something about a stupid song?" Kazuya shrugged.

Fugaku cheered and Hiashi's mouth dropped.

* * *

"W-What did you say?" Sakura was still in her frozen position. 

Neji looked away and glared. "It may be hard to believe...but...I have feelings for you,"

Sakura slowly turned around. "Feelings? Is that all? Wasn't it just a few seconds ago you told me you loved me?" she frowned.

"I do," he admitted. "I really do love you, and I'm not just saying it for the wrong reasons...," it took him a lot of guts, especially for a Hyuuga, to say something so sappy. "I love you,"

"Neji," Sakura breathed. "this is so unlike you," she slightly smiled.

"What do you say?" he walked closer to the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura's eyes widened when Neji pressed his body against hers. He pulled her into a tight embrace, almost afraid to let go. He slid his rough-skinned fingers against her soft smooth hair. It was unreal.

"Neji...," she gasped.

He slowly opened his eyes. "All my life, I've been compared to Sasuke." he said, still holding onto her. "He was always number one, I came second, I didn't care, I could care less." he softly chuckled. "But when I met you...for the first time in my life, I wanted to come first." he continued to run his fingers through her silky locks. "I want you to think of me as number one,"

Sakura let out a soft laugh, "You sure are self-centered," she wrapped her arms around Neji. "I have no feelings...," she spoke.

Neji disappointedly, lowered his head.

"for Uchiha Sasuke," she tightened her embrace. "I love you," she looked lovingly into his eyes.

Neji's eyes widened and before he knew it, soft lips gently made it's way to his. Neji parted his lips and deepened the kiss.

"It was worth it after all...," Neji smiled.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Neji's right arm. "But I'm still curious," she laid her forehead against his shoulder. "Where the heck is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Neji's eyes twitched. "After all that, and all you can talk about is Uchiha?"

"I'm just curious, where is he?"

Neji pulled the pink headed beauty closer to him. "How do you expect me to know?"

* * *

Somewhere on a deserted island: 

Sasuke hung on a thick rope by his feet, and was recieving uncomfortable pokes by the island's natives. His eyes twitched and he crossed his arms.

"Old hag...," he thought about a certain blond haired hokage. "I will have my revenge-STOP POKING ME!" the natives scattered away.

* * *

**_Song: Shanghai Honey  
By: Orange Range_**

**_A/N:_** _Okay, that's_ _about it. It took me longer than usual to make this chapter, but it's finally over. And I don't know about you, but I think I updated a bit too fast. Maybe I should slow down, what do you think? _

_I love typing chapters and everything, but maybe I update a little too fast. When I wrote Inuyasha fics, I had the same problem. Although, I guess the fanfiction readers probably like the fact that I have a habbit of 'fast updating'._

_Anyway, it was just on my mind at the moment. Back to reality! And sorry if everything's going to fast for you, it is only a three chapter thing, might I remind you. So please vote!_

_VOTE: (In alphabetical order)_

**_Sakura/Gaara_**

**_Sakura/Itachi_**

**_Sakura/Naruto_**

**_Sakura/Sasuke_**

_OMG! Please vote!

* * *

_


	8. The Engaged Couple

_**Title:**_ _Kingyo Hanabi_

_**Pairing:**_ _Sakura/Naruto_

_**Summary:**_ _Naruto's engaged to Hinata Hyuuga, yet, he still has strong desires to be with Sakura Haruno, the girl he once loved, or the girl he still loves.Not knowing Sakura wants the same thing, he keeps it a secret, and the more he hides it, the more trouble it'll cause for Sakura, Hinata, and most of all, himself._

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **This is the first chapter! It's not the best, but please bear with it. And thanks to those who reviewed the other chapters. Much appreciated! And if it's going to fast for you, remember it's only four chapters long. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One: The Engaged Couple_**

**_

* * *

_**

" Naruto...he's late again!" Sakura leaned back on the grassy hill, one of Konoha's finest relaxing spots.

She rubbed her stomach, thinking how much it hurts...really, really, hurts. And that baka told her to meet her at their favorite meeting spots. Idiot. Knowing she was in pain and all? That jerk could be so insensitive sometimes. What did she ever see in that ramen, loving freak?

If Sakura and a bowl of ramen fell off of a cliff, and Naruto had a choice to catch either one first, he'd probably pick the ramen...Idiot.

Sakura giggled and placed her soft, gentle hands on her stomach. " I'm gonna kill him," she muttered in a suddenly, very angry voice.

" SAKURA-CHYAAN!" a voice from faraway was heard. He ran up to her with amazing speed and finally stopped, laying on the floor with the pink-haired woman.

" I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura's inner self came to life.

" Sorry, I was busy!" Naruto let out a sheepish smile.

She sighed, looking up at the clouds. " The fireworks are about to start," she mumbled.

" I know," Naruto showed off his toothy smile, his breath reeked of ramen.

" Ramen-loving freak," She muttered.

" What?"

" Nothing," Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, memories flooded her mind and she smiled and frowned. Some of the memories, she hated. But most of them were pretty good. The best memory she could think of...let me just tell the story...

* * *

" WHOOOOOHOOOOO!" a very loud, very annoying, twenty-year old man, TWENTY,with blond hair screeched. " I am officially a jounin, no thanks to Sasuke," Naruto snorted, staring at Sasuke with his tongue sticking out, and back in. 

'_If he does that one more time, I swear I'll rip it out,_' Sasuke glared.

" I'm a Jounin! I'm a Jounin! I'm a Jounin!" Naruto chanted over and over agian.

" It's about time," a voice from behind chuckled.

Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to see a pink-haired lady smirking and her green eyes twinkling with glee.

" SAKURA-CHYAAAN!" Naruto shouted. " I thought you were on a mission," he replied.

Sakura shrugged. " Yeah, but I came to see you guys, my two most favorite men in the world," she hung both her arms on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke sighed, while Naruto looked at her with glowing eyes. " So Naruto, you're a Jounin, how does it feel?" she asked.

" Better than being a Chuunin," he replied. " After this, I'll become Hokage," he smirked with great confidence.

" When hell freezes," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto ignored his comment and faced Sakura. " So, let's eat ramen!" he waved a fist in the air.

" Come on Naruto! We're twenty-years old! Let's go to a bar," Sakura suggested. **'_HELL YEAH!_'** Inner Sakura shouted.

" But...I want ramen...," Naruto pouted.

" Stop complaining," Sasuke crossed his arms. " I say we go home and forget Naruto ever became a Jounin, or a ninja for that matter,"

" Party Pooper," Both Sakura and Naruto muttered. " Let's go to the park," said Sakura.

Both men shrugged and walked on the path, leading to the park.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the green grass while watching Naruto run around the fields, training,as if his life depended on it. " That Naruto, he just came back from a tough mission himself, I can't believe he still has the energy to run like that," said Sasuke.

" It's probably the Ramen," Sakura replied. " Naruto thinks it's magical or something?" she shrugged. " Baka," she snorted.

" It is magical!" Naruto shouted from faraway.

" Heh," Sasuke smirked. " So," he spoke, facing Sakura.

" So...," she stretched her arms out.

" You're over me?" he said all of a sudden.

" What was that?"

" I noticed you don't stalk me around town anymore, shower me with presents even though it's not my birthday, try to sneak into my room at night, asking me out every single minute, taking pictures of me while I'm-"

" Alright! I get it," Sakura interupted, her face as flushed as a tomato. " That was a long time ago," she said.

" Try three weeks ago," he teased. " So who's the new guy?" he picked up a flower, attempting to smash it.

" There is no new guy," she crossed her arms

" Just saying, there must be someone else out there who sparked the heart of Sakura Haruno," Sasuke snorted, almost, may I say...jealous? " There must be a new guy," he crushed the flower in his hands.

She continued to watch Naruto being...himself, and smiled. Maybe there is a new guy?

* * *

" How troublesome," the black-haired dude with a lazy attitude sighed. He cupped his chin with his left hand and tried shooing Naruto away with the other. " I'm busy, leave me alone," he growled. 

" But didn't you hear me? I'm a Jounin now!" he laid both hands on his waist, expecting some kind of praise.

" I know," Shikamaru sighed. " Now go away,"

" Yeah but I just wanted to say how _Blah, blah blah blabodyblah, _and that I waited _blah blah blah_ for this!" Naruto said.

" What?" Shikamaru paid no attention to Naruto's words, but instead, had his attention on the sake that sat infront of him. He took a sip hoping it'll make all of his troubles go away.

" Yo, Shikamaru _blah blah blah?_" But it never did and probably never will.

" You are the most troublesome person to be around with," he glared.

"...Oi, I'm a jounin," Naruto smirked.

Out of nowhere, Ino showed up with a huge smile on her face. " Took you long enough!" Ino laughed.

" Funny, Sakura told me the same thing," Naruto muttered.

Ino ordered a beer and sat inbetween Naruto and Shikamaru. " So it took you five years, that's a long time, even if you were chosen to be Hokage, you'd prabably be sixty by then," Ino teased. Naruto glared, tempted to shove his middle finger up her nose. " Shikamaru became Chuunin at the age of twelve, and on his first try,"

Shikamaru paid no attention to the conversation, not even the least bit interested in what she was saying. " And became a Jounin at the age of seventeen. Everyone else started their Chuunin days at the age of thirteen, and became a Jounin at the age of eighteen," she smirked.

" What are you trying to say?" Naruto mumbled, trying to look away.

" You became a Chuunin at the old age of seventeen, and finally, at the age of twenty, you're finally a Jounin," she told him.

" Once again, what are you trying to say?"

Ino shrugged, " Nothing, just mentioning how slow you are,"

" Oi, you wanna take this outside?" Naruto muttered, pretending to be angry, even though he really was.

" Rumors say your skills match up with Hokage's," Ino replied, taking a sip of her drink.

" I love rumors," Naruto smirked.

" But also," she began, " Your brains match up with vegetables,"

" I hate rumors," he mumbled,

He turned his attention to Shikamaru who chuckled behind his drink, and glared.

" You guys are all against me," he crossed his arms.

" Well, enough about this," Ino sighed. " So I hear you and Hinata are-"

" Yep! You heard right," Naruto slurped some ramen into his mouth.

" And I hear Sakura's in town,"

" Yeah," Naruto put down his Ramen, suddenly feeling really depressed.

" Did you tell her? That you and Hinata are engaged?"

Shikamaru's attention finally sparked up. He knew Naruto had a thing for Sakura ever since he was twelve, but ever since Naruto and Hinata got together, things were changing, atleast that's what Naruto thought.

" No," he saddly looked down on his bowl of ramen. Suddenly, he had no desire for his delicious ramen that sat infront of him. As hard as it is to believe. " I don't know why, but...," Ino leaned in closer, and so did Shikamaru.

'_This is so troublesome,_' Shikamaru sighed.

" But I don't think I want to tell Sakura-chan," he spoke with a raspy voice. " It might affect her, it might also affect me," he spoke softly.

Ino and Shikamaru moaned, thinking the same thing, '_ Troublesome,_'

'_ It's obvious he still has feelings for her,_' Ino sighed. '_And even though Shikamaru's a boy, it's probably obvious to him too,_'

" I'll tell her if you want," Ino smiled warmly.

" And I'll stay out of this," Shikamaru mumbled.

" Thanks," Naruto stood from his seat, " I better get going, Hinata-chan's waiting for me," he said, and in a flash, he was gone.

" Poor Naruto," Ino's smile turned into a frown.

" You mean, poor Hinata," Shikamaru corrected.

* * *

Walking down the clean, tidy roads of Konoha, Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed, looking down to the ground. His head shot up when he heard a noise, sounded a bit like Sakura. Under a tree, his eyes gazed upon a pink-haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes. It could only be none other than his former beloved, 

" Sakura-chan," he said in his soft voice.

Sakura looked up at him and saw that familiar dirty blond standing a few feet across from her. " Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked in a concerned voice.

He looked down, almost feeling to shy to answer. " I-I...Uh...," he stuttered. Yep, he's been living with Hinata for too long. He turned his head away trying not to come into any contact with green eyes. "what are you doing here? You don't live anywhere near this street," he said.

" I'm waiting for Hinata, she said she'd meet me here," Naruto's suddenly felt a pang of guilt rushing through his body. His lover and the girl he used to love, meeting? At this hour! " She said she wanted to talk to me, something about marriage and crap," Sakura shrugged, leaning against the pole. Naruto gulped." Plus, we have a mission for tonight,"

" O-Oh," Naruto began to sweat. He felt a great amount of awkwardness between him and Sakura, and stood in his place for a whole four minutes and twenty-six seconds.

Sakura noticed this and said, " You don't have to stay with me Naruto,"

'_Thank god,_' he sighed. But somehow, somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to stay with her.

" And...," she whispered.

" Yeah?" Naruto leaned in.

" I know you're engaged to Hinata," she mentioned...AT THE LAST MINUTE!

' _That's it! My life is over! I'll never be able to face her again! I'm dead!I'll never be able to eat ramen ever again!_' Naruto screamed in his mind. Attempting to rip out his hair, he was stopped by Sakura's soft, sweet voice.

" It's alright Naruto," she told him, " I kinda figured, you know...you two were dating since forever, and she had that ring on her finger...must've been from you," she shurgged, pretending it was nothing, when actually, it was a whole lot.

" So...you're not mad?"

" Why would I be mad?" Sakura put on a fake smile. " It's not like we were ever...you know?" she said.

" Yeah," Naruto whispered. ' _Although I wish we were,_' he admitted in his thoughts.

" S-Sakura," a timid voice from behind called out.

" Hinata!" Sakura gestured her to come over.

She smiled and ran over to the pink-haired woman. Surprised to see Naruto there as well, she gasped, " Naruto-kun, what are you doing here...with Sakura?" she asked, getting a little too suspicious.

" I came to keep her company," he said, suddenly feeling really guilty. " I'll wait for you at home," she faced Hinata, " A-And," he stammered, facing Sakura. " I'll see you later," he spoke in a soft voice.

" Sure," she replied.

Hinata noticed the tension going on between the two and coughed, trying to break it. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. " We better get going Hinata," she said.

" Hn," Hinata replied. " I'll be back by twelve, Naruto-kun," she waved good-bye.

Naruto watched to two walk away down the road and sighed. " Dammit,"

* * *

It was a beautiful, Saturday afternoon. And old team 7 decided it was time for a reunion. Kakashi Hatake, their old sensei, told them to meet him at the bridge at exactly 8:00 a.m. Sasuke was the earliest, and then there was Naruto, and finally, Sakura. 

Sasuke noticed the tension going on between the two and for once in team seven's whole life, no one was screaming and yelling 'BAKA' like the old days...it was finally peaceful...and Sasuke hated it. What was going on between these two? Sakura would usually bash Naruto in the head, and tell him what an idiot he was, and Naruto would usually ask her out on a date...until Hinata came along...so this is Hinata's fault?

Sasuke glanced from Sakura to Naruto, Sakura was at his left, Naruto at his right. '_I think I'm going to pay Hinata a little visit,_' he thought. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed those days when there were noise...lot's of noise.

" Sorry I'm late," Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. " A really cute girl walked up to me and told me how hot I was, I couldn't ignore her, so she took me out for a drink and we had a great time,"

"Hn," Both Naruto and Sakura replied, without an arguement.

'_ That's odd,_' Kakashi thought. '_My lies usually never work,_'

'_I am definetely paying a visit with Hinata,_' Sasuke growled. ' _But I won't beat her up, simply because she's a girl,_' he told himself.

" Umm...," Kakashi replied. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had their attention on their beloved sensei. " Sasuke's acting like himself, but...," he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. " Are you two mad at me or something?" he said out of the blue.

Sakura and Naruto turned away and replied with the same word...or sound, " Hn,"

'_Oh no, maybe they are mad at me?I don't want them to beat me up,_' Kakashi panicked. '_Maybe I better leave, I'll just cancel the whole reunion,_' he thought. " Alright, I know I asked you guys to meet me here, but I just remembered something!" he said. " That cute girl wanted me to meet her by the local bar, and I said yes, so...," his voice trailed off. " Reunion canceled!" he said and poofed his way out.

Sakura sighed and made a move to walk away. Sasuke grabbed her hand before she had the chance, which by surprise, made Naruto growl. " I need to talk to you," he stared into her green eyes. " Both of you," he said looking into Naruto's blue eyes. " What's going on? Why aren't you two talking or yelling at Kakashi telling him he's a stinkin' liar?" he asked.

" I don't know?" Sakura shrugged. " I guess I'm not feeling too well today, I better get home," she mumbled, trying to walk away once again, but Sasuke grabbed her hand, once again. And once agian, Naruto growled even louder.

" What's going on?" he demanded an answer and he expected the truth.

" It's nothing," Sakura's eye brow began to twitch. If Sasuke kept this up, Sakura's innerself would have to take over, and everyone, everyone hated Sakura's inner self. She snapped her hand out of Sasuke's but he only took it back.

" Will you stop touching her!" Naruto, out of the blue, shouted with huge amounts of rage.

" Is there something going on between the two of you, you've been acting weird," Sasuke growled, wanting his question answered. " Answer me," he growled.

" No, there's nothing going on between me and Naruto," Sakura glared.

" Yeah, nothing," Naruto muttered, with disappointment in his voice.

Sakura took her chance and got away from Sasuke's grasp and ran.

Naruto made no move to catch up to her.

* * *

'_I want her,_' was all Naruto could think about. He wouldn't dare say it out loud. It would deffinetly hurt Hinata's feelings, for sure. Naruto sighed, '_Sakura...,_' he shook his head and spoke, " Stop thinking about her!" he immediately covered his mouth when he heard Hinata whimper next to him. 

Her appearance was so...beautiful. She lay half naked in his bed, and it was amazing how Naruto still remained a virgin. He hadn't even recieved his first kiss yet! Pathetic, but he was waiting for the right person. You might've thought since Hinata is his girlfriend, why not her? Well, for some reason, he's saving himself for someone even MORE special.

And who in the world could be more special than his future wife?

Naruto thought about this for hours.

Sakura Haruno, his first crush, and possibly, first love. Her hair was so beautiful, soft, and pink. A hair color so original, she'd probably stand out the most in a crowd. And her appearance alone gives Naruto the shivers, although not in a bad way. Actaully, in a very good way. Rumors were, she's the most desireable woman in Konoha. But she probably wouldn't notice him anyway? It was a one-sided love.

But then there's Hinata Hyuuga, soon to be Hinata Uzumaki. She certainly is one of the most beautiful woman in Konoha, not many people know it because she tries to hide herself from everyone, but she's just as gorgeous as Sakura. Her hair color isn't the most original, but no one can keep away from it.

Why was he so confused? The girl he loves most is obviously-

" Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata whispered in her current form.

" Yeah," Naruto smirked, putting on his happy mask.

Hinata slipped into a smile and headed towards the bathroom. Naruto deeply sighed and crossed his arms.

" I swear I'm going to kill myself for thinking these thoughts." Naruto muttered.

* * *

" Naruto-kun, breakfast is on the table," Hinata spoke in a rush. 

Naruto groaned, still lying in bed.

" I'm in a hurry, so I won't be joining you!" she told him.

Another groan.

" Oh, and I'm going on a mission today, and I won't be back until next week,"

" WHAT!" Naruto got out of bed in swift mode, and put on a pair of pants. " Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he yelled from the other side of the door.

" It slipped my mind," Hinata answered, packing her bags.

" Everything slips your mind now days," Naruto mumbled.

" Don't be angry," said Hinata, " Kiba and Shino are coming with me," she added.

" Fine," Naruto sighed. " Then I'll see you next week," he said, opening the front door for her and giving her a peck on the cheek. Hinata gave a faint smile and ran off in the other direction. He watched her go off, and suddenly, his stomach growled. " Ah, I'm starving," he whined.

He faced the kitchen and saw a bowl of ramen sitting on the table, waiting for him take a bite. " Hinata-chan always knows what I like!" a big grin appeared on his lips and he marched right up to that big bowl of ramen.

* * *

" This...is...so...FREAKIN' HEAVY!" Ino dropped to the floor and landed straight on her butt. " Sakura, you...have too many things," she panted, fanning herself with her delicate hands. 

" Says the girl who owns one-hundred pounds of make-up," Sakura snorted.

" HEY!" Ino protested. " I'm a woman, not a girl," she pouted.

Sakura sighed and took a seat next to Ino. She was transferring her old belongings into an old, empty shack, and needed all of the help she could get. Even if it means help from weak, old, Ino. Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs and pondered for a while.

Noticing Sakura was into her deep thoughts, Ino smirked and evil smirk, '_Alright, when she's not looking, I'll make a run for it,_' she thought. Slowly, she tip-toed farther and farther away from Sakura.

" Ino, come back here," Sakura muttered.

" DAMMIT!"

" I need all the help I can get!" Sakura frowned. " And right now, you're the only one here,"

" Dammit!"

" And besides, you agreed to help me, don't forget it,"

" Dammit,"

" So you're staying, even if it means till' midnight,"

" Damn...," Ino pouted. Turning her head to the opposite direction, she spotted Naruto and Shikamaru, walking their way. Ino's expression changed and she waved. " OI! Shikamaru! Naruto!" she called.

Naruto and Shikamaru faced towards the blond and nodded their heads.

" You mind helping us?" she pleaded.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at eachother and shook their heads.

" Guess that's a no," Sakura sighed.

" Oh! Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were here!" Naruto smiled and ran up to his former beloved.

" Naruto, I live here," she told him.

" Right, so do you need help with anything?" he offered a hand.

She grabbed it and pulled herself up. " Actually, I was wandering if you could move those boxes," she said pointing at the cardboard box, " Over to that rusty, old shack,"

" Cool!" he responded.

" Oh sure, do it when Sakura asks," Ino snorted.

" Don't be jealous," Shikamaru strolled towards Ino's side.

" Ha! ME? Jealous? In your dreams," Ino smirked.

" Hn," Shikamaru responded.

* * *

" This...is...so...FREAKIN' HEAVY!" Naruto complained, dragging himself over to the shack. " Sakura-chan, you...have too many things!" he whinned. 

" Says the boy with one-hundred packs of ramen," Sakura snorted.

" HEY!" Naruto protested. " I'm a man, not a boy,"

" Huh...talk about deja vu...," Ino replied.

" What?" Shikamaru responded.

" Nothing," Ino sighed.

"...troublesome...," Shikamaru sighed.

" G-Girls," Naruto stuttered, having a hard time lifting up the boxes. " Don't you wanna help me out here?" he pleaded.

Ino and Sakura looked at eachother and smiled nervously. " Sorry Naruto," Sakura rubbed the back of her head. " I'm all pooped out," she shrugged.

" Ino?" Naruto begged.

" I'm allergic to...help...," she hesitated to say.

" You bunch of lazy...," Shikamaru replied.

" I don't see you lifting a finger!" Ino pounded his head.

" Yeah Shikamaru! Help me out!" Naruto groaned.

" I don't feel like it," Shikamaru looked the other way.

" Now who's the lazy one?" Sakura crossed her arms.

" This is troublesome," Shikamaru lifted himself up, " I'm leaving," he simply responded.

" W-Wait for me!" Naruto dropped whatever he held and tried following his lazy friend.

" NOT SO FAST!" Sakura grabbed him by his collar. " You're helping me whether you like it or not!" she spat in Naruto's face.

" S-Shikamaru...help me," Naruto whimpered.

" Be a man," was Shikamaru's last words.

" Ahhhh! Don't leave me here-"

" SHUT-UP!" Sakura bashed him on the head.

* * *

" Thanks for helping me out today, Naruto," Sakura smiled and placed a glass of water in his hands. 

" Well, even though I was forced into it," he said rubbing his head. " I had fun," he smirked.

" I'm glad," Sakura giggled. She stopped to relax and sat next to Naruto. They got comfortable for a while, until Sakura noticed a black spot on Naruto's head. " Naruto, you have something on your forehead," she replied, pointing at her own forehead.

" Eh? Where?" he asked, wipping his head with his sleeve. " Is it gone?"

" No, it's still there," she told him. " Try rubbing it more to the right," she suggested.

" Hai," he rubbed even harder. " Now is it gone?"

" Ah...here, let me get that for you," she pulled out a napkin from her back pocket and gently,tried wiping that annoying black spot off of his head. " Stubborn," Sakura grew irritated. She leaned in a little closer towards Naruto not even noticing the blush on his face.

Closing the gap between the two of them, both fell with Sakura landing on Naruto. His blush grew even deeper and soon, it eventually got to Sakura. Her blush grew just as deep. " Sorry!" she instantly got up. But as soon as she was about to apologize once more, soft lips touched her's.

Eyes widened when she realized that those same lips belonged to Naruto. After a short while, they seperated, leaving Sakura breathless. " N-Naruto!" she stuttered. What a kisser...

" Sakura-chan, I know I've said this a lot while we were growing up, but...," he hesitated. " I...really like you," he spilled. Realizing she wasn't saying anything, he closed his eyes, hoping this day would pass already.'_That's it!_' he thought. '_She's going to reject me,_' he thought of the worst.

After a few minutes passed, he found himself in a tight embrace with the girl of pink hair. " I really like you too, Naruto," she released her big, bright smile. " No, I changed my mind," she suddenly responded.

" Eh?" Naruto replied with a confused look.

" I REALLY, REALLY, like you," she smirked.

" Sakura-chan,"

" But...," her expressions saddened.

" What! What is it?"

" You're engaged," she pulled herself up, leaving Naruto lying on the road. With a shocked expression, Naruto sighed.

" About that...," he looked away.

" Hinata may not be one of my closest friend," Sakura admitted. " But I don't want to hurt her," she whispered.

" I don't want to hurt her either," Naruto told her. " But we can't keep pretending like...,"

" I know," Sakura replied.

" Then, what do we do?"

" I don't know," after a long, awkward silence, Sakura broke the ice and said, " I guess I should be going, my hotel's not too far from here,"

" Hotel?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

" Hn...I'm supposed to stay there for a week or so until my house get's fixed up," she explained.

" You could always stay at my apartment...if you want!" he stuttered.

" But, after what happened-"

" Don't force yourself to live in a hotel for a week," he responded. " Stay with me," he pleaded. " As friends," Naruto added.

" But Hinata-"

" She's on a mission, she'll be back by the time your house is fixed," he told her.

" Alright, I'll stay,"

Naruto silently cheered.

" But only as friends," Sakura warned him.

" Fine," Naruto sighed.

" And you better not hurt Hinata,"

" I would never," he waved a hand infront of her.

" And we're just friends,"

" I know,"

" Then let's go!"

* * *

"Oto-san, what's that noise?" a little girl, about five years of age, asked her father. 

Oto-san leaned against the walls and pushed his ears against it. " That's probably our stupid neighbor, Naruto," he growled. " Don't worry, he does this all the time...when he's eaten too much ramen, or who knows?" he shrugged. " Maybe he's got a woman in there," he chuckled.

" What?" the girl asked.

" Nothing, you're too young to know,"

" Okay!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura lay on the floor, Sakura on Naruto and Naruto embracing Sakura around the waist. " I thought we were just friends?" Sakura panted, roughly placing hot kisses down Naruto's neck. 

" You were the one who came onto me!" Naruto replied, pinning Sakura to the walls and placing hot kisses of his own down her fair, beautiful skin. " Don't blame this one me!"

" I blame this on you!" Sakura scolded, while at the same time, grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her lips. " This...is...all...your...fault!"

" There you go blaming me again," he retorted.

" SHUT-UP!" Sakura bashed him on the head.

" And there you go telling me to shut-up," he muttered. " And hitting my head," he rubbed it carelessly.

" Where's your bed?" Sakura pulled away from his lips. Naruto tried leaning closer but she only laid her hands on his mouth, stopping him from any action. " Where's you bed," she asked one more time.

" S-Sakura-chan," he blushed furiously. " Don't you think...we're going a little too fast?" he placed a goofy smile onto his lips.

" No," she shrugged. A few minutes later, " Wait a minute," she squeaked. " Don't tell me you're still a...virgin," she whispered in his ear.

Naruto's blush darkened. " So what if I am?" he pouted.

" Well, that's...cute?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

" Don't tell me...you're not a...virgin," Naruto whispered in her ears.

" Ummm...well, my first time was with-"

" Don't tell me!" Naruto covered her mouth. " Wait a second, I change my mind," he said "tell me so I can kick his ass!" he pounded his fists into his hand,

" That doesn't matter right now," Sakura laughed nervously. " Let's just get spend the night in your bed, I'll be your first," she responed in a seductive way. " Unless you don't want to," she shrugged.

" Oh, I want to!" he said carrying her bridal style and kicking the door that lead to his room. ' _Alright!_' he thought. '_My first is with Sakura!_' a really goofy smiled appeared on his face.

* * *

" Wow," Sakura panted. 

" Yeah...amazing," Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist.

" You were good on your first try," Sakura complimented him.

" Was I?" Naruto smirked with his naked body rubbing against his beloved.

" Yep, just don't be so rough next time," Sakura crossed her arms.

" You just can't handle it," Naruto smirk widened.

" I can handle anything!" Sakura growled.

" Yeah, yeah, let's just get some sleep," Naruto smiled, closing the little gap between him and Sakura.

" There's still Hinata," Sakura replied.

" You just had to remind me," he sighed, scooting farther and farther away from Sakura.

" What are you going to do?" she asked. " If we want this to last, we have to tell her, she'll eventually find out the hard way, unless we tell her as soon as possible."

" Let's just keep this a secret," Naruto mumbled.

" You...you want to keep this a secret?" Sakura muttered. " I slept with you for crying out loud!" she shouted.

" Not so loud!" Naruto covered her mouth, looking from side to side. " You nearly blew it," Naruto sighed.

" Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms. " You're a jerk," she stated.

" (sigh) alright, I'll tell Hinata, and the sooner I do, the sooner we'll be together...in public,"

" Really?" Sakura's eyes brightly shined.

" Hn," he nodded his head. '_If I have the courage,_' his face saddened.

* * *

Riiiinggg! Riiiiinggg! 

Bam!

Riiiinnng! Riiiinnngg!

Bam!

Riiiiinnnggg! Riiiiinnnnggg!

" Dammit!" Naruto slammed the pink alarm clock against the wall.

Riiiinnnnnngggg! Riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!

" What the...,"

" Naruto! That clock is unbreakable! Don't even try!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen.

" How did that stupid clock get into my room anyhow?" Naruto pouted.

" Don't complain!" Sakura yelled from the other side. " I made breakfast!" she sang.

" I'm coming!" he struggled to get his pants on.

He walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw the most horrible, disgusting, most ugliest thing he has ever seen in his life. " What-what the hell is this?" he shuddered in horror.

" It's a salad," she said as if it wasn't a big deal.

" Sa-lod?" he struggled with the word.

" No, say it with me," she said. " Sa,"

" S-Sa,"

" Lad,"

" L-Lad,"

" Now put it all together and what do you get?"

" Sa-lad?"

" Correct!" Sakura kissed his cheek, " Now eat it," she whispered in a sinister voice.

" EAT IT?" he cried. " B-But, it looks like toilet paper!" he whined.

" You're never going to get healthy if you don't eat your veggies," Sakura wagged her thin finger at him. " Ramen is bad for you,"

" B-But-"

" No buts,"

" B-But-"

" I said, no buts," she glared.

" B-But-"

" Did you not hear me the first two times?" she scowled.

" It looks nasty!" he cried.

" Looks can be decieving," she smiled.

"...you can't make me eat that," he pouted.

Sakura looked at him with a blank look and walked up to the telephone.

" What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

" Calling Tsunade-sama," she simply replied.

" Why call that hag?" he snorted.

" Because I'm going to ask her to force you to eat that salad,"

" NO! Don't do it! She'll beat me up!" he cried.

" Exactly,"

" SAKURA-CHYAAAAN!"

* * *

" Now that wasn't so bad," Sakura grinned. " How is it?" 

" I-It's...g-good," Naruto stammered.

Covered in many bruises and plenty of lumps on his head, Naruto forced himself to take another bite out of Sakura's 'delicious' salad. " That's good," Sakura smiled. " Now have you learned your lesson?" she asked.

" H-Hai, never defy Sakura Haruno, or you'll die," he gulped.

" Mmhmm, and...,"

" And eat your vegetables," he choked.

" And only eat ramen once a day-"

" But Sakura-cha-"

" Fine, twice a day,"

Trying to resist Naruto's puppy dog eyes, she looked away. But hearing him whimper...well that was the end of it all.

" FINE! Eat you usual twenty bowls a day! But you're eating my salads inbetween!" she told him. " Deal?" she put out a hand.

" Deal," Naruto shook it.

Life with Sakura will be tough, but atleast he had his ramen...

* * *

A/N: Hahaha...weird, huh? Oh and sorry if the Naruto/Sakura fic is a little too weird for you, I typed this one out years ago. 


	9. The Sleepover

_**Title: **Kingyo Hanabi_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Naruto_

_**Summary: **Naruto's engaged to Hyuuga Hinata. Yet, he still has strong desires to be with Haruno Sakura, the girl he once loved, or still loves? Not knowing Sakura feels the same way, he keeps it a secret. And the more he hides it, the more trouble it'll cause for Sakura, Hinata, and most of all, himself._

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **Okay, second chapter up! Hope it's good enough for you!_

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter Two: The Sleepover**

**

* * *

**

" Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji," Tsunade spoke. " You are all here for a certain reason," she continued. " I'm only going to pick three of you for this special mission," she sighed. " Only those of you with brains and intelligence will be able to complete it," she said.

" Guess that leaves Naruto out," Sasuke muttered.

" What was that?" Naruto muttered

" Anyway, who is willing? I know Naruto would want to go-"

" Actaully...," Naruto interrupted, " I think I'll decline,"

Everyone, and I mean everyone's eyes widened in shock. Especially Sasuke's. " N-Naruto, you never did refuse to go on a mission, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked with the most concerned look in her eyes.

" You see," He said, " Sakura's staying at my place for a week, and I sort of...," he responded quietly. " Wanted to keep her company while she's still there," he said. " Just as friends of course!" he added quickly.

" WHAT! Sakura's staying at your place!" Lee panicked. " A girl so young, youthful, and beautiful shouldn't be staying with a pig like Naruto!" he shouted. " Sakura-san will stay with me!" he said with his fist in the air.

" Fuzzy brows, she's already decided to stay with me," Naruto growled, aware of Lee's feelings for Sakura.

" Is Hinata okay with this?" Neji asked.

" Ugh...sure?" Naruto shrugged.

" She doesn't know, does she?" Neji sighed.

" She doesn't have a clue," Naruto dropped his head.

" Hn," Sasuke replied. " Hokage-sama, I will also decline this mission," he said looking at Naruto with full suspicion.

Naruto snorted," Sasuke, you better go on that-"

" I said I decline," he replied with a harsh tone. And jumped out of the Hogake's window, following with Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, " It's between the four of-"

" Hokage-sama!" Lee responded. " I will also decline the mission, for Sakura is much more important to me," he said with a flashy grin and a thumbs up. And before you knew it, he was out at the speed of light.

" Oookaaay," Tsunade replied. " Sorry Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, you'll have to go on this mission whether you like it or not,"

" Dammit," the replied.

" So what's the mission?" Chouji asked stuffing chips in his mouth.

" This is a very important mission, I won't allow any screw ups," she said in a stern voice. " If any of you fail, it'll be your heads," she hissed. " It'll be tough, really tough, the toughest you'll ever experience,"

The two gulped and Neji twitched.

" So...what's the mission?" Chouji asked again.

" To babysit ten babies," she replied.

" WHAT!" the three exclaimed.

" But not just any regular ten babies," she explained. " The southern Lord's ten babies,"

"...I decline," Neji muttered, hoping she'd take it.

" Too late Neji," Tsunade shook her head.

" I refuse to be a babysitter,"

" You should have declined the mission earlier when you had the chance,"

" It's not like I knew what the mission was to begin with, I would've declined seconds ago, I wouldn't even be here right now," Neji argued.

" It's too late Neji, deal with it and go on the stupid mission," Shikamaru replied with his arms crossed.

" Damn...," Neji muttered. ' _Uzumaki, Uchiha, Lee, I will kill you for this when I come back,_' he thought.

* * *

" Sasuke, why are you following me?" Naruto muttered, walking ahead of Sasuke. 

" Baka," was the only word he said.

" What are you? Some kind of lost puppy? Go away!" Naruto waved him off. " Sasuke! Leave me alone!" he shouted. " Please...," he clasped his hands together. Knowing Sasuke wasn't going to stop following him any second, a big smirk appeared on his face. " Sasuke, you're not following me because you're in love with me? Are you?"

Sasuke's face expression still held the same look.

" Oh my god! You really are in love with me!" Naruto panicked. " Sorry Sasuke, but I'm not like that," Naruto shuddered.

" First of all, I'm not gay," Sasuke replied. " Second of all, you have something on your face," he said pointing to his upper cheek.

" Oh, thanks," Naruto rubbed his face.

" Third of all," Saskue said, pointing at the same spot. " It's still there,"

" Damn these spots that appear out of nowhere," Naruto muttered.

" And last but not least," Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. " You're an idiot,"

" Wanna say that in my face?" Naruto replied.

" Sure," Sasuke shrugged. " You're an idiot," he slowly stretched out the word idiot.

" You're lucky," Naruto searched for his keys and opened the door to his room. " I don't have time to beat you up, because I have a guest," he smirked.

Sasuke growled trying to ignore the smug smirk on that idiot's face. " What's going on between the two of you anyway?" Sasuke asked.

" Eh?" Naruto put on an innocent face. " Who do you mean?"

" You know who I mean," Sasuke scowled.

" There's nothing between Sakura and-"

" Naruto! I made your favorite dish!" Sasuke heard a very familiar voice. " Why don't you come into the kitche-Sasuke!" a shock expression appeared on her face. " what are you doing here?" she panted.

" Naruto invited me over for a sleepover,"

" yeah but-NO I DIDN'T!" Naruto protested.

" Naruto, you should've told me earlier, then I would've made a table for three," she whispered to him.

" It's alright Sakura, I'll eat whatever Naruto has in the fridge," he said.

" Forget it, he only has ramen," Sakura sneered.

Naruto stifffened, and face Sasuke, " L-Let's just eat," he suggested.

" Sure," Sasuke's reply was blunt.

" So, you made my favorite food?" Naruto ran happily to the kitchen table and his eyes were fixed on a plate of...

SALAD!

" Sakura-chan...are you trying to...kill me?" Naruto sucked in his tears,

" Naruto, be a man," Sakura crossed her arms.

" I-I am a man," he whimpered.

" Hn, I'll eat his salad," Sasuke replied.

" Sasuke! You're my hero!" Naruto thanked him.

" Not so fast! Naruto, you can have my plate of salad, I'll just eat a bowl of ramen," Sakura told him.

" Why do you get the good stuff?" Naruto argued.

" Naruto, salad IS the good stuff, now eat your favorite food," Sakura pushed the plate infront of him.

" But Sakura-chyaaaaaan!"

" No whinning! And no buts!"

" What is she? Your mother?" Sasuke whispered over to Naruto with a smug grin.

" Sasuke! You better eat your salad too! And make sure you eat it all up, you don't want to become unhealthy like Naruto, now do you?" Sakura patted his head.

" You're not my mother," Sasuke frowned and Naruto gave him a smug grin.

* * *

" You guys are really mean!" Sakura swirled in circles. " We're at a bar for crying out loud! Gimme a drink!" she demanded. " Naruto! Gimme my beer: 

" Sakura (hiccup) you're too drunk(hiccup) and besid-(hiccup) I think I'm getting drunk too!" Naruto hiccuped.

" Oi bartender! Get me another drink...bartender...I said get me another drink!...OI!" Sasuke shouted.

" Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled, " There's no one infront of you," she laughed so hard, she fell out of her chair.

" Eh?" Sasuke looked around. " I knew that," he pouted.

A few hours later, their drunkness finally passed by and walked to Naruto's place with a splitting headache.

" Ok! Ate dinner?" Sakura cheered.

" CHECK!" Naruto responded.

" Stared at eachother with a terrible silence?"

" Check," Sasuke muttered.

" Went to a bar and got drunk?"

" CHECK!"

"Ran into a drunk guy?"

"CHECK!"

" Tried skipping home and ran into another drunk guy?"

" Check,"

" Got into a fight and beat the living shit outa the drunk guy?"

" CHECK!"

" Got home with a terrible headache?"

" Check,"

" AND...umm...ughh...now what?" Sakura shrugged.

" Ughh...let's go to that pub agian," Naruto suggested. " I wanna get drunk twice!"

" Idiot," Sasuke responded. " Although I must admit...it was pretty fun," he coughed.

" Oi, Sakura-chan, did you hear that?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

" You mean how Sasuke said it was fun hanging with us?"

" No," Naruto shook his head, " How Sasuke used the word 'pretty' in a sentence," Naruto cracked up.

" You really are an idiot," Sakura mumbled, " It's either that, or you're still drunk,"

* * *

" I don't think this is fair," Sasuke protested. 

" Be a man and deal with it...Sakura-chyaaan! I don't wanna sleep on the hard cold floor!" Naruto whinned.

" Well then, what are we going to do?" sighed Sakura.

You see, the night was going fine until it was time to hit the sacks. Who will sleep where? Why did Sasuke come at the last minute? Where's Sakura gonna sleep? The three stood in the living with their thinking caps on, and Naruto snuck some ramen bowls into his pants.

" Naruto!" Sakura glared.

He pouted and threw the ramen on the floor. " Always ruin my fun," he muttered.

" I got it," Sasuke finally stopped pondering on his thoughts. " We all sleep on the living room floor. Sakura in the middle, each of us on the sides,"

" NO!" Naruto disagreed. " How about I go in the middle, and each of you at my sides,"

" That's not very fair," Sakura shook her head. " Maybe I should sleep in Naruto's room, while both of you sleep in the cold, hard living room,"

" That's not fair either," Sasuke gripped his chin. " This is harder than I thought,"

" Okay, what about this, we all sleep in the living room, Sakura's in the middle, and both Sasuke and I are at your sides," Naruto suggested.

" Brilliant!" Sakura cheered.

" But that was my plan before you eve-"

" Just becuase I thought of a better plan than your's, doesn't mean you have to be jealous," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke threw his arms in the air, " Forget it, I don't even want to argue with you,"

" Because you're afraid I'll win the arguement?"

" Because you're an idiot and I don't argue with idiots,"

" Grrr...,"

* * *

" I have to admitt, sleeping on Naruto's floor wasn't so bad," Sakura yawned. 

" Told ya, Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked.

" Whatever, I just don't understand why we're eating at Ichiraku's...at four a.m. in the morning," Sasuke yawned. " I'm begining to hate ramen," Sasuke slouched into his seat and sighed.

With Sakura next to him, she sighed as well. " Same here," she mumbled.

" You people have no taste in food," Naruto mumbled. " Anyways, Kakashi-sensei stopped by earlier while you two were sleeping," he slurped whatever was left of his ramen. " He said he wanted team 7 to meet him at the bridge at right...now," he said getting up and leaving money on the counter.

" I'll see you guys later," Sakura waved a hand. " Knowing Kakashi, he probably means three hours from now," she responded.

" Then I'll be off training," Sasuke muttered.

" And I'll eat more ramen!" Naruto hollered.

* * *

" Jeez, four hours passed and he's still not here," Sakura flamed. 

Sasuke leaned against the railings. " I should've known," he spoke softly.

" That's it! When he get's here, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Naruto waved a fist in the air.

" There is no need for ass kicking, Naruto," a voice from behind replied/

" KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

" I was blinded by a bright light and couldn't open my eyes for hours,"

" LIAR!" the two roared.

" I'm glad everythings back to normal," Kakashi smiled. " Old team seven," he sighed.

" So Kakashi-sensei, what's your real excuse?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed.

" In all my years, did I ever give you a real excuse?" Kakashi smirked.

" Guess not," Sakura mumbled.

" So, today is the day...," the three leaned in. " Team seven day!" he exclaimed.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

" In shorter terms, it means team seven, including myself, will go out and have fun!" he said. " First, let's hear what Sakura wants," Kakashi motioned her into speaking.

" Well...I was planning on going to the hot springs this week?" she shrugged. " Maybe we could go today?" she suggested.

" Great!" Kakashi smirked with an evil look on his face. " Let's go to a coed hot springs!"

" Wait a minute Kakashi-"

" No, no, I insist," he dragged the three and giggled his way to the coed hot springs.

* * *

" Sakura, your body looks so sexy with only a towel," Kakashi, the pervert, responded. 

Sakura hid herself behind Sasuke and Naruto and said, " Kakashi-sensei!"

" Yeah! Don't look at my-ughhh...Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

" Sakura-chan, don't hide your sexy body away from me,"Kakashi smirked.

" That's it! I'm out!" she screamed stomping away from her perverted sensei. Too much like Jiraiya...

" Wait! I was kidding!" Kakashi laughed nervously.

* * *

" Okay, it's Sasuke's turn," Kakashi rubbed his head, still feeling the bump Sakura gave him a few hours ago. 

" Why does Sasuke get to go first!" Naruto complained.

" We're going in order from shortest to tallest, Naruto, you're the tallest," Kakashi explained.

" Oh, in that case, go on," Naruto smirked, feeling a bit too proud of himself.

" I want to train," Sasuke simply replied.

Everyone groaned.

" I'm sure you wouldn't want to train on 'Team Seven' day?" said Kakashi.

" I want to train," Sasuke repeated.

Another groan.

" (sigh) only if you want," Kakashi sighed.

" Of course," Sasuke snorted.

" Then Team seven, let's train,"

Two very loud groans.

* * *

" You didn't have to kick me so hard," Naruto rubbed his stomach. 

" Sorry, didn't know it was too much for you," Sasuke smirked.

" Nothing's too much for me," Naruto muttered.

" Okay," Kakashi announced. " Naruto, it's your turn."

" Hell yeah!"

Everyone groaned.

" I bet it's something like ' Let's eat ramen!'" Sakura mocked.

" I bet it's 'Let's go to the market and buy twenty packs of ramen!'" Kakashi mocked.

" I bet it's ' Let' eat at Ichiraku's and dent my wallet on fifty bowls of ramen!'" Sasuke mocked.

And everyone graoned...agian.

" For your information," Naruto placed his hand on his waist. " You were all right," he muttered.

Groan...

" But I change my mind," he retorted.

" Then what is it you wanted to do?" Kakashi asked.

" I want to...," he thought. " I want to watch a movie!" he cried.

"...," everyone did not reply.

" What was that?" Sasuke responded.

" I want to go to the movies, what's wrong with that?" Naruto shrugged.

" Nothing, it's just...," Sakura replied. " I've never heard you NOT say 'ramen' in a sentence before," she told him.

" I guess so?" Naruto shrugged.

" Let's just go to the movies," Sasuke grew impatient.

* * *

After the movies... 

" Nice going Naruto!" Sakura bashed him on the head. " I can't believe you bought us tickets to see Icha Icha Paradise the Movie!" Sakura bashed him once more. " You stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she kept bashing him.

" It wasn't my fault! I asked Kakashi to buy our tickets!" he explained.

" I liked it," Kakashi skipped out of the theater with a goofy grin on his face. " But the book was better," he giggled with his face, all flushed up.

" Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe you read such dirty...," Sakura bashed Kakashi on the head.

" Oww...," he simply replied. " I bet Sasuke really liked it, didn't you Sasuke," Kakashi nudged him with his shoulder and winked.

" I don't really care," Sasuke replied.

" That means he loved it," Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

" You people are a bunch of perverts!" Sakura bashed all three on their heads. " Expecially you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pointed at him.

" Hehehe, can you blame me?" he backed away. " I was trained by generations of perverts," he laughed nervously. " Well, I guess it's my turn to choose," Kakashi put on his thinking cap.

" But you're our sensei," Naruto replied.

" So? Aren't I apart of team seven?" he asked.

His three fromer students shrugged.

" Hmmm," he thought. And then a huge grin spread across his lips. " Let's see Icha Icha Paradise one more time!...guys?" he looked around. Everyone left him. " Guys? Where are you?"

He searched from one spot to another.

" Now that's not very fair," he crossed his arms.

* * *

" Sasuke," said Sakura. " It's getting late," she glanced at her watch. " You should go home," she suggested. 

" Naruto asked if I could stay over again," Sasuke bitterly replied.

" Yeah but-SINCE WHEN?" Naruto shouted, his voice a bit higher than usual.

" Don't ask me? You were the one who invited me," Sasuke casually responded.

" NO I DIDN'T!" Naruto spat.

" Yes, you did," Sasuke took a sip of his tea.

" SASUKE! You bast-"

" Fine, I'll leave," Sasuke put his cup of tea down. " But remember, I know more than you think," he told the two of them before he walked out.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto scratched his head.

" How am I supposed to know?" Sakura sighed. " Naruto, let's talk for a while," she smirked.

" About what?" he gulped.

" Secrets...," she whispered with her smirk, growing bigger.

Double gulp.

* * *

Slamming his drink against the counter, Sasuke growled and took one huge sip before slamming it against the counter once more. " Another!" his eyes turned red. 

" H-Hai!" the bartender stammered.

Ever since he left Naruto's place he's been feeling quite depressed and angry. He went straight to a pub, thinking one round of alcohol would calm his mind. But so far, nothing was going his way. Absolutely nothing. " Another!" he repeated.

" I'm on it!" the bartender nodded his head.

" Sasuke, don't you think you're over doing it?" a voice, similiar to Shikamaru's, asked. He heard the word 'troublesome' muttered from Shikamaru's mouth and took a huge sip from his glass of beer.

He took a seat next to Sasuke and ordered a drink for himself. " Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked taking a sip out of his own.

" It's none of your business," Shikamaru stiffened and rubbed his shoulders for a bit.

" Something's obviously on your mind, might as well tell somebody," Shikamaru yawned. " I probably won't remember anyway," he told him.

Sasuke looked into Shikamaru's eyes and sighed. " It's about Sakura and Naruto," he said as if it was no big deal. " I think they have feelings for eachother," he said out of the blue.

" Is that so?" Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

" You knew?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

" Everyone knew," Shikamaru replied. " Naruto had feelings for Sakura ever since he first met her," he took another sip. " And I know I'm a boy and I have no love experience, but I don't think Naruto will ever lose his feelings for her," he sighed. " Even if he is engaged to the Hyuuga girl," he explained. " But why are you so upset about it?" he asked, not looking the least curious.

Sasuke hid his flushed behind the glass. " This isn't like me, and I really should be keeping this to myself, but I have feelings for...Sakura," he hesitated to say.

" That's really out of your character," Shikamaru's eyes widened. He then closed it and shook his head.

" Don't remind me," Sasuke scowled. " So what do I do?" he asked, expecting a reasonable answer.

" Let me ask you this," Shikamaru eyes fluttered open. " Do you love her?"

Sasuke's expression went serious. " It's true that I have feelings for her, but it's not that deep," he replied.

" Then leave her and Naruto alone," Shikamaru's last words were. He got up from his seat and left the building.

' _That wasn't much help,_' Sasuke thought. But it got him thinking, and that's what mattered the most.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his favorite bridge, remembering all of the good times him and his precious students spent, while they were so young. " Ah, the good old days," he sighed, reading the second volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise' " Icha Icha," he said. " You are my god," he cried and embraced with it. 

" Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" his precious, pink-haired student asked, with quite a look on her face. " You're really weird, you know that?" she mumbled, and took a seat next to him, watching the river flow.

" Ah, Sakura, what brings you here?" he asked, reading his most favorite, perverted book.

" Just needed some fresh air," she simply responded.

" Ah," he replied. " So I hear you and Naruto are living together," he told her without looking up. " Is that okay with Hinata-san?" he asked.

Sakura's head dropped and smiled. " I guess?" she shrugged.

" Well, you're a lucky one," he smiled.

" How so?" Sakura asked.

" If there are any molesters out there, you know Naruto will protect you, especially with his Kyuu-" Oh gosh, he almost blew it! He covered his mouth with his hand, dropping the book he thought so highly of, and cursed silently. " Forget I said anything!" he waved his hand at her.

" You were about to say Kyuubi...weren't you?" Sakura mumbled with a plain expression.

Kakashi's face went pale. ' _I'm sorry Yondaime! I failed you!_' he cried in his thoughts.

" Some secret keeper you are," Sakura snorted.,

Kakashi blinked.

" What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura used her sleeve to cover her face.

" H-How did you know?" he stuttered.

" What? About Naruto and Kyuubi?" Sakura smiled. " He told me of course!" she explained. " I told him 'Naruto! Don't keep any secrets from me! Or else!' I waved a fist at him and he told me about Kyuubi," she announced.

" B-But, how could he trust you so freely?" a rhetorical question.

" Duh! I'm his-" shoot! Nearly blew it! " f-friend," nice save.

" So he told you right away," Kakashi sighed.

" Well...no, not really...," Sakura explained.

" What else did he tell you?" Kakashi gave her a weird look.

" I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Sakura covered her mouth.

" Sakura! You shouldn't keep secrets from you sensei!" he scolded. " Besides, I'm Naruto's sensei too, and I should know everything about him," he informed her.

Sakura sighed. " Fine," she murmured. " But don't tell Naruto I told you!" she grabbed him by his collar.

" I promise," he held up his right hand. '_Not in a lifetime,_' Kakashi secretly smirked to himself.

" Okay, it all started...,"

**_Flashback:_**

_" Naruto, let's talk for a while," Sakura smirked._

_" About what?" Naruto gulped._

_" Secrets...," she whispered as her smirk grew bigger._

_GULP..._

_" C'mon!" Sakura shoved him on the couch. " Since we are together, you should be able to tell me everything," she let out her famous puppy dog eyes. _

_" B-But Sakura-chyaaan!" Naruto groaned._

_" C'mon! I'll tell you my secrets!" she pleaded._

_" Fine," Naruto sighed._

**_End of Flashback:_**

" And that's when he told you," Kakashi sighed.

" Umm...no," Sakura's face grew darker.

" He didn't? Then what did he tell you?"

Sakura gave him a funny look, and began...

**_Second Flashback:_**

_"Fine," Naruto sighed._

_Sakura leaned in closer, wanting bad to hear Naruto's secrets. She leaned in so close, her ears were touching his face. Naruto sighed, almost hesitating to answer, until Sakura gave him a little push. Naruto sighed one more time and blurted,_

_" I name objects," he told her._

_Sakura looked confused. " What do you mean by that?" she asked._

_Naruto pointed to the t.v., " That's Baka-san," he said. " Over there is Kaname-chan," he pointed to the window. " The spoon on the kitchen table is Akira-kun," he said. " The coffe table's name is Yuri-chan," he sighed, " The couch we're sitting on is Hiroki-san,"_

_Sakura gave him a weird look. _

_" There's more, but I don't wanna freak you out," there was an awkward silence._

_" That's...cute?" Sakura replied._

_Antother awkward silence. _

_" Are there any more secrets?" she asked._

_**End of Second Flashback:**_

Kakashi let out a blank look. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words left the building.

" Yep," Sakura nodded her head. " He's a freak, but he's a cute freak," she pointed out.

" I'll have to apologize to Hiroki-san," he told her. " I spilt tomato sause on him while he wasn't looking," Kakashi teased.

" That's not funny!" Sakura punched his arm. " If Naruto knew I told you, he'd kill me," she whispered, suddenly feeling like she was being watched. " Don't even mention it to him," she hissed.

" Okay, Okay," Kakashi raised his hands in defense. " So after that, he told you about Kyuubi, right?" he grasped tightly on his book.

" Nope," Sakura's face darkened even more.

She gave him an even funnier look...

_**Third Flashback:**_

_"Are there any more secrets?" Sakura asked._

_" Uhh...yeah," Naruto scratched his head._

_" Well...," Sakura tugged on his shirt._

_He blushed and kept his eyes shut the whole time. " M-My...," he began. The stutter grew deeper and deeper and he finally let it out. " MYREALNAMEISNT'NARUTO!" he shouted in one big breath._

_" Huh?" Sakura looked confused._

_" My real name isn't Naruto," he grumbled._

_"...then what is your real name?" Sakura looked terrified._

_**Back to Real World:**_

" So what is his real name?" Kakashi leaned in closer.

" I-I-I c-can't tell you," she stuttered.

" Sakura, you can trust me," Kakashi nudged her arm.

Sakura nodded and continued.

**_Continuing Thrid Flashback:_**

_"...then what is your real name?" Sakura looked terrified._

_Naruto gulped and muttered. "...,"_

_" What?" Sakura leaned in closer._

_"...," he muttered louder._

_" I can't hear you!" Sakura scolded._

_" MIMI-CHAN!" he cried._

_Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, silence._

_" H-How?" Sakura's voice went high to a whole new level._

_" You already knew people hated me when I was a child," Sakura nodded. " They also teased my name," he sighed. " Hokage told me my mother refused to believe I was a boy and named me Mimi-chan," Sakura nearly giggled. " I begged him to change my name, and he finally gave in, I was named after my great, great, great, great uncle," he sighed._

_**End of Third Flashback:**_

" Kakashi-sensei! Stop laughing!" Sakura scolded.

" I..(hahaha)...can't...(snort)...help it!" he cried. Tears literally fell from his eyes. " Tell me more, tell me more!" he laughed so hard, it hurt.

" There is no more!" she yelled. " After that, he told me about Kyuubi, and that was it," she told him.

" Hahahahaha...too bad," he wiped the tear from his eyes. " I should tell the guys, they'll laugh at this one-"

" Kakashi-sensei! You promised!" she pointed a finger at him.

" I know, I know," he lowered her finger. " I won't tell," he sweared.

" You better not, or else...," she let off a deadly smirk.

" Or else what?" Kakashi gave off an even deadlier smirk.

" Two words for you Kakashi-sensei, two words," she laid her hands on her waist. " Gay bar,"

Kakashi gasped.

" Hai, I'll tell everyone you hang out at gay bars every Mondays, Thursdays, and most importantly, Sundays," she nodded her head.

" That's...ridiculous!" Kakashi looked away, trying to hide the blush that spread just below his eye where everyone could see. " And even if I did go to a gay bar, it would be Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays," he told her...crap.

" Eh?" Sakura held a shocked look. " Y-You really do go to gay bars?" she stammered.

Kakashi gulped. " Heh...you won't tell, will you?" he lamely scratched his head.

" So those looks you give to Iruka-sensei isn't just for nothing?"

" Sakura! I think you should go home now! Naruto's waiting-"

" So that means...y-you're...,"

" Sakura!" Kakashi voice went high pitched.

" GAY!" Sakura gasped. " My sensei is gay...who would've known?" she whispered.

" I am not gay," Kakashi simply stated. " Just...confused?" he pulled out his Icha Icha book.

" Kakashi, may I suggest a book called 'Hentai Pleasure'? It's a perverted book similiar to your's with gay relationships,"

" I am not gay," Kakashi stated again. "...but I'll check it out," he mumbled and in a flash, disappeared.

" Denial," Sakura shook her head.

* * *

Sakura skipped happily towards her SECRET boyfriend's apartment alone with a plastic bag filled with ramen, hanging on her arm. She couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he see's this. He hasn't eaten ramen in two days, TWO DAYS! And that's saying something.. 

" He's going to be so happy!" Sakura giggled to herself.

She unlocked the door to his apartment and yelled,

" Naruto! I'm home!" it felt so good to say.

She was about to say something really inappropriate when he didn't answer, but was utterly shocked when white eyes met green.

" H-Hinata-san," she gasped.

" Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" the white-eyed girl spoke.

* * *

A/N: Okay, about Kyuubi. I know Sakura knew about waaayy before, but like I said before, I made this chapter and the others way before...I can't even remember. So that's all...I guess I should leave...bye... 


	10. The Clouds Passing By

_**Title: **Kingyo Hanabi_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Naruto_

_**Summary: **Naruto's engaged to Hyuuga Hinata. Yet he still has strong desires to be with Sakura Haruno, the girl he once loved, or still loves? Not knowing Sakura feels the same way, he keeps it a secret. And the more he hides it, the more trouble it'll cause for Sakura, Hinata, and most of all, himself._

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **Just incase you're wondering, the title KINGYO HANABI, has nothing to do with Hinata's sister, Hanabi. It's just a song I like, and the rest of the stories probably has a song as their title too. For instance, **Tsuki ni Saku Hana no You ni Naru no**, is a title of a song, also the title for the Sakura/Kakashi fic, or **Shanghai Honey **_(Which also happens to be my pen name) _the title for the Neji/Sakura fic. That's just how it goes. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three: The Clouds Passing By**_

_**

* * *

**_

" Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" the white-eyed girl questioned.

" Hinata," she was speachless. " I stayed over for a few days, Naruto invited me," she sadly smiled. " I had no where else to go," she wasn't exactly lying...well, she did have the dirty hotel?

" I see," Hinata was quiet as usual. But this time, a little too quiet.

The pink-haired girl looked uncomfortable. " So...," her eyes were on the ground.

" So...," Hinata repeated after her.

" Did by any chance, Naruto speak with you?" Sakura questioned. " About me? Or about your relationship with him?" She was being rude, but she had to know.

Hinata looked confused. " No, he left after I came through the door," she explained. " He said he had to find someone," she replied.

" Oh," Sakura cursed to herself. '_ He's probably looking for me,_' Sakura thought. " I better head off-"

"Hinata-chan, I'm back-" Naruto suddenly bursted through the doors. " Sakura-chan...you're here," he was breathless. " I was...umm...looking for you," he sheepishly looked away with a guilty look on his face, aware of Hinata's presence.

Hinata glanced from Sakura to Naruto. " W-What exactly is going on here?" she asked with great suspicion. So far, everyone was filled with great suspicion.

" Like I said before," Sakura answered. " I was invited, I had nowhere else to go," she lied. " I'll get packed." Sakura headed towards Naruto's room. " Naruto," she called.

Naruto's head shot up.

" You should talk with Hinata, she is our future wife after all," Sakura stared with a depressed look plastered on her face. She let out a fake smile and walked away. " Oh! By the way," Sakura threw a huge plastic bag towards him. " That's for you," she told him.

Naruto looked into the bag and sadly smiled.

" Sorry I didn't get anything for you, Hinata-san," Sakura apologized.

* * *

" I like babysitting! I think I'll do that instead of being a ninja," Couji stuffed some chips into his mouth. 

" Don't even bother," Neji responded. " You're not good at either,"

" You wanna take this outside?" Chouji spat with his fist nearly in Neji's face.

" We are outside, moron," Neji growled. " And if you were smart, you'd know you are too weak for me," he cooly replied.

" Both of you shut-up," Shikamaru sighed, adding a 'troublesome'. " It's bad enough I had to hear crying 24/7 throughout the whole two days," he muttered. " But hearing you two will only make matters worse...for me atleast," he murmured.

Neji and Chouji stared at him. " What's that supposed to mean?" Neji growled.

Shikamaru didn't answer, he was too busy staring at the clouds.

" Whatever," Neji brushed it off. " Hinata's wedding is coming up soon, atleast we were on time," he nodded his head. " Although watching my cousin hitching off with Uzumaki really makes my blood boil,"

" Why's that?" Chouji asked.

" Think about it," Neji sighed. " Little annoying Uzumaki's, running around, breaking things, torturing me, asking me to read a story for them, spitting up on me, telling me, 'I will become the greatest Hokage ever', yellow, messy hair, clumsy-"

" I think you're getting the little Uzumaki's mixed up with the big one himself," Shikamaru yawned.

" That's true," Neji sighed.

" Look on the bright side," Chouji laid a hand on Neji's shoulders.

" I don't think there is a bright side," Neji muttered.

" Atleast it'll be interesting to have Naruto as apart of your family," Chouji shrugged. " You'll never get bored," he gave out a toothy smile, with peices of chips stuck to his teeth.

" Sure, I'll just get tired," Neji replied. " I'll probably retire as a ninja because I'll be too busy dealing with the Uzumaki's," he sighed.

Chouji laughed. " You sure talk a lot when it has to do with Naruto,"

Neji snorted. " even at his age, he's an annoying kid," he snorted once more.

Shikamaru spoke. " I hope that annoying kid never changes," he looked up into the sky. " Just remember, you'd still be a cold prick if it wasn't for Naruto," that was true. " I meant a colder prick," he added.

" Yeah, and I'm greatful," Neji secretly said to himself. " I guess having him as a cousin-in-law wouldn't hurt, badly?" Neji crossed his arms.

The three looked up into the sky watching the clouds pass by.

* * *

" So what's the deal?" Ino asked. 

She watched Sakura lay her belongings on her living room floor, and lay on her couch as if she's owned the place. Sakura sighed horribly and watched the clouds pass by. It was a beautiful day today, would've been better if she shared the day with Naruto.

" Sakura, tell me what's really going on?" Ino looked worried. " You're not acting like yourself,"

This must be about Naruto, atleast that's what Ino thought. By Sakura's latest appearance, it probably was? Sakura sighed and again, watched the clouds up in the sky. " Hinata got back from her mission," Ino held pity for her friend.

" Oh...," her reply was lame. " It's only natural she'd come back, she is getting married three days from now," she explained.

" WHAT!" Sakura shot up from Ino's couch. " That soon?" she felt like pulling her hair out. Why send Hinata to a mission right before her wedding! Totally ridiculous! What was the fifth thinking?

She nearly screamed! Infact, her inner self screamed for her, **'_Why didn't that bastard Naruto tell me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'_** her inner self growled with anger and only anger. _**HE WILL DIE A PAINFUL** **DEATH**!_' Inner Sakura waved a fist in the air.

" Too bad I like him so much," Sakura sighed.

" What was that?" Ino questioned.

Sakura looked at her. " Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," she brushed Ino off, and Ino did not like to be brushed off.

Ino growled, " Sakura! Just tell me! Who do you like so much?" Ino forced an answer out of her. " TELL ME!" She shook Sakura by her collar, back and forth, back and forth.

Sakura's head was spinning and Ino finally stopped, thinking she won't get anywhere if Sakura died from a horrible headache.

" Is it Naruto?" she asked, " Is it? Is it?"

Sakura ignored her...and Ino did not like being ignored either.

" SAKURA!"

* * *

" Tsunade baa-chan, what do you want?" Naruto lazily made his way towards the Hokage's side. " It better be good, I have to find someone," he whispered. 

" Naruto, it won't take long...and don't call me baa-chan," she muttered. She walked over to the tall blond and ruffled his hair. " Ah, the memories," she dreamily sighed.

Naruto blinked. " What?" he was confused. " I thought this was important!"

" Still the same loud mouthed Naruto," she smirked.

" Baa-chan! I'm leaving!" Threatening to walk out that door.

" So very loud," she sighed.

The fifth grabbed Naruto by his collar, and lifted him in the air, " Ahhhhh!" She sat him down on the chair across from her's, and sat herself down as well.

" Naruto, once you get married," a tear nearly fell from her eye. " Promise me you'll never change,"

" Sure, sure," Naruto waved her off, " Can I go now?" he merely asked.

" Ah, so rude...that is so like you Naruto," she pulled a tissue from the tissue box and wiped away her little tear. " Anyways," she pulled out her serious face.

Naruto glanced at his watch and back to Tsunade.

" I have decided to retire early as Godaime,"

Naruto's eyes widened.

" And I'm looking for the sixth, although...I'm not really sure-"

" What!...Wait a minute! Who's gonna be the sixth Hokage?" Naruto's excitement went to a new level of high. " C'mon Tsunade baa-chan! TELL ME!" he went on his knees, looking quite pathetic.

Tsunade eyes twinkled.

" Don't keep me waiting Hag!"

Tsunade's twinkle dulled.

" Geez! For Hokage, you really are slow,"

Tsunade's eyes flared.

" TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Naruto chanted over and over again.

" You know what? I don't feel like telling you anymore," Tsunade huffed and looked away, arms crossed and everything.

" C'mon Tsunade baa-chan!" he whined. " Why won't you tell me?"

" You'll just have to wait and find out, like everyone else," she stated.

Naruto groaned. " Just give me a few hints. Like...is the Hokage a boy or a girl, or maybe...what does he look like? or something like...," he thought for a while.

" Naruto, just wait a year and you'll find out," Tsunade's anger arouse. ' _I shouldn't have invited him over,_' Tsunade groaned.

" Fine!" Naruto pouted.

Seconds flew by, and soon minutes, and finally...

" What's his first name start with?"

" ARGGHHHH!" Tsunade shouted with frustration.

* * *

Sakura strolled along Konoha's finest grassy fields, watching little kids playing around and fighting. Nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong. Her eyes then fell upon a small boy. Blond and fiery. Naruto flashed into her mind. She shook her head and continued watching the little boy sit on the grass, saddened, as he watched the others playing around without him. 

She sighed, thinking how he reminded her of Naruto. She walked up to the boy, somehow thinking it was Naruto himself. She realized it wasn't when green eyes met brown. Naruto's eyes were icy blue. She sat next to the boy and smiled.

The boy looked up to her with a shy expression. A tiny blush spread across his cheeks and Sakura smile brightened his whole world. " Hi, my name is Sakura," she hid her saddness.

" My name is Kai," his repy was quiet.

" Kai?" she repeated.

" Hmmhmm," he let out a grin. " You're really pretty, Sakura-chan,"

Oh god, this kid is killing her! Memories flooded in her head.

**Flashback:**

_" Sakura-chyaaan!" Naruto struggled to catch up to the pink-haired girl. " Wait for me!"_

_Sakura was onlytwelve then, she didn't realize her feelings toward Naruto till much later. " What do you want Naruto," she graoned loudly._

_He held up a flower in his hand, and held it to her face. It was a plain ordinary flower, more like a weed, and it was crumpled and weak. _

_" Is this what you think of me?" Sakura muttered, a slightly annoyed look on her face. " You think I'm as ugly as this weed?"_

_Naruto's smile disappeared when he looked at the flower himself. " It was fine this morning...," he wondered what could have happened? " Sorry," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. " I'll get another if you want?" he offered._

_" No thanks," Sakura walked away. _

_" Sakura-chan!" he called out._

_Sakura sighed, and turned her head to face the boy. " What do you want now?" she grumbled._

_" I just wanted to say...I don't think you're ugly at all," He blushed. " You're really pretty, Sakura-chan," his blush deepened._

_Sakura was speechless. All she could say was, " Baka," she walked away trying to keep that tiny smile from appearing._

**End of Flashback:**

Sakura got up and dusted herself off. " I better get going," she replied.

" Was it something I said?" Kai pannicked getting up himself. " I take it all back!"

He wasdefinitely a younger version of Naruto. " It's not anything like that," Sakura playfully bashed him on the head as light as she could.

The boy rubbed his head feeling a slight headache coming on.

" I have to go now, maybe I'll see you later," she kissed his forehead and walked away.

The boy was speechless, but he simply smiled.

* * *

" Okay...what's his last name start with?" 

" NARUTO! Leave me alone!" Tsunade pushed her hands against her ears. ' _I really shouldn't have invited him over,_' she knew she would regret this.

Naruto managed to keep a straight face...but that soon ended when he was desperate. " Tsunade baa-chan! I have to know! Once I meet up with him, I'll beat him up and claim my right as the stronger Hokage!" he waved a fist in the air.

" Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a hint?" Tsunade shrugged.

" NO! It wouldn't hurt at all!" Naruto jumped.

" Okay, ready?" Tsunade decided to play with his mind.

" Yeah! Yeah!" Tsunadegestured him to lean in closer and so he did.

She whispered in his ear. " It starts with a Sa, and ends with a suke," she smirked.

" I wonder who that could be?" Naruto thought to himself, thinking hard.

' _You have got to be kidding me?_' Tsunade shook her head.

" Sa...suke...Sa...suke...dammit! I don't know!" Naruto pulled his hair out.

Tsunade slapped the boy's head. " You idiot," she growled.

" Sa...suke...Sasuke...Hey! Is it Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

" You finally figured it out," Tsunade muttered.

" I knew it...WAIT A SEC.! SASUKE?" he nearly fell. " I just experienced falling off of a million story building, and landing on pointy, sharp rocks, that really hurt!" Naruto glared at the old, yet, young looking Hokage.

" I thought you said a hint wouldn't hurt at all?"

" I didn't say it, you did, you should've never told me," Naruto crossed his arms. " I'm the one who brought Sasuke back to Konoha, I'm the one who saved him from Orochimaru, I'm the one who treated him to chicken flavored ramen last night, and this is how he repays me?"

Tsunade sighed. " You know Naruto, to become Hokage, you have to be really special,"

" Like I didn't know that?" Naruto muttered.

The blond man only crossed his arms.

" Why not me?" Naruto pouted.

" Because you're a brat," she simply stated.

" That's not fair!"

" Life isn't always fair, kid,"

" I'm twenty! I'm not a kid!"

Naruto ignored the 'yeah right' look on Tsunade's face, and smirked.

" Don't worry Naruto, I have faith that you will become Hokage someday,"

" Then why are you picking Sasuke over me?"

Tsunade looked at the clock above of her. " It's getting late Naruto, you better go home,"

Naruto sighed. " Fine, but tomorrow, I'm gonna bug you all day, just because I want to," he smirked.

Tsunade chuckled and led him to the door. As soon as he stepped out, she said, " By the way, I don't think Sasuke will become Hokage anytime soon," and she shut the door.

* * *

" It's not fair Ino-chan!" Sakura fell on Ino's bed, holding her pillow close to her chest. " Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of Naruto!" she whined. 

" Ah, so it is a Naruto problem," Ino shook her head.

" What do I do?" Sakura glared at the pillow. " He's getting married in three days!" Ino thought. " I really like him, and I don't want him to get married," she was acting like a spoiled brat, but her feelings for Naruto was, and still is, deep.

Ino cupped her chin. " Hmm...," she thought some more.

" I went to down town today," Sakura muttered. " Everyone...everyone was selling...ramen,"

Memories of this afternoon flooded in her head.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura sighed. How was she ever going to get Naruto out of her head if everything reminded her of him? She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything, the problem though...was hearing. _

_" Ramen! Ramen for sale at half price!"_

_Sakura's eyes shot open and ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from that voice. She sighed again. " It's all over,"_

_" Woman, you mind buying some ramen from me? I'm selling two boxes for less than five dollars,"_

_Sakura made a move to run for it, " Get away from me, stupid ramen!" she shouted._

_She walked by Ichiraku and glared at the old man giving away bowls of ramen. " Damn," she cursed._

_The suddenly, everywhere, and I mean everywhere, people were selling boxes and boxes of ramen! It was like the freakin' town wanted her to suffer. " Ah!" she dashed towards Ino's where there were no sign of ramen, not even a smell._

_Then something tugged on her sleeve. Sakura looked down and saw a little girl, with wide blue eyes, and blond hair. " Oh no," she sighed._

_" Lady, do you wanna share a bowl of ramen with me?" she held out her bowl. _

_" AHHHHHH!" Sakura rushed towards Ino._

_" What did I do?" the cute, little girl shrugged._

**End of Flashback:**

" I swear! It's like Naruto's ramen is out to get me," sighed Sakura.

She looked up and noticed Ino wasn't there.

" Ino...Ino...where did you go?" she looked around the room.

" I'm over here," Ino came though the door slurping some ramen noodles in her mouth.

" INO!" Sakura scolded. " What the hell...," she growled.

" Sorry," she sheepishly shrugged. " All that talk about ramen really got me hungry,"

" Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

Feeling frustration on her mind, Sakura headed to the only place where she wouldn't find any sign of Naruto, or anything that had to do with Naruto. The most unknown pub in Konoha. Sakura took a sip of her drink. 

" Ah," she sighed." Naruto wouldn't be caught dead here,"

" Sakura-chan?" a voice from behind called.

' _You have got to be kidding me?_' Sakura turned to face a handsome young man, with glowing, yellow hair, and sparkling blue eyes. " Naruto, what are you doing here?"

" I was trying to look for you," he sat next to her. " I knew you'd probably be somewhere where I wouldn't be caught dead at, so I wandered around every pub in Konoha,"

Sakura's smiled sullened. " You know me too well," she silently laughed.

" About Hinata-"

" Naruto," she interupted. " Maybe...this was a mistake," She was regretted saying it, but who knows? Maybe it was? " We should've never...been together,"

Naruto was completely confused. " But Sakura-chan...," He was about to ask why? Or why would you say such a thing? Or what the hell is wrong with you? That wouldn't be right at all. " I understand," he lied.

Sakura gave him a weird look, and passed that look on to her cup of sake.

" Just tell me something," he looked down, trying to ignore Sakura's beautiful face, not wanting to show any emotions. " Do you...love me?" he almost hesitated to say.

Sakura's face was priceless. She was shocked, yet, sad to hear it, especially coming from him. She looked away and answered, "...no," she lied, or maybe it wasn't a lie? Who knows?

Naruto slowly nodded his head and got up from his seat. His plastered a fake smile on his lips. Although it was clearly written on his face, he was crushed. " I understand," again he lied. He didn't understand why she didn't love him? Why she even slept with him, or gave him his first kiss?

Emotions were high that day. Naruto felt anger, disgusted, but most of all, sadness. " Hinata-chan's waiting for me," he didn't know how much those words hurt Sakura, but she hurt him more. " I guess I should go," and he headed towards the door. " By the way, my wedding's in three days," he reminded her, why must he remind her? " Hinata invited you," he said. " You could come...or not?" he shrugged. " Whatever, it's up to you," and he left.

Sakura sat there, waiting for this nightmare to end. unfortunately, it kept going. She sulked into her chair and a terrible headache will soon aproached her.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bridge, sighing and drinking, sighing and drinking, and the same thing over and over again. It was late at night, tomorrow's Naruto's big day, the day he get's married to Hinata. Taking an even bigger sip of of drink, she envied Hinata. She admit it, she was jealous, and she thought she never would be. 

Everyone in Konoha always compared a pretty lady to another pretty lady. And this year's pick was Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was prettier, but Hinata was richer. Sakura is Konoha's top medic-nin, but Hinata's herbs worked like magic. Hinata had Naruto, and Sakura wished she had Naruto.

Was she pathetic or what? And just when things got worse...

" Yo," replied a man with a stupid black mask on.

" Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" she wiped her tears away with a single sleeve.

He sat next to his precious student, and placed a hand on her shoulder. " The question is, what are you doing here?" a worried look on his face occured.

She lifted a bottle of sake up in the air. " Drinking," she sighed. " Wanna join me?"

" No, I just had a drink with a cute girl a few minutes ago,"

" Liar," Sakura let out soft chuckles.

" So, I hear Naruto's getting married tomorrow," Kakashi nudged her arm. " What are you going to do about it?" he knew very well of her feeelings.

" Nothing," he was surprised by her answer. She put down her sake. " Do you have any advice for me?" she pleaded for something, anything. " What should I do?"

" Ah," Kakashi leaned back.

There was an intense silence between, waiting for her answer, Sakura stared at her sensei with tense eyes.

" Hmm...I got it," he sat up.

Sakura really looked up to her sensei, he had the best advice. Oh, how she loved him at this moment.

" When you find the answer, let me know,"

And now she hated him.

" That wasn't much help!" she yelled, almost asking for a fight.

" Sorry?" Kakashi shrugged. " I honestly don't know what you should do?" he scratched his head.

" And you usually know everything," she muttered.

They sat on the bridge for the whole night. Tomorrow's the big day.

* * *

" JANKENPON!" Ino and Kiba drew their hands. 

" Yes!" Ino waved paper in the air. " Paper beats rock, so I'm the winner!" she cheered.

" Shut up," Kiba scowled. " I still don't get it, Rock is _way_ stronger than paper,"

" You're just angry because _you_ have a crush on Hinata, and _she's_ marrying Naruto," Ino smirked slyly.

Kiba snorted. " Get real," he grumpily made his way to the best man. " What are you doing here anyways? You're supposed to be with Hinata,"

" right...," Ino rubbed her head. " Well, I have to go somewhere first," she coughed and made her way over to the door.

Naruto watched her leave knowing where she was going.

* * *

" I can't believe this," Hanabi glared at Hinata's wedding dress. " Chouji, baka!" she wanted to slap him silly. " BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she pounded his head. 

" It's only a little chip stain, it'll come off,"

" BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Hanabi bashed him once agian.

" I'm sorry!" he braced himself for antoher bashing.

* * *

" You won't believe it," Kiba laughed, sitting next to Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. 

Neji had a look that didn't care.

" You won't believe it," Kiba repeated a little louder.

Still they ignored him.

" Anyways, I heard Chouji stained Hinata's dress just five minutes ago, she freaking out!"

Neji's eyes widened. " Hinata? Freaking out? Weird,"

" No one knows why, but Naruto's freaking out too,"

Neji's eyes went back to normal, " As if he hasn't before?" Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke smirked.

" And also Hinata's yelling at everyone! She's going crazy!"

Neji's eyes widened again. " Hinata? Yelling? That's unbelievable...,"

" And so is Naruto, but nobody knows why,"

Neji's eyes, once again, went back to normal, " I can believe that,"

" So I guess the wedding's on hold for a while longer," Kiba smirked. " what should we do?"

" I say we watch the clouds pass by," Shikamaru suggested.

" You are so predictable," Kiba rolled his eyes.

* * *

" Sakura, are you okay?" Ino's voice rang through Sakura's ears. 

" Ino?" she stared at her with a blank look.

" You're dressed up," Ino looked surprised. " But I thought you weren't coming?"

They were high up on the roof, the highest building in Konoha.

" I thought so too," Sakura admitted. " But I can't go through with it,"

Ino smirked. " You know, you can always stop the wedding from happening?" she suggested. " It'll be interesting for me to watch,"

" You know I can't do that," she sighed. " Hinata's in love with Naruto, it'll break her heart if I tried to stop her wedding," It was possibly true.

Ino gave her a sullen look, feeling truly sorry for her best friend. " I don't know about that?" Ino nudged her shoulder. " I heard Kiba and Hinata had a thing going on while they were on their 'mission'," Ino pointed out the obvious.

" WHAT?" Sakura looked shocked. " Are you saying-"

" Heck yeah! Kiba and Hinata were having an affair! Shino told me himself, I forced him too," she smiled proudly. " He told me Kiba forced him into going on vacation, or whatever! I thought he was lying, but Shino never lies!"

Sakura, with wide eyes, stared at her hands. " So all this time...,"

" Sakura, I think you should stop that wedding," Ino's expressions went serious. " You might regret it if you don't," she sat up and dusted herself off.

Sakura watched her leave. " You're going to the wedding?"

" I simply wanna watch you stop it," Ino shrugged. " Or see if you have the guts to show up, either way, it's all the same,"

" What do you mean by that?"

" I'll see you at the wedding!"

" I'm not even going!"

" I'll believe it when I don't see it!"

* * *

" Okay, she's not coming," Ino sighed. 

Naruto and Hinata were so close to being a married couple, it'll be only a few more minutes before they get hitched, permanently.

" C'mon, Sakura," Ino's fidgeted in her seat.

" What's with you?" Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

" None of your business!" Ino shouted.

Everyone stared at her, including Hinata and Naruto.

" Hehehe," Ino sheepishly smiled. " Go on, go on," she shoo'd

" Anyways," The minister continued. " Now, does anyone object to this marriage?"

No one answered. Ino felt like lifting her hand so badly.

" No!" she pushed her hand down. " I'll just wait for Sakura...," she turned her head a few inches, hoping Sakura would come busting through that door. '**_Dammit Sakura!_**' Ino's own inner self shouted.

" Okaaayyy," The minister stretched out.

Naruto had a sad look on his face, Sakura won't be coming any time soon. The same goes for Hinata. A sad look plastered on her fragile, delicate face. She glanced at Kiba and he looked away, feeling like he had to rip something.

" One more time, does anyone...ANYONE object to this marriage?" the minister asked one more time.

'_What's he waiting for?_' Sasuke grew impatient. ' _The sooner Naruto get's married the sooner I'll be able to have Sakura,_' his eyes began to twitch.

" Okay, okay, one more time," The minister replied. " Does anyone object-"

" No one objects!" Sasuke growled out of frustration.

Whispers were going on.

" Now that wasn't very 'Sasuke' of Sasuke," Kakashi softly spoken. " Gai," he called. Gai tried ignoring the man with silver hair and smirked to himself. " Gai," he whispered even louder. Kakashi sighed and leaned in his seat.

'_ Ha Ha, now who's the cool guy?_' Gai smirked to himself. " Haha, now who's the cool guy?"

" Eh? Were you saying something?"

'_ Ahhhh! And he still manages to out cool me!_' Gai literally pulled his hair out.

" Anyways, I have a feeling something horrible is going to walk right through that door," Kakashi sensed something coming closer and watched the door carefully.

" Okay, then-"

BAAMMMM

Two of the church doors slammed open, both flying through the air. And then there was Sakura, standing there with her kicking leg way up in the air. " Naruto!" she put her leg down.

"Oh, nevermind. It's only Sakura," Kakashi smiled.

" I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, tears running down from her green eyes.

" How horrible for Hinata," Gai spoke.

* * *

_**A/N: **AHH! The last Naruto/Sakrua Chapter will be right after this! Can't wait! CAn't wait!

* * *

_


	11. The Wedding Destroyer

_**Title: **Kingyo Hanabi_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Naruto_

_**Summary: **Sorry, too lazy to type it out._

_**Length: **5,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **Last chapter for the Naruto/Sakura fic!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Four: The Wedding Destroyer_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"You're going to the wedding?" Sakura watched her leave._

_"I simply want to watch you stop it," she shrugged. "Or see if you have the guts to show up, either way, I'll be there,"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I'll see you at the wedding!"_

_"I'm not even going!"_

_" I'll believe it when I don't see it,"_

_Kokoro ni oyogu kingyo wa koishi omoi wo tsunorasete  
Makka ni somari minoranu omoi wo shiri nagara  
Sore demo soba ni itai to negatta yo  
_

Sakura sat there to think for a minute. Ino just left, and it was only her and her thoughts.

_Sakura, I think you should stop that wedding._

What the hell does she know anyway? It's not like she was in her position at all! It's complicated, and Sakura had no idea what to do? She stiffened, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. Did she love Naruto? That silly, tacky, ramen freak, of a boy? She did sleep with him without even thinking.Many questions ran through her mind at a rapid speed. She had no time to think. Naruto is getting married.

_If you don't, you might regret it._

Damn Ino and her stupid mouth. She was right though. She probably will regret it. If she really did love him. She shook her head, tried to clear her thoughts...but they only came back to haunt her.

_Natsu no nioi ame no naka de  
Potapota ochiro Kingyo Hanabi _

Then it finally hit her, all of the memories, the laughs, everything, was because Naruto was there for her. She loved him more than she ever loved Sasuke. That was saying something. That was saying a lot.

_Hikari de me ga kurande  
Isshun utsuru wa anata no yuugao_

And before you could even say 'I love you' she was off. Running the fastest she could. Why did Naruto had to get married off of the farther wedding chaple in Konoha? She was going to kill him for that...but right after she stops that wedding.

_Kokoro ni oyogu kingyo wa minikusa de tsutsumarenu you  
Kono natsu dake no inochi to kimete sukoshi no jikan dake demo  
Anata no shiawase wo negatta no_

Her pink hair flew into the wind. Sweat drew near her forehead, and her face, flushed from running. And after all that, she still managed to look beautiful for her man, HER MAN, and nobody elses. She was selfish, but if it meant having Naruto, than it was worth it.

" I wonder if I'm too late?" she panted, checking her watch, and looking up. " the wedding must've started minutes ago," And now she had to try and run harder.

So hard infact, she needed to take a break.

" Old man!" she pounded the ichiraku's counter and panted. " One bowl of ramen, chicken, and hurry!" she ordered. " I need lots of stamina to stop a wedding!" she over said it.

" Hai!" The old man replied.

1 minute...2minutes...3 minutes...4...minutes...5 minutes...

" Dammit, this is taking too long," she muttered.

" Here you go!"

" Thanks, I'll take it to go!"

_Natsu no nioi yoru ga tsutsunde  
Potapota ochiru kingyo hanabi_

" Okay...forget it...," she panted, laying her butt onto the ground. " I guess I can't eat while I'm running," she sighed. So she ate the fast as she could while standing up.

Big mistake, she now had a terrible stomachache.

Really big mistake.

" Oww...," she rubbed her stomach, but she still had to keep moving.

_Donna kotoba ni mo dekinai  
Isshun utsuru no anata no yuugao_

What was she thinking! Eating a stupid bowl of ramen! " Side pain...side pain...," she couldn't help saying because of that stupid pain of her side.

_Natsu no nioi ame no naka de..._

" Okay...okay, just one more break," she stopped by the corner of Ino's flower shop. Great! Her man was getting married, and she was taking a break!

_Natsu no nioi ame no naka de..._

She was a horrible lover...and she realized that, so instead of a twenty minute break, like she would usually take. She cut if short to a five second break, and dashed towards the path of her lover.

_Natsu no nioi ame no naka de  
Potapota ochiru kingyo hanabi  
hikari de me ga kurande  
Isshun utsuru wa anata no yuugao_

" Maybe...(pant)...just one more...(pant)...break...," she said to herself. It was so tempting...so very tempting. Damn that Naruto! " No! No more breaks!" she shouted to herself.

She then saw a candy shop and slowly kept her speed down. Very tempting...even though her stomach really hurts...she still had enough room for the creammiest chocolate in Konoha...NO! Must...keep...mind...off...of...candy! Naruto's more important.

So she waved good-bye to the candy shop and was on her way. She was getting close, she could feel it.

A couple more yards, and there she was, standing infront of Konoha's finest wedding chaple. She kicked the door with all her might...maybe a little too much might. The doors flew open...literally.

_Natsu no nioi yoru ga tsutsunde  
Potapota ochiru kingyo hanabi  
Donna kotoba ni mo dekinai  
Isshun utsuru no anata no yuugao_

" NARUTO!" she called out. Panting like there was no tomorrow.

All eyes were on her. She would've felt very embarrassed, but now wasn't the time. It was time to shout out...

" I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

She's not coming, she's not coming. A voice in Ino's head said all morning. " She's not coming," she sighed. But it wasn't too late, just a few seconds more...and she'll probably be in time for the 'I do's', " What am I saying," she looked up at the ceiling. " She's not planning on coming," she checked her watch. 

The chaple was packed. There were Hyuugas, lot's of them, on Hinata's side. And friends, from Naruto's side. Even Gaara showed up for his wedding day. As hard as it is too believe. Naruto made a lot of friends, too much to count. He even had to delete some of the people on the wedding list because he had too much friends. Inside of Konoha, and out.

Ino looked around the room. There was Chouji, crunching throughout the whole service, Hinata, looking like she was sick, the same goes for Naruto, Shikamaru, with a bored look on his face, Kiba, looking like he was going to rip something, Neji, about to cry...weird. Lee, like he was happy Naruto won't be near Sakura anytime soon, Shino, with his plainest look ever, Tenten, with a tired look on her face, Gaara, the same look he always has on his face, Temari, a smirk, a very wide smirk. Kankuro, crossing his arms, looking like he was forced to the wedding. Konohamaru, gladNaruto wasn't marrying the 'Sakura-bitch', the fifth Hokage, as if she was about to burst in tears, Kakashi, with a twinkle in his good eye, Gai, trying to look cool...even though he was old-fashion. And finally, there was Sasuke, by the look on his face, he couldn't wait for this to end.

Feelings and thoughts ran through the minds of Konoha's finest. All this for Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

' _Hurry up and end, so I can have Sakura...,_' he thought, tapping his feet carelessly on the church grounds.

Then suddenly, two doors flew open! And there was Sakura, ready to beat the living stuffings out of someone. Everyone looked at her, and whispers were heard everywhere.

" Naruto!" she called.

Tension filled the air, and she finally shouted,

" I LOVE YOU!"

" Crap," Sasuke muttered.

" Crap," Kakashi blurted.

" CRAP!" Konohamaru cried.

" Crap," Chouji dropped a chip on the floor, not even realizing what was going on.

" Crap," almost everyone couldn't believe what was going on.

" Oh, this is horrible for Hinata," A voice heard from Gai, replied.

" S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto responded with 'what the hell' written all over his face. He felt happy, yet confused at the same time. Wasn't it just three days ago, she told him she didn't love him? How can all of that change in three days!

Sakura heaved, " Naruto, please don't get married," she begged. " Atleast not yet,"

" I...thought...I thought you said-"

" I was wrong!" Sakura admitted. " I love you, It took me a while to realize it, but I love you!" she cried out.

Naruto shot her a glaring look. " Why did it take so long to realize? I slept with you!" Must the two always mention that?

Everyone gasped.

" Maybe I shouldn't have said that," he muttered with an anime sweat drop running down his yellow head.

" I know," Sakura replied. " I don't regret it, but I wasn't thinking back then!" she shook her head with frustration." Naruto, I truly, truly, love you...won't you believe me?" That was all Naruto had to hear.

He looked at Sakura and back to Hinata. " Hinata-chan, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Hinata smiled brightly, " It's all right Naruto, g-go," she pushed him lightly towards Sakura.

Naruto gave her a pleasant smile, and mouthed 'thank you' running towards the pink-haired beauty. He picked her up bridal style and ran towards wherever life would take them.

" So...the food's still free, right?" Chouji sliced a piece of the wedding cake.

Kiba and Hinata looked at eachother and smiled.

* * *

There she was again, on the highest roof of Konoha. But this time, she had no thoughts, they were all clear, and her man was up here with her. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's lap and he felt her hair coming between his fingers. 

It felt good.

" Took you long enough," Naruto whispered.

" It's not my fault, you were so faraway," Sakura complained.

Naruto chuckled softly.

Soon after, she fell asleep and Naruto still couldn't help but run his fingers down her soft, pink hair. It truly was heaven. It was dark, late at night, and he heard foot steps drawing near him. He felt someone's presence, not just any someone.

" Hinata-chan," he whispered. " What brings you up here?" he asked without looking up.

Still in her wedding dress, she sat next to the blond man, and smiled. " The stars are always pretty from up here," she said in her soft, relaxing voice. " I just wanted to confess,"

" Confess?"

" Hn," she nodded. " While I was away on my one-week mission," Naruto stared at her with a questioning look. " I was actaully on a trip with Kiba," she blushed.

" Kiba?"

" He and I...were having an affair, similiar to your's and Sakura's,"

Naruto laughed. " So that's why you let me off the hook so easily!"

Hinata laughed with him. " I guess so," she replied. " Kiba told me he was going to stop the wedding first, but Sakura beat him to it,"

" Liar," both muttered.

" Well, I hope you're happy with Sakura," Hinata truly meant it. " She's a good woman,"

" Good, not great?" a voice coming from Sakura asked, with her eyes, still closed.

Hinata's eyes widened. " You're a great woman," she replied.

" Great, not awesome?"

" You're an awesome woman...,"

" Awesome, not wonderful?"

" You...are a wonderful woman,"

" Wonderful, not-"

" Sakura, I don't think she wants to play anymore?" Naruto smirked.

" Right!" Sakura got up and smiled. " Hinata, sorry I destroyed your wedding," a sheepish grin spread across her lips.

" It's alright," Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. " I probably would've destroyed it myself, if you didn't show up," she told her.

" Guess I'm a wedding destroyer," Sakura sighed. " That's what I'll be known for all my life, the wedding destroyer,"

" Look on the bright side!" Naruto placed his arm around her shoulders. " Atleast you got me!" he laughed.

" What's so bright about that?" Sakura muttered.

" EH? But I thought-"

" I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" It was Sakura's turn to laugh.

Hinata lifted herself up. " I should get going," she said. " Kiba-kun's waiting for me,"

" Aww...Kiba-kun, how cute?" Sakura giggled and Hinata was off.

" Ne, Sakura-chyan! Why don't you ever add a 'kun' to my name?"

" Because I like yelling ' NARUTO' and smacking you on the head,"

" That's not very nice,"

" It's how I say...I love you!" she smiled.

" Then in that case!" a big grin appeared on his face. " Smack me and yell 'NARUTO!' one more time, for me!"

" No, I'm tired,"

" C'mon, Sakura-chan!"

" No, I'm tired," she said a little louder.

" SAKURA-CHYAAAN!"

" BAKA!" she yelled and smacked him on the head.

Naruto's head began to spin. " You forgot to say Naruto," he fell on the ground, eyes spinning and swirling.

* * *

Those were the days. Sakura sighed and leaned on Naruto's shoulder. " Naruto," she sighed. 

" Hmm," he replied looking up at the sky.

" I love you," she whispered.

" Me too,"

Why did her stomach hurt so much? Was it-

" N-Naruto!" Sakura yelled placing a hand on her stomach. " It's time!" She shouted in his ear.

" Eh?" Naruto looked at his watch. " Ichiraku doesn't open until nine,"

" BAKA!" she wacked his head. " I'm mean the baby! It's time!"

" Eh?...EH?" he picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to Konoha's hospital. "MOVE!" he shouted. " My wife is having a baby!" everyone looked at him with surprise. " That's right! The Hokage's wife is having a baby!" he proudly stood.

" NARUTO! LESS TALKING, MORE MOVING!" she scolded.

" Oh, right!"

* * *

" Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto popped into his window. 

" Eh? What is Rokudaime doing here?" he looked proudly at his former student.

" Haha! Sakura-chan's having our baby!" Naruto wiped the sweat on his forehead. " She's having the baby right now! You could come to the hospital if you want!" Naruto offered.

" Sure, I'll be there," he smiled.

" YOSH!" Naruto jumped out of his window. " SPREAD THE WORD!"

" Sure thing," Kakashi reassured him. " Ah, that Naruto," he looked out of his window.

* * *

Naruto waited in the waiting room, legs shaking and finger tips tapping on the cold, hard table next to him. His wife, Hokage's wife is having a baby! He was excited, he should be excited, hedefinitely is excited. " I can't wait," he whispered loudly. 

" Oi, Naruto," Shikamaru's voice was heard from behind.

He turned around and saw Ino, Chouji, and of course, Shikamaru, standing right behind him with flowers in Ino's hands and a picture frame. " Naruto! I have something for you and your little baby," she hid the flowers and picture behind her back.

" Really? Can I see?" Naruto jumped out of his seat.

" Hn!" Ino took out the picture. " I drew this myself!" she proudly mentioned. " What do you see?" she asked, giving him a weird look.

" I see...," Naruto looked closer. " I see dead people,"

" Eh?" Ino glanced at her picture. " Oh, heh, this isn't the one," she then took out the real picture. " Okay, what do you see in this picture?"

" Hmm," Naruto took a closer look. " I still see dead people," he muttered.

" WHAT?" Ino glanced at her picture. " It's supposed to be a baby elephant, lying on the ground, bouncing a red ball on it's feet!" she explained.

" Really?" Naruto looked closer. " The red ball looks like blood, and the elephant looks like an over-sized human with large ears," Ino glared at him. " But it's a really nice picture of a dead guy!" he quickly replied.

" Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in there with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked with a 'I don't really care' look on his face.

" Yeah but...I'm not aloud in," he sheepishly replied.

" Why not?" Chouji asked, chips falling from his t-shirt.

" Do you hear the noise coming from room 83?" he whispered.

The four were as quiet as a mouse, than something was heard. A very loud something. " NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura's voice entered their ears.

The three men gulped.

" Tsunade baa-chan told me to wait out here," Naruto explained. " She said it's too dangerous being near-"

" I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL NARUTO!"

" Sakura-chan," he gulped.

" Don't worry, Naruto,"Chouji placed a hand on his shoulder. " It'll soon pass-"

" WHEN THIS IS OVER! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR DICK OFF!" Naruto grew pale.

" You better watch out, Naruto," Ino teased. " Sakura never goes back on her word," she laughed evily to herself.

" Hehehe," Naruto pretended to laugh. But in the inside, he was screaming with horror.

After a few minutes, Neji, Lee, and Tenten came by. " Ohayo!" Tenten greeted. " Naruto, you lucky guy," Tenten nudged his shoulder. Lee stood behind Neji, still feeling a little depressed about Naruto and Sakura being together, and Neji felt highly undepressed.

" Naruto, this is for your baby," he handed over a box covered in wrapping paper.

" Oh! Thanks Neji," Naruto smirked.

"Hn," was his only reply.

" Naruto-kun!" another voice was heard from behind.

" Hinata-chan! Shino! Kiba!" Naruto looked surprised. " You guys came too?"

" Of course!" Kiba threw a tiny box at the excited, blond boy. " I just had to come and see this," he replied. " And that's for the baby," Kiba pointed at the box, noticing Naruto was about to open it.

" Aww...what about me? I'm the father, I should be the one getting the presents," he mumbled.

" Don't complain Naruto, I gave you a present," Ino shoved the picture in his face.

" But that's just creepy," Ino scowled. " I mean, it looks...amazingly creepy...no! Creepily amazing!" bad save, but oh well?

A few seconds past, and soon turned into minutes. " Naruto, you're clothes look horrible, I can't believe you're still wearing that ridiculous orange suit," Ino rolled her eyes.

" There's nothing wrong with this suit!" Naruto protested.

" You have to admit, It's like Naruto's wearing the same thing everyday," Tenten explained.

" Tenten, you shouldn't be saying things like that, knowing youwear the same thing everyday too," Lee mentioned.

" LEE!" Tenten pucnhed his stomach.

" I'm sorry...," Lee gasped for air.

" Look at that guy over there!" Ino pointed at a man.

Ino walked up to the man and pulled him towards her as a display. " Just look at his clothes," everyone stared blankly at her. " You're a man of great taste," she told him.

" I'm a woman,"

" Ouch," was Shikamaru's reply.

The woman snapped her arm back in place and lifted her nose up in the air feeling insulted.

Ino sighed. " I guess it's true, men have no sense in fasion,"

" Yo," Kakashi mumbled, coming in to the window wearing a pink dress.

" I rest my case," Ino muttered.

" How does it look?" Kakashi asked.

The whole room stared at him blankly. " Kakashi, why are you wearing a dress?"Tenten asked, feeling a bit flushed.

" Oh, a neighbor from across the street asked if I could test it out for her daughter,"

" Liar," everyone muttered.

And then Iruka came through the door. " AH! Kakashi, you're wearing a dress!" he covered his face

" I know,"

And then Sasuke came through the door. "...take that ridiculous thing off," he simply replied.

" Sasuke! You actaully showed up!" Naruto was taken by surprise.

" I couldn't possibly miss this," he smirked and so did Naruto.

" Okay, on a scale of 1-10, how good do I look in this dress?"

"1," "10," Iruka and Sasuke looked at eachother.

" What?" Iruka shrugged.

There was an awkward silence. " Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei? Are you two by any chance...gay?" Naruto lifted his eye brow with curiousity.

Iruka looked away and Kakashi gave him a blank look. " No," both replied quickly...a little too quickly.

" I must be off," Kakashi spoke. " Sorry I won't be able to see your child, Naruto," Naruto nodded. " I'm supposed to help out at the Tsuki Institute," he said.

" Tsuki Institute?" everyone replied.

" Hai, one of Konoha's finest Institute only meant for mental people," Iruka explained.

" Naruto, they're calling you," Sasuke smirked.

" Shut-up!" everyone laughed.

" I'm off!" and Kakashi disappeared.

" I should be going too," Iruka headed towards the door.

" That's probably secret code for ' I'll meet you at the gay bar and let's make out'" Naruto whispered to Neji.

Another silence took place in the waiting room and suddenly, a bunch of sand, out of the window, came rushing in. It was Gaara! And Temari! Even Kankuro! Gaara crossed his arms, and Temari had a little smirk playing with her lips.

" Naruto! Nice to see you again!" Temari greeted. " So, is the baby...,"

" No, not yet!" Naruto smirked.

" Ah, then we didn't miss anything," Kankuro spoke.

" Gaara forced us to come here," Temari pointed at her little brother. " He wanted to see The Great Uzumaki being born, of course, those weren't his exact words,"

" Shut up, Temari," Gaara muttered.

" Right," Temari sheepishly grinned.

She walked up to Shikamaru and blushed. " Shikamaru," she simply replied.

" Temari," Shikamaru looked away.

" What's going on between the two of you?" Ino lifted an eye brow.

No one answered.

Naruto and Gaara sat next to eachother. Gaara had a mysterious box by his side, and Naruto had little pieces of candy in his hands. " Pss..Gaara," Naruto whispered. Gaara took the time to glance at him. " What's in the box?" he asked.

" Wait and see, Uzumaki," he simply replied.

" C'mon!" Naruto pleaded. He smelt somthing very familiar. Very familiar.

Gaara placed the box on his lap and opened it. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes!

" RAMEN!" he shouted.

Gaara nodded.

" C-Can I have some?"

"...no...,"

" Why not?"

" Because I said...no,"

" I'll give you twenty pieces of candy for ten bowls of ramen!" he offered.

" I'll give you five bowls of ramen for thirty pieces of candy," Gaara spoke. You see, Gaara had a secret crush on candy, especially the kind of candy Naruto was holding. Konoha's finest chocolates.

" I'll give you fifteen peices of candy for five bowls of ramen!"

" I'll give you one bowl of ramen for all of the candy you got,"

" That's not very fair...," Naruto crossed his arms.

"...I'll give you one bowl of ramen for all of the candy you got," Gaara repeated.

" DEAL!"

" Baka," everyone thought in their minds.

" Alright people! I'm bored," Tenten anounced. " Let's play a game!"

Everyone groaned.

" C'mon! Gaara, you're welcome to join us," Tenten offered.

" No," was Gaara's simple reply.

" Please?"

" No,"

" I'll do whatever you want!"

" No,"

" I'll be your slave for the year,"

" No,"

"...I'll give you candy?"

"...okay...," oh yeah, he was weak.

" Okay! Everyone gather around in a circle!" Tenten demanded.

No one was happy, but they did anyways.

" Now we're going to play a game of truth or dare," Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten grew excited, while everyone else wished they were dead. " Gaara? Do you know how to play?" Tenten asked.

" I'm not stupid," he scowled.

" GREAT! Then let's get started!"

* * *

" Naruto," Tsunade quietly left Sakura's room. " Congrats! You're a father," 

" It's over!" Naruto jumped from the ground.

Tsunade nodded.

" Can I see my baby girl?" he asked.

Tsunade gave a sheepish smile. " Oh right, about that...," she scratched her head. " I know I said the baby was going to be a girl, and I know you thought of names all month...,"

" Yeah, it was hard," Naruto smirked. " If the baby suddenly changed into a boy, I'd probably die,"

" Heh, would you now?" Tsunade laughed nervously. " Well, come in and say hello to your new baby...boy!" she was about to make a run for it, when Naruto's voice stopped her.

" WHAT?" he screamed. " but you told me it was gonna be a girl!" Naruto made a fist.

" Did I?" Tsunade played dumb.

" Tsunade baa-chan! You're going to get it!"

" Naruto, wouldn't you want to see your son first?" Neji asked from aside.

" I guess," he mumbled still feeling a little pissed. Although he was happy, because he had a son to carry on the family name.

" You ready, Naruto?" Lee asked.

"...yeah,"

Everyone stepped in too see a pink-headed girl and a little baby boy in her arms. Naruto felt a smile creeping up. He was just like he imagined...actaully he imagined a girl, but all babbies looked the same, right?" That's my son," he smiled.

Sakura looked up to the crowd and gestured them to come in. And so everyone did. The girls 'awwed' while the boys groaned, knowing he'd probably be a lot like Naruto. " He's so cute!" the girls giggled.

" I guess you're not mad at me anymore?" Naruto walked nervously to his wife and new baby son.

" No, not really," Sakura shrugged.

" Can I...hold him?" Naruto held his hands up.

" You don't need to ask, baka," Sasuke crossed his arms. As soon as Naruto's was done carrying the kid, Sasuke already decided he was next. Sasuke held the baby in his arms and the kid lifted it's arm to poke Sasuke's eye.

" He's trying to kill me already? He's definitely an Uzumaki,"

" Sakura, your baby looks adorable," Hinata shyly responded.

" Thanks, Hinata,"

" Sakura, you look like crap," Ino rudely responded.

" Thanks, Ino,"

" So, what's his name?" Kankuro asked.

" I don't know?" Naruto glared at Tsunade who laughed with a terrible case of nervousness. " I was going to name HER Sae-chan, or maybe Eiko-chan, probably Yukie-chan, maybe Hinata-chan?" Hinata flushed up.

Sakura scowled. " Oh great, my husband wanted to name his daughter after his ex-girlfriend," she rolled her eyes.

" Hehe, you have to admit it's a nice name,"

Hinata's blush grew. " Yeah, it is," Kiba placed a hand on Hina's shoulder.

" I was thinking...Kai," Sakura spoke up.

" Kai? Hmm...," Chouji began to think. " Yo, Kai-kun! Kai-chan! Give me my snacks back! No you can't have one! Kai-san! You rude little kid! Kai-sama, you're gonna get it-"

" Chouji, what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

" Just practicing?" Chouji shrugged. " You know? If the kid turns out like Naruto,"

" Oi, I resent that," Naruto spoke.

" Either way," Sasuke replied. " If the kid turns out like Naruto, he'll be annoying, if he turns out like Sakura, he'll still be annoying,"

" Oi, I resent that," Sakura spoke. She sighed and watched every single person in the room carrry him, even Neji, Kankuro, and most of all, Gaara. " I really wanted to see the fireworks today," she replied.

It was already nighttime and the fireworks would start any second now. " Sakura-chan, you still have a chance," Naruto told her.

" Impossible, I'm in the hospital,"

" Sakura-san, look outside!" Lee pointed at the window.

The fireworks began, and right outside her window, it was beautiful...

* * *

**_Nine Years Later:_**

" Hahahahaha! Catch me if you can!" A little boy, at the age of nine, light, blond hair, and green eyes, ran throughout Konoha, with a bucket of paint in his hands and a paint brush.

Even the top Jounin of Konoha had trouble catching up to him. " Yo," A voice from behind the boy whispered. The boy jumped up and sighed.

" Kakashi-san, I'm trying to hide," he whispered.

" I am well aware of that," Kakashi whispered back. " You know it isn't right for the Hokage's son to be running around Konoha painting mustaches, beards and devil horns on the great Hokages," he pointed at the mountain where carvings of all six hokages were carved.

Kai gave him a meaningful look. " Don't call me Hokage's son! When I grow up, I wanna be anything but Hokage," he crossed his arms.

" Funny, you are so much like your father, yet you two think different things," Kakashi mumbled, " You're father worked hard to become Hokage, you should respect that," Kakashi scolded him.

" I know," Kai sighed.

" Come, let's clean up the mess you made,"

" Hai," he growled.

* * *

" It's true what they say, the Hokage's son is a mini version of the Hokage himself," Naruto muttered, watching his son cleaning everything up. 

Sakura stood by his side and laughed. " He even painted devil horns on his own father's face," she looked up at the mountains. " Oh! And look, he painted wrinkles on the fifth," she laughed so hard.

" Are you encouraging this?" Naruto couldn't believe this.

" No, I'm just saying, it's the exact same thing you did as a child,"

" What a rude kid," Sasuke snorted. " He reminds me of someone," he looked at Naruto.

" Don't even say it," Naruto threatened.

" Naruto! Look what Kai-kun did to Mr.Furry!" Ino ran up to him holding her precious cat up in his face. " He shaved all of his fur off!" Ino's face grew red with anger.

" Ahahaha," Naruto laughed nervously and patted the cat on it's head. " He looks...good?"

" Naruto!" Chouji came running from out of nowhere. " Your kid blew up my new garden! I was experimenting on how to grow patato chips!" Chouji huffed with fury.

Naruto laughed again. " Atleast you'll be able to keep up with your diet?" Naruto sheepishly hid behind Sakura.

" Naruto!" Two voices, sounded like Hinata and Neji, " Your kid let out the Hyuuga watch dogs out loose!" Neji steamed.

" They're everywhere," Hinata added.

" Ruff! Ruff!" a dog just passed by.

" Hey? They need their air," Naruto shrugged.

" Naruto!" Kiba was heard from across the street. " Neji's dogs are mating with my dogs! Do you know what that means!" Kiba growled with rage.

" Ugh...more dogs for the Inuzuka clan?"

" NO! It means more dogs for the Hyuuga clan!"

" Keep the damn dogs, I don't want a mixture of Inuzuka and Hyuuga," Neji rudely responded.

" What's wrong with that?" Kiba looked insulted.

" Look! Guys-" Naruto was cut off.

" Naruto, your troublesome kid egged my house," Shikamaru also had a complaint.

" Sorry about that-"

" Naruto," Oh no, what's Gaara doing here? " Tell your kid to stop annoying me," and he disappeared leaving sand behind.

" This is gonna be a long day...," Naruto muttered.

* * *

**_Song: Kingyo Hanabi  
By: Otsuka Ai_**

_**A/N:** Okay, that's the Sakura/Naruto story, now I need your votes!_

_"YAY!"_

_VOTE: (In alphabetical order)_

_**Sakura/Gaara**_

**_Sakura/Itachi_**

**_Sakura/Sasuke_**

_C'mon people! Vote please, and make it wise.

* * *

_


	12. The Almost Divorce

_**Title: **Flashback_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Gaara_

_**Summary: **Gaara and Sakura has been married for three years. And so far, the spark between them has completely vanished. The only way, in Sakura's opinion, is to takecouple's therapy. with their new therapist, nothing can go wrong...right?_

_**Length: **2,000_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**A/N: **Ok. Well, most of you voted for the Gaara/Sakura fic. So here it is! Hope you all enjoy. It took my a while to come up with this one. A month actually. So read and review. That's all I ask. And those of you who wanted more Sakura pairings. I'm sorry. I would, but I'm kind of working on my other story. So you see, I'm actaully rushing the chapters for **A pair of cherry blossoms** to work on **A game of go fish** so I have no time at all. Plus, I have all these other ideas for stories, and I really wanna update them as soon as possible. But I made a vow to finish atleast one story before I publish the next. So, that's why I can't have any more pairings._

_Actually, in the begining, before I ever published this story. I was thinking of adding a lot of pairings, like...twenty! But I realized that would be freakin' hard. So I decided to stick with the amount I have now. Just to let you know.

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: The Almost Divorce_**

**_

* * *

_**

Right at about this hour, Sakura would spend her time tapping her foot on the ground, waiting hours for her husband to come home. But after three years of knowing he will always be occupied with his 'Kazegake Duties' she gave up and decided never to waste her time waiting for him again.

So she preoccupied herself by visiting Konoha every two weeks for three days. It's not like he would ever notice. He's too busy with his 'Kazekage Duties'. Sakura litterly spat at the word and pouted frantically.

Kankuro sweat dropped and wipped the spit away from his forehead. "I know you really hate me, but was it really necessary to spit on me?"

Sakura sighed, "He's late again."

"Is that all?" Kankuro rolled his eyes. "He's always late, and you're usually in Konoha, what's so different about today?" he asked as if he actually _cared_ about the pink haired kunoichi.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this! He just expects me to sit around all day waiting for his stupid Kazekage ass, and when he finally does come home, it'a always, 'Let's have sex, tomorrow I have more Kazekage duties'"

"Didn't need to hear that," said Kankuro.

"KAZEKAGE DUTIES! KAZEKAGE DUTIES! I'm getting sick and tired of hearing those words!" screamed Sakura. "I can't stand him anymore, I'm getting a divor-,"

"NO!" Temari suddenly dashed into the room.

"You were spying on me again, weren't you?" Sakura replied flately.

"YES! BUT NO! You can't divorce Gaara!" Temari had a pleading look in her eye.

Sakura simply shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because...he'll kill me." Temari whispered in a sinister voice. "He'll kill me." she shuddered.

"Why would you assume that?"

"If he's angry, he'll kill me. That's all there is to it."

"Well," Sakura spoke loud and clear. "there's nothing interesting about this relationship. He doesn't even want kids! He doesn't even bring it up. Whenever I mention the word 'baby' he freezes up and ignores me for a whole week! What kind of husband is that?" she fumed.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances. "I'll admit, I wouldn't want Gaara as a husband either-,"

"Well, yeah. Because he's your brother." Kankuro snorted.

"Yeah," Temari sneered at her younger brother. "but if he wasn't my brother, I still wouldn't want to marry him. He scares me...," her lips shrivled with pure horror.

And right on cue, Gaara walked into the room and looked from Kankuro to Temari, and finally Sakura.

"What's going on?" he bluntly replied.

"Nothin'" they looked in different directions.

"Get out."

"OK!" Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura skipped out.

"Not you." Gaara looked directly at Sakura.

Sakura pouted. '_Shoot!_'

"Get in bed." his sentences were always plain and simple.

"Why? It's only eight." said Sakura.

"I have Kazekage duties in the morning," sakura popped a vain. "you know that."

"Fine." Sakura plopped into bed and grabbed a magazine.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading a magazine."

"I was hoping we could-"

"What?"

"Put the magazine away."

"No."

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"Because I can."

"I want sex."

"That was a little direct."

"I only have a limited time with you. You don't expect me to be free every waking moment of my life. I have Kazekage dut-,"

"Please don't say that word in my house."

"This is MY house, it's not even a house, it's the kazekage's mansion-"

"Will you stop saying the word 'Kazekage' for one second!"

"No, I will not. And as kazekage, I order you to sleep with me."

"...I can't...," said Sakura.

"why not? We haven't slept with eachother in three years. Why don't you want to sleep with me and give me a good reason." he growled.

"Because," she coughed. "I have my period...,"

"No you don't."

"Yes, I think I know whether I have my period or not."

"You had your period two weeks ago."

"So, I have it again."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Everyday for the past three years you've had your period. That's impossible."

"No it's not! A woman...uh...could have her period everyday for the rest of her life if she wants to!" Ok, now Sakura knew she was going stupid. She decided it would be best to just let out her feelings and thoughts.

And at this moment, she was thinking something she never wanted to experience,ever.

"Gaara," she took in a deep breath. "I think we should...get a divorce."

"Hmm...D rank mission for Team 8? Yes, I think that'll do." he went over a few piles of papers.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Sakura's eyes lit up in flames.

"Hm, what were you saying?"

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Sakura instantly covered her mouth and sighed deeply.

Gaara had no sign of emotion on his face. He seemed quite calm about it. He completely surprised Sakura by saying six simple words, "I heard you the first time."

Bewildered by his calmness, Sakura felt embarrassed. "Oh, so you actaully want a divorce?" she looked disappointed for some reason.

Despite Gaara's calm atittude, he actaully felt heart broken inside. And to be honest, really disturbed."I don't know. What do you want?" he asked trying to hide his curiousity.

Sakura shrugged. "I think we need help. If we can't work things out, then I guess a divorce really is necessary."

"Hn. I don't need help." he was being his stuborn self. "I just wanted sex."

"You're a pig! Why did I ever marry you!"

"Well, I married you for the sex."

"You told me you married me because you loved me!"

"...and for the sex."

"Who are you?"

Well, he has been spending a lot of time with Jiraiya lately. And you know what happens when people hang around Jiraiya? That's right, they become perverts themselves despite their horrible and self loving attitude.

"That's it! We're getting help whether you like it or not!" Sakura pulled out her planner out of thin air. "I'll make an apointment tomorrow."

"But I have Kazekage duti-,"

"Don't even say it." Sakura sneered.

"...," he didn't bother to reply at all.

* * *

"Gaara." Sakura replied casually. 

"Sakura." Gaara bluntly replied.

Both were waiting patiently in the waiting area. Very patiently. So far, things weren't going so well. Gaara kept glancing at his watch. And Sakura, being the obvervant one, cracked her nuckles with much annoyance.

"You stay on your side of the hall, and I'll stay on mine." she tried to crack a smile, but failed miserably.

"Fine with me." said Gaara.

For threelong minutes they waited. Gaara finally got fed up and decided he would rather waste his time doing his precious Kazegake duties.

"I'm leaving-,"

"Ah." a calm voice rang through his ear. "Sorry for the wait. I was...having a brain cuncussion for the past three hours." his eyes twinkled.

Sakura gaped and observed the man carefully. "Shouldn't you be in Konoha?"

"What are you talking about, young lady? I live in Suna." he laughed nervously.

"Uh...no you don't-,"

"My name is Bob."

"No, your name is-,"

"My name is Bob."

"What are you doing here anyway! You should be on missions, serving under Hokage." Sakura twitched with annoyance.

"...," he began to sweat. "My name is Bob."

"Gaara, did you know about this?" Sakura turned her head around. Not even an answer "Gaara...?" she muttered.

He stood at the far end of the wall and coughed nervously into his hand.

"You hired him, didn't you?" she pointed an acusing finger at him.

"He said he was desperate for a job, and wanted to change his name to Bob-,"

"Because it rhymed with job," _Bob_ quickly interrupted.

"But...you're a high level jounin, people worship you!"

"Yeah, but who could refuse an offer like this? Plus my name is Bob."

"I know." Sakura growled with frustration. "But why would you-,"

"Please step into my office." he interrupted purposely.

"You're not even qualified for the job-,"

"Yes I am." he, once again, cut her off. "Ihave a knack of putting relationships together. It's what I'm good at.

"No way! Actually, it's the exact opposite! You tear relationships apart. And I won't risk that. I'm leaving, See ya!" she attempted to walk away.

"Come back, Sakura." Bob pulled her back. "Trust me, I can help. And if I end up tearing you apart like you say, then I will go back to Konoha and live my life as a famous jounin. Deal?"

"Deal...," she seemed a little too unsure.

"Now, you two, step into my office."

They did what he asked, and stepped sullenly into his office. There was a simple desk, a chair, two smaller chairs on the opposite side, and many curtains.

"It's really dark in here, I can't see a thing." Sakura complained.

"Shut up. Not everything's about you." Gaara muttered.

"All I said was how dark it is in here. You don't have to be a jerk about it!"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up!"

"Make me."

"Maybe I will!"

"Then go ahead."

"Fine, I will!"

Nothin'. Nothing happened. And for quite a while, the room was filled with silence.

"...ummm...please take a seat." gestured Bob.

They were finally seated. Awkwardly. But they were seated none the less. They crossed their arms and stuck their noses in the air, looking away from eachother.

"Ok, what a good start...," he obsvered to two throwing many glares at eachother. "And now to begin."

* * *

_**A/N: **YAY. Gaara/sakura update. Two more chapters and then we're moving on to the next pairing. Excited? well, this chapter was pretty short. I plan on making the Gaara fic a 2,000 word for each chapter. Except for the Sasuke fic. I already typed it out. Just haven't updated. Although I must warn you, it's ridiculously long. Four chapters and each is 6,000 word long. Except for the fourth chapter, that one's atleast 10,000 words long. Long right? Well, enjoy the Gaara fic!

* * *

_


	13. The Flashback

Sorry,

Screwed up.

I will never experiment on pressing Buttons again.

I will use my time to type this chapter up again...when I'm not too lazy.

SORRY!

Too those of you who read this chapter EARLIER,

you're the lucky ones.


	14. The Last Session

_**Title: **Flashback_

_**Pairing: **Gaara/Sakura_

_**Summary: **Gaara and Sakura have been married for three years. And so far, the spark between them has completely vanished. The only way, in Sakura's opinion, is to take couple's theraoy. With their new therapist, nothing can go wrong...right?_

_**Length: **2,000_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**A/N: **Sorry it took forever to update. I was working on my other fics. Heh. Well, I guess this chapter will sort of make up for it. I guess. Anyway, here's the last Gaara/Sakura chapter. Enjoy, please!

* * *

_

**_Chapter Three: The Last Session_**

* * *

Bob placed a hand on his head and rubbed tiny circles. A very mean headache will very soon approach.

"That's a lie! I never ripped you off that day!" shrieked Sakura.

"You did. Don't lie to the Kazekage-"

"Kazekage? KAZEKAGE! Will you stop saying those damn words!"

"Well, I am kazekage-,"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Sakura. "We're through!"

Bob laughed nervously. "Ok, calm down Sakura. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying!"

"I don't think you do." Bob sat her down peacefully. "Now, tell me what happened the day you ripped Gaara off."

Sakura growled, "I never ripped him off that day."

"(cough) you did (cough)" said Gaara.

"Alright, I'll tell the story-,"

"No, you won't. You'll just twist it up into something that isn't true-,"

"NO I WILL NOT!"

Bob sighed, "Here we go again."

"I'll tell the story." Gaara replied. Sakura huffed and looked the other way. "It was a few years ago, before we got married."

**_flashback:_**

_"Gaara, do you need anything?" asked Sakura, behind the counter._

_Gaara grunted, "Give me one chocolate ice cream on a sugar cone." he ordered dryly._

_You see, besides working at a medic nin at the hospital, Sakura had another job. Working as an ice cream lady. "Coming right up!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. And what a fake smile that was. (atleast in Gaara's point of view)_

_Gaara just watched the boucny girl as she bounced away into bunnyland. How pathetic it was for him to watch. _

_"You're lucky, we changed the prices just yesterday." said Sakura, as she scooped the chocolate ice cream into a sugar cone. "Here you go! $2.50!" she gestured for money._

_The man with the tatoo above his forehead grunted. "I will not pay for such a price." he snorted. "I'll give you fifty cents."_

_"What?" Sakura frowned, "No, it has to be two, fifty!" she ordered._

_Gaara glowered down at the girl, "Sixty cents, my final offer."_

_"Nuh uh. Two, fifty, and that's MY final offer."_

_"Seventy cents?"_

_"No."_

_"Eighty cents?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Ninety cents?"_

_"No way."_

_"...," replied Gaara. "Ninety-ONE cents?"_

_"NOPE."_

_Gaara gave her a cold stare before saying, "I demand I pay the original price."_

_Sakura looked at him blankly. "Why would you wanna do that?" Gaara threw her an even colder stare. Sakura finally gave in and sighed. "Fine." Gaara flashed her a smirk of acomplishment._

_Oh, how he felt so proud._

_"You owe me $4.25." she raised her hand.__Gaara almost, happily took out his wallet and threw her the money. _

_"Now that wasn't so hard." he muttered as he walked out of the ice cream parlor. Then he just realized as soon as he took another step foward. He just paid more than he was supposed to._

_**End of flashback:**_

Bob sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you just tell me you lowered the original price down to $2.50?" Gaara glared at the young pink haired woman.

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to rip you off on purpose!" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Gaara gave her a blank look. "I knew it." he hissed.

"Um, okay." Bob laughed nervously. "How about we move on with the session?" he suggested openly.

Sakura and Gaara sighed. "Fine." they muttered.

"Alright. We're going to do something fun-,"

"Throw Gaara out the window?" asked Sakura innocently.

Gaara glared.

"Uh. no." Bob replied bluntly. "Ok. I'm going to show you a few pictures and I want you to tell me what you see." the two shrugged casually. "Sakura, you can go first-,"

"Why does she get to go first?" asked Gaara.

Bob sighed, "Uh, because...,"

"Why does she get to go first?" repeated Gaara, loudly.

"Because I'm a lady, Gaara. Maybe if you had the decency to know that-,"

"When you look at yourself in the mirror, do you honestly see a lady?" asked Gaara.

Sakura fumed with anger.

"Fine, Gaara. You wanted to go first so badly, then by all means, go ahead." Bob replied and held up a picture.

Gaara sat there quietly. "I only wanted to know why Sakura ALWAYS gets to go first." he innocently replied. "I mean, I'm kazekage, I should ALWAYS go first."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, but remained in her seat.

"Gaara, just tell me what you see." said Bob.

Gaara sat there in silence. "I see a blob."

"Uh, I mean otherwise."

"Right. I see...a _pink_ annoying woman."

"Very good. And this?"

"A very _pink _ugly mop of hair."

"The next one?"

"_Pink_," Gaara spat disgustingly.

"And the fourth picture?"

Sakura already had an idea of what he was about to say. It always had to do with the word, PINK. That little jackass. Gaara revieled a snort.

"I see something very...unordinary, very awkward and unnatural." he said with much knowledge. Sakura sighed. Well, atleast THAT had nothing to do with the word pink. "I see _pink_." he spat, again.

Sakura had just about enough. "UGH!" she nearly threw herself ontop of Gaara, nearly. "How in the world can you see _pink_ in every damn picture! IT's a _black _stupid blob for crying out loud!" she suppressed a fist throw.

Gaara looked at her blankly and shrugged.

"Heh, heh. Sakura. Let's continue shall we?" Bob replied nervously. "Boy, she really needs therapy, doesn't she?" he whispered to Gaara.

Gaara didn't bother to protest. He nodded his head slowly.

"Alright Sakura, you are going to do something different. You and I are going to play a word game. You are going to tell me the first thing that pops into your head when I give you these words, ok?"

Sakura shrugged. "Alright. But what's the point-."

"It's just really fun." shrugged Bob. "And now we begin."

There was a moment of silence.

"Paddle ball?"

"Gaara's head."

"Weird?"

"Gaara."

"Forcefull?"

"Gaara' sister."

"Ugly?"

"Gaara's stupid hair."

"Pretty?"

"Me."

"Love?"

"My outfit."

"Hate?"

"Gaara's outfit."

Gaara looked down at his outfit and muttered, "Why's that?"

"I just hate it, that's why." Sakura growled.

"Um. Boyfriend?"

"Wish I had one."

"Girlfriend?"

"Ino's a pig!"

"Okaaay, shampoo?"

"Gaara really needs some."

"Conditioner?"

"Gaara REALLY needs some."

"Pound-?"

"Gaara in the face."

"Distracted-,"

"By Gaara's face."

"Strength?"

"Tons of it."

"Sex?"

"Not worth it."

"With Gaara?"

"...not worth it...,"

"OK!" Bob slammed his hand on the table. "I give up!"

He pulled his mask away only to reveal another mask. It was...KAKASHI!

"You two are IMPOSSIBLE! I don't know why I decided to take this job, I'm not even good at it! You two SHOULDdivorce! For EVERYONE'S sake! I quit! Just call me Kakashi from now on! GOOD DAY!"

This was the first time Sakura has ever experienced a sensei-explosion! "Kakashi-sensei, maybe you should sit down?"

"I've tried and tried. FOR TWO MONTHS! But it got us nowhere! I am going back to Konoha where I belong. I'd rather be the famous copy ninja than a stupid therapist. WHAT WAS I THINKING?" he stormed out of the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two married couple.

"Well, I guess it's over?" Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah," Gaara simply replied.

Another awkward silence.

"I have nothing planned today." said Gaara. "I just...wanted to tell you that...,"

"Uh, I have to go to a party, some of my friend invited me and-,"

"It's okay, I'll be waiting at home."

Another awkward silence.

"I can alway cancel?"

"No, it's alright."

"But, I want to." Sakura said out of the blue.

Gaara gave her a look and smirked, "Let's go home." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll make you dinner."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Come on." he held Sakura tighter.

"Alright!" Sakura smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "This was a really good idea. It's a good thing I suggested therapy."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**_A/N: _**WAH! This is the end of the Gaara/Sakura chapter! ONce again, I am sorry it took so long. And now, it is time, to choose. 

_VOTE: (In alphabetical order)_

**_Sakura/Itachi_**

**_Sakura/Sasuke_**

_Yay, people! Only two more to go! Hurry up and vote!

* * *

_


	15. The Horrified Itachi

_**Title: **Nishiazabu Densetsu_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi_

_**Summary: **Uchiha Itachi has finally met his equal. But did it honestly have to be his little brother's girlfriend?_

_**Length: **1,000_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**A/N: **Hey! This is the Itachi/Sakura story everyone has been waiting for! Sorry it took nearly a month or so to update. My ideas are running out, and as you can see, this is a VERY short chapter. Yep, don't expect so much for the Itachi/Sakura pairing. Although I will make it up to you once we get to the Sasuke/Sakura pairs. THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!_

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Horrified Itachi_**

* * *

Itachi's a very private person, who only asks to live in solitude. That much is true. But his life changed for the better once he's set his eyes on beautiful, Haruno Sakura. Well, no. It wasn't love at first sight. He didn't believe in crap like that. 

He's actaully never fallen in love with a person before...he never did _it_, nor has he had his first kiss (sad, isn't it?) And no, he wasn't exactly saving it for the person he truly loved. He thought for sure he would never fall in love...EVER.

He didn't need a woman to tend to his needs...

He has Kisame for that...

Yes, his slave...or secretive friend asKisame wouldliked to say it. And no, Itachi Uchiha is NOT gay. I repeat, he is NOT gay. Just a little...well? Maybe he is gay. We never know because he shuts himself away from everyone.

But Itachi is sure he isn't gay. He's never looked at a man THAT way before. Or a woman...or that really slutty lady in a swim suit catalog. He's never been able to realize why men loooove that soooo much.

But like I said before...

His life changed when his eyes were set on the future, Uchiha Sakura. No, not HIS Uchiha Sakura. SASUKE'S Uchiha Sakura. How did this happen, you ask? How did Itachi come to LOVE the girl who stole both his and the little brats heart, you ask?

Let's start from the begining...

* * *

Itachi watched his little brother smile (gag) through out the whole evening. What the heck is wrong with this freaking picture? Since when was Sasuke the one to...smile? (gag) 

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He didn't even bother to ask.

Sasuke sat there, that same, idiotic, stupid, creepy smile stuck to his lips to this hour, which by the way, seemed like forever. And Itachi was sick and tired of it. What happened to the draggy, drama queen, sadistic little version of him he loved and cherished for all time?

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Sasuke sighed and the smile worsened.

Itachi was about the gag the third time. He looked like...no, he didn't even want to say it. Or think itfor that matter. He kept to himself.

Itachi had examined him for quite a while now. Sasuke's eyes had a look of longing in them, and Itachi just couldn't figure it out. What was he longing? It definitely wasn't a woman. Itachi nearly snorted at that silly, impossible, thought-

"Mother, I met someone." said Sasuke, out of the blue.

Mikoto straightened her skirt, as if she has been waiting for this her whole life. Itachi tried to ignore this. 'met someone' could mean anything! He met an insurance man, he met Ronald McDonald, he met the homeless guy two blocks from here-

"I met a woman." his smile grew.

Damn.

Mikoto nearly squealed with joy. It was obvious she couldn't keep it in. She was finally going to have a grandchild!YAY, pfft...

"Her name is Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto nearly jumped out of her seat, dying of pure happiness. "Haruno Sakura? What a pertty name." she had stars in her eyes. Sasuke nodded his head breifly.

"We're getting married." he said casually.

Itachi nearly choked on his broccoli, and Mikoto literally DID jump out of her seat and began strangling Sasuke...or that's what Itachi would like to think.

"My baby boy is getting married!" she cheered. This made Itachi sick to the stomach...or was it that broccoli?

Sasuke ignored her cheers and praises and turned to Itachi. "I have a favor." was his short response.

Itachi tried to ignore him. There was no way he was going to do a favor for the 'mama's boy'. He almost threw up with pure disgust.

"I have to go on a business trip tomorrow. And Sakura's coming over for a few days." he said. "The only thing is, I have to leave for work, and she'll be all alone." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" Itachi already knew the answer. He wasn't stupid. Although, he just wanted to make sure.

"I want you to keep her company. Be with her 24/7." was all he asked.

Itachi frowned. "Why can't you just take her on that business trip-"

"She'll get bored. That's all there is to it." said Sasuke, breif and simple.

Itachi snorted. "No. I won't."

Sasuke glared.

"Oh, Itachi. Do this one thing for your little brother-"

"No." Itachi cut her off. "I won't." he repeated a little louder.

* * *

How did those snakes get him to agree to this? 

He waited at the airport patiently. Sasuke stood by his side, on the look out for his precious fiance. He watched his face lit up and waved frantically...Itachi had no idea why, so don't ask.

"Sakura!" he called out.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Help me with the bags, will you?" SHE called out.

Sasuke ran to the sorce.

Itachi examined his new sister-in-law. He snorted. Pink hair, that was pretty odd. Green eyes? They were huge. Although besides those odd, weird, unusual traits, he had no idea what Sasuke saw in that simple girl.

She was plain...at least in his eyes...

Well, she is pretty cute...

But he would never admit to that. He didn't even know why he thought of such a thing.

"Hi, you must be Itachi?" he heard a voice from a very near distance.

Itachi looked at the jumpy girl infront of him. Too perky for his taste.

"Hn." he snorted.

Sasuke frowned. "Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "If Itachi bores you, you can always hit him on the head with a baseball bat. It always amuses me." Sakura giggled.

"It's not like I can't hear you." Itachi muttered.

"Okay." Sasuke pecked her light on the cheek. "My plane leaves in a few minutes. I'll see you in three days." he waved goodbye and walked away.

Sakura sighed. "Such a short visit."

Itachi looked at her, not even bothering to tell her, 'IT'S JUST SASUKE!'

"Well, Itachi. I guess it's just you and me!" she punched him lightly on the arm.

There was a quick pause. He rubbed his arm and looked at the girl like she was some kind of animal. 'ouch.' he twitched.

"So, what do you want to do?" her eyes lit up.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. He thought about ditching her...many times...

But she'd probably be the type to track a person down.

"Whatever YOU want." he looked horrified.

* * *

_**A/N: **Gah! Short. I usually HATE making short chapters. As you can see, in A GAME OF GO FISH, my other story. The chapters are at least three thousand words or higher. LONNGG. This is only a thousand words long! I feel guilty. _

_But like I said before, I ran out of ideas. Hope you understand.

* * *

_


	16. The Akatsuki

_**Title: **Nishiazabu Densetsu_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi_

_**Summary: **Uchiha Itachi has finally met his equal. But did it honestly have to be his little brother's girlfriend?_

_**Length: **1,000_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**A/N: **HA! Here's the second Itachi/Sakura chapter! Hope you like it! And again, sorry for the shortness. I understand if you are going crazy, I am too! Trust me, I AMMMMM! Hope you enjoy...YAY! And remember, I WILL make it up to you. I've already typed out the Sasuke/Sakura pairing, and trust me when I say, it's VERY long. Five thousand words long.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: The Akatsuki**

* * *

She was as nervous as ever. Why was she here? What did she do to deserve this? WHY! Sakura stiffened as he came closer. Every step he took, she would freeze, yet try to move farther. 

"Why are we at a hotel?" she muttered.

Itachi didn't have a single expression on his face. "I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"You bet I am."

"I can explain-"

"Then explain."

"I was just getting there-"

"EXPLAIN DAMMIT!" Sakura shook her fist.

Itachi was once again...

terrified.

"Er...okay, then-"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said EXPLAIN!"

"It's not like I want to have sex with you or anything."

Sakura paused. "And why not? Am I not good enough? Does it look like I put on a few pounds-"

"I met you twenty minutes ago." Itachi mumbled. "I wouldn't know if you put on a few pounds or lost it. Get off my back."

"Are you here to rape me-"

"I said, NO SEX. Do you understand me at all?"

"...," Sakura crossed her arms. "So, then why are we here?"

Itachi ignored her.

"Why are we here?" she repeated a little louder.

Itachi sighed. But still ignored her..

"I'm still here, you know!" she shot back.

Itachi muttered harsh curses under his breath. "I'm meeting a few people here." he told her, with less enthusiasm. "Are you happy?" he rolled his eyes.

She was half way to satisfacation. "You mean 'friends'? I didn't know you had any." she didn't mean as an insult...maybe she did.

"They're not friends. They're people."

"People friends?"

"No. Just people."

"Just people friends?"

"You're annoying."

"Maybe I'll stop if you tell me why I'm supposed to meet your friends in a hotel-"

"People." he corrected.

"Right, people friends at a hotel-"

"Just, people." his eye brow twitched.

"Sure, just people friends at a hotel."

Itachi stopped in his tracks and glowered down at the girl below him. WAAY below him. She was short, short, short, just plain short. "Follow me, and don't say a word."

"...," Sakura paused.

Itachi, satisfied with the results, continued to move on.

"So tell me about your 'just people friends'." said Sakura.

Itachi groaned.

* * *

"WHOA! I thought we weren't supposed to bring HOT ladies into the Akatsuki head quarters!" Deidara whistled at the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Itachi snorted. "You're right, I did say that." he said. Sakura gave him a short glance. "This is no exception." he muttered, and Sakura glared.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." she smiled.

Everyone looked impressed.

"Polite too. I think I like her." said Kisame.

Sakura giggled. "Introduce me to your friends, Itachi-kun."

"Itachi-kun?" Deidara and Kisame teased.

Kisame waved a pink lacy panty in the air.

Itachi groaned. "This is Deidara, he's a crossdresser and likes both men and woman." Deidara gaped and Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "The idiot over there who looks like a shark, is Kisame. He likes to steal woman's underwear, and scare people with it." he said casually.

Kisame huffed and looked the other way.

"The guy playing with the dolls-"

"Puppets." the man corrected.

"Dolls," said Itachi, despite the cold glare he recieved from the puppet guy. "Is Sasori."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Interesting people."

Itachi threw her a one-second glance. "Good. Then you don't mind spending some time with them while I ditch-I mean...head out for a while?" he coughed.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't mind. But you better come back for me! I wanna spend time with my new brother-in-law." she giggled and wrapped her arm around his.

Itachi frowned. "Suuure." he removed himself away from her. Itachi headed out...

and it was only the 'Akatsuki' and Sakura...

Oh, what will happen now?

* * *

Deidara sat in front of a HUGE Tv screen. Sasori merely looked over his shoulder. But what he saw was something unusual. 

"What the hell are you watching?" he looked disturbed.

"SHH!" Deidara placed a finger on his mouth. "Kisame, can you hear me now?"

They simply looked into the screen.

Kisame shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He wiggled his ear piece around a little and did a thumbs up.

* * *

"Er...what are you doing?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh...nothing." Kisame shrugged.

Sakura nodded her head. "I saw you do a thumbs up-"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he cried.

Sakura raised her eyebrow...higher.

* * *

"Why are you spying?" 

"Quit being annoying, Sasori." Deiara shooed him away. "I'm not spying." he said as a matter of fact. "But aren't I brilliant? I lured her out with peices of candy, and installed a baby cam in there without her knowing." he smirked. "I got it on ebay for a really great price-"

Sasori interrupted.

"Tell me what's going on."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will never leave you alone...EVER."

"They're playing strip poker." he quickly replied.

Sasori was silent. Then he spoke in a very disturbing manner. "I'm staying." he coughed.

"...," Deidara glared at him.

"So, why aren't you in there with them?"

Deidara laughed evily as he laced his fingers together. "Kisame, she has nothing." he kept laughing. "NOTHING!"

In the screen, you can see Kisame smirk a very perverted smirk.

* * *

"Why are you smirking?" Sakura was begining to get a little suspicious. 

Kisame quickly nodded his head. "Smirking? I'm not smirking you crazy, crazy girl." he wagged a finger in her face.

"Well, I wouldn't be smirking any time soon. You're about to lose, dear, poor, Kisame." she chuckled.

Kisame's smirk grew wider. "You're bluffing."

"Uh, no I'm not." Sakura tried to slap on a poker face.

* * *

Ten minutes later: 

"WHY DO I KEEP LOSING!" Sakura went down on her knees.

Kisame laughed pervertedly. "Now, what are you going to take off now? That skirt looks a little tight around your waist. Maybe you should-"

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura muttered under her breath. "I don't get it. I ALWAYS win in poker." she whimpered.

Kisame grinned. "Not today." he laughed. "Not today...,"

Just when things had just spiced up...

"What are you two doing?" an angered, and furious voice reached their ears.

Sakura and Kisame turned around.

"Why is my _sister-in-law_ half naked?" Itachi looked horrified.

"Er-"

"In a hotel!"

"Um-"

"In front of a-"

"Friend?"

"Pervert!" It looked like Itachi's head was about to explode any second now.

Kisame was silent. And somewhere, where no one but Kisame knew Deidara had been spying with a baby cam,

Deidara ran away like a little baby.

Itachi sighed helplessly. "Get dressed." he muttered.

Sakura flushed embarrassingly and slipped on a skirt and her shirt.

"I'm taking you out." he mumbled, and decided he would never, ever trust Kisame and Deidara AND Sasori with a girl...a girl meaning his future sister-in-law.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sorry, not much romance there. This could be the worse chapter yet. Well, hope you enjoyed anyway! I had to rush a bit on this chapter. I'm in a hurry! So, SEE YA!

Hope the next chapter is better...I hope.

BYE!

* * *


	17. The Brainwasher

_**Title: **Nishiazabu Densetsu_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi_

_**Summary: **Uchiha Itachi has finally met his equal. But did it honestly have to be his little brother's girlfriend?_

_**Length: **1,000_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**A/N: **AHHHH! This took almost forever to update! Sorry, people. Like the excuse I used for my golden fic, I had a lot on my mind. Sorry! Anyways, here's the last Itachi/Sakura chapter. Hope you enjoy! And sorry for the shortness. Really need to work on my other fics._

_-_

**_Chapter Three: The Brainwasher_**

-

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. "I finally have time to spend with my new brother-in-law." she squealed.

Itachi twitched. "Joy." he said in a sarcastic tongue.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Itachi didn't need much time to think about that one. "How about we just sit here and ignore each other-"

"No." she glared at him. Then her face suddenly got brighter. "There's a carnival tonight. I think we should-"

"NOT GO." Itachi made it loud and clear. He walked along, hoping she'll just leave...

Itachi looked behind him and noticed she just stood in her spot. He kept walking, knowing he'll probably get away with it.

He looked behind again.

And kept walking.

And again he looked behind. "Damnit." he just couldn't allow himself to leave her. "Fine, we'll go to the carnival." he felt weird just by saying it.

Sakura patted his back proudly. "Great. Let's go!" she linked arms with his and skipped along.

Itachi was literally forced to skip along, looking like an idiot all the way there.

"Maybe we could go on the Ferris Wheel first-"

Oh, now, that's just crossing the line.

"No." Itachi's quick tongue interrupted her.

"But-"

"NO." he said loud and clear. "I'm at a carnival, I was forced to skip, I bought you two cottons. Now leave me alone." he grouched.

Sakura's eyebrow quirked. "Fine." she sighed in defeat.

After a few seconds of silence (which by the way, was the highlight of Itachi's night) Sakura lit up and pointed to a stage with some annoying singer dancing around, looking quite ridiculous.

"There's a concert going on. You wanna go?" she almost begged.

Itachi sighed. He owed her that much.

-

_Kon'ya THE GOLDEN THURSDAY_

_Kon'ya the Golden Thursday  
Kore ga The golden thursday te te agete  
One more time DJ Ha-to odorasete  
Come on EBURIBADE_

Itachi suddenly changed his mind. He owed her NOTHING.

His ear drums felt like they were bleeding. The crowd surrounding the stage went into a craze, and everything was so freakin' loud! It was nearly impossible to hear himself think. Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself...

Well...

She's just freaking weird.

-

Sakura walked away from the booth she was currently at, and pressed a small pack of ice against Itachi's ears. "I'm sorry." she said in a very guilty tone. "I knew we should have just went along to the bumper cars." she sighed.

Itachi looked horrified. "I think I like this better." he felt her cold, smooth hands on his warm, flushed face.

"Or the roller coaster."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said sarcastically.

"So, do you want to go home?" she asked.

For the first time, Itachi had a look of surprise. "You want to go home?"

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever you want."

If she said that two hours ago, he would've instantly called a cab and drive as far away from her as possible. But getting to know her was a very traumatic experience...and not in a bad way.

And for some reason, he couldn't stay away from her. He met her this morning and he just couldn't allow himself to leave. Itachi suddenly realized something the moment he thought that.

"Brainwashed." he sighed. He was brainwashed by her extremely short legs, her huge green eyes, her weird sense of fasion, her cute little nose, her beautiful, exotic face...

Itachi cringed. He was definitely brainwashed.

"Come on. Lets go." and the moment she took his hand, he felt as if he had been electrified.

"You know, we don't have to go." he coughed.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Huh?" she was way beyond confused.

"Stay for a while." he sighed. "Maybe we could ride on the...er...fairy-"

"ferris wheel?"

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

Sakura's eyes lit up and Itachi felt his heart soften.

"I'll agree to that!" she grabbed his hand and pulled.

-

"Isn't this fun?"

Itachi looked down and noticed he was REALLY high up there. "Big fun." he muttered.

There was a pause. Sakura swung her legs, not knowing what else to do. The silence was killing her. And surprisingly, it was killing Itachi as well.

He put an arm around her shoulder hesitantly and sighed.

Sakura looked up at him in a daze. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, we're family, right?" he smirked.

Sakura grinned and stared at the lights around her. "Sasuke's coming back tomorrow."

The good mood Itachi felt for the first time in his life was broken. "Oh, right. Him." he spat.

"I wonder if he bought any cake?" she went into dreamland.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sakura began to drool.

"Lets get out of here." he suddenly felt like everything got darker.

"Why?"

"I...I don't feel well."

"Really? I'll get you another ice pack-"

"Ice packs are not going to work." he snapped. Sakura's confused face threw him off. "At least not this time." he muttered.

-

Itachi tapped his finger impatiently on the hard wooden table. He was currently at the Akatsuki 'headquaters' and kept thinking Sakura was probably at the airport, greeting Sasuke with the most loving-

"Oh." a squeaky response rang through his highly sensitve ears.

"Deidara?" he said without looking up.

"Er...no. Its Kisame." he glared down at him.

Itachi had no reason the reply to that.

"Now why would you think I'm the one with the squeaky high voice, yeah?" Deidara glowered at him.

"My mistake." Itachi rolled his eyes, in a particularly bad mood.

Sasori stepped in on cue. "Oh, Itachi...what a pleasant surprise." he said in the most gloomy way.

"You know as well as I do that I am NEVER a pleasant surprise." Itachi muttered.

"Maybe a pleasantly BAD surprise." Kisame chuckled

Itachi's eyes twitched. "Shut up, Kisame. You're not funny."

Kisame looked at Deidara.

Deidara mouthed, 'yeah' and Kisame sulked.

"I hear Sakura's leaving, yeah." said Deidara.

"Really? Dang, she was hot. I really wanted to get laid before she left-"

"Shut up." Itachi growled.

"Why should I?" Kisame snorted.

"Because." he stood up.

Deidara began to fret and hid behind Kisame.

"She's mine."

-

Itachi ran to the airport after his only available ride (the Akatsuki bus) broke down into puffs of smoke and went into complete chaos. He ran like his life depended on it. He only hoped that she was still here.

He ran to the counter and pushed everyone in his way. "Do you know if a...," he panted. "A girl, with pink hair, green eyes-"

"I'm sorry. I sorta busy." she said painting her nails.

"I'm not leaving until you-"

"Security!"

Itachi decided it would be smart to look for her the old fashion way. Look until you can't look no more.

After running from place to place, he spotted a pink headed woman with a guy who looked almost exactly like him...

Oh, shit.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura hears this and turns her head to see Itcahi running towards her. "Itachi?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura," he panted.

"Itachi?" Sasuke looked pretty much disgusted. "You're sweaty...I never thought the day would come." he muttered.

"We...need...to...talk...," he was nearly out of breath.

"Then talk." she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi was about to speak, until Sasuke interrupted. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go-"

"I love you." Itachi breathed.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke dropped his suitcase. "Mission complete." he mumbled.

Both Sakura and Itachi looked at him. "Huh?" they both responded.

-

Itachi gaped and looked awkwardly into Sasuke and Mikoto's face. "So all this time, you two were trying to hook me up with...," he looked at Sakura.

"And all this time, there was no cake?" Sakura whimpered.

Itachi ignored her. "So you two weren't really...," he looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head. "No. He asked me to pretend to be his fiance, and if I did, he'd buy me a whole double, chocolate cake." she glared at Sasuke. "All lies."

Itachi was as confused as ever. "I still don't understand. Of all people, why her?" he pointed at the pink headed girl.

Sasuke shrugged. "When I was still in school, she was a grade lower than me. Sakura was probably one of the most popular girls in school. Even I'll admit I had a crush on her." Sasuke admitted.

Sakura shrugged innocently. "I turned him down though, I thought his brother was kinda cute." Itachi smirked. That's his girl.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Back in those days, everyone was in love with Haruno Sakura." he said. "So I figured, why not you?"

Mikoto nodded her head, agreeing with the entire situation.

Itachi smiled for the first time. "You were right."

Sasuke gaped. That was the first.

"I did fall in love with her." Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I'm still waiting for my cake." she replied.

Itachi looked annoyed. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Well, he promised that there would be cake. And I want my cake." she exclaimed.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke shrugged.

"You heard her, where's the cake?" he glared.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath. Maybe hooking his crazy brother with the craziest girl in the world wasn't such a good idea.

-

_**A/N: **YAY! That's the end! Bad ending, I know. But please bear it. I couldn't think of anything else!_

_Love ya all! And enjoy the next chapter!_

_VOTE: _

**_Sakura/Sasuke_**

_Well, you really don't have a choice, now do you?_


	18. The New Student

_**Title: **Seishun Amigo_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Sasuke_

**_Summary:_** _Sakura Haruno, the new student, appears to be the most creepiest girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, feels sorry for her. And there's Naruto Uzumaki, the 'crazy drunk boy', who would gladly help Sakura with anything. The two boys get together to creat a new Sakura, a different Sakura, the popular Sakura, and Sakura of course, plays along. _

_**Length: **6,000 +_ (wow)

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **Inof: The Sasuke fic was made a long time ago. Before I even began 'A GAme of Go Fish'. So yeah, this is pretty old. Hope you don't mind. I wasn't much of a writter back than, please understand._

_This story is based on one of my favorites drama **Nobuta wo Produce**. Although I constantly felt sorry for the herione, it's still my favorite. It won't be exactly like the drama, actually, I changed almost everything about it! Please enjoy. And if you decide to buy **Nobuta wo Produce**, then good for you!

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: The New Student_**

* * *

Walking along the sidewalks was a boy. A boy at the age of Sixteen. Handsome, cool, basically the look of the most popular boy in school. Although some might say he's a fun, active kind of guy, he isn't what he appears to be. In actaul, he's a stay-at-home, only-cares-about-himself kind of guy. Everything about him is a lie. Highschool is just a game to him. His friends aren't his friends. And his girlfrined really isn't his girlfriend. 

Someday, he might hurt, even go as far as killing the people around him. But it really doesn't matter to him, because it's all just a silly game. Sasuke Uchiha pushed his bike forward and hopped on as he rode against the wind. The only people he actaully cared about was his family. Oniisan, and his parents. But that was about it.

_That's right, I don't care about anyone but my family. My girlfriend thinks I care about her. She may be the prettiest girl in school, but that's basically all she has. She means nothing to me. In school people think I'm a fun, down-to-earth guy, but what do they know? _

Sasuke got off of his bike and stopped next to stairs made of cement. Trees surrounded him and he squashed the dirt under his feet. Sasuke breifly lifted his bike and climbed up the stairs. Finally reaching the top he laid his bike down and began riding once again.

_Everyday, I walk up the stairs and ride on my bike. It leads to the willow tree I touch everyday before I head to school. I can't explain why I do this every single day. But it just conforts me. It did, until the day I found out it was gone._

Sasuke looked down at the roots where his precious willow tree once were. "Where is it?" he panicked. And over a stupid willow tree. "Dammit!" he cursed. And all that trouble just to get here. He looked around him. It was only river and boats that passed his way.

He kicked the roots furiously and headed towards his bike to head to school. For some reason, he knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

"You look angry...," a soft voice entered his ears.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the voice and saw a something that really creeped him out. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to sound scared.

"I saw this tree...," Her pink, dangly hair fell from her shoulders, and her long bangs laid against her eyes, making it hard to see her face. She kept her head down the whole time. "And just when I got here, it was gone," she uttered very softly.

Sasuke leaned closer wanting to see her face. Until she muttered the words...

"It would've been the perfect tree to hang myself,"

Sasuke dropped to the ground with wide eyes.He quickly got up and rushed to his bike hoping he would never have to cross her again. He hurried as fast as he could, sweat dropping from his face, uniform dirty and messed up. He hardly felt scared over anything, until she showed up. He was frightened.

For the first time, he was truly frightened, and over a girl!...who was going to hang herself. Sasuke sighed in relief. She would never come across him again. Hopefully...

* * *

Sasuke finally reached school and locked his bicycle in the usual spot. He walked towards the school and it was the same procedure all over again. 

"Ohayo! Sasuke-kun!" The girls giggled. Sasuke flashed a light smirk and waved. The girls sighed and glittered stars in their eyes. "Cute...," they muttered.

One of the school teachers stood infront of the building and bowed. "Ohayo," he said with much enthusiasm every single morning. " Uchiha-san, Ohayo!" he bowed deeply.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke bowed in respect.

Iruka smiled. "I heard you were joining the school play this year,"

"I am?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a group of girls wouldn't stop talking about how you were going to be the hero of the play," he told Sasuke.

And Sasuke rolled his eyes secretly. '_I have no clue what he's talking about,_' he thought. He flashed another smile at his sensei. "Mm, I guess I am in the school play," he shrugged.

"Good luck!" Iruka patted him on the back.

Sasuke nodded his head and entered the school building.

Iruka continued his job with the 'Ohayo' duty until he came across a girl. "O-Ohayo," he stammered.

The girl kept her head down and bowed. "Ohayo," her voice seemed awfully creepy.

Iruka's eye widened.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the halls of his school, basically his property and flashed a grin everywhere he went. He smiled flirtaciously at the ladies, he hi-fived the guys, and he politely bowed to the teachers. Daily routine all over again. 

Then he entered his homeroom. "Everyone! ohayo!" and he entered with arms spread open. "Wanna go out with me?" He whispered in the ear of a giggling girl.

"Ne, Sasuke!" a group of friends leaned on his desk. "Everyday you tell everyone it'sgood morningand ask a girl out, try something new!" he laughed.

Sasuke also laughed. "It's my daily routine!" he peace signed. "And anyways," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "The ladies love my routine, don't ya?" he smirked.

"You know it, Sasuke-kun!" the girls screeched.

Satisfied with everything, Sasuke skipped to his desk and sat with a bunch of boys. "Oh! Sasuke! Let's go Karaoke tonight! I invited a ton of girls from different schools to join us," one of his 'friends' whispered.

"Of course," Sasuke made an OK sign. '_There's no way in hell,_' Sasuke frowned. '_You still haven't paid me from the last time,_' he secretly grunted.

As soon as he was going to speak a boy came running in with great speed. "OI! Listen up!" he looked like he was out of breath. "New...new girl," he heaved. Everyone gathered around him with great interested.

"Eh? New girl? what does she look like?" everyone pushed him into answering.

The poor guy finally caught his breath and answered. "I heard she was beautiful, looks exactly like Nanatsu Yamashita," (A/N: made up) Everyone in classed gasped. Except of course, Sasuke. He couldn't care less.

"The famous super model!" the guys jumped in excited. "Sasuke! Isn't this great!" Sasuke dumped from his seat, almost ignoring the question.

"uh...yeah! Yeah great!" Sasuke shouted with fake enthusiasm. "Uh...Lee!" he called out.

"Me?" Lee pointed to himself. He got up from his seat and answered. "What is it Sasuke?" he asked with a lot of excitement.

Sasuke reached for his cell phone in his pockets and tossed it to Rock Lee. "Take a picture," he smirked. "Ah!" the guys patted Sasuke on the back. "Hurry," he told him. And Rock Lee sped as fast as he could to find the new girl.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Lee and he placed the cell phone against one of the tables. "OH!" the guys jumped in the air. HOTTIE!" they cheered. 

Sasuke crossed his arms and snorted. "Figures," he said. "He had no guts and took a picture of her back," but honestly, no one cared.

"What a body,"

"Look at that pink hair,"

"She looks good in our uniform!"

"Really nice legs,"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He sat up from his seat and stared at his hands in shock. What did they say? What were they saying? He looked up from the crowd with his eyes looking as shocked as ever. "What did you say?" he asked.

The whole class looked at him with confusement. "Really nice legs?" a boy answered.

"Before that," Sasuke gestured with his hands.

Another boy answered. "What a body?"

Sasuke grew frustrated. "After that!" he snapped.

The class looked from him to eachother. This definitely wasn't the Sasuke they knew. "She looks good in our uniform," a girl from the crowd.

"No, after that," Sasuke felt sweat running down on his pale face.

"Look at that pink hair?" a random voice answered.

Sasuke fell on his seat and breathed in...and out. "Pink?" and he had a sudden flashback.

_It wouldn't been the_ _perfect tree to hang myself_

He was too shocked for words.

"Sasuke-kun?" a worried voice from the group spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something until his teacher came in.

"Good morning, everyone," Kakashi-sensei finally arrived, late as usual. "Today, we have a new student here with us," Everyone turned their heads to see a pink-haired girl outside of their classroom. The guys eagerly made their way at the edge of their seats to see the new girl come in. "Don't be shy," Kakashi gestured her to come in.

The girl nodded and made her way inside. She stood infront of her class, her head down and her long bangs covering her face. "Ah!" Sasuke literally jumped out of his seat, but everyone ignored him.

"EH?" they heavily sighed in disappointment. "She's no Nanatsu Yamashita!" a voice cried from the group of students.

"She's not even a Koharu Otsuka!" Everyone laughed.

"You mean the ugly version of Nanatsu Yamashita?" a girl screeched. "She doesn't even come close!" once again, everyone laughed.

Sakura's head lowered, and she smirk. '_How did I know this would happen?_' her smirk grew wider.

"Now, now," a boy jumped from his seat. He wagged his finger at everyone and deeply smirked. "There's no need for such harshness!" he made a peace sign.

The class frowned. "Shut up, Uzumaki!" one of Sasuke's friends shouted. "You have no say in this!"

"Is that so?" Naruto made his fighting stance. "Wanna piece of me? Wanna piece of me?" he laughed and waved his fist at everyone.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, calm down and take a seat," he calmly asked.

"OK!" Naruto peace signed and fell sloppily on his chair.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Alright, Sakura, take a seat next to Naruto, the crazy guy with the bleached hair," he pointed at Naruto and Naruto made a peace sign with a big grin plastered on his face. He really likes making peace signs...

Sakura did as she was told, keeping her head down and sitting next to the blond kid making bunny ears on his head. "Don't you just wanna pet me?" Naruto whispered and drew whiskers on his face. Sakura secretly giggled but stopped when she remembered, she was on a mission.

Sakura quickly took her gaze away from Naruto and her head turned to Sasuke. He was staring at her. She knew it, but why? They met this morning, and she remembered, who could forget a face as handsome as his? But why was he looking at her? Questions rapidly sped through her mind.

She ignored his gaze and her eyes were focused on her new sensei, but made sure no one saw her face. Absolutely no one was aloud to see her face. And she'd make sure it'll never happen.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and everyone gathered their lunch boxes and sat on their desks eager to eat some food. Sasuke and his friends waited andsat around a round shaped table, exchanging conversations. 

"So when's your girlfriend gonna show up?" Neji asked, grabbing a sandwhich out of his brown, paper bag.

"She should be here any second now-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun," an eager voice reached his ears.

Sasuke turned around to see a beautiful blond heading his way. Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro, his main 'friends' smirked as they watched him taking off with his 'girlfriend'. "Have fun with Ino-chan!" Kiba mocked in a girly voice.

Sasuke turned around and smirk. "I'll be back," leaving the guys clapping on his way out.

As soon as Sasuke left, four girls left their seats and hovered over Sakura, while she ate her lunch. Temari, the leader, along with her followers, Tenten, Hanabi, Sasame. (A/N: Sorry! I really like these characters, although I had no idea where to put them, but don't worry...ah! just find out in the end)

"HEY!" Temari slammed her foot on Sakura's desk. "I heard you were giving Sasuke a hard time," she grabbed onto Sakura's collar. Next to her was Naruto, who was snoring fast asleep. "If you ever come across him again, you'll pay!" Temari shouted and pushed Sakura's lunch to the floor, causing everything to spill. "Oops," Temari smirked, along with the other girls.

Kiba frowned. "I really feel sorry for her,"

Everyone expected an outburst like any other person would do. But instead, she slowly slipped out of her seat and picked her food off of the ground putting it back in her container. Sakura walked away with her head hanging leaving everyone speachless.

"Eh!" Naruto got up from his slumberland. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, how is it?" Ino watched her boyfriend take a bite out of her home cooked meals. 

Sasuke made a humorous face. '_It's horrible,_' he nearly choked. "It's great!" he forced the food into his mouth, while his face turned green.

"I'm glad!" Ino embraced him.

Sasuke frowned when she wasn't looking and sighed.

"Anyway, do you want to go out after school?" She asked, picking up a piece of her own meal with her chopsticks. "There's this great shopping center with lots of stores,"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Sure," he said with a lot of enthusiasm. "Oh, that's right!" he shook his head. "I totally forgot," he laid his chopsticks down.

"Eh?" Ino looked disappointed. "What did you forget?"

"I'm going to a restaurant with my family," he said. "My mother and father are leaving on another business trip," Well...part of it was true.

Ino wasn't sure she believed him. "Are you, by any chance...avoiding me?" she locked eyes with him.

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course not," he told her. "I'll prove it to you," he took out a card with the restaurants logo on it and threw it towards Ino.

She caught it and sighed. "Phew," Ino wiped the sweat off from her forehead. "I was almost positive...," Sasuke smirked. And just when he was about to tell another lie the sliding door was heard. And when Sasuke saw who it was he scooted closer towards Ino.

"Sorry," Sakura bowed and almost closed the door to the cafeteria.

Sasuke thought about it. Should he stay with Ino, the most beautiful girl in school, and tell more lies, eating her disgusting food?. He shook his head and got up from his seat. "Ah! Haruno!" he called out.

Sakura turned her head still facing down and Sasuke hesitantly stepped forward. "Sorry Ino," he bowed. "I promissed the new student I'd show her around school,"And there's another lie.

Ino nodded her head in understanding and Sasuke shoved Sakura out of the empty cafeteria. "Finally," he muttered to himself. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and Sasuke stepped back. They were outside of the cafeteria near the dumpsters. Sakura held her lunch in her hand and dumped the whole thing into the dumpster.

Sasuke looked confused for a while as to why would she dump a perfectly good lunch into the dumpster? Of course, he'd understand if it was Ino's home made lunch she threw out, but other than that...

And Sasuke sighed. "You don't even have to explain," he said. "Temari probably 'accidently' dropped it on the ground, am I right?" he lost most of his fear of her, replacing it with pity. Sakura nodded her head and looked away.

Sasuke faced the dumpster and reached into his pocket. He took out the ticket for the famous restaurant and threw it into the garbage. "Isn't that the restaurant you were going to?" Sakura mumbled, her bangs in her face blew in the wind, although he still couldn't see her face.

"No," he dug his hands into his pocket. "I found that lying on the ground somewhere," he shrugged. "It expired a few months ago," he said in a cool voice.

Sakura's expression changed from under her bangs. "Why did you lie?" her voice grew loud.

Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. "She's annoying," he simply stated. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her I didn't want to go out with her, so I lied," Sasuke realized what he had just said and gasped. He's never told anyone the truth like that, so why did he tell her?

"She'll get hurt either way," Sakura whispered.

The raven-haired boy looked at her. "What makes you say that?" he was angered.

"I saw the expression on her face through the glass sliding door," she told him. "When she looked at your expired ticket," she mumbled.

Sasuke growled. "I saw it too, she looked relieved," he crossed his arms.

But Sakura only shook her head. "When you weren't looking, I saw another expression on her face," her head hung lower. "Like she saw the expiration date on the ticket," Sasuke frowned. "You shouldn't lie to make other's happy, it'll only hurt them in the end," she turned to walk away, "Although, now I'm just sounding like a hypocrite," she whispered, making sure no one heard. But Sasuke heard her crystal clear.

"What did she mean by that?" Sasuke asked himself. He turned around slowly but was then face to face with the vice principal.

Sasuke gasped and held his heart.

"Don't scare me like that," he sighed. "Tsunade-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"here to throw your lies away?" Tsunade smirked. "Ahahaha! Uchiha-san, I heard everything," she wagged a finger at him. "It's not nice to lie to people, you know," her smirk grew wider.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke turned to leave.

"No?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "You should keep close to Sakura-san, she really knows what she's saying," her knack for bothering people finally kicked in.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not gonna hang out with a nobody like her," he walked passed Tsunade.

"Trust me when I say this!" Tsunade voiced out. "Sakura-san's no nobody," and she laid her hands on her waist. "And my work is done...for now," she laughed evily.

And there she was. All alone by the school dumpsters. Tsunade sighed. "I need sake," she grabbed a bottle from her coat.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs of Konoha highschool. It was lonely and quiet...too quiet. Just when he thought he was all alone, a loud voice appeared from the halls. 

"Ohayo, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto saluted and slid his way towards Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Baka, morning was four hours ago," Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto looked completely shocked. "EH?" he looked at his watch. "My watch thingy says 11:05!" Naruto was outraged. "Stupid company who made fossil watches, I'll kill them!" Naruto waved a fist in the air.

Saskura took a peek at Naruto's watch and rolled his eyes. "Baka, don't you know how to read a clock?" Sasuke turned to leave, but Naruto stopped him right on time.

"Oh Sasuke-teme!" Naruto jumped on his back. "Gimme a piggy back ride!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke tried pulling him off.

"You're my friend right? Gimme a ride!"

"Get...," Sasuke struggled under Naruto's tortured ways. "Off!" he threw Naruto off of his back. "And I'm not your friend," he made sure he got it...unfortunately, he didn't.

"Oh Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. "Wanna spar? I got some great moves," he punched the air, and soon, playfully began punching Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to spar," he grunted. "would you stop?" he was getting quite annoyed. Sasuke threw a punch, but instantly missed.

"Hahahaa!" Naruto pointed at him. "You couldn't save your life with a punch like that!" Naruto laughed. "You can't touch me! you can't touch me!" He stuck his tongue out, playfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Baka, I'm touching you right now," he poked Naruto with his finger.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and for once, looked serious. "Why Sasuke," Naruto put a hand to his heart. "I didn't know you were like that," Okay, not that serious...

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he snapped his finger back. "Idiot!" he lost it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but...," Naruto paused. "I'm not gay," he bursted into fits of laughter.

Sasuke's face grew hot and he walked down the stairs. "I'm tired of you," he stated, tyring to keep in touch with his cool side."Oh," he turned around to face Naruto with no expression at all. "when you walk down the stairs, try not to flap your arms and sing, 'I'm a birdie, I'm a birdie,'" and with that, he disappeared into the hall way.

Naruto folded his arms. "I don't do that," he pouted. And when there was absolutely no Sasuke around, Naruto ran down the stairs and sang, "I'm a birdie! I'm a birdie!" while flapping his arms like wings.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the lock from his bike and sat on his seat. When he was about to ride off into the wind, he noticed a blond boy, sitting cross-legged with a panicked look on his face. Almost as if he lost something? 

"What are you doing on the ground, baka?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto looked up into the sky. "I lost the key to my bike!" he shouted to the whole world.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and said, "It's not the end to the world," he told him. "Come back with another key tomorrow," he looked at him with much annoyance.

"But...that key was special to me," he dramatically placed a hand on his head.

"You're acting weirder than usual again," Sasuke backed his bike away.

"It was a magical key, that led me to a magical land called...Narnia," he placed his hand on his heart.

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "You made that up," he mumbled,

"It was a place where I met Mr.Tumnus, and a scary lion called...what was his name again?"

"Aslan?"

"Yea-HEY!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. "Only I know about that!"he wagged his finger up and down.

"Baka," Sasuke looked away. "You got that from a book,"

"Ha! HA!" Naruto placed his hands on his waist. "Nice try, but I don't read books!"

"I can see that,"

Naruto got up and sat behind Sasuke waiting for him to paddle off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke gave him the look.

"How else am I supposed to go home?" Naruto shrugged.

"Find another way," Sasuke growled.

Naruto only laughed and said, "Don't worry! I won't go over the boundries," he whispered in Sasuke's ear. "GO!" he pointed forward.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and peddled towards the direction of Naruto's home.

* * *

"Ohohoho!" Naruto waved his hands in the air. "This is no fun!" Sasuke continued to peddle, but his feet was getting to the point of exhuation. "You're slow, Slow, SLOW!" Sasuke got off of his bike and pushed it to the side causing Naruto to fall. 

"AH! AH! AHHHH!" Naruto fell. "What's that for," he rubbed his head firmly.

"You try riding a bike with me and your four hundred pound ass stuck to the seat!" this was the first time he was actually losing it.

Naruto stuck his fingers into his ears. "You can have such a loud mouth when you want," Naruto tilted his head to the right. "Alright, alright, hop on," Naruto lifted the bike with Sasuke riding on the back this time.

And they were off!

* * *

"I LOVE MY SPONTANEOUS LIFE!" Naruto threw his arms in the air. 

"Baka!" Sasuke felt himself falling. "Keep your hands on the handle bars!"

Naruto did what he was told. "But I hate bossy Sasuke-teme," he pouted. "Jeez, I didn't know you were so heavy," said Naruto as he struggled to keep going.

"That's you, baka," Sasuke gladly corrected him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. But it suddenly brightened when they reached his house. "We're here!" he threw his arms in the air again.

"BAKA!" Sasuke shouted as the two crashed into the bushes.

* * *

"God...I have no life," Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto stuff his face into freshly made Ramen. Sasuke looked at his own bowl and made a disgusting face. 

Watching Naruto eat made him never want to look at food again. "I'll pass," he shoved the bowl infront of the old man.

"I'm glad I live with Ojiichan!" Naruto slurped his fifth bowl.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if he threw up any second,_' Sasuke thought.

"I like living near Ichiraku," Naruto grinned.

"Don't you live ontop of Ichiraku?"

"That's right!"

Sasuke stared at him and back at his hands. "I see,"

"C'mon, I'll show you my room," Naruto finished his sixth bowl and practically dragged Sasuke up the stairs.

Sasuke grouchily followed and made their way up the stairs. "Here's the living room," Naruto told him.

It was small, and very messy, but it made a cozy home. Then Naruto made his way over to a narrow space leading towards two doors. "This is the old man's room," he pointed to the left. " Now let's go up," he pointed up.

"What about your room?" Sasuke plainly asked.

"We're getting there,"

The two walked up a couple of stairs and when they finally got the the top. "You're room is on the roof?" Sasuke gave him a weird look. There were bars around the roof and Sasuke looked down, holding on to the bars. "It's pretty high up," he stated.

"Yeah, I usually hang here most of the time," Sasuke nodded and noticed it was a mess. There were boxes and two beach chairs with a small table in between, and also a couple of plants growing here and there. "I keep an extra chair just incase we have company, and you're company so sit!" Naruto forcefully pulled Sasuke down on the chair.

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

Sakura arrived home late and looked around her house. It was empty, it felt empty, anda swift breeze came in. She shivered and made her way towards a few picture frames. Most of them were taken of her and her friends. 

Sakura snorted at the word. In this world, she thought, there were no such thing as friends. She slid the pictures out of their frames and threw them into the fireplace. Watching them burn with hatred. She looked at a few of her family pictures and smiled. Those were the only real, fun times she's ever had in her life.

Her mother and father were constantly at work, but atleast they still had the decency to spend time with her without pretending they wanted to.

"Sakura, oh you're home!" Sakura's mother came rushing towards her. "Your father and I-"

"He's not my father," she corrected her.

Sakura's mother sighed. "Sakura, you have to except him sooner or later, we're having a baby-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura walked out, leaving her mother gasping.

"Sakura!" she called.

Sakura's head slowly turned and she watched her mother slowly walk towards her. "I know you don't like Hiroki-"

"I hate him," a dark aura surrounded her.

"This isn't like you," Sakura's mother sobbed. "what happened to the girl I used to-,"

"She'll come back sooner or later," Sakura quickly replied. "She's just...experimenting onsomething." and with that, Sakura turned to leave.

* * *

The sun was about the set, but Sasuke and Naruto sat on the roof a while longer. Sasuke noticed Naruto curling his fingers making a circle and putting them against his eyes. "Oh! Those are really nice birds!" Naruto grinned. 

Sasuke smirked. '_So he can be a normal guy after all,_'

Sasuke stared at where Naruto was looking and sighed.

"He really is looking at birds," he sweat dropped.

* * *

That night, Sasuke rolled into his bed. He couldn't sleep and it was already morning. He couldn't help but feel out of it after what Naruto said up on the roof. It really got him thinking. 

**_Flashback:_**

_"Oi, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked._

_"I told you not to call me that anymore," Sasuke growled with irriation._

_"Okay...," Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke-teme?"_

_Sasuke sighed in defeat. "What?" he asked._

_"It's about...Sakura-chan," he said._

_"The new girl? What about her?" Sasuke had a bored look on his face._

_"Don't you feel sorry for her?" Naruto was actaully being serious! And for the first time._

_"At times," Sasuke admitted._

_"Don't you feel like...helping her?" _

_Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"_

_"It's just, I'm tired of seeing her get picked on!" Naruto frowned._

_"It's only her first day, everyone will leave her alone in time," Sasuke grunted. "Besides, remember when you transfered to our school? People made fun of you all the time," Sasuke smirked. "They stopped eventually,"_

_Naruto sighed. "But...that's becauase I annoyed them to death, they wanted nothing to do with me anymore, Sakura's a different story," Naruto told him._

_"How so?" Sasuke asked._

_"She's so quiet and dark," Naruto said. "people can't help but make fun of her," Naruto crossed his arms._

_Sasuke nodded, agreeing with Naruto for the first time. "What do you suppose we should do? Just leave her alone,"_

_"No! I will never leave her alone!" Naruto waved a fist in the air. "she's my friend, and I never leave a friend in trouble!" Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. _

**_End of Flashback:_**

That Naruto can surprise him sometimes. At times, mostly all the time, Sasuke only thought of him as a dork, a complete dork who only wanted attention. But that day, he saw beyond that. He was true to his friends, he says what he feels, he's...cool?

"Did I actually think that?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke! Go to sleep," Itachi snored in his pillow.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He did feel sorry for the Sakura girl, but he decided to have nothing to do with her.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke headed towards the door and made his way to the willow- 

"That's right," Sasuke thought out loud. "It's not there anymore," he looked up into the sky.

He heavily sighed and rode his way to school.

The same procedure went on, but where was the new girl? "And where's Naruto," somehow, he knew there was trouble...

"He's right behind you...," a voice from behind whispered. That's right, trouble for him.

Sasuke turned around and saw the bouncy blond snorting with laughter. "What's so funny?" Sasuke felt irritated.

"Nothing," Naruto got over his laughter. "Just felt like laughing in your face,"

Sasuke frowned. It's the same weird Naruto.

But that soon ended when screeches of laughter was heard from the girl's bathroom. The two looked down and saw water, puddles of water against their shoes. The two looked at eachother and in an instant ran to the girl's bathroom.

Sasuke and Naruto saw four girls laughing, while a pink-haired girl sat on the tiled floor letting Temari spray water all over her body. "How's that, huh?" Temari laughed. "Why won't you scream?" Sakura sat there taking the whole thing, until Naruto stepped in.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Naruto bowed playfully and had a big grin on his face.

"Baka! It's still morning!" Tenten shouted.

Naruto made a face. "Now I'm just plain confused," his head swirved.

"Get out of the girl's bathroom, pervert!" Temari held the bucket of water in her hands, and once again dumping it on Sakura's head.

Naruto made another face. "Now ladies, let's play nice-,"

Then a bucket of water fell upon his head, and Naruto laughed.

"R.E.F.R.E.S.H.I.N.G.," Naruto stuck his tongue out, taking the water in and spitting it in the girl's face.

"AH!" the girls yelled, filling the bucket with more water.

Sasuke made his move and said, "You better get out of here!" he said in a fake panicked voice. "Kakashi-sensei's coming!"

The girls took off and ran leaving only Naruto, himself, and Sakura...

Sakura got up, looking at the two through her long, wet bangs. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't answer, but nodded her head and brushed passed his shoulder.

Sasuke and Naruto watched her take off while standing in the pink girl's bathroom. "Is it too late to join that stupid club of yours?" Sasuke asked while crossing his arms.

Naruto beamed and said. "No way! It's never to late to help Sakura-chan out!"

"Good," said Sasuke.

"But first...," Naruto took the bucket in his hands and dumped it on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto and frowned.

"Now the three of us are all wet," Naruto grinned and did a thumbs up.

Sasuke lifted his fists to hit him...

* * *

_**A/N: **Just to let you know, I decided, 'what the heck! I'll just update everything now so I won't have to worry later! BWAH!_

_That's the first chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed! And as for the drama, I felt extremely sorry for the main girl, so I changed the main in this story so **I** wouldn't feel as bad. So for the next couple of chapter you might feel the need to really feel bad for Sakura. But don't, cause it'll soon change and it'll be all over._

_So please enjoy!_

_Oh, and if you suddenly decide to buy the dvd, **Nobuta wo Produce**,(much better than my story)then enjoy that too. It's really good! Shuji **(Sasuke) **and Akira **(Naruto)** is HOT! Akira may be crazier than Naruto..._

_

* * *

_

**_The Drama's Cast:_**

_Main Characters:_

_-Shuji **(Kamenashi Kazuya)**_

_-Akira **(Yamashita Tomohisa)**_

_-Nobuta or Nobuko (who, in this story, is Sakura) **(Horikita Maki)**_

_And I forgot to give you one more important information. The song Seishun Amigo, which happens to be my story's title, is a song sung by Yamashita and Kamenashi, the two main characters of the popular drama. If you buy the dvd with the special, then you might be able to see their music video._

_Anyways, I think I gave you too much information than I intended, so you'll be prepared. The drama isn't for everyone, but to those who like my story so far, than I suggest you buy this dvd. If you want it cheaper, than the best place to buy it is on ebay. Cheaper quality, but hey! Cheap is the key word!

* * *

_

_**

* * *

**_


	19. The Final Answer

_**Title: **Seishun Amigo_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Sasuke_

_**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, the new student, appears to be the cpreepiest girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha, the popular kid, feels sorry for her. And then there's Naruto Uzumaki, the 'crazy drunk boy', who would gladly help Sakura with anything. The two boys get together to create a new Sakura, a different Sakura, the popular Sakura. And of course, Sakura plays along._

_**Length: **6,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy. And Remember, the story isn't exactly like the drama. It's probably **way **different. But please try to enjoy anyway._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: The Final Answer**

* * *

"So, you know a lot about girls?" Sasuke picked at the lunch Ino made him and sighed.

Ino stared at him and giggled. "Sure, I know a few things," she took a bite out of her home cooked meal. For Sasuke, he didn't know why she'd eat crap like this. Was it to lose weight? Whatever it was, he knew this food was hardly edible at all.

"So, you know about style, hair, clothes, this and that?" Sasuke spat into his napkin before she could see.

Ino nodded. "Of course I do," she told him.

"So...," Sasuke took out a magazine. "If you were to pick anything from this magazine, hair, clothes, whatever, then which would you chose?" he asked innocently.

Ino giggled into her food and asked. "What's all of this for?"

"Just asking, it's important for a man to know what woman perfer," Sasuke gagged. Did he actaully say that? Sakura better be happy with the way she'll turn out at the end...

Sasuke looked at her with curious eyes. And Ino gave in and lend him a few pointers.

Sasuke finally admit that he was happy he asked, because if he didn't, he'd be stuck eating crappy Ino food. He got up and circled a few things in the magazine he brought. "Perfect," he nodded his head.

"Sasuke-teme, are you looking at girly magazines?" A voice from behind chuckled.

"For your information," Sasuke was about the pound him. "I'm helping Sakura out, isn't that we agreed on?" and he turned back to him magazine.

Naruto let out a confused look. "What's this hafta do with Sakura?"

"I decided on something, I want to make her popular," he said.

"WHAT?" Naruto bursted. "P-Popular?" he stuttered.

"That's right," Sasuke flipped to the next page.

"But...but...if she does turn out to be popular, then...,"Naruto was lost for words.

"Then she'll be liked, and we won't have to worry about her again," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just want to get over with this and go back to my normal life,"

Naruto glared at him. "Is this why you agreed to help me out?" Naruto's voiced out. "because you want to get over with it!"

Sasuke watched Naruto stomp around like a little kid and said, "Of course not...for most of the part, I want to help her, I basically I feel sorry for her,"

Naruto was angered all over again. "Don't do this if it's only for pity!"

"What's with you?" Sasuke kept his cool voice to normal.

Naruto breathed, "I just want you to help her because she's our friend, not because you feel sorry for her," he seemed a lot serious when around Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. "You were the one who felt sorry for her." he muttered. Naruto ignored him.

Hewent back to his old self and laughed. "Sakura's wearing pink underwear," he giggled.

Sasuke lifted his fist to punch him...

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn my pink panties," Sakura thought to herself. What if someone looked under? It's normal for girls to wear pink underwear, but since she went through all that trouble... 

Sakura'a head dropped lower. People were looking at her again. '**_Get over it! No one would wanna look at the 'creepy' girl's panties anyway!'_** Inner Sakura spoke. Sakura nodded her head. Only disgustingly perverted people would want to look at her panties.

She opened the sliding door to her class and walked in, trying to create the darkest aura around her. Her head tilted down and dusted imaginary dust off of her plaid skirt. Sakura sat on her desk and shifted uncomfortably. She noticed people were staring at her. Not the admired stare, but the 'you're the weirdest' stare.

That stare would often go to Naruto. But ever since she showed up, things were changing, and not for the better. Naruto grinned towards Sakura and made a peace sign. He froze like that as if he were a statue.

"Isn't she the creepiest?" People were whispering, very loudly.

"Tell me about it, look at the way she keeps her head down, I've never seen her face once,"

"Scary, she looks like the girl from that creepy movie, Ringu,"

"Or Chakushin Ari!"

"Maybe Ju-on!"

"No way! The scary woman from Ju-on was much prettier!"

Everyone laughed. Naruto's fist shook and he jumped onto his desk. "Now people! Let's try to get along-AH!"

People started throwing balls of paper at him. Naruto shielded himself with his homework and laughed. "Missed! Missed! Missed! Try harder!" he chuckled.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. '_Now there's a true friend,_' she thought.

"OHAYO!" a voice rang.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and happily shouted, "Sasuke!"

Naruto pouted and sank into his seat. "Sure, when they see Sasuke, it's 'Let's ignore Naruto, and stop throwing stuff at him!' unbelievable," grunted the blond.Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he leaned in towards the silent girl. "Y-You," he breathed. " You actaully laughed!" he whispered loudly, pointing at the girl.

Sakura nodded her head. "I am capable of doing such things," she mumbled.

Naruto slapped his head with his free hand,"Is today my lucky day?" Sakura continued to giggle. Sasuke passed by and flicked a piece of paper on each of their desks.

_-let's meet on the school roof-_

Both notes contained the same writtings.

"Should we? It could be a trap to take us to outer space!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "What does he want?" she softly asked herself. "Just what does he want from me?"

* * *

The school roof was huge, although no one would dare to come up here. That's why Sasuke chose this place to meet. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "I'm a bit early," he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Then he heard a loud voice approaching him. It was coming up the stairs and Sasuke saw a blur of blond. "Wooohooo!" Sasuke sighed and sternly said,

"What did I tell you about flapping your arms when you're coming up the stairs?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't do that," he simply stated.

"Baka, I just saw-" Sasuke noticed something. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's right behind me!" Naruto stepped aside to reveal the girl herself.

Sasuke blinked. "Oh, I didn't see her," he blinked again.

"Not many people do," Sakura lowered her voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "How do people miss a pink-haired girl?" he danced around Sakura.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back. "Act serious," he was annoyed.

"I am serious," he said making a false SERIOUS face.

Sasuke ignored him and faced Sakura. "This guy...," he pointed at the hyper blond. "...and I decided a long time ago, that we wanted to help you," Sasuke waited for her to reply.

"Go on," she looked down.

"I want to make you popular," Sasuke smirked. "I've done some research and I know-"

"Why do you want to go through all this trouble?" Sakura plainly asked.

Sasuke eyed her and said. "because I want to help you,"

Sakura was still the whole time. "You want to help me, for the wrong reasons," she told him.

"How would you know that?" Sasuke growled. "I'm doing this for you!"

"Why?"

"Because...,"

"You feel bad for me?"

"Of course I do," he whispered. "Do you honestly like being picked on? Do you want everything to be like this for the rest of your life? What are you trying to prove?" Sasuke yelled. "this proves absolutely nothing!"

"So far, it proves a lot," Sakura turned around and walked away. "I don't need your pity," and she disappeared.

"Tsk, tsk," Naruto wagged his finger. "Too-much-pride," he chuckled.

"This isn't funny, baka," Sasuke looked after her.

* * *

It was PE period and the students were asked to run around the court five times. Sakura changed into her PE uniform and stepped out of the locker rooms. Things seemed to be normal. Temari was busy talking to her friends, but for some reason, they kept staring at her. 

Sakura lightly shrugged it off and stepped on the court, until a cold, icy hand fell on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Temari and her followers with mischievous grins on their lips. "Where do you think you're going?" Temari laughed along with Tenten, Sasame, and Hanabi.

Sakura tried moving away, but Sasame pushed her down to the ground, making Sakura fall, face down, into a pile of muddy water. The girls laughed and walked away. Sakura sat up and wiped her face with her uniform.

She silently cried to herself. Sakura knew this was going to happen, but she didn't know how long it'll keep up. Will they continue picking on her forever? Why won't they stop? She quickly got up and ran. She ran as fast as she could, away from Temari, and away from this place she called school.

PE must've been over by now. Sakura stopped by at an grade school playground, minding her own business and sitting quietly on the red slide. She glanced at her watch and decided it was time to go back to school. Getting up from the slide, she told herself, "I won't let them get to me," she said with strength.

Walking towards her school, she stepped into the girl's locker room and sighed. There were only a few girls changing into their outfist. She opened her locker slightly and gasped. Ino, who stood right beside her peeked inside and silently gasped herself. Ino looked back into her locker and deeply sighed.

Looking both ways, Sakura grabbed her uniform and made her way outside. Ino watched her take off, feeling bad for the girl. "Who would do that?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch one more time. Class would start any second. Where's Sakura? He looked at an empty seat next to Naruto and sighed, wondering if something happened. 

He looked up and noticed four girls laughing while walking into class. "That was fun, ne?" Tenten giggled.

"Of course!" Temari chuckled. "What should we do to her tomorrow?"

Sasuke got up from his seat and crossed his arms. "What are you girls up to?" he flashed a false smile.

The four melted and stammered. "S-Sasuke-kun," they sighed.

"Do you know where Haruno is?" he asked pretending to sound bored. "The bell rang seconds ago, not that I care," he leaned on the wall.

The four girls looked at eachother. "We have no idea, Sasuke," Temari looked him in the eye.

Sasuke shrugged and walked to his seat and sulked. "What could've happened this time?" he silently asked himself.

Kakashi-sensei arrived as late as usual and hovered his attendence sheet. Calling out most of the names, he finally came upon Sakura's. "Haruno, Sakura...," he called. There was no answer. Kakashi looked up and spotted Naruto, and next to him was an empty seat.

"Sensei! She's not hear," a student shouted.

"Thank god!" another student yelled.

Everyone in class laughed. "She was here this morning, wasn't she?" Kakashi thought. "What could've happened to her?" he crossed something off of the sheet of paper. "Okay, let's begin class!" he stuffed his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book into his drawers.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto, both with worried expressions.

* * *

"It was Temari and her bunch of evil skanks!" Naruto shouted. "I bet they placed a magical spell on Sakura-chan and made her disappear into thin air! AH!" Naruto had a panicked look on his face. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yea, that must be it,"

Naruto and Sasuke walked passed an elementary school and saw one of their school's uniform hanging on the rusty monkey bars. The two looked closely and noticed yellow words painted across the back of the uniform.

UGLY were the words they saw. Naruto and Sasuke ran towards it and Sasuke slowly picked it up. "It's wet," he whispered.

"I tried to wash it away," a soft voice was heard from behind.

The two boys turned around with shock and saw Sakura lying on the red slide, sulking. "Who did this?" Naruto asked, clutching the material in his hands.

Sakura shrugged.

"I know for sure it was Temari!" Naruto slammed the uniform on the ground.

"Temari wouldn't sink this low," Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Don't try to protect her, I know she did it!"

"I'm not protecting her," Sasuke growled in a loud voice. " It's just...," Sasuke watched the poor girl sulk infront of him and his eyes grew with anger. "Temari wouldn't know how to spell UGLY anyway," he crossed his arms. "She barely made it to first grade level, she had to pay to get to where she is,"

Naruto frowned. "That's true, but even I know how to spell ugly!" Naruto bragged. "O.G.L.I," he spelled out. Sasuke sweat dropped and Sakura nearly fell from the slide.

"Baka, how did you ever make it to the tenth grade?" Sasuke popped a vein.

"What? Isn't that how you spell it?" Naruto seemed shocked. "All my life I have been spelling it like that," he crossed his arms. Sasuke and Naruto were in a fight and for some reason in time, they had a spelling compitition.

And for some other reason, this brightened Sakura's mood.

"AH! AH! AH!" Naruto pulled his hair out. "Okay, okay, what about pretty? How do you spell that?" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"P.R.E.T.T.Y," Sasuke spelled.

"WHAT?" Naruto jumped in the air. "All this time I've been spelling that wrong too!"

Sakura giggled and watched the two fool around.

"So Sakura," Sasuke sneaked away from Naruto, "The offer still stands," Sakura instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Sorry," she bowed. Sakura grabbed her uniform and walked away into the sunset.

Sasuke sighed. "She'll give in sooner or later," he said to himself. He turned around and saw Naruto swinging on the monkey bars. "I'm really going to punch him out," he's been annoyed for the last time.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall of Konoha high school with the yellow painted words 'UGLY' slapped on her back. Her head bent lower than usual as people pointed and laughed as she walked by. She tightened the grip on her suitcase and inwardly frowned. 

Sasuke and Naruto watched from opposite sides. They couldn't bare to watch Sakura being humiliated like this. Most of the student body teased, spilling hurtfull words in Sakura's face, less of them felt terribly sorry for her, but wouldn't do anything about it.

"She really is UGLY, isn't she!"a guy from the crowd shouted.

A girl from the crowd walked forward, looking like she wanted to comfort Sakura, but her friend put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Don't, she'll just follow us around," she said.

The girl nodded and watched Sakura being picked on and teased, as for the rest of the student body.

Kakashi and a bunch of teachers came across her and looked at her uniform. "Is this some kind of joke?" Kakashi frowned as he looked the yellow words glaring in his face.

"Who did this?" Iruka asked with a serious looking face.

Sakura stayed silent, but faced four girls. Temari, Tenten, Hanabi and Sasame looked shocked. "It wasn't us!" they defended themselves.

Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai gave them a look.

"Don't lie to us!" Kurenai pounded the wall with her fist.

"We're not lying!" Temari pounded the wall harder. "Sasuke!" she turned around. "tell them it wasn't us!" she batted her eye lashes.

Sasuke sighed and spoke, "Temari and her friends may be harsh," he said. "bullies, and a bunch of idiots, but they would never lie,"

Temari nodded her head feircely. "Everything he said was true!" Kankuro shook his head at her pathetic sister.

"Except for the idiot part," Tenten pointed out.

Kakashi looked deeply into their eyes. "They're not lying," he settled it. "C'mon Sakura," Kakashi patted her back. "Let's get you a new uniform," he smiled warmly. Sakura nodded her head, and followed her sensei into the office.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," the four girls melted into his gaze.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Sasuke brushed passed them.

Naruto brushed passed them also, but not before giving them the finger.

* * *

Two months passed since the whole thing happened and Sakura still wore her uniform with the word ugly painted across her back. People still laughed and pointed, it never got old. The teachers gave her permission to wear her own clothes, but she declined, saying it wasn't fair to the other students. The teachers admired her greatly and respected her as a student. 

"I can't believe they ran out of uniforms!" Naruto slammed his face into the sliding door. "Oww," he muttered.

And ever since then, the teachers and the school faculty kept a close eye on her, making sure she wouldn't be bullied. "Shut up!" Naruto would yell and slam his fists into the school lockers. Sasuke would've done something to prevent this from happening, but somehow, he couldn't.

"I can't even stand to look at her," Neji's eyes fell upon Sakura.

"Then why are you still looking?" Gaara mumbled.

"Am I?" Neji smirked. "but I have to admit, she has a nice body,"

Everyone around him made a sick face. "Eww...," they muttered.

"I'm just saying," Neji frowned. "It's not like I'd ever go near it," he grunted.

"What about you Gaara? Would you ever think about going out with Haruno?" Kiba asked, with his teeth shining in the light.

Gaara crossed his arms. "I like her dark aura," he replied.

"AH!" the boys around him pointed at him. "You like her!" Kiba laughed.

Gaara blushed and looked away. "It's true...," Kankuro gasped.

"Shut up!" Gaara spat.

Sasuke was the only one who felt completely, 100 shocked, and for some reason, he felt...jealous?

"Gaara's gotta crush," Kiba teased.

Temari and Tenten were behind them. "Talk about worse couple ever," Tenten crossed her arms.

"You better not get into a relationship with that girl!" Temari pointed at her little brother.

"You can't make me," Gaara growled.

"So then you're serious!" Kankuro yelled. "I'm gonna have an ugly sister-in-law," he whispered to himself.

"She's not ugly!" Gaara snapped.

The whole class stared at Gaara as he sunk in his seat.He looked towards Sakura and noticed she was staring too. Through her long, pink bangs. His face flushed and he looked away.

"...," the entire class was silent.

* * *

After that incident, no one ever looked at Gaara the same again. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sat on the school roof and ate their lunch. It's been fast, but ever since the uniform accident, the three have been spending a lot of time together, secretly on the roof of course. 

The two boys on the roof sighed, looking quite depressed. "What's wrong?" Sakura quietly asked, sitting on a thrown out desk that sat on the roof, and eating her lunch.

"Nothing," both replied, and looked up at the sky. They muttered the words, "Gaara," with a hint of jealousy in their voices.

Sakura's head raised a bit, but after the long silence, her head went back to the normal position.

The three were friends. Sasuke finally had real friends, although he would never admit it. He had the weirdest couple of friends. One was scary, and the other was annoying. Both were basically outcasts, but they were true friends.

While on the roof, he would have long talks with Sakura. Of course he would be the one talking, and she would listen. She was a great listener. And with Naruto, it was exactly the opposite. He wouldn't listen to him at all.

Everytime Sasuke would try to have a conversation with him, he would brush him off and instead, wanting to do something active. So they would challenge eachother, with absolutely no point to the challenge at all.

It was fun, being with his 'other friends' made him feel like a liar, bored, and sick. He felt the exact opposite when he's around Naruto and Sakura. He doesn't like to admit it out loud, but they make two great friends.

"Sakura," Sasuke sat next to Sakura. "you know, the offer still stands,"

"No," she simply said.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, the answer will always be NO!" he poked at him.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke sweat dropped.

"poke...poke...poke...,"

"You're really annoying me,"

"Tell me something I haven't heard before...poke...,"

"BAKA!" Sasuke lifted his fist to punch him...

* * *

School ended early due to the leaking faucets. Sakura grasped her bag tightly with her small, delicate fingers and just walked out of the school. 

"OI!" Sakura looked up and saw four girls hovering over her like towers.

She tried ignoring them and walked passed them, but Temari shoved her on the ground, and Sakura landing bottom first. She hissed in pain, but still keeping her head down.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Tenten grasped Sakura's hair and pulled.

Sakura's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Tenten pulled her hair down, and once again fell. Not wanting to take anymore, Sakura quickly got up and began to run. The four were catching up with her, but she kept up with her pace and ran a little faster.

"You don't have anyone protecting you now!" Hanabi shouted.

Sakura kept running, she stumbled a lot, but still kept away from the girls that constantly followed her. The place she ran to was crowded. A lot of people to keep her from running. Sakura slipped, falling into a rain puddle. She got up, but Temari and her gang caught up with her. Hanabi and Sasame held both her arms. Temari and Tenten stood infront of her smirking with acomplishment.

"No where to run," Temari wagged a finger in her face.

Sakura snapped her arms away and grabbed her bag, swinging it side to side, keeping her distance away from the violent girls. **_'GET AWAY!' _**Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura took her chance and kept running.

Falling into a book store she breathed. A white haired man, the owner of the book store, was close to throwing her out. But he caught a glimpse of her face and his eyes widened.

Four high school girls in uniform came running in. But the white-haired man instantly threw them out. Holding a broom in his hands he pointed at a sign.

"What's the big idea?" Temari rubbed her bottom. She looked at where the old man pointed and growled.

**_BEAUTIFUL GIRLS ALLOWED ONLY_**

She read the sign. After staring long and hard at the sign she looked at Sakura, who's face was turned back and hair wet from the puddle she fell in.

"Old man!" Tenten shrieked. "this girl isn't beautiful at all!"

Then the old man pointed at another sign.

**_DELINQUENTS NOT ALLOWED_**

Temari gave out a loud grunt and walked away along with the other three.

"Now that they're gone," The old man faced Sakura. "you can stay as long as you want," he smirked widely. "I'm Jiraiya," he told her. "and what's yours, beautiful?"

Sakura looked up to him. Her bangs were brushed aside and her face lit brightly. "Haruno...Haruno Sakura," she bowed in respect.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked passed a couple of Ramen stands...watching Naruto eat like a pig. Sasuke sighed and they finally came across a book store. 

"Ah!" Naruto pointed at the store. "this is where Jiraiya works," he smiled brightly.

"I've heard of this store," Sasuke simply replied. "only beautiful people are allowed," he looked at the sign. "The only person who ever got to go in was Ino, but it only lasted for forty minutes," he said.

Naruto said, "I've been in here before," Sasuke looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You've got to be kidding!" he looked at Naruto head to toe.

And Naruto grunted. "But the only reason that pervert let me in was because I'm apart of his family," he shook his head.

"Now I can understand that," Sasuke nodded his head. He looked in closer and saw a girl.

"He only let's in beautiful girls, because of his perverted ways, 'It would be an honor to have a beautiful girl like you model in my new adition of Icha Icha Paradice'" Naruto mocked.

"Does that look like Sakura to you?" Sasuke peeked inside, there was a girl with pink hair, faced down, and she seemed to be drinking tea with a white-haired man.

"Eh?" Naruto walked inside. "SAKURA-CHAN!" he pointed.

"That's the kid I was talking about," Jiraiya pointed at the blond with his thumb, whispering in Sakura's ear.

"Sakura, what are you doing in here?" Sasuke had a concerned look on his face. "Are you related to this man?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Don't you see the sign?" Jiraiya pointed outside. "only beautiful girls allowed," he said in a stern voice.

Sasuke frowned, but respectfully left the book store, standing outside.

"What is she doing in your store, hentai?" Naruto curiously asked.

Jiraiya gave him a questioning look, "What are you talking about? Just look at her! She's beau-," Sakura grasped tightly on Jiraiya's hand, with full force. '_Eh? She doesn't want me to tell? Why would a girl like her want to cover her face?_' he asked himself.

Sakura stood up andfaced Sasuke. "I will take your offer," she quietly pleaded. "You were right, I don't want to be picked on for the rest of my life," she told him. "make me popular,"

Sasuke blinked. A smile crept on his lips. "Meet me at the Konoha's shopping center tonight at seven," he said. Sasuke turned to leave.

"W-What about me!" the loud mouth eyes pleaded.

"No, you'll just ruin things,"

"PLEASE! I wanna hang out with you guys!" Naruto whined.

"No, don't show up," Sasuke looked seriously annoyed.

"I won't bother you!"

"You're bothering me right now!"

"PLEASE!"

Sasuke lifted his fist slowly to punch him...

* * *

Sakura waited by the benches infront of the shopping center and looked at her watch. Sasuke was ten minutes late. She tapped her feet on the cold, hard, stone, sidewalk and waited and extra ten minutes. As soon as she was about to take off, a hand grabbed her's and pulled her towards him. 

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Sasuke panted. Sakura looked at a magazine he was holding and smiled inwardly. "I had trouble finding this," he threw the magazine at Sakura. She caught it and skimmed through the pages.

Looking over it, she said, "there's marks, everywhere," Sasuke looked away.

"Fashion tips from my...girl...friend," he waited for Sakura to respond, but she said nothing. The two stood there for a few seconds and Sasuke sighed. "Baka! I know you're hiding in the bushes," Sasuke rubbed his head.

Something popped up from the bushes and shouted. "How did you know it was me!" Naruto waved his arms up in the air. "and I had a good disguise on," he placed his black beanie ontop of his head. He wore a white wife beater and a grey coat over it, along with khaki shorts.

"That look doesn't fool anyone," Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto frowned and yelled, "Sasuke-teme!" he was about to punch the lights out of him, until Sakura stepped in.

"Aren't we here for a reason?" she spoke in a soft voice.

"Eh?" both of them looked at her.

"Baka, she's right," Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "we're here for her, not to play stupid games with you," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Let's go," the three nodded.

* * *

Sakura sighed. **_'Boys don't know anything about clothes!' _**Inner Sakura was furious. 

"I'm telling you! This outfit came from the magazine!" Sasuke shoved his magazine up Naruto's face.

"Do you do whatever the magical magazine tells you? This outfit is the ugliest!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You don't know anything about fashion," did he just say that?

"And I suppose you do?" Naruto rolled up his sleeve.

Sakura finally found some clothes that made her smile inside. '_CUTE!_' she giggled to herself.

"Let's ask Sakura what she thinks, baka," Sasuke frowned.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up at Sakura and noticed she was staring at a rack of clothes.

"This is pretty nice," Sasuke grabbed the material. "do you like it?" he asked casually.

Sakura stood straight. "I...wasn't looking," she kept her head down. **_'Baka! Buy it! Buy it!_**' said Inner Sakura.

"I guess you can wear this tomorrow," Sasuke took his wallet out and his eyes widened.

"Eh?" Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "you didn't bring any money," he casually made a face at Sasuke. "I knew you were stupid, but...,"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled and gestured for something. "lend me some money, you're super rich, right?Your dad owns that company,"

"Yea," Naruto crossed his arms. "but remember? I wasn't invited," he looked away.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and threw her wallet at Sasuke. "I have a few," she told them.

The two slowly looked in. The expressions on their face were priceless. "Sakura-chan! You're loaded!" Naruto looked excited. "You have more money than me!"

Sasuke looked concerned. "Are you sure you want to spend all of this?" he asked.

Sakura nodded casually. "This is nothing to me," she told them. "my mother works as vice-president in a successful company, and her husband owns two other companys," she shrugged.

"You must be the richest girl in Japan!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura smiled and the shopping continued!

* * *

It was nine at night, and the three decided it was time for a break. So they stopped by at a small ice cream shop and sat around a round table. Naruto devoured his ice cream, while Sakura and Sasuke quietly sipped their coffee. 

"I didn't know you were so picky when it comes to make-up," Sasuke decided to start the conversation.

"Yea! It took you forever to find the 'right' one," Naruto spoke."when Sasuke chose that certain lipstick you said, ' that color makes me look like a whore' when I chose that certain eye shadow thingy, you told me, ' that'll make my skin winkle', how do you know this stuff?"

Sakura sipped on her coffee. "A woman's instinct," she simply put out.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked at her. "you hardly wear any make up at all,"

Naruto interupted. "Actaully, you wouldn't know that, because she never shows her face!" Sasuke nodded.

"That's right, I don't think anyone's ever seen her face...," the two leaned in closer. "Sakura, do you mind-,"

"No,"

"If you want to be popular, you have to show your face,"

"No,"

"C'mon Sakura-chan! I wanna see your face!"

"No,"

"Atleast show us, we're your friends," Sasuke said.

Sakura paused. "When tomorrow comes, you can see it," she told them.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed, sinking in their chairs. "I can't wait that long!" Naruto pounded on the table, childlike. Just then, Sasuke saw a glimpse of his other friends and stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said, and took off with speed.

Naruto shrugged and saw four guys coming in. They were boys from school. One of them noticed Naruto and Sakura sitting together and smirked. "What do we have here?" he walked next to Sakura.

"Are you two on a date?" another boy laughed. "I thought you had better taste, Uzumaki."

"What did you expect? Stupid and Ugly getting together, it's the perfect match!"

"I don't speak 'idiot'," Naruto plugged his ears with his fingers and twirled around in his seat.

The boys laughed. They were about to leave, but the boy who spoke last dropped a few coins which landed on Sakura's feet. Sakura picked it up slowly and handed to the boy who dropped it. The boy slapped her hands away making the coins spill all over again.

"Gross! She touched me!" the boy made an ill face. "Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!" he pretended to throw up.

Sakura lowered her head and Naruto frowned. "That wasn't very nice to say to a girl," he growled.

"C'mon Idate, before she starts touching again," his friends patted his back. "we don't want her touching us with her dirty hands," he laughed along with the others.

The door closed and Sakura and Naruto were alone. Naruto had a frown on his face since then. He looked at Sakura with a sad smile. Her head was lowered, and not in a normal way.

"Sakura-chan, what they said, don't let it get to you," he smiled warmly. She was silent still. "they're jerks! you're not dirty at all," Naruto picked Sakura's hand up and placed it against his cheek. "see? Sakura-chan's hand isn't near dirty," he rubbed Sakura's soft hand.

Sakura smiled under her bangs and nodded her head, wiping the tear that stained her face with her free hand.

* * *

That night, Naruto laid on his bed in silence. "AH!" he wiggled. His face grew hot and scarlet. "I think I went too far!" he shook his head in embarrassment. 

He rolled in and out of bed trying to forget what happened a few hours ago.

"She'll never look at me the same again!" he whined.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke waited at the top of the shool roof as usual. They would meet an hour before school starts, and wait for Sakura's arrival. The two couldn't wait to finally see Sakura's face. Although the boys arrived a hour earlier because of high excitement. 

"She should be here any second," Sasuke checked his watch.

The two heard steps coming up the stairs and saw pink hair. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. What happened?

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, that's it! You'll have to find out what happenes in the next chapter!

* * *

_


	20. The Life of Haruno Sakura

_**Title: **Seishun Amigo_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Sasuke_

_**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, the new student, appears to be the creepiest girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha, the popular kid, feels sorry for her. And then there's Uzumaki Naruto, the 'crazy drunk boy', who would gladly help Sakura with anything. The two get together to create a new Sakura, a different Sakura, the popular Sakura. And of course, Sakura plays along._

_**Length: **6,000 +_

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **Haha! Third chapter and one more to go! Enjoy! enjoy! enjoy! And please do not hesitate to review. I need all of the reviews I can possibly get! As you can see, Sasuke/Sakura has 6,000 and more words. So I'll be so disappointed if you are disappointed. Please read and tell me what you think!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Three: The Life of Haruno Sakura_**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the girls standing infront of him. "Sakura-chan...y-you look..," Naruto's mouth opened wider. "exactly the same," his head shot down in disappointment. 

"Where are the clothes you bought? the make-up you picked out? the two hours we spent shopping for you!" Sasuke nearly pulled his hair out. "You're driving me crazy,"

Sakura's head lowered. "Sorry...," she bowed. "I chickened out,"

Sasuke examined her postured and growled. She's lying. "Tell me the truth," he ordered.

Sakura shook her head. "I am telling-,"

Sasuke-teme, she's obviously not ready to expose herself just yet," Naruto interupted. "let her breath a little," he faced Sasuke with his chin up.

"Sakura, I'm trying my best to make you popular, if you really want this, than you would listen to what I say," Sasuke seriously voiced out.

"Don't tell her what to do!"

"If she wants to take things seriously, then she'll listen!"

"Take things slow!"

"No! I'm taking her home and put her in her outfit!"

"I..," Sakura spoke.

Two heads turned to her attention and waited for another response.

"I'm not really...," she continued. "interested in being popular," she breathed.

There was a brief pause, both, even the loud one stayed quiet.

"So, all this time," Sasuke spoke with a loud, booming voice. "we were doing this for nothing!"

Sakura bowed her head, and this time, she didn't have Naruto to stand up for her.

"If you didn't want to be popular, than why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sasuke was furious. "I spent hours tyring to decide, plan, and whatever, for you!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, squating on the ground, playing with the fallen leaf that swept on the ground.

"I wouldn't expect any of you to understand," Sakura turned to walk away. But before she could do so, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Help me understand! I want to know why-,"

Sakura snapped her hand back and ran.

"I don't understand her!" Sasuke kicked the closest thing next to him.

"OW!" Naruto winced in pain.

* * *

Sakura sat in the girl's bathroom, all alone and sighed. "Maybe I should've told them the truth," she thought long and hard about it. " hey are my friends after all," she told herself constantly. 

**_'What the hell are you thinking? If you spill your whole reason for coming here will be a waste!' _**Inner Sakura scolded.

Sakura shook her head and frowned. "that's true...," she sighed.

Right now, she hated inner Sakura. Actaully, she always hated inner Sakra, if there was only a way to get rid of her...

**_'I know what you're thinking, baka!'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto sat on his desk and yawned.

"I feel like eating Ramen...," he sighed. "maybe I can get Sasuke to take me...HA!" he sat up. "I'll ask Sasuke to skip school with me! Maybe Sakura-chan would like to join me also!"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke would never want to skip school, that's a fact...,"

Dammit, was he hungry...

* * *

Sasuke skipped school that day, too tired and irritated to face both Naruto and Sakura. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and sighed. "I feel like ditching school forever," he said to himself. 

He walked up to a competing school and walked in. Many girls eyes widened with joy, seeing a cute boy walking towards them. "CUTE!" they shrieked with complete delight. Sasuke walked a couple of stairs up until he came upon a door which read.

**_ROOM D-3_**

Sasuke gripped on the knob and twisted it slowly. As soon as the door opened, he saw girls admiring the view infront of them, staring madly in love with their sensei constantly.

"Oniisan," Sasuke knocked lightly on the door.

Itachi faced Sasuke and gestured him to come in. The faces on the drooling girls never changed as they faced their sensei's little brother. "CUTE!" they screeched.

"He's a younger replica of Uchiha-sensei!" they screamed with joy.

Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the same time. "Everyone, this is my younger brother, Sasuke," Itachi indroduced his little brother.

"Why did you give them my real name?" Sasuke sweat dropped as girls shouted and screamed his name with pure happiness.

Itachi smirked and faced Sasuke completely. "Isn't it a school day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just felt like skipping," Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah! He's such a bad boy!" the girls melted. "I like bad boys," a girl from the crowd sighed along with the rest.

The guys looked at Sasuke with admiration and Itachi shook his head slowly. "Atleast no one will bother me today," he sighed with relief.

"Actually, I only came to say hi, I'll be leaving now," Sasuke turned around to leave, until he heard the words,

"He and Haruno would've made the perfect couple," a girl from the crowd whispered.

Sasuke froze in his place.

"Nah, I'd want Sasuke-kun for myself!"

Sasuke turned around and ran towards the girl who just spoke. "Do you know a Sakura Haruno?" he hovered over the giggling girl. Sasuke hoped she was talking about Sakura Haruno.

The girl had bright stars in her eyes. "Yuki-chan, Sasuke-kun's talking to me!" she sqeaked.

"Do you know a Sakura Haruno?" he asked one more time.

"Haruno...Sakura?" the girl raised and eyebrow. "No," the girl shook her head. "her name is Nanatsu Haruno," she corrected.

Sasuke looked away in disappointment. "Oh," he simply responded.

"Baka," the girl called Yuki slapped her head. "Nanatsu wasn't her real name, we only called her that because she looked like that famous supermodel," Yuki rolled her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes lit with hope. "So, do you know her real name?" he asked Yuki. The girl next to her, who's name was Akane, frowned with jealousy.

Yuki blushed and shook her head. "I forgot," she sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke sighed and sank into a seat next to Yuki, with a look of depression on his face.

"Is her name Sakura Haruno?" Itachi asked from faraway.

Sasuke looked at his brother and nodded.

"Her name is on my list," Itachi spoke.

Sasuke got up from his seat and ran at Itachi's side. "Where?" he shook slightly.

It's under the letter H," Itachi told him. "Haruno, Sakura" pointed to a name. "she was supposed to be in my class this year, but she unexpectedly transfered,"

Sasuke couldn't help but spread a little smile across his mouth. "Can I take over?" he asked.

Itachi gave him a questioning look. "Take what over?"

"You're class, I want to...ask them some questions," Sasuke had a pleading look in his eye.

"Guess I'm free for the whole day," Itachi smirked to himself.

* * *

Sasuke spoke with one student to the next and the answers he recieved was a shock beyond his belief. He sat around a bunch of guys who had dreamy looks in their eyes. 

"Nanatsu-chan," they sighed. "she looked just like the supermodel, Yamashita Nanatsu, although I thought Haruno was much prettier," the boys around Sasuke nodded with agreement.

"Her eye's are the most wonderful," a Yuki sighed. "it was the most beautiful green I have ever seen, anyone, even a girl could get lost in it," she replied.

And it was Akane's turn. "She made friends with nearly everyone, she talked a lot and flirted, but never really got into a big relationship with any of the guys in this school. She could have anyone she wanted, but chose to stay single," she told him.

Then he talked with a few nerds who sat at the back. "Nanatsu-chan would sit with us once in a while, and discuss math problems, science problems, whatever it was,she would take some of her time to hang out with a couple of dorks like us, not caring what other people thought of her,"

"Infact," another nerd spoke. "her popularity grew because she was so kind to us, it was like everyday, her popularity grew bigger," he told Sasuke. "I know it's sappy to say and all, but when I first saw her, I mistaken her for an angel,"

'_That was a little sappy,_' Sasuke thought.

And finally he sat infront of the whole class and listened while they talked.

"She had no flaw, everything about her was perfect, except for her short temper," one of the school jocks mentioned.

"Yeah! I made a move on her once, and she flipped me over, as if I was simply a piece of paper!" the whole class laughed. "she's a black belt, you know," he flashed a smirk.

Sasuke frowned. '_Everything they're telling me, it's like they're giving me the information that explains the complete opposite of the Sakura I know to this day,_'

"Yeah! Even Uchiha-sensei gave her a few naughty looks!" some of the guys teased.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his older brother, "Oniisan?" he questioned.

Itachi covered his face infront of the newspaper, "That was only once," hmuttered, getting up to leave the class room.

Everyone laughed, including Sasuke. It was a complete shock knowing his older brother has been giving Sakura Haruno 'naughty looks'. And then a girl sitting all the way in the back spoke...

"But my opinion on her changed when...," she whispered. "that particular day happened,"

The whole class was silent and bowed their heads with sorrow. Sasuke grew curious. "What happened?" he asked. If it had anything to do with Sakura, he'd want to know right away.

"That girl...I will hate her forever!" she shouted with rage, bursting into tears and pounding the wooden desk infront of her with blind anger. "I won't ever forgive her! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Sasuke and the class watched her cry with the look of pity in their eyes. "This just makes me even more curious," he whispered.

"Ame," a girl next to her tried to confort her, but Ame only pushed away.

Yuki sighed and started to speak, "That's Kureshige Ame, she's been like that ever since her sister fell from the school roof," Sasuke looked at her with shock.

"Why? and what does this have to do with Sakura?" he asked.

Yuki opened her mouth, "You see, Ame and her sister, Saki, were great admirers of Nanatsu-chan," she told him. "they like following her around, and copying every move Nanatsu-chan would make, they would do anything for her, and I mean anything when I say Jumping off of the school roof," Sasuke's eyes shot open.

'_She must be mistaken, Sakura would never...,_'

"On that particular day, Nanatsu was upset," another spoke. "no one knows why she was upset, but she snapped at everyone who got in her way, including Saki-chan," he said, "but Saki wouldn't leave her alone even though Ame politely asked her to-,"

"STOP!" Ame shut her ears tight, "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" she screamed.

"Don't speak," Akane sighed. "she's obviously still pained about the whole thing,"

"But, I have to know," Sasuke had a pleading look in his eye. "Please," he begged.

And of course, no girl can resist Sasuke Uchiha. "Ame-chan, Sasuke wants to know-,"

Ame ran out of the room at the speed of light with tears streaming down on her reddened face.

"Poor Ame," everyone sighed. "Saki wouldn't leave Nanatsu-chan alone, so Nanatsu finally snapped and her exact words were, ' _If you worship me like you say you do, then why don't you prove it by jumping off of the highest roof of this school!_' and she did, she jumped,"

Something in Sasuke's mind ticked. "I remember," he said, "it was all over the news, about a girl who jumped off of a school roof, but I never imagined Sakura had anything to do with it,"

"She actaully admitted, that she was responsible for the whole thing," said Yuki. "but the grown-ups wouldn't believe that such a beautiful, innocent face would do such a nasty, horrible thing. Nanatsu-chan could get away with anything. Even if she really didn't want to get away with it,"

Another silence came upon the class. "So," Akane spoke. "you must really like Nanatsu-chan if you came all the way here just to talk about her," Sasuke flushed and looked away.

"it's nothing like that,"

"Good, then do you want to go out some time?" most of the girls giggled. The mood instantly changed into a depressed, from hyperness. "how do you know Nanatsu-chan anyway?" the students asked.

Sasuke turned around and said,"she's the new student at my school," and he was gone.

* * *

"NO WAY!" 

Sasuke decided to stop by at Naruto's place and explain what he had just been through while he was away from school. They were sitting at the small coffee table and sat small cushions eating a bowl of Ramen, in Naruto's case, six bowls.

"You skipped school? I knew it!" Naruto snapped.

"Baka," Sasuke sweat dropped. "where you listening to me? Or spacing out like you usually do?...Baka, he spaced out again," he watched Naruto look up into the ceiling.

Naruto's mouth opened. "I was listening," he said. "it was big in the newspaper for a while," he said.

"So the idiot was listening," Sasuke quietly spoke to himself. "I was shocked, they were rambling on and on about Sakura for the last two hours, it was like she was some sort of goddess or something. When I mentined her, they jumped with joy, literally." he explained.

Naruto nodded his head, "I see,"

"They forgot all about me, like I wasn't even there or something," Sasuke snorted. "that's saying a lot,"

Naruto sneered. "Are you bragging?"

"Of course I am, baka,"

"Well, I think we need a little talk with Sakura," Naruto nodded his head. "like for instance...WHY DID SHE LIE TO ME!" he made a dramatic stance.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto looked at an address with Sakura's handwritting. She had once told them where she lived, but of course, she was tricked into it. 

Although, we won't give details, Naruto and Sasuke kept the piece of paper safe in a secret hiding place, and once again, I will not give details. The two walked casually infront of hard, steel gates. Sasuke pressed a botton on the intercom and spoke.

"We're here to see Sakura Haruno," a camera faced towards them as he spoke. "um...we're her classmates from school," he said.

One of the maids answered. "I'm sorry, but Haruno-san is busy right now,"

"But...we need to see her!" Sasuke bursted.

* * *

"Haruno-san, what would you like me to say?" the maid asked. 

Sakura sat in her chair comfortably and said, "Tell them I'm in the shower," she ordered.

"Haruno-san is in the shower right now," the maid said into the intercom.

"That's a bunch of bull!" Sakura watched Naruto wave a fist infront of the camera, set above their faces. "LET...US...IN!" he constantly rammed into the steel gate. "Oww...," he fell on the floor and rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, bad idea," he pretended to cry.

Sasuke looked into the camera with a serious face. "We know everything, Nanatsu-chan," he calmly replied.

* * *

Sasuke kept looking into the camera, while Naruto sat there looking like an idiot. There was a slight pause, and just when he was about to turn, the steel doors opened. 

Naruto stopped his whinning and stood up. Sasuke and Naruto walked slowly across the huge, front yard, that would've taken forever to cross.

When finally being able to reach the door, it opened slightly, and soon, revieling a beautiful pink-headed girl, standing infront of the two shocked boys.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, stupidly.

Sakura actaully had her head up, straight up without looking down. Her bangs were tied to the back and her hair, flowing in the wind like a feather. She wore casual clothes. Tight jeans and a very tight green T-shirt.

"It's me, Sakura." their eyes opened up with shock

She touched her face and her eyes widened. Turning around, she cursed herself for being unprepared.

"Beautiful...," Sasuke unexpectedly blurted. He snapped out of his gaze and flushed, feeling like an idiot for saying things he didn't want to say.

"Please, forget what you saw," Sakura made a move to close the door.

Naruto got in before she could do anything and dragged Sasuke along with him. "We're not going anywhere!" he made a face.

Sakura kept her back faced towards Naruto and Sasuke. It's been like this for a while now, and both boys couldn't help but want to look at Sakura's face again. Seeing it once wasn't enough.

"Sakura, turn around," Sasuke asked, more likely ordered.

Sakura shook her head. "Forget what you saw," she repeated. "I just want things to be the way they were," she told them.

"Sakura, turn around," Sasuke almost begged. She sighed.

Sakura slowly turned to face the two boys,and they couldn't help but stare. "Sakura-chan, you're so cute!" Naruto peace signed. Sakura let out a giggle, making Sasuke feel nervous in the stomach.

"I...don't feel too comfortable here, at this moment," Sakura sheepishly looked down.

Naruto grinned. "Let's go to my place! Free Ramen!" he nearly jumped out of his uniform.

Sakura nodded and followed the boys out.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sat down in the small living, barely able to fit anyone,and sighed. Naruto sat next to Sakura and Sasuke sat infront of her. Somehow, things felt awkward. It was like meeting a different person. 

They knew it was still Sakura, but the appearence really made a difference.

'_Stop looking at her,_' Sasuke slapped himself. '_I'll be just like the others if I keep this up,_' he mentally scolded himself.

"Sakura-chan, why?" was all Naruto could say.

Sakura sighed and looked up. "I wanted to change myself," she said. "just for a little while,"

"But why?" Sasuke spoke. "why not just be yourself?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I was experimenting," she truthfully said. "how would people treat me if I wasn't so beautiful? If I wasn't so talkative, if I wasn't the smartest girl in my class, how would people react? And I found out," Sasuke and Naruto looked down.

"But why did you continue?" Sasuke asked. "you could've stopped anytime,"

Sakura nodded her head. "I could've, but then I met you two," she smiled. Sasuke and Naruto melted. "I didn't want anything to change between us, it was the first time I actaully had real friends," she said, "Friends who didn't care about the way I looked, or how I acted, or how bad I was in school," Naruto smiled. "But it turns out, I only have two, only two people in Konoha high school were nice enough to except me for the way I am,"

"But that's not how you are," Sasuke interupted.

"No, but you excepted me anyway," she shrugged.

"But, everything about you is a lie!" he raged.

"You shouldn't talk, Sasuke-kun," Sakura frowned. Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about and sunk into the wooden floor, pouting like a child. "but that wasn't the only reason I switched school, to play with people's mind." she frowned. "it was because of the accident that I decided to transfer, I couldn't stand to the way people looked at me as I passed the hallways,"

Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent, knowing exactly what she meant. And the two decided to change the subject.

Naruto had a sleek grin on his face, "You're really good at covering yourself up, aren't you?" he nudged Sakura's shoulder. Sakura brightened.

"It wasn't easy either!" Sakura fell on the floor. She laughed, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto, for they have never heard her laugh or smile happily before. "I could change my hair, the way I acted, my voice, but I couldn't change my face or the way my body looked." she sighed. "I decided to hide it under my hair instead of changing it completely, I didn't want to look ugly forever," she crossed her arms.

Sasuke stood still, "So, this is the real Sakura," he rested his chin on the coffee table.

"You're looking at her," she smirked.

"So, how do you think people will react when they see the REAL Sakura?" Naruto bounced, obviously excited from the whole thing.

Sakura shrugged. "They'll probably feel bad, sorry, and stupid...I can't wait to show my real self to those jerks,"

"Yeah! Yeah! I wanna see the looks on their faces too!" Sakura put an arm around and Naruto did the same, laughing an evil laugh, while Sasuke sweat dropped and shook his head with embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they paraded around the small living room.

* * *

"Are you done laughing yet?" Sasuke grew irritated. "we have to get serious, sooner or later," he spoke. 

"Sasuke-kun's right," Sakura sat in her regular spot. "so, anymore questions?" she looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

Sasuke gave Sakura a peculiar look, "Actaully, there is," he looked up at Sakura with curious eyes. "There has to be atleast one person who accidently seen your face before, right? So who is it?" he asked.

Sakura thought about it for a while and came to a conclusion. "Jiraiya, the guy who owns the book store," she said.

"So that explains why he let you in!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "otherwise, I'd have no clue why he'd let you-," Sakura gave him a deadly glare. "hehe, I mean, unless he saw your beauty from the inside...hehe," he sheepishly grinned.

"I knew it," Sasuke cupped his chin.

"Ah! There's someone else!" she clapped her hand in rememberance. "Gaara-kun!" she smiled.

"GAARA?" the two had shocked expressions on their faces all of a sudden, and for some unknown reason, they frowned.

"But why didn't he tell me?" Sasuke frowned.

Sakura nodded her head. "it's a funny story,actaully...," she began to remember.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_"Haruno-san, do you mind staying behind and pick up the equipment left on the field?" the PE teacher asked. _

_Sakura nodded her head. "Okay," she muttered in a soft voice._

_Her teacher gave her a small smile and left._

_Sakura did what she was told and picked up every single playing tool she found on the field. From basketballs to baseballs, she picked everything up. And lifting her face up, she saw Gaara, watching her from the side._

_He was about a couple of feet away from her and he was in the same position as usual, crossed arms and a frown on his face. His red hair swayed in the wind, and all Sakura could do was stare._

_"Shouldn't you be going?" he asked in a surprisingly normal voice._

_Then suddenly, a strong gust of wind rushed by causing Sakura's bangs to fly away from her face. That day, Gaara had a front row view of her soft, fair, skin, and her beautiful green eyes. His arms fell somehow, as if it was completely numb and he couldn't move._

_His eyes shot open, desperate to see more, and he leaned in closer, somehow being in a trance. Sakura couldn't move, she was scared. He's seen her face, and what will he tell people afterwards? _

_"Gaara-kun," he flushed when she whispered his name, and stepped back. "Please, don't tell anyone what you saw!" she begged, grabbing onto his arm with pleading eyes._

_Gaara's flush seem to deepen and he nodded his head. _

_Sakura smiled and walked away, hoping she can trust him..._

**_End of Flashback:_**

**_

* * *

_**

"It all makes sense," Sasuke thought about it. "the way Gaara acted in class that day, he protected you and told everyone that you weren't ugly,"

Naruto shook his head. "And did you see the way he looked at Sakura afterwards, like he said something he wasn't supposed to!"

The two nodded their heads, understanding the situation perfectly.

"Yep, during lunch I met up with him and...kicked him around a little," Sakura giggled.

"Unbelievable...," Sasuke sighed. "tomorrow's another day of school," he mentioned. "are you going to show up like this? Or not?" he asked. Naruto was quite curious also. "It wouldn't hurt to come to school being youself," he said.

Sasuke's comment got her into thoughts. "No," she said, "I'll wait a little longer," she made up her mind.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked for a moment, looking at Sakura with amused faces.

* * *

Sakura came to school looking like her usual self, and as usual, she was picked on. And people still mocked the back of her uniform, UGLY. You would've thought it would be something old by now, but it just kept coming. 

Sasuke, Naruto, and even Gaara was getting sick of it. Will it ever stop? Sakura walked through the halls and sighed. It was getting pretty old for her too.

But that was the day Sasuke and Naruto started something new.

"Ready?" Sasuke stood behind the wall.

Naruto smirked and on Sasuke's cue, the two ran through the school's hallway. Everyone who watched from behind laughed and pointed. Sasuke had yellow paint that went across pants, and across his bottom was spelled,

**_SHOW OFF_**

And across of Naruto's was,

**_IDIOT!_**

With a big exclamation mark. Sakura watched them pass with a shocked look on her face. She watched them run and smiled brightly to herself.

That whole incident was what made Sakura popular for being the first to have yellow paint across her back. And soon, everybody was doing it, painting anything yellow on their uniform, and it was the new thing.

And to add to Sakura's popularity, Sasuke mentioned that she was allowed to step into Jiraiya's famous book store, for one whole hour, a new record. The boys and girls were shocked to hear it and patted Sakura's back with congrats.

She and Ino were the only girls ever to set foot in that particular book store.

"Sarutobi-san, what are we going to do?" Asuma asked, watching hundreds of students painted in yellow. "parents are complaining through the phones," he told them.

The principle sighed. "How much money does the school have so far?" Sarutobi asked.

"Enough to buy the entire school new uniforms," Kurenai spoke.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Then, that's settled," he looked out of the window. And then the vice principal stepped in.

"Let them have their fun," Tsunade smirked. The whole entire teacher faculty looked at her. "they'll get bored, eventually," she told them.

And what she said, was absolutely true. Parents along with the students complained, saying that their uniform was begining to stink, and that led to more complaining. The were bored, and that goes for Sakura, they didn't care that she and Ino were the only one's that set foot at the famous book store, it got old.

So the principal bought some new uniforms and handed it to each and every student in school."Atleast I won't have UGLY pasted at my back every single day," Sakura hugged her new uniform.

The three met up at the top of the school roof, as usual, and stared atthe blue sky. "I'm going to miss times like this," Naruto breathed. Sasuke and Sakura nodded with agreement. The times they've spent together were like no other, fooling around, eating their lunches together, having conversations, and once, they went as far as to throwing water balloons on Kakashi-sensei's head without him looking.

It was fun, and it would only last for a two more years. It was November, and it was only their tenth year at Konoha high so far. Eleventh grade would roll in soon, and finally, their last year. But what would happen after that year?

Will they go to college together? What happens when they get excepted into different univerities? Would it affect their freindship? The three ask these questions once in a while, but at the end, it always comes to the same conclusion.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have and not think about it,"

Naruto snapped out of his gaze and grinned. "Let's go to my place and eat Ramen!" and then that would eventually happen.

"Is that all you can think about?" Sakura smiled.

"Ramen is my one and true love," Naruto went into dream mode.

Sasuke snorted and dusted his pants. "Ramen does seem good at the moment," he said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto did a thumbs up.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke obsvered Naruto's eating habbits and decided it was time to go. Sakura stood up dusting her school uniform off, and Sasuke did the same. "I should be going," Sakura looked at Naruto with disgust. 

"Hn, I'll walk you home," he offered.

"BYE! BYE!" Naruto waved casually, and continued stuffing his face with noodles.

By the time Naruto finished his seventh bowl of ramen, Sakura and Sasuke were far gone. It was late at night and the sky was dark with shiny bright stars.

A romantic view if you were a couple. "Sasuke-kun, the stars are pretty tonight, don't you think?" she looked up at the sky. Somehow, when she added 'kun' at the end, he lit up. He couldn't explain it, but when the other girls screamed 'Sasuke-kun!' it made him very irritated. It was different with Sakura.

"I've seen prettier things," he gave Sakura a look, and not a bad one at that.

"Well, my house is this way," Sakura looked at the opposite direction of Sasuke's apartment, and walked away. "ja ne!" she waved and took off.

Sasuke nodded his head and went his seperate way. "Maybe I should've kept quiet," he muttered to himself, looking up into the sky dully.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat in class, in they're usual seats. Sakura was later than usual, and class was about to start. Sasuke and Naruto constantly took a glimpse at the clock above sensei's desk and sighed. 

"I wonder if she's sick?" Naruto thought.

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha high, and girl with shiny, soft pink hair walked up to the school with such grace, everyone noticed.

"Ohayo! Ohayo!" Iruka sensei was in his usual greeting place. He came upon the pink-haird girl and stuttered. "H-Haruno-san?" he was shocked.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" she brightly smiled and walked inside.

Iruka was so shocked, he stood there without saying anything for the whole day.

Sakura walked in and noticed people staring at her with eyes shot up. Her hips swayed slightly and her skirt flew gently into the breeze. Guys couldn't help but drool, and girls couldn't help but turn their heads.

"She looks like Nanatsu Yamashita!" a girl shouted.

"I think that's Haruno-san!" a guy from the crowd almost shouted with a heartattack. "who else has pink hair in this school?"

Everyone's mouth gaped wide open. Sakura smirked, knowing this would happen and walked calmly to her homeroom.

And in class.

"OI!" one of class D-4 students ran into class. "News...big news...," he panted, his voice seemed to be out.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Must be big?" he spoke.

"Ha-Haruno," he kept breathing in and out.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother with concerned eyes.

"She's-," but something interupted him.

"Ohayo," a cheerful voice stepped into the classroom.

The class went silent when a pink-haired beauty walked into the room. Sasuke and Naruto smirked, and thought the same thing, '_She finally shows up as herself,_' and Gaara looked like he was thinking the same thing.

He smirked and crossed his arms.

Everything seemed like it froze as Sakura gracefully made her way to her usual seat next to Naruto.

Her hair looked like it was actaully washed and combed. Sakura's pink bangs were brushed to the side, so everyone could get a good view on her face, and her uniform, nice and tidy. The breeze picked up her soft, gentle curls and her green eyes refected into everyone elses.

And as soon as she was seated, everything was loud. Students boy and girls alone made their way to Sakura's presence and crowded around her.

Complementing her, and giving her praises, everyone couldn't seem to get enough of the 'new' Sakura Haruno. She was officially the most popular girl in school.

* * *

The next day slipped by pretty fast. Sasuke was bent down on his knees struggling take the lock off of his bike. Sasuke was just about finished when he saw a shadow, hovering over him. " Baka," he looked up at Naruto. 

"I...want to stop," his voice was serious, he even had his hands stuffed into his pockets...this was bad.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stood up with a look of worry on his face.

"I don't want...," he sighed. "I don't wanna make Sakura-chan popular anymore!" a growl almost escaped from his lips.

"It's too late, she's already the most popular girl in school, and besides...," Sasuke held his frown back. "You were the one who wanted to help her in the first place," he pointed out. "how can you just change you mind like that?" he looked at him casually.

"It's hard...," Naruto looked away with dull eyes replacing his usual glowing ones.

"I don't understand," Sasuke turned to walk away.

"It's hard to watch everyone near her!" Naruto bursted."I don't want her near anyone!" he spilled his true feelings. "I just want her to myself," he admit.

Sasuke was lost for words. It was hard for him to hear things like this, it made him feel a little jealous, in truth.

"I want her to be mine, all mine!" he was acting like a spoild child.

"You can't," Sasuke slipped. "I mean...you can't just quit! People really like her,"

"I know, I want people to like her,"

"Then why...?"

"I love her," Naruto confessed casually.

That hit Sasuke hard. What was he supposed to say at a time like this? "You have a crush on her?" he asked.

Narutoshook his head. "It's not as simple as that, I told you, I-LOVE-HER," he repeated.

Sasuke's gripped tightened. He felt anger rushing through his body, and his palms were sweating every second he looked at Naruto. "You can't have her," he growled.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "Sasuke...,"

"You can't have her," he repeated.

There was a pause. The wind blew past them and it was getting awfully cold.

"Beacause I love her too." he confessed.

* * *

**_A/N: OMG! I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter:) Well, the next chapter is the last one, so just wait a little while! HAHAA so exciting! Will Sakura pick Sasuke? Naruto? Or maybe she'll reject them both? What's gonna happen?_**

**_Well, duh. Of course she's gonna end up with Sasuke. This is a Sakura/Sasuke fic after all.

* * *

_**


	21. The Matchmaking Game of Love

_**Title: **Seishun Amigo!-Last chapter_

_**Pairing: **Sakura/Sasuke_

_**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, the new student, appears to be the most creepiest girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha, the popular kid, feels sorry for her. And then there's Naruto Uzumaki, the 'crazy durnk boy', who would gladly help Sakura with her troubles. The two boys get together to create a new Sakura, a different Sakura, the popular Sakura. And of course, Sakura plays along._

_**Length: **10,000 +_ (You gotta be kidding)

_**Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Drama_

_**A/N: **This is freaking long! So you have to enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Four: The Matchmaking Game of Love_**

* * *

"Ah!" Class D-4, with grumbling boys, sighed. "I wish we were nicer to Sakura, now she's ignoring me!" a student from the front row whined. 

Sasuke chuckled behind his hand and said, "You should've been,"

Neji turned to face Sasuke, "What about you? You ignored her through out the whole semester," he threw it in his face. Sasuke purposely sulked.

"Yeah, I should've been nicer too," he inwardly smirked.

"She's been giving all of her attention to Uzumaki," Kiba crossed his arms pathetically. He clenched his teeth together with pure rage. "he really pisses me off sometimes," he watched Naruto and Sakura fool around with eachother.

Sasuke felt a hard, cold lump in his throat and frowned. Watching Naruto playing around and with the person he likes, really made him feel uncomfortable. What happens when he wasn't around? What does Sakura and Naruto do together while he's off with his other friends?

It was all a mystery to him and he really couldn't help but give Naruto a cold stare. He wasn't so fond of remembering what happened yesterday either...

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_After hearing what Sasuke said, "I love her too!" Naruto turned around and his dull gaze fell upon Sasuke._

_"What?" he was almost too afraid to ask._

_Sasuke cleared his throat, "I...love her too," his voice was strained._

_Naruto faced the ground with a clear sign of disappointment. At first, it was like his whole world sunk to the bottom of hell. He looked hurt, confused, and most of all depressed. His best friend is in love with the girl he loved! _

_How was he supposed to feel at a time like this? But after that long, weird silence, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something totally unexpected. He saw a smirk._

_"This makes things much interesting," Naruto laughed._

_Sasuke was bewildered beyond belief. He blinked and watched Naruto jump in the air as if he was actaully happy about the whole thing. _

_"All right!" Naruto waved a fist in the air._

_Sasuke was completely shocked, he never expected this to happen. "I...," words were useless to him at that moment._

_"Compitition," Naruto made a fist. " I know I'll win!"_

_Sasuke sighed, and he was worried..."Is that what it was all about?" he gave Naruto a look._

_"I'll beat you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pointed at him. " Sakura-chan will be mine!" _

_Sasuke smirked. "In you're dreams, dobe."_

**_  
End of Flashback:

* * *

_**

"Baka...," Sasuke rubbed his head feeling a headache coming. It wasn't easy seeing Sakura and Naruto getting 'close' it made him sick, actaully.

Sasuke got up from his seat and signled a sign towards Sakura and Naruto. The two looked his way and nodded, getting up from their seats.

For Naruto, it was easy to get up and start running around. But as for Sakura, now that she 'changed' people kept crowding her, giving Sakura no space at all. She sighed and waved her hand, gesturing Sasuke and Naruto to go on without her.

The two boys nodded and grimly walked out of the classroom and up to the roof.

"This really pisses me off!" Naruto kicked the walls that kept him from falling off of the roof. "she's getting a lot of attention," he pouted. "she doesn't have time to spend the day with us anymore," Sasuke frowned.

Everything Naruto said was true. Sakura never has time with them anymore. Maybe they should've kept her the was she was before. Sure she'd be feeling down, but atleast the boys would feel up? But that's just being selfish.

"We knew this would happen," Sasuke leaned on a run down wall.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't know anything!" he wallowed. "I wanna see Sakura-chan again!" he pouted childlike. Naruto paced the entire roof and thought.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto dully asked. " I'm thinking,"

"That's the first,"

It was quiet for a while, but footsteps were heard. It was Sakura, panting and slowly making her way towards the two boys. "Sorry," she heavily breathed. "I was...ambushed, people here are crazy!" Sakura frowned and looked into her bag. "Ah! Great! I lost my favorite handkerchief!" she cried.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto faced the pink-headed girl. "do you like the attention you're getting, by any chance?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Sakura furiously shook her head. "I hate it, it's just like at my old school!" she frowned.

"Good!" Naruto smiled big. "Cause me and Sasuke thought of a plan!"

"Since when?" Sasuke quickly stepped in. "and why am I apart of it?" Sasuke felt a bigger headache coming.

Naruto's mouth opened wide, here it comes, "Let'sgive Temari a make over! She obviously needs one," he added breifly.

"This is the girl who bullied Sakura through out the whole semester," Sasuke mentioned.

Naruto frowned. "Then let's give some other randome girl a make over, so we can have Sakura-chan all to my-ourselves," Naruto nervously laughed. "Eh? What do you think?" he looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"It's a stupid idea," Sasuke instantly felt his head was going to explode. "I wouldn't want to go through the trouble anyway," he added at the last minute.

Naruto's eyes lit. "Ne, Sasuke-teme, you were thinking about it, weren't you?" Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked away.

"Then what are you going to do?" Sakura spoke.

And at the right cue, Sasuke looked down from the roof. He saw a bunch of girls crowding Neji, and a couple walking right passed him. Sasuke gestured Sakura and Naruto over. "What do you see over there?" he pointed down.

Sakura and Naruto looked down. "I see that big bastard Neji-AH!" Naruto pointed. "he has a bug on his hair! Hahahaha, that's hilarious!" Naruto slapped his knee.

"Not that, baka," Sasuke felt an urge to slap him. "did you see the couple walk right past them?"

Sakura nodded her head. "So, what about it?" she asked.

"What if...?" he began to speak and at an instant he shook his head. "nevermind, it's a stupid idea,"

"Whatever your idea was," Naruto spoke. "you're right, it probably was stupid,"

Sakura flashed Naruto an evil glare and back at Sasuke. "What was your idea Sasuke-kun?"

"If people got together, they'd be too busy feeling eachother up to notice anyone else around them," he looked at the couple staring at eachother with bright eyes, and rubbing close to eachother.

Sakura smiled. "That's true,"

"So, you're thinking playing a game of matchmaking: the game of love!" Naruto teased.

"I wouldn't say matchmaking," Sasuke grew irritated. The two looked at him with a weird look and he confessed. "okay fine, it's a matchmaking game," he sighed.

Naruto nudged Sasuke, "You must be feeling pretty embarrassed," he smirked.

"Baka," Sasuke sneered.

"I think it's a good idea," Sakura made a reply.

Naruto fell on the ground and sweat dropped. "Why didn't she think my idea was great?" he pretended to sulk.

"You're absolutely right, I think you should do it," Sakura turned to walk away. "Ja! I have to get to class," she smiled big.

Sasuke nodded his head and smirk. But that smirk soon faded. "W-Wait a minute!" he called. "why should I do it!"

The topic was ignored. "Anou...Sakura-chan! Wait!" Naruto called out to her. Sakura turned around with a questioning look.

"There's something that has been on my mind for a while now," he said.

Sakura walked back into her same position next to Sasuke. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why won't you two ever call me by my first name?" he asked casually.

The two looked at eachother and Sakura was the first to talk. "Of...of course we call you by your name!" she nervously laughed. "you're crazy!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke-teme calls me, 'baka' and you don't even call me at all," Naruto pouted. "I want both of you to call me by my name, from now on," Naruto stated.

"What would you like us to call you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto went into dream mode and imagined Sakura in her uniform making a peace sign.

_"Naruto-kun," dream Sakura-chan giggled._

Naruto sighed with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke was the first, "Yo...Uzumaki," he shrugged.

"My first name!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You don't know my first name, do you?"

"Well...no one ever calls you by your first name," Sakura replied. "it's always 'Uzumaki!' or 'BAKA!', something like that," Sakura innocently shrugged. "so, what's your name?"

Naruto pretended to feel insulted and bent down facing the wall. "Naruto," he shrunk.

Sakura shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto shrunk in his same position. "Great, I finally get called by my first name, and she sounds like she's angry with me," Sakura along with Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Naruto!" Sakura repeated again. She mentaly slapped herself realizing she did it again.

"There she goes again," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke responded, "You can't really blame her, people always yell out your name like that," Sasuke shrugged. "It's common,"

"Easy for you to say!" Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

And things sort of went...'normal' from there on.

* * *

Sakura walked along the halls and came across a dark headed girl. Her head was down and she bowed with politness. "I-I think this i-is yours," she handed Sakura a blue handkerchief. 

Sakura gasped and grasped it away from the girls hands. "I've been looking for this!" she happily held her piece of cloth. "where did you find it?" Sakura smiled.

The girl looked up at her and smile. She had a cute innocent face and short dark hair. "It dropped out of your bag a few months ago," she told her. "I d-didn't have the guts to give it back, although I've been trying," she told her.

Sakura nodded with appreciation. "Thanks," she stuffed the handkerchief in her in bag. "what's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," she stuttered with a cute smile on her face.

Sakura nodded. "You're in my homeroom, right?"

Hinata nodded her head.

That day, Sakura made a new friend. A girl friend, for the first time, and she wasn't a worshiper like all the rest. Sakura smiled and walked her to class. "So, there's this new store opening today, do you wanna check it out with me?" Sakura asked.

"Mm!" Hinata nodded her head. Both giggled.

Sakura was finally making some real friends. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

Sasuke dragged his bike along, not in the mood to ride it and sighed. The sun was still out and it was brighter than ever, glares kept getting into his eyes and he would usually shield himself away from it, but not this time, he wasn't in the mood. 

"I wonder what Itachi made for dinner?" Sasuke wondered pretending to gag.

Whenever Sasuke arrives home late, Itachi would be forced to start on dinner seeing how his uncle is too lazy to cook dinner himself. Sasuke lived with his brother and uncle in a small apartment in Tokyo. It wasn't the best place to live. Itachi, being a teacher, get's paid with an unfair amount of money, and so far his uncle isn't doing so good on finding himself a job.

Itachi thought Sasuke was still too young to start working, and tells him to enjoy his lifein school before getting a job. Sasuke agreed, but if they were financially in trouble, he would find a job immediately. That's what he decided.

Sasuke noticed a group of guys beating on a poor boy who happened to looks straight at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away and told himself. "I'm not getting involved," the last time he did, he was sent to jail and for no good reason.

"Sasuke...," the boy winced in pain, watching his friend ride away.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto met up where they would usually meet up after school. But for some reason, Sakura arrived a bit later. 

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked as the three sat around Naruto's living room coffee table.

"I met up with my first new friend," Sakura brightly smiled."she's so nice! and cute, you have to meet her!" she said. "she's in our homeroom," she pointed out clearly.

Naruto smiled. "But...Sakura-chan, every girl in class thinks you're her friend," he chuckled, and then his face twisted into a frown. "hey! weren't we your first friends!" he pointed from him and Sasuke over and over again.

"I meant a girl, I have my first girl who is a freind," she stretched out the word girl.

"Ah!" Naruto sat down and shifted into his seat until he got comfortable. Sakura and noticed a grim aura around Sasuke and Naruto finally spoke. "Eh? Sasuke-teme, have you been bit in the butt?" Naruto casually asked.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and gave Naruto a frown, "It's just," he fell to the ground and placed his hands behind his head. "I saw this guy gettingtrashed today, I wonder if he's doing okay?" he thoughtfully asked himself.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Sasuke-kun! That's so thoughtful of you!" she clapped her hands together.

Naruto pouted. "I can be thoughtful too," he muttered.

"He had a uniform on, it looked just like ours," he pondered on his thoughts. "maybe I should've helped him out," he sighed.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she tilted her head to face him. "I'm sure he's doing okay," she reassured him. Sasuke nodded his head hoping she was right.

* * *

"AH!" people in room D-4 eyes shot wide open when they saw a boy come into the room with a broken arm and plenty of cuts and bruises. He had an angry look on his face, and stood by the door as if he was waiting for something. 

The boys of the classroom ran up to him. "Who did this to you?" they shouted with rage. Kiba looked at everyone in the eye and frowned. "Kiba? Who did this to you?" everyone repeated. And Kiba's eyes burned when he saw just the thing he was waiting for.

Sasuke sat in his seat, obviously not caring about anything. Everyone turned to face him when they noticed Kiba was staring at him. Sasuke looked up and casually asked, "What?" Kiba growled and his fists clenched with burning rage.

Sakura looked worried and watch the whole thing along with Naruto. "What's going on?" she frowned. Naruto thought the exact same thing.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the bathroom and twisted the knob to the sink. Washing his hands thoroughly he asked, "What happened to you?" he asked with a natural voice. 

"Don't act like you don't know," Kiba growled in a dangerous voice.

Sasuke looked up to him and frowned. "I honestly don't," his voice raised.

"Our eyes met the day it happened and you ran off!" Kiba barked.

Sasuke gave him a puzzled look, truly having no idea what he was talking about. "What?" he asked again.

"Yesterday! Some guys started trashing me and you turned to face me and rode of on that stupid bike!" Kiba cursed him. "I thought we were friends!" he was about to leave the bathroom.

"I don't know-," and then it just hit him. Sasuke remembered and felt a wave of shock running down on his body. "that was you?" he was obviously bewildered.

Kiba faced him. "Don't act like you don't know,"

"But I didn't know it was you!" Sasuke defended himself. "I thought...I didn't know!"

"Yeah right!" Kiba snapped and walked away.

Sasuke was lost for words and remained standing in the boy's bathroom with complete shock. He seriously didn't see this coming. He cursed himself for not knowing and splashed some water into his face.

* * *

By the time Sasuke stepped into clas, everyone knew about the incident. The whole school knew about the incident. The class went quiet glaring at the poor guy, as he walked slowly into class. Sakura and Hinata sat close to eachother, they seemed to be reading a magazine before Sasuke came in. 

"I h-had no idea he was like that," Hinata responded in a quiet voice.

Sakura only watched as Sasuke walked to his desk with embarrassment knowing people were watching and he tilted his head when he saw the harsh glares Kiba was giving him.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto wagged a finger at him playfully of course.

Sasuke glared at the blond and sank into his seat.

And that my friend, is how Sasuke lost his popularity...but much to Naruto's disappointment, it only lasted for a few minutes. "Look!" he stood up and pounded his fist on Kiba's desk. "I'm sorry that I didn't help you yesterday, but I didn't know it was you!"

Kiba stood up and grabbed Sasuke's collar with his unbroken hand. "Stop lying! You were looking straight into my eyes!"

"Yea, I did, but there was a glare, I couldn't see correctly!"

"Bull!"

"It's true!" Sasuke grabbed a hold of Kiba's collar. "after all of the years, we have been friends, and I have I ever lied to you?" opps, that was a no brainer.

Kib growled,"All the time," he sneered.

"But, I'm not lying this time," Kiba looked into Sasuke's eyes, it didn't look like he was lying, but Sasuke was a pretty good liar. "how I could believe you?"

A few girls stood up from their seats, "We believe you Sasuke-kun!" they sqeaked.

"Shut up!" Kiba furiously shouted at the group of girls. "the only reason you're standing up for him is because he's good looking! You're just a bunch of shallow, slutty girls!" and that my friend, is how Kiba lost his popularity with the ladies.

The girls who stood up for Sasuke pouted and sank into thier chairs.

"You're just a big, fat, idiotic liar," Kiba gave him a scornful look.

Sakura couldn't take it much longer. She slammed her fist on her wooden table and it broke into two pieces. The class watched with pure shock as she did so, everyone was silent. Sakura walked over to Kiba and Sasuke, both watching her with wide eyes.

"Kiba-kun," Sakura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If Sasuke says he didn't do it, than he obviously didn't do it," she gave him a reassuring look. "stop being such a baby and forgive him already!" she glared, the reassuring look disappeared.

Kiba flushed in her pressence and roughly pushed Sasuke away. "He's a liar, I don't think I can ever trust him again," he muttered softly and looked away.

"If you really think of Sasuke as a friend, than you'll believe anything he says," Sakura flashed Sasuke a sudden glare. "even if he's lied to you a thousand, a million times, you should believe him when the situation is serious," she told him. "otherwise, the years you spent with him as a friend means absolutely nothing," Sakura looked deep into Kiba's eyes. "does it mean nothing?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and at that moment, so did the rest of the class.

Kiba slowly shook his head. "I guess not," his face changed into a softer one when he looked at Sasuke. "I believe you," he smirked. "sorry about earlier," he rubbed his head with a sheepish grin on hs face.

Sasuke gave a smirk in return. "No, I'm sorry," Sasuke tried to hide up his relief and casually shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You two are real idiots, you know that!" Naruto, the loud mouth, just had to say.

Sasuke and Kiba looked at eachother. "You wanna throw him in the dumpster?" Kiba naturally asked.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed.

"Eh? I was kidding!" Naruto put waved both of his hands infront of him.

Sakura smiled and watched Sasuke and Kiba teasing Naruto as they tried to drag him out to the dumpster.

"Those were some touching words, Sakura," A voice from behind her replied.

Sakura turned to face a man with a mysterious mask on. "Kakashi-sensei? You were here this whole time?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I tend to blend in with the students," he winked.

Sakura looked at the person beside him. "Tsunade-sensei? You're here too?"

"I don't tend to blend in with the students," she rubbed the back ofher head sheepishly. "but I'm really good at hiding," she winked a similiar wink Kakashi gave her.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Sakura," Tsunade smirked and walked out of the class.

* * *

Two days later, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto decided to stick to the matchmaking game and sat around Naruto's living room coffee table. Sakura crossed her legs and sighed. "I didn't know it would be this hard," she blew the strands of bangs that covered her face. 

"Who should we match who with?" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke leaned back. "If it's the wrong person, everything will go wrong,"

The three sighed.

"Well, I've decided!" Naruto did a peace sign. "that I be the one to match people up!" he gave out a toothy smile.

Sasuke looked at him, "If you try to match people up, it'll just go terribly wrong," he told him.

"How would you know that, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto stood up, waving a fist in the air.

"Tomorrow then, try to match someone up and I'll be proved wrong,"

"OKAY!" Naruto flashed a smile.

Sakura shook her head, "This is not going to go well," she sighed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood at the top of the school's roof and patiently waited for Naruto's return. Sasuke promissed to treat Naruto free ice cream for the first three months if he succeeds. It took a while and Sakura wasn't so sure about this. 

"He's awfully late," she glanced at her watch.

"It takes time for a person to match two people up," Sasuke told her. "of course it would only take me a couple of seconds," he flashed a smirk at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and her gaze fell upon the stairs when she heard footsteps. "Naruto, did you do okay?" He watched the blond look down in disappointment.

And then unexpectedly he snapped his head up and did flashed two peace signs. "Matchmaking, the game of love, contestants number one, successful!" Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Naruto. Naruto coppied and jumped up and down with her.

"You didn't succeed, did you?" Sasuke dully asked.

"No," Naruto's head tilted down.

Sakura glared. "I did all that jumping for nothing,"

"They didn't want to listen to me!" he made a dramatic stance. "I begged and begged, I even bribed them with money, but not one budged! I really wanted that ice cream!" he cried.

"Pathetic," Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

Sakura spoke, "Okay, then it's decided, Sasuke-kun will be the matchmaker,"

Sasuke nodded his head, "and Naruto has no say in this,"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto stepped in. "I wanna be apart of this too!" he crossed his arms. "I wanna pick the couples you can match," he nodded his head.

Sasuke had a sick look on his face. "Knowing you, you'd probably chose the weirdes couple. No, I won't allow it," Sasuke made up his mind.

"Sakura-chyaan!" Naruto whined. "make him agree to it!" he had a pleading look in his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, it's not very fair to Naruto, he's helped a lot before," she told him. Sasuke sighed and said,

"Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea, he's sure to chose the weirdest couple,"

"I won't," Naruto lifted his right hand. " I promise,"

* * *

"And there he goes, chosing the weirdest couple," Sasuke sighed. 

The three sat in their new arranged seats and observed everone in their class. Kakashi decided it would be interesting to assign people into seats, sitting everyone to a person the complete opposite from themselves.

And it turned out to be really interesting, because Sakura was sat next to Naruto and Naruto was seated next to Sasuke. Sakura was at Naruto's right and Sasuke to his left. "So you're saying you want Neji and Tenten as a couple?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded humbly and Sakura sighed. "No wonder you failed with the other couple, you paired up the opposites,"

"Naruto, why do you pair up the weirdest people up anyway?" Sasuke seriously asked, quite curious for the answer.

Naruto shrugged. "Just think about us, the three of us were opposites, I _was_ weird, Sasuke's a popular jerk, and Sakura-chan...well I don't really know what she is," Sakura nudged Naruto on the arm playfully. "and just look how we turned out, we can't get enough of eachother!" he smirked.

"That's true, during school we always meet up at the roof, and every day after school we meet at Naruto's place spending the whole night there," Sakura smiled.

"So that's why I chose Neji and Tenten, they're complete opposites, they'll get along better that way anyhow," Naruto truly believed it. "it would be boring having the person you like have the exact same interest in you, it would be like...brother and sister,"

"Don't even go there," Sasuke shut him up.

"C'mon, match Neji and Tenten up," Naruto pushed him towards the two.

"why them?" it was the first time they have ever heard Sasuke grumble. "Neji's only interested in cute girls and Tenten isn't the cutest looking girl in school, if you haven't notice," he told them.

Sakura dashed her eyes over to Tenten, "Every time she mentions Neji's name, she blushes like crazy," Sakura giggled, "It's kind of cute,"

"This is the same girl who used to push you in dirt," Sasuke mentioned.

"She apologized along with the rest, except for Temari, she still hates me,"

"I'm still not so sure,"

"Is Sasuke-teme giving up?" Naruto smirked. "weren't you the one who said, 'I can do anything', wasn't it you who said that?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke gave him a look. "I said no such thing,"

"But you were difinitely thinking it?"

"Of course I was," Sasuke smirked.

"Are you bragging?" Naruto muttered.

"Of course I am," he got up from his seat and walked towards Neji's.

Slowly thinking of what he's going to say, he tapped his foot on the ground nervously. As soon as Neji looked up Sasuke gulped all of his worries and said,

"Let's talk, outside," he gestured Neji to follow,

Neji gave him a look and raised his eyebrow. He shrugged it off and followed anyway. "You wanted something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke put a hand on Neji's shoulder and leaned closer. "are you interested in anyone?" he asked with a grin on his face. "a certain girl?"

Neji smirked. "I was thinking Haruno-,"

"No!" Sasuke suddenly blurted. "I mean...no, she's already off limits," Sasuke nervously wiped the seat off of his face. "But Tenten seems free,"

Neji's eyebrows raised even higher and he gave Sasuke a puzzled look.

"I mean, don't you think she's cute?" Sasuke looked over at Tenten who happened to be shoving chopsticks up her nose, laughing at the same time, '_She's ruining everything,_' Sasuke turned Neji away and Neji's had a sick look on his face. "Heh, she has a nice sense of humour too," he nervously chuckled.

Neji shook his head, "I don't feel anything-,"

"But look at how cute she is!" Sasuke turned to see if Tenten's chopsticks were still in her nose and he sighed in relief when it was gone. "I would date her, but it's too bad," he pretended to sigh deeply with a hint of depression.

Neji looked at Tenten closer, "You know what?" Neji looked like he had just realized something, "she's really cute,"

"Yea, too bad she's way out of your league," Sasuke sighed again.

"Y-You're right," Neji's eyes widened with realization. "she's way out of my league, what should I do?" Neji seemed to be desperate for an answer.

Sasuke pointed to Tenten, "Tell her she's cute and ask her out, do it before you're too late," Sasuke pushed him into the classroom.

Neji slowly walked up the to 'cutie' and a blush appeared on his face. "Anou...Tenten?" he cleared his voice. "I normally don't say this often, but...I think you're really cute," Tenten's face blushed and her eyes seemed to say 'shock' to point out the obvious.

"N-Neji-kun...," Tenten had stars in her eyes.

"Maybe we could...go out? Not that I'm desperate or anything," he quickly replied.

Tenten wrapped her arms around the blushing boy and screamed, "yes! Yes! YES!"

"Wow," Sakura had a shocked look. "Sasuke's a natural,"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I could've done better than that,"

"Atleast it didn't take him a whole hour," Sakura teased.

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted.

* * *

"I'm gonna use the bathroom! Don't do any match making while I'm gone!" Naruto gave him a warning and took off to the bathroom in a rush. 

Sasuke walked out of his class. "Like I'm going to listen to you,"

It took about half an hour for Naruto to come out of the bathroom. But it was finally over with it. Naruto rubbed his stomach and zipped his pants up. His stomach felt soothing and he grinned to himself. Walking out of the bathroom he waved a fist in the air.

"Let the matchmaking game beg-EH?" everywhere his eyes took him, there were couples holding hands and cuddling close to eachother.

Naruto stood there shocked. Girls and boys were kissing, hugging, making out, and he knew exactly what had happen. "Sasuke-teme!" he growled making a fist.

But the only reason why he was so angry was because this all happened in thirty minutes! How can it be?

"I'm so pissed!" Naruto ran to find Sasuke and kick his butt. "I was supposed to pick the couples!" he pouted and stompped on the ground.

Sakura spent her free period with Hinata. And when Naruto finally came out of the bathroom she gestured him to come over. Naruto did so, but not with his usual cheerful face. "Naruto, Sasuke did a good job, ne?" Sakura laughed, looking on the expression on his face.

"He did everything without me," he crossed his arms.

Hinata blushed and looked away as Naruto made his way next to Hinata. He grabbed a seat and sat, crossing his arms. "Sasuke-teme," he growled. "he's always leaving me out!" he made a fist. "I'll kill him, for sure!" he promised himself.

Sasuke came in a few minutes later.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto got up from his seat.

"You were taking a long time in the bathroom, I couldn't wait any longer," Sasuke told him.

"How long did you wait?" Naruto eyed him.

"Two minutes,"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"It doesn't take a person two minutes to use the bathroom,"

"It does when that person is taking a dump!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you!"

Sakura was caught inbetween the two. "Guys! Break it up! People aren't bothering me anymore!" she seperated the two. "wasn't that the whole point of the matchmaking game?" she growled with frustration.

"I guess," Naruto crossed his arms sticking a tongue out on Sasuke.

"Let it go," Sakura stopped the fight. "Now, Hinata-chan brought some sushi, let's just eat in peace, we did what we had to do and everything is back to normal," she spoke in a calm voice.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother and glared. "Right, Sasuke did what he had to do, I was in the bathroom unaware of it," Naruto rambled on and on while picking up a sushi and popping it into his mouth. "this is actaully good," Naruto lit up and stuffed as many sushi in his mouth as he possibly can.

Hinata blushed with glee.

* * *

"I really like Hinata's sushi!" Naruto chanted over and over again, popping little pieces and rice and nori in his mouth. "Hahaha-eh?" he looked into the box filled with nothing but air. "Ah!" he panicked."I ate the whole thing!" he cried. 

While Sakura and Sasuke couldn't bare to see Naruto like this, they got up on their feet and decided it was time to take off. "Sorry Naruto, but it's getting late, I should go," Sakura watched the blond pounding on the ground like a little kid.

"I can't believe I ate it all!" he whimpered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and told Sakura, "I'll walk you home,"

Sakura nodded her head thankfully and Sasuke walked her out. Naruto, having absolutely no notice of them at all, continued to grumble. "Why?" he looked at his empty plate where his sushi had once been in.

A few miles away...

"That Naruto really is quite a character," Sakura had an irritated look on her face.

"You don't even know the half of it," Sasuke had a look of annoyance on his face.

Sasuke didn't quite know how he managed to keep his eyes off of Sakura, but he seemed to be keeping a distance from her. He felt a cold rush of air hit his shoulder and shuddered. It was the snowing season and it was colder than ever. All he had was a light jacket and warm gloves. But somehow it wasn't enough.

Sakura noticed his shiver and gracefully slid her blue scarf away from her neck. "It's not much," she warpped the thin piece of cloth around Sasuke's neck. "but it'll keep you warm," she reassured him. Sasuke was pretty sure he had felt a moment of weakness around her and slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Thanks," he muttered softly.

Her lips looked awfully delicious at the moment and he leaned in closer. Sakura hadn't notice, her eyes were kept close when she felt snow on her eyelashes. Sasuke felt so close to Sakura, it was like they're lips were already touching.

Reaching in, he closed his eyes and then...

All of a sudden, there was a bight flash! Sasuke came to a halt and pulled back. Sakura noticed the flash also and asked, "What was that?" she raised and eyebrow.

Sasuke shrugged and started to walk away. Turning his head to face Sakura, he flashed a sly grin. "I'll see you tomorrow," and he disappeared from there on.

Sakura blinked, "What just happened?"

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment to see his older brother and uncle...arm westling? Something weird is going on. Itachi almost usually never arm wrestles, especially against his uncle. His uncle seemed to have a strained look on his face, and Itachi's face looked as normal as ever, casual even, with a book in his hand. 

Sasuke sweat dropped. It was like seeing Kakashi-sensei all over again. "What are you guys doing?" he suppressed a sigh.

"He promissed to buy mochi...if I win," Itachi replied shortly.

Sasuke extinguished another sigh. Only he and his uncle knew about Itachi's undying love for mochi, especially the pink colored ones. Itachi gathered all of his strength in his right arm and a heavy force of gravity suddenly took over.

"AH!" Sasuke's uncle cried the cry of defeat.

"I win," Itachi spoke with absolutely no emotion.

Itachi forcefully grabbed his uncle's wallet and tossed it to Sasuke. "You know what to do," he casually replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm leaving again," he turned to the door.

* * *

The three Uchiha men sat around the small table, much like Naruto's small coffee table and ate their meal in peace. Except for the lovable uncle, he wallowed throught out the whole time. "I can't believe I lost my money to some kid," he wimpered. 

The phone rang during desert time and Uncle picked it up. "Hello," his voice was high pitched. "AH! he looked up at Sasuke and Itachi with bright eyes, "It's your mother!" he whispered.

Sasuke and Itachi straightened up and looked at their uncle with curious eyes.

"Hai...of course they're here...nani?...anou...," he looked up at the ceiling and counted in his head. "I think I only one, why?" he asked. Itachi and Sasuke grew even more curious. What was he talking about? "Eh? Fine, fine! Itachi! You're turn, make it quick!" Uncle held the phone out.

Itachi got up and took the phone away from uncle's hand. "Okaasan?" he spoke. "Why?" he asked. There seemed to be a long pause and he also counted in his head. "Why is it so important?...okay, okay...four, I think...yes four," he looked up at Sasuke and held out the phone, "make it fast," he told him.

Sasuke grabbed the phone and spoke.

"Kaachan?" he answered.

_"Sasuke, hurry! How many friends do you have?"_

"Why?"

_"Hurry, this is a long distance phone call! We don't have much time!"_

"Then...," Sasuke thought about it. " two, I have two-,"

_Beeeep_

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hands, "It hung up," he casually tossed it back to it's place and sat next the Itachi. "she finally get's to speak with us, and she asks us how many friends we have, what's that about?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Your mother told me she made a lot of friends were she is, and she was curious to know how many we have," Uncle sighed, "I only have one," he shook his head with disappointment. "I would've thought you boys had thousands of friends,"

Itachi faced Sasuke, "So you have two friends?" he looked satisfied, "inheriting father's attitude, I would've thought you had none," he popped a little piece of mochi in his mouth.

"You thought wrong, I have two friends," Sasuke leaned back on the wall behind him.

Itachi nodded his head, "Could it be the loud blond who waits outside every morning screaming your name?" he asked.

Sasuke had a vision from yesterday...

_"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke opened his window to see Naruto on his bike shouting nonsense. "I'm getting tired of waiting!" he shouted._

_Sasuke felt like he had dark circles under his eyes and grumpily yelled, "Leave me alone!" he shut his window closed. _

_"Sasuke-teme!" he heard a muffled voice._

_"Ugh...," Sasuke groaned into his pillow._

Sasuke frowned, " He's definitely not my friend," he crossed his arms.

"Or could it be," Itachi's sharp mind kicked in. "the jumpy girl with pink hair?"

Sasuke had another vision of yesterday...

_"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura brightly smiled. "People in your apartment are complaining about Naruto's loud voice," she whispered putting a hand at the side of her mouth. _

_Sasuke had a tired look on his face. _

_"We better hurry before he gets louder! Eh? Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke shut the door infront of him and grouchily made his way to his bed._

"She's annoying," he simply stated, "But I guess I can call her my...," and uncle interupted.

"Speaking of friendship," he replaced a smile on his usual grim face. "It's actaully something I've kept bottled up until now," he gather both Itachi and Sasuke, who groaned, and forced them into listening to their uncle's wacky stories.

They sat around the living room's coffee table and discussed.

"I have a friend, who actaully killed a guy," he gulped. Sasuke and Itachi looked at eachother with concerned faces. His story actaully caught their interests. "he dragged his over sized suitcase up the staris to this apartment with a dead body in it. He obviously struggled and brought the body into that spot where I am pointing at,"

Their uncle pointed at a spot next to them and shuddered, "He said to me, ' Kayashi, I've done something...unforgivable, I'm in big trouble,' and I sat him down and listened to his story, the whole story, I sat him down and listened,"

Itachi spoke, "Didn't you send him to the police?" he asked.

Uncle made a face, "Of course I sent him to the police! Do you think your uncle's an idiot?" Sasuke and Itachi blinked. "but the point of the story, is to listen to your friend, no matter what the situation is and listen to the whole story before judging him,"

Sasuke and Itachi nodded their heads. It was pretty quiet from there on.

Until they heard something being dragged along the stairs. It sounded heavy...like a body in a suitcase! Sasuke gulped, even Itachi had a startled look on his face. The sound came closer and closer until it finally reached they're apartment. Uncle gulped with fear and hugged Itachi and Sasuke close together.

"Get off," Itachi sweat dropped.

The door slammed wide open to reveal a blond spiky haired boy with a huge suitcase in his hand. "Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw over sized suitcase.

Naruto dropped the suitcase in the same spot Uncle's friend had dropped it and panted. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued to pant. "I...," his voice was shaky. "I did something unforgivable," he trembled. "I'm in big trouble,"

The Uchiha's eyes shot wide open. "Anou...," Itachi spoke. "does this sound a bit familiar to you?"

"Naruto," Sasuke slowly kneeled foward to the blond. "I'll listen to what you have to say," he told him, "but first," he looked at the suitcase, "what's in there?" he pointed at the mysterious black case.

Naruto looked at the suitcase and opened it very slowly. The three Uchiha's slowly looked inside. There was a moment of pause, and then three sweat drops appeared. "What the heck is this?" Sasuke muttered.

"Let's have a slumber party!" Naruto peace sign.

The three looked confouned with a hint of relief.

"What are you talking about, Baka?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto pointed to each object in his suitcase. "I brought extra clothes, a toothbrush, a frying pan, a mallet, firecrackers, and party hats!" Naruto placed the funny looking hat on his head. "this is gonna be my first sleepover," he excitedly replied.

"Who said you were sleeping ov-,"

"What's the mallet for?" Itachi examined the toy mallet carefully.

"Just incase Sasuke tries something wrong and disgusting." Naruto faked a growl.

"Shouldn't be the other way around?" Sasuke mumbled.

"What about the firecrackers?" Uncle picked up the little piece of objects.

"Incase of an emergency," Naruto shrugged.

"And the frying pan?" Itachi spoke.

"...I don't know why I brought that along?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It looked like a good think to bring at the time,"

Sasuke and the rest gave him a weird look. "But...what was with the dramatic look and the 'I'm in trouble' speach?" Sasuke gave Naruto a frosty glare.

"Oh, that," Naruto looked like he was in thought. "The temparary president for my dad's company came over today. He started talking about my future and crap, and then we started a fight,"

Uncle made a noise, "Words can be hurtfull sometimes," he pointed out.

"Words?" Naruto gave him a questioning look. "I meant real fighting," he casually replied. "I ruined old man's place really bad, and I think he's mad at me, so I'm gonna stay here for the night,"

Sasuke's head dropped and he sighed.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was near Christmas, and people everywhere planned on doing some chirstmas shopping including the teachers. 

"What should I her?" Sasuke and Naruto both looked at eachother, giving off weird looks.

"Who were you talking about?" Naruto pretended to be easygoing.

"No one in particular," Sasuke replied with the same posture.

The two looked at eachother with heated stares.

"So...," Naruto started the conversation, "what are you getting...Sakura for Christmas?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

Sasuke gave him a look and said, "I'm sure it's better than what you're giving her," he accidently slipped. Maybe he said too much. Naruto began to fume and his mouth opened. Yep, he said too much.

"Yeah right!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke. "you can barely afford a tissue box!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a sharp look, "I happen to take that seriously," he calmly mumbled.

And at the right cue, Sakura came into the classroom. "What's up?" she sat next to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "N-Nothing," he stuttered.

Sakura smiled. " o, what are you guys planning to do on Christmas?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi went to Kyoto to spend Christmas with dad, and my uncle thinks he scored on a 'chick'," Sasuke sighed. "so he's spending his time with her at a hotel, I'm gonig to be alone, what about you Naruto," he quickly passed the subjet to the crazy blond.

"Me too," he sighed. "Ojiisan spending his Christmas with his own family in Hawaii, leaving me all by myself!" Naruto grumbled. "what about you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed as well. "My parents are off on a business trip,"

"On Christmas?" Naruto felt outraged.

"It's normal," she shrugged. "and the maids have their own family to spend time with, so I'll be alone too," the two boys seemed to be taken back.

And Naruto felt a great urge of happiness overwhelming him. "Yosh!" he slammed the table with fist. "Sakura-chan and Sasuke will spend Christmas with me!" he grinned with a heavy load of happiness. "that way, no one will be lonely!"

Sakura actaully smiled. "Ah! That's a great idea!" Sakura praised Naruto's idea. "I don't know why I hadn't thought about that before!" she snapped her fingers.

"Sasuke-teme! You better be at my place when Christmas comes!" Naruto warned.

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke brushed him off.

"Then it's settled," Sakura nodded her head.

Their class was empty for a while and it was only the three of them, sitting alone and thinking about Christmas. Sakura couldn't help but hum a tune, Naruto seemed to be chuckling, and Sasuke leaned back on his chair and looked up to the ceiling.

"Ah, it's so refreshing to see real friend gathering up like this," a voice from behind sighed.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked taken back and instantly jumped into their seat. "Tsunade-baachan! What are you doing sneaking up on us like that!" Naruto held his chest, feeling a heartattack.

"Don't talk Naruto, you do it all the time," Tsunade growled showing her white teeth. "and when are you gonna stop calling me baachan?" she muttered.

"What are you doing here, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to give you these!" Tsunade flashed a grin and held out three mini dolls, small enough to fit into someone's hand.

Tsunade passed them out, she threw a doll with a pink kimono at Sakura. Sakura caught it and observed it carefully. Naruto caught his, and his was a doll with an orange kimono, he held it to his face and raised and eyebrow. And Sasuke exmained his thoroughly, a little doll and a blue Kimino.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "These look like mini versions of Kokeshi dolls," she said.

"It is, but it's much more than that," Tsunade winked. "When you collect three, orange, pink and blue, it was said you'd have good luck for three years.

Sasuke gave Tsunade a curious look, "But why pass your luck onto us?" he asked.

Tsunade wagged her finger. "I had enough of luck! I'm giving it to you three. Be the best friends you can be," and with that, she disappeared into thin air...actaully she walked out of the classroom, but it's basically the same thing.

* * *

Hinata stood behind the wall and hid herself in Naruto's presence. "Naruto-kun...," she sighed, a tiny blush appeared on her face. She was so touched when Naruto told her that the sushi she made was awesome, she melted, and hardly left her room that day. 

Having the courage to look at him up close was unexpected for her, and she pondered on her thoughts, wondering if she should talk to him. She looked at the envolope in her hands and a tiny grin appeared on her face.

Naruto was just a few feet away from her. They were all alone and he sat on the cafeteria table eating the stolen food he was currently enjoying. Hinata summoned every amount of courage and slowly made her way towards Naruto.

Naruto heard steps coming his way and instantly shouted, "Sakura-chan! You cam-," he was quite surprised when he saw a girl with dark hair hovering over Naruto like some shadow. "Oh," he looked slightly disappointed. "Hinata-chan, I didn't know it was you!" he nervously laughed.

Hinata stepped forward and gripped onto the envelope she held in her hands. "Naruto-kun!" she handed it towards him. "y-you probably don't want to see this, but you have t-the right to know," she handed Naruto the envolope.

He greatfully excepted it and opened it up sloppily. His smile disappeared in an instant when he saw what was in it. Pictures...but not just any ordinary pictures.

Hinata inwardly grinned. "I f-found it lying around," she told him.

Naruto had a look of disappointment and threw the pictures away from him as if they were just regular photos.

"Aren't you...angry?" Hinata had a glint of hope in her eyes.

Naruto nodded his head. "If...that's what's best," his eyes turned dull."But...I still love her,"

Hinata's clutched onto her bag. "But...they're together, aren't you atleast a little angry!" Hinata lost the stuttering in her voice. And once again, Naruto shook his head. "don't you care about your feelings?"

"You don't get it, do you?" he stood up, towering over Hinata. "for me, Sasuke and Sakura come first, I come second," he turned to go, leaving Hinata in complete shock.

* * *

It's Christmas! And japan was thick with snow. Everywhere was a white christmas! Children were throwing snow balls at eachother and others were enjoying their time with their families. 

Night fell early and Naruto's place was decorated nicely. His usual small messy living room was now a small neat decorated red and green living room. Red and green lights filled the little room and a small little christmas tree stood at the corner of the wall.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down for a cup of 'Naruto's special home-made ramen' and exchanged odd looks. 'Looks bad, but tastes great!' Naruto would have to explain every second they stared at the weird looking cup of noodles.

Sakura picked up her chopstick, unsure if she should be the one who goes first. Naruto slurped on his second bowl, happily. Naruto looked like he enjoyed it, but Sakura was still unsure. Naruto would eat anything! Ice cream with ramen soup, furikake covered gummy bears, steak dipped in chocolate?

Sakura squinted her eyes together and slurped the noodles infront of her. And to her surprise...

"Oishi!" the way she ate looked a lot like Naruto at that moment.

Sasuke was the last to try Naruto's special ramen. He slurped the noodles and shrugged. "Not bad," he tried to sound casual when in actaul, he was hiding his 'delicious' look.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto threw the bowls into the sink. "It is time...to unwrap the presents!" he made a peace sign.

Sakura giggled and pulled a beautifully wrapped Christmas gift placing it on the table for everyone to see. "I was told to bring one present," she looked at Naruto.

Sasuke nodded his head, pulling another wrapped present out of his bag. "Me too," and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yosh, everything's in order," Naruto pulled his gift out and said, "Okay, the presents aren't supposed to be for one certain person," Sasuke and Sakura had confused looks on their faces. "we pass it around and sing 'jingle bells' and when the song stops, the present in your hand will be the present you recieve," Naruto dramactically replied.

Sakura laughed. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Of course!" Naruto widely grinned.

Sasuke sighed, "Must we do something so stupid?"

"Of course!" Naruto deeply frowned. "Okay, everyone has to sing, even Sasuke," Naruto eyed him. "Ready?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded their head."Go!"

"Dashing throught the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight. Oh, Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ridein a one horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride-,"

Sasuke paused.

"AH! Sasuke-teme, you ruined it!"

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura looked concerned.

Sasuke flushed, "I forgot the words," he sheepishly shrugged.

Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"I didn't think it was important to sing the second part of the song!" Sasuke crossed his arms defensively.

"Okay, okay, let's just sing the first part," Sakura giggled.

"Ready, GO!" Naruto shouted.

"Dashing through to snow, in a one horse open sleigh, O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight. Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,"

The three looked down and noticed they had the same presents in their hands. Sakura frowned with disappointment and Sasuke made an angry face, knowing they'd have to start all over.

"I ended up taking my own present," Sakura sighed. "maybe we should do it again?" she suggested.

Sasuke heavily sighed.

And Naruto nodded his head. "Hai, hai, let's do it again,"

"Shouldn't we sing a different song though?" Sakura spoke.

"No, it has to be the same song! Let's sing it faster! Ready, GO!"

Singing the song even faster, they finally came to a halt and panted. Sakura looked up and noticed she had Sasuke's present. Naruto had Sakura's, and Sasuke had Naruto's.

"Let's open it together," Naruto tore the wrapping paper up and both Sasuke and Sakura did the same.

The three looked at eachother and placed their present on the table. "the three of us ended up giving away the kokeshi doll Tsunade-sensei gave us," Sakura sighed.

"I guess we all have the same minds," Sasuke spoke. "as much as I hate to say it," he looked at Naruto.

"Merry Christmas,"

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and Sakura, Sasuke, and the lovable blond child decided to meet up again at Naruto's place once again. It was dark and the christmas decorations were still hanging on the walls and the christmas tree still stood by the corner. 

Sasuke laid down on the wooden floors and Sakura and Naruto were sitting next to the coffee table heavy on thoughts.

"Guys," Sakura spoke. "Is there anything you ever regretted doing this year?" her question was simple and easy.

Sasuke thought about it andshook his head, "No, I don't regret anything," he stared at Sakura.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura happilyshook her head, "Nothing I can think of, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto looked unsure and shook his head, "No, I don't think so," he replied. "but there is one thing I'd like to forget," he said.

Sakura and Sasuke gave him curious looks and quirked an eyebrow. "What?" they asked.

Naruto sighed and got up from his seat. Looking carefully through the bookcase that appeared to be in the living room, he searched. Struggling to carry the huge vase, he carefully placed it on the table for everyone to see.

Sasuke sat up and looked at it, "This is what you want to forget?" he asked,"a huge vase?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out and shook his head, "No, the thing inside of it," he lifted the lid up and the most stinkest odor mixed with the air,

"T-That stinks!" Sakura covered her nose. "what's in there?"

"So that's what you wanted to forget?" Sasuke repeated, "the smell coming from your vase?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out again and shook his head...again. "No, it's the thing inside,"

Sasuke and Sakura looked inside. The vase was filled with brown icky substances. "So that's what you wanted to forget?" he said again. "Dirt?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's in here somewhere," he picked up his chopsticks and started digging in the dirt. "Where is it?" and then a thin piece of paper appeared.

Sakura picked it up and dusted the dirt away. She slowly unrolled the piece of paper and sweat dropped. Sasuke grew curious and looked over Sakura's shoulder. His face had the same bored expression as always. "So that's what you wanted to forget?" he said. "An F you got on a test?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the paper and shook his head, "that's not it!" he dug deeper into the dirt. "I can't find it!" he cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes and atempted to grab something from the inside of her bag, "It's not here?" she said.

"I know!" Naruto dug even deeper into the vase filled with dirt.

"I'm going to check outside, I think I dropped my handkerchief," she got up to leave. She's been losing her handkerchief a lot lately.

Naruto grinned, "I'll help you!" he said, forgetting about the thing he wanted to forget...weird?

Sasuke sighed as he watched the two walk away. It would take quite a while, and he decided to look for the thing Naruto wanted to forget so badly. Picking up the chopsticks, he looked through the vase filled with dirt and found something.

A piece of paper? Or more like a photograph, a picture! Sasuke picked it up and dusted the dirt that stuck to the picture. His eyes went wide, seeing a picture of Sasuke leaning in to kiss Sakura. Who took this picture?

And his memory kicked in. He saw a flash interupting the kiss Sasuke was about to give, and gripped the picture tight. "Whoever took this," he growled. "I'm gonna kick his ass," shoving the picture way into the vase.

Sasuke sighed.

"So that's what Naruto wanted to forget,"

* * *

School started a few weeks later and January rolled in pretty quickly. Students everywhere had the nerve to talk about a game that was coming up this week and didn't even mention anything to Sakura! She pounded her fist on her desk and growled. "I'm really hating people right now," she brushed her pink bangs away from her face. 

She would ask someone about the game once in a while, but the girls would turn around, completely ignoring her presence and dragging their boyfriends along. Sakura sat at her desk and thought.

"I wonder what's going on?" the talking to herself through out the whole period went on and until her eyes fell upon Rock Lee.

He sighed and sunk into his seat as if his day was going horribly wrong. Sakura continued to stare at him and her eyes became soft.

"He looks really sad," she felt a hint of sadness for him.

And just when she was about to get out of her seat to confort the poor boy, Sasuke and Naruto walked in, making a flashy interance.

"Get off me!" Sasuke struggled to pull Naruto off of his shoulders.

"I wanna piggy back ride! My legs hurt!" Naruto grumbled.

"Fag! Get off!" Sasuke finally approached his original seat and pulled Naruto off. "baka," he hissed and sat next to Sakura.

Sasuke's quirked an eyebrow noticing how silent Sakura's been today. His eyes gazed upon Lee, knowing she was staring at him. A slight chill ran down his spine. '_Does she have feelings for him?_' he pondered, constantly looking from Lee to Sakura.

"I wonder what's gotten him in a bad mood?" Sakura sighed, "he's usually the happiest guy in class," she let off a concerned look.

Sasuke sighed with a huge amount of relief. "It must be the game, every year he get's like that," Sasuke had his 'everything is boring to me' tone in his voice.

"Yea! About that!" Sakura made sure he would have her attention. "what's with the 'game' anyway? Everybody's talking it! I wanna know to!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke gaped. '_She's hanging around Naruto too much,_' snapping out of his thoughts, and started to explain. "It's called the Sakura game,"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "They named a game after me?" she had a flattered look on her bright face.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You may be popular, Sakura," he told her, "but not everything's about you," his unusually light voice switched to a normal mutter.

Sakura crossed her arms, "I'm aware of that," her mood darkened.

Naruto suddenly jumped into the conversation. "The Sakura game is simple actaully!" he flushed. "it was usually placed on valentines day, but for some reason, they placed the game on January 12,"Naruto cleared his throat. "the Sakura gameis set in the cafeteria. Two people would go up on the stage, one person would stand next to two levers,"

Sakura nodded taking notes in her head.

"The other," Naruto continued. "would stand next to two buckets over his/her head. The person under the buckets would confess his/her undying love for the person next to the lever, and if the other person returns the feelings, then they would pull the right lever spilling cherry blossoms all over that person's head. But if he/she rejects, then they would pull the left lever filled with water," Naruto left no detail out.

Sakura gasped, "Wouldn't that embarrass the person standing under the buckets?" she frowned.

"Of course it would," Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "that's why people go to the stupid thing otherwise," he told her. "to watch people get embarrassed," he shrugged.

Sakura could've sworn she saw Sasuke flinch, "Demo...what does that have to do with Lee?"

Naruto grinned, "Funny story actaully!" he laughed. "Lee used to be one of the popular guys in school,"

"Eh?" Sakura had a look of shock on her face.

"That's right! His hair was in style, his eyebrows weren't as fuzzy, and he had tons of girls by his side," Naruto paused, satified with the look Sakura gave him. "until a girl rejected him," Sasuke and Naruto remembered that day well...

_"Temari! I am in love with you! Let's be together and make out!" Lee held a rose towards Temari._

_Being the meanie she is, she told him. "Baka! Sasuke's my one and true love," and she pulled the left lever._

_A bucket contained with gallons of water, fell on Lee's hair, flatting it out and making it like it is to this day._

"And that's how Lee's, once spiky black hair, flattened," Naruto replied dramatically.

"Poor guy...," Sakura continued to stare at Lee.

"Ever since then, he found comfort with Gai-sensei, the PE teacher," Sasuke exclaimed.

"What? I thought they were relatives or something?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"No, they just have similiar tastes in weirdness," Naruto made a reply.

"I should comfort him!" Sakura made a move to stand up."and give him a cupcake!"

But before she could even move, a hand laid on her shoulder, "He likes to be left alone on days like this, he'll return to normal next week," Sasuke reassured her. "and why a cupcake?"

Sakura shrugged.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the roof as usual, but something strange happened. Down below, the teachers were announcing that the Sakura game was moved up to today for reasons that were unknown. 

"Everyone! Meet at the cafeteria at One o'clock, the Sakura game will take place then, and as soon as the game is over...," Tsunade yelled. "everybody's free to go home!" she threw pieces of confetti in the air. "be there," she made a serious face. And the teachers headed for the cafeteria setting up for the special event.

For some reason, Naruto and Sasuke grew nervous and both were staring at Sakura. Sakura noticed their gazes and looked at them, "What?" she eyed them.

The two looked away. "Nothing," both muttered.

Sakura lurched foward and smirked, "I can't wait to confess," she had stars in her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at her. "C-Confess?" both stammared with a hint of fear in their voice.

"Mm!" Sakura giggled making her way to the stairs, "I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria," said Sakura before she left.

The two boys tilted their heads down with grief. "Confess?" muttered the blond and the raven haired fellowes.

* * *

"Aiko-chan! I love you!" 

Aiko pulled the left lever, but before she could, she told him, "Gomen, I don't feel the same," and the huge bucket of water spilled upon the poor soaked boy.

The crowd laughed

And laughed...

And laughed...

The teachers who appeared to be at the back of the cafeteria nodded their heads, "This is s cruel game, I wonder why the principal never went against it?" Kurenai shook her head with a clear sign of disappointment.

Tsunade slapped her knee and busted a gut from laughing so hard.

The teachers sweat dropped and gaped at the laughing vice-principal.

"That get's me all the time," she wiped a tear from her eye.

Shizune, one of the newest teacher of Konoha high, looked at her former sensei, "Tsunade-sama, how mean...," she looked at Tsunade with a look of 'why?'.

"Quite amussing, no?" Sarutobi laughed. "this way, people will know how their crushes actaully feel about them," he nodded his head.

Gai's bowl cut hair flew into the wind. "Demo...won't they feel sad when they're dumped, that is not the way of the youth!" he waved a fist in the air.

"Definitely not," the teachers agreed with him for the very first time.

Sarutobi sighed, "It's school tradition," he told them. "this game has been played for years and was invented by the second principal of this school, and you know how sick minded your great uncle was...," Sarutobi whispered towards the blond.

Tsunade nodded her head and said, "But...I really love this game! I crushed tons of hearts when I was a student," she laughed, memories flooded in her mind. "my great uncle's a genius, HAHAHA!" she watched another get dumped in the head with a heavy amount of water. "never get's old,"

Meanwhile, with the students...

"Sasuke-kun," whispered a girl from behind.

Thinking it was Sakura, something inside of him lit up, and he turned to face the girl with a light smile on his face. But as soon as he did, his smile turned into an instant frown,

"Oh, Ino...," his head looked down in disappointment.

"I think you're up next," she smiled, "I heard you have twenty girls lining up for you," Sasuke got up and dusted off the imaginary dust on his school uniform. "last year you had a hundred, what happened?" she looked quite curious.

Sasuke turned to face her and shrugged, "I'm next," he jogged to the stage. Naruto stood way in the back where the teachers were and crossed his arms. He lifted his thumbs to do a thumbs up and mouthed, 'good luck!'.

Sasuke gave the boy a nod and stood by the two levers. Seeing a whole bunch of girls giggling, thinking they actaully had a chance, really made him sick. He rolled his eyes and before he knew it, twenty girls were dumped with water and soaked with disappointment.

He was about to take off until he heard the announcer yell, "Wait!" he grabbed the mike, "there's one more girl!" the crowd went wild, cheering Sasuke on and giving away perverted smirks and a few peace signs towards the bored Sasuke Uchiha. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer spoke loudly in his mike, but sighed with disappointment. "Sakura Haruno!"

The crowd's usual screaming cheer turned to a dead silent cafeteria. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura stood under the two buckets and Naruto's eyes sadden as he watched Sakura stare lovingly into Sasuke's eyes. "What's this?" his voice was dead serious.

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled flipping her pink hair behind her ear. "I like you," she said.

The teachers were wondering why it was suddenly so quiet? The students looked at her with hundreds of faces going down, and looked at the ground with disappointment. Naruto especially, his friends came first, and he wanted what was best for them, but why did it have to be this?

At first, Sasuke's eyes shot up at the pink-haired girl with unspeakable happiness. But his head slowly turned, seeing two shocked and sad looking blonds tilting their heads down with the clearest sign of saddness.

But right now, he had to confess his feelings towards the girl, before it's too late. Too shocked and startled to even speak, his hands were placed on one of the levers. Not even bothering to see which one, his mind instantly told him to pull the right one.

His eyes never left her's once, and he grabbed onto a lever, shaking furiously. This was the first time he was actaully going to pull the right lever and he would do so with a happy heart. But something horribly wrong happened.

"Ah!" Sakura put her hands over her head, feeling the cold and wetness of the water that spilled on the top of her head. Her curls straightened and her eyes widened with a look of horror. Sasuke's eyes were the same, but his were even worse.

Looking at the wet girl that stood infront of him, he looked at his hands slowly and noticed his hands were clutching the left lever. He let go at an instant, and looked up at Sakura. The crowd of student gasped, wondering why he would ever dump a girl like Sakura?

Naruto wondered the same thing, but his heart pained to see the look in Sakura's eyes.

"You...," Sakura spoke. "don't like me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Sasuke nodded his furiously. "No, Sakura it's not...I just...it was-," but before he could continue with a better explanation, Sakura turned her heel and began to walk away.Sasuke did nothing but watch her leave. His mind was screaming, 'go after her!' but his body was frozen, stuck in spot, unable to move.

Ino had a relieved look on her face and Naruto was already out of sight. Sasuke stood on the stage, infront of hundreds of student and flushed with embarrassment. It would've been less embarrassing if people weren't watching.

* * *

Sakura was found in her empty class and tears streamed down on her pale embarrassed face. Clutching onto her heart she sobbed. Her heart was broken into pieces, the other girls didn't seem to mind Sasuke's rejection, but this is the first time she has ever been rejected. 

The first time she has ever been rejected from the person she truly loves. She gripped solidly onto Sasuke's desk. Memories flooded her mind. All about Sasuke and Naruto. She was much happier when they were friends.

Talking about everything besides what they meant to eachother. Of course they would say, 'we're best friends!' but for Sakura, she loved Sasuke with all of her heart. For Sasuke, he loved Sakura with all of his heart. And for Naruto, he also loved Sakura with all of his heart. But no one had the guts to confess, until this day...

And things went horribly wrong. She should've just kept her feelings inside, at least she wouldn't be feeling the pain she felt at this moment. Footsteps came in and Sakura looked up, still clutching to Sasuke's desk.

"Hinata," she cried. "I'm...broken," she clutched her heart, thinking of nothing else to say.

Hinata frowned, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Sakura looked up facing Hinata's and her angry expression. For the first time in Sakura's life, she actaully saw Hinata's true hated feelings, which no one else has ever experienced, ever. "when the person you love, rejects you," she shook with rage.

Sakura gaped at the girl with white piercing eyes. "Hinata...," she looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I loved Naruto all my life," Hinata glared at the girl infront of her. "It took me years to get his attention, and I still don't have what I want," and then her glare worrsened. "but he looked at you and gave you all of his attention, and at that time, you weren't even the easiest to look at!" she cried.

The only Sakura could do was stare, her face stained with tears.

"I tried making myself pretty, just to get a little attention, but it never happened. You were the ugliest girl in class and he looked at you like you were some sort a beauty!" she spat with disgust. "I honestly have no idea what goes on in that mind of his, but it's driving me crazy!" she wallowed, "why did you catch his attention, and not me?"

Sakura looked down, "All this time, you were pretending to be my friend...to get closer to Naruto?" her eyes were pained.

Ears were listening to Hinata and Sakura's conversatoin. Ino leaned against the door and thoroughly listened.

"Yes," she smirked. "and just incase you were curious, I was the one who painted UGLY on your uniform,"

Ino gasped and covered her mouth, it was definitely the first time she's heard Hinata speak like this, and she wasn't liking it one bit. Looking at through the glass window that seperated the classroom and the school halls Ino watched Sakura slowly falling on her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

"And yes, I was the one who asked Temari to bully you," Hinata towered the girl with her lonely, dark shadow. "at first, she protested, but with a little of the Hyuuga fortune, she eventually agreed,"

Sakura sobbed in her sleeve.

Ino couldn't take it anymore and slammed the sliding door open. "That's enough!" she yelled rushing towards Sakura's side."can't you see she's crying?" she put her arms around Sakura and glared furiously towards Hinata.

"It's better this way-,"

"Shut the hell up!" Ino yelled getting up and going face to face with Hinata. "Who do you think you are?" she felt like she had to slap someone silly to get her answer.

"Did you know, Sasuke's in love with Sakura?" Hinata casually told her. "He did tell you, right? I thought he was your boyfriend," Ino went pale. "boyfriends tell their girlfriends everything, but lately, I haven't seen you two together," Sakura held her head up and glared at Hinata. "that's because he's been secretly spending time with Sakura,"

Ino looked away, her eyes never changing. "That doesn't matter right now," Hinata stepped back, surprised with her answer and her mouth opened slightly. "what does matter...," she stepped closer causing Hinata to back away. "is that you've hurt someone, and you need to apologize,"

Sakura faced Ino with shock and gaped at the blond girl that willingly stood up for her.

"Apologize," she demanded.

Hinata's eyes began to water. "You don't understand!" she fell on her knees, basically at the same level as Sakura. "I love Naruto! So much that it hurts! I'd do anything just to be with him," her head fell into her hands.

Ino shook her head. "Forget about him," she simply said.

Hinata looked up at her and have her a questioning look. "Nani?" her voice was back to quiet mode.

"Forget about Naruto," she repeated. "he doesn't feel anything for you," Hinata looked down at her hands.

Sakura sweat dropped. '_I'm thankfull that she stood up for me, but that was sort of heartless,_' she looked at Ino.

"Because, there is someone out there, who cares about you more," she told Hinata.

Hinata did the same as Sakura and looked up at Ino.

"That's right," Sakura whispered. "I can't believe I haven't given it any thought!" she slapped her forehead. "baka," she said to herself.

"What are you two talking about?" Hinata looked from Ino to Sakura.

And Sakura smiled lightly which surprised both Hinata and Ino. "Kiba-kun, really likes you," Hinata's eyes widened. "he always sits in class staring at you, he rejected the girl Sasuke tried to hook him up with and when you were too busy staring at Naruto, Sasuke caught him writting a love letter, with the words H.H. written in it," Sakura giggled.

Hinata was in complete and utter shock. Why was she being so friendly towards her? After everything she's done, and Sakura's beind an angel about it. And Kiba? What's with him?

"He had his eye on you ever since he met you," Ino smirked.

And what was with her? Not too long ago, she was telling Hinata to shut the hell up. Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?

The two girls beside Hinata giggled and she started to blush. "So, Kiba-kun likes me, huh?" she flushed in different shades of red. The three sat on the floor giggling like crazy school girls, which by the way, they were. Hinata felt a little embarrassed right at this moment. "I'm sorry!" she cried, bowing her head down towards Sakura. "I'm usually a quiet, friendly girl," she looked up at Sakura. "I don't know what happened to me, when Naruto looked at you, I snapped," she apologized one more time.

"I'll forgive you, if...," Sakura gazed into Hinata's eyes. "you treat to me to ice cream every single day till the end of this month," Hinata blinked and so did Ino.

Hinata stuttered, "Y-You're letting me off that e-easy?" she asked.

"Mm!" Sakura nodded her head.

Hinata formed tears in her eyes and once again apologized.

"And Ino, you have to treat Ino to ice cream too," Ino gave Sakura a look.

"That's a lot of money," Hinata muttered.

"Hinata?" Sakura eyed her.

"Okay!" Hinata smiled.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the nearest edge of the school's roof and sighed. The wind blew in his hair and his skin paled at the thought of Sakura and her reaction when that big bucket of water fell ontop of her soft, pink hair. 

Stairs were heard and Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts. Thinking it was Sakura, he straightened up wanting to have a talk with her and explain his feelings. His face shined brighter when the foot steps came closer.

But his bright look changed into a frown when he faced blue, piercing eyes. "Naruto...," he sighed.

"Sasuke," his voice was the most intruiging and deadly serious voice he has ever heard, in his life. The aura around Naruto was so serious, he couldn't even beat it if he tried. "Sakura-chan, cried because of you," his glare never left his face.

Sasuke turned away, and looked down, "I...don't want to be reminded,"

He heard foot steps nearing him turning around was a really bad idea.

Naruto lifted his fist and punched Sasuke straight in the face. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Don't you care at all, about Sakura?" his face was flushed from the heat. "I thought you loved her?" somehow, Naruto's heart twisted when he mentioned it. "You told me you loved her!" he shook Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke stood there, letting Naruto yell at him thinking he deserved it.

"Or did those words mean nothing to you!" he continued to shake Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke slowly nodded his head, "It meant everything to me," he spilled his true and honest feelings, for the first time in his life, he felt a heavy weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Baka, whatever I say is the truth, I never lie," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto let go of his shoulders and stepped back, "I don't know about that," he muttered thinking about the many lies Sasuke told in the past.

Sasuke turned to leave and said, "If I told you my true feelings, then how hard will it be to tell Sakura?" he looked down at his shoes with little confidence.

Naruto smirked reassuring Sasuke, "Don't worry," he told his friend. "I will always love Sakura," Sasuke gave him a look, "but she's always gonna love you," he pouted playfully.

Sasuke nodded his head

And ran...

"I hope I'm not too late,"

* * *

Two weeks later: 

For two weeks Sakura managed to keep her distance away from Sasuke. She didn't know how long it would last, but so far everything was going according to plan. Sasuke would pass little notes towards Sakura and she would give it a second glance, and decide she wasn't going to read it.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore! What was wrong with these two? If Sasuke's not going to make a move, then Naruto might as well be with Sakura. But unfortunatly, he promissed Sasuke that he would be nothing more but a friend and sighed.

Naruto pouted and poked Sasuke once...twice...three times...

"Nani?" Sasuke whispered in the middle of class.

Naruto pointed to Sakura and looked at Sasuke.

"I have something planned, so don't worry about it," Sasuke gave him an irritated look.

Naruto rolled his eyes,

but he couldn't help but poke Sasuke one more time...

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino thumbed her forehead. 

Sakura sighed. Being friends with Ino really tires you out. "What do you want this time?" she groaned. "Not another party," Ino looked like a regular, innocent high school girl. But otherwise, she's a wild party girl who won't quit bugging the sighing girl.

"Actaully," Ino and Hinata were side by side. "I was thinking Karaoke night!" she giggled, along with Hinata.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Hinata sqeaked.

That only agravated Sakura's suspicion. "I see,"

Ino pushed Hinata away and said, "You better be there! Meet us at our usual Karaoke bar!" she winked and walked off dragging Hinata behind.

Sakura sighed and shrugged, "Why not?"

* * *

Sakura kept glancing down at her watch. Was she at the right place? Ino and Hinata walked by a few seconds later and waved. "Where were you guys?" she questioned. "I waited here for hours!" Her inner self got the best of her. 

Hinata and Ino backed away with nervous looks on their faces. "Let's just go in," Ino shoved Sakura into a dark, dark room.

"What's going on?" she whispered to herself.

Ino quickly flicked the lights on and yelled surprise! Practically the whole school was there. Naruto and Sasuke stood in the front and smirked.

"W-What's going on?" she repeated loudly.

"Sasuke has something to say to you," Ino whispered in her ear with a huge smirk on her face.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Some of the guys hooted, "Oh! Look!" they yelled. "Sasuke's blushing!" Sasuke glared at the crowd and muttered,

"Baka...," Looking at Sakura with soft eyes he held out his hand.

Sakura hesitated, but she had no choice and took it. Leading Sakura to the stage and placed her under two buckets.

"WHOO!" the people cheered.

Sakura thought for a minutes. '_This looks awfully familiar,_' she thought while watching Sasuke stand infront of two levers.

The relaxed yet shooked up Uchiha looked up at Sakura without saying a word and smirked. Making Sakura's eyebrow raise higher he pulled the right lever...

And slowly, sakura pettles fell gently and gracefully making it's way towards Sakura's head. She stood in her spot frozen.Does this mean...?

"Sakura," Sasuke walked up to Sakura with the greatest amount of courage he could summon. "I...return your feelings...," Sakura's eyes widened.

And the crowd groaned. "Sasuke! That was so lame!" they shouted.

Sasuke gave them a look.

"I could do better than that!" Naruto teased.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke had a serious look in his eyes.

Sakura frowned. "Are you...serious?" she asked.

Sasuke slowly nodded his head, "I love you with all of my heart, I can't let you go, not ever, and especially not to Naruto," he gave Naruto a look, and Naruto returned that look.

"Sasuke...," Sakura's frown turned into a smile and then an even bigger smile. "Sasuke, how corny...," tears spilled from her eyes.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into an embrace and the crowed 'ah' the couple standing on the stage. And Sasuke did something unexpected, something the class did not see coming and Sakura. He pulled out of the embrace and their lips touched.

And for that split second, he felt like he was in heaven. Soft, pink lips touched his and the longer it touched the deeper it got. The crowd went wild and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Sasuke pulled apart, keeping Sakura close to him, "Let's Karaoke! Naruto's treat!"

Naruto's smile turned into a twisted face. "EH?" he looked from right to left. "why me all of a sudden?" he had a panicked yet playfull look on his face.

"Okay, I'll go first," Sasuke grinned.

Naruto gaped.

A few seconds later.

"Okay! Let's sing this song!" Naruto got up on the stage with Sasuke.

And Sasuke crossed his arms, "Since when did I invite you to sing with me?" Sakua giggled watching the too spar up on the stage.

"Don't be like that Sasuke-teme," Naruto muttered and pushed a bottom on the Karaoke machine. "This one!" he peace _signed_.

Sasuke looked at the screen and sighed, "No, I don't like this song,"

"It's a song between friends, we have to sing this song!" and the music began.

Sasuke went first...

**Sasuke: **_Nari hibiita keitaidenwa iyana yokan ga mune wo yugiru reisei ni nare yo MI AMIGO_

Naruto did a thumbs up and sang:

**Naruto: **_Nasake naize tasuketekure rei no yatsura ni owareterunda. Mou dame kamoshire nai MI AMIGO._

**Both: **_futari wo saku you ni denwa ga kireta_

Sakura clapped and giggled. And the chorus soon came.

**Both: **_Si! Oretachi wa itsudemo futari de hitotsu datta jimoto ja make shirazu sou darou. Si! oretachi wa mukashi kara kono machi ni akogarete, shinjite ikitekita, nazedarou omoi dashita keshika wa. Tobidatsu hi no kirei na sora. Dakishimete!_

**Sasuke: **_Tadori tsuita kurai rojiura, shagami konda aitsu ga ita, ma ni awa nakatta gomen na._

**Naruto: **_Yararechi matta ano hi kawashita, rei no yakusoku mamorenai kedo, omae ga kite kurete ureshii yo._

**Both: **_Furuerute no hira wo tsuyoku nigitta_

Naruto made a move to start dancing on stage, but Sasuke gripped his shoulder and gave him a deadly glare, which made Naruto laugh nervously with fear.

**Both: **_Si! Oretachi wa ano goro, tadori tsuita kono machi. Subete ga te ni hairu ki ga shite. Si! Furusato wo sutesari, dekai yume wo oikake. Waratte ikitekita, korekare mo. Kawaru koto nai mirai wo futari de oikakerareru to yume miteta._

There was the instumental and Sasuke decided to slip a quick comment. "Naruto, you're singing off key," he spoke.

Naruto waved a fist. "Sasuke-teme, you must've been mistaken for youself!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you,"

"Why you-!"

"And while we're on the subject, you're going a little flat,"

"Sasuke-teme!"

"And what's with the dramatic face you make during the chorus?"

"It lightens the mood!"

"With a face like that, it'll lighten nothing,"

"Sasuke-!"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled from her seat. "the music is still going on!" she scolded the two boys who were fighting on stage.

The two bowed their heads and glared at eachother.

"The songs starting!" Sakura yelled. "Sing!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," they muttered.

**Both: **_Si! Oretachi wa itsudemo futari de hitotsu datta, jimoto ja make shirazu sou darou. Si! Oretachi wa mukashi kara kono machi ni akogarete, shinjite ikitekita. Nazedarou, omoi dashita keshiki wa, tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora. Dakishimete!

* * *

_

_**Song: **Seishun Amigo  
**By: **Shuji to Akira_

_**A/N: **That's the last chapter of Sasuke/Sakura fic. So I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously long last chapter! Bye Bye! And there's a little something extra you might wanna check out before leaving the story.

* * *

_

**_Extra's that I forgot to put in:_**

Sasuke sat himself on a mat Naruto brought out and sipped whatever was left of his bowl of ramen. "I always have to eat this when I come over," he complained.

"Don't be like that! Ramen is good for you!" Naruto grinned, making his fourth cup of ramen.

'_He just made that up,_' Sasuke thought.

There was a moment of silence and the blond headed dobe sat there slurping his noddles happily and singing the song 'Gyu-Ru-Ru' he definitely is a weird one, that's for sure. His attitude really stuck out, and he liked being himself, despited the fact that nobody really liked 'himself' Naruto kept the same for as long as Sasuke could remember.

But Sasuke truly respected that. He could never be his real self. At home he was all real, no lies and no fakes. But at school he was a totally different person. Even his brother, Itachi, once asked him. "Do you honestly think you will become a good adult in the future?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when his mind drifted towards Sakura. And that's when he was reminded of something. "Baka?" he spoke, refering to Naruto.

Naruto sipped his soup and stared at Sasuke, "What?" he asked, glaring at him for his 'baka' remark.

"You told me," he was a little startled. "that you like Sakura,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sasuke-teme, how many times to I have to tell you? I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!" he hugged himself and suddenly drifted off to dream land.

"Yeah, right...," Sasuke felt like his heart was tearing apart. "So...," he started to speak, "you want to date her?" he sounded more curious than he appeared.

Naruto grabbed a pillow from out of nowhere and said, "I guess,"

Sasuke nodded is head, satisfied with Naruto's answer.

"But what I really want is...," Naruto spoke.

Sasuke listened,

"Marriage," he whispered like it was something he wasn't suppose to say.

Naruto's mind was definitely far from Sasuke's imagination. And all he could do was stare at the boy infront of him.

"Ah!" Naruto stuffed his face into his pillow, "I'm so embarrassed!" he flushed.

"Way beyond my imagination," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

That's the end...of everything! 


End file.
